The butterfly
by Setrus
Summary: A, I hope, realistic depiction of the travels of the lone wanderer. In contrast to "A new hope". Violence, adult themes and drugs involved. Otherwise it wouldn't be fallout right?
1. Chapter 1

Nova yawned, it was a slow day, as usual this time of the month since there hadn't been any traders coming to town yet. That meant Moriarty rode her and Gob a little harder of course, but it also meant less time on her back...so Nova couldn't complain, it just meant a different kind of misery. Though having to service Moriarty wasn't fun, even Jericho was less rough then that asshole...

From her usual corner she had a good overview of the excuse for a saloon she worked in. In the little corner room mr Burke sat, as he did most of the days since he'd arrived. She had of course tried to strike up a conversation with him, with his nice business suit and refined manners he could obviously afford her... Yet he had refused her with a cold speech full of long words that Nova hadn't really understood, except that they were less then flattering of course.

Of course many people insulted her, she had learnt to deal with it, yet she couldn't help but dislike the mysterious figure reaching for the bottle standing on the little table next to him. It wasn't the insults really, there was just something creepy about him, slimy even... Nova wasn't sure why but she was certain the man was more dangerous then everyone in megaton combined.

At least he didn't bother them about anything but another bottle when his scotch ran out. That combined with Moriarty being outside on another of his 'inspections' made for quite a pleasant atmosphere.

Behind the counter Gob stood at his usual spot, a hand grabbing a rag which he used to wipe down a worn counter. Despite it being spotless he continued, probably fearing Moriarty to find a invisible blemish somewhere when the owner came back. Nova didn't have the heart to tell the ghoul that Moriarty would find something wrong whatever Gob did if the bastard felt the need to kick him around...Gob probably knew that anyway.

At the end of the counter the old radio crackled as GNR struggled to reach them. Gob's irritated frown was quickly smoothed though, well as smooth as a ghoul face gets, when the song came through, the old 'I don't want to set the world on fire' playing through the speakers. Gob hummed with it as Nova closed her eyes and leant her head against the wall, thank God for Three Dog...without him they would probably go nuts.

The front door creaked as it opened, a gush of dry wind striking Nova in the face. She almost managed a smile, if one didn't breathe it it felt like fresh air...like she was out in the free with no worries.

Of course that was complete bullshit and Nova could only sigh as the door closed behind the new arrival. Probably Jericho coming with another lame offer instead of credits...opening her eyes Nova raised her eyebrow at the odd sight. Well that if anything was a _new_ arrival...

His wide shoulders hung low, hands limply hanging by his sides. A duffel bag hung over his left shoulder...and he was wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit Nova recognised. A vaultie here? Nova had seen a lot of things, and thought nothing could faze her anymore, yet she found herself curious at seeing someone casually wearing such an item as if it was a second skin.

The kid was definitively young, in a way he looked younger then the children around Megaton. She supposed he was was handsome. Sporting a square jaw, a clean shave and a face unmarked by scars he was different from most people she'd seen...he wasn't even dirty. His brown hair was cropped short and his blue eyes were large...yet barely visible due to his head hanging low.

Nova sighed, she recognised the look the odd boy sported, the guy might even be paler then he really was because of it. It was the same look she had sported the first time she had been forced to kill an aggressive customer... It wasn't a look one usually saw either, most here had killed at least once after all. Had he _just_ left the vault or something?

Gob was also watching the newcomer with curiosity, milky eyes glancing at the pristine jumpsuit and the healthy looking face...then down at his own rotten skin and torn shirt. Apparently it was hard to digest the difference, the ghoul should be used to it but...there was something different about the boy, he radiated health that could make any wastelander jealous.

Finally the kid looked up from his boots, eyes red with tears blinking as he tried to focus on the surroundings. His face was pathetically easy to read, he looked like a child who had just lost his parents, his dog and everything that had ever meant something to him. Trying not to think of her own buried folks Nova held back a snort, another one who wouldn't survive a week in the wasteland...

"Oh my god!" Dropping out of her reverie Nova found the kid staring at Gob in...revulsion? Fear? She didn't really recognise it. Neither did Gob apparently who had decided to take the precaution to take a step back, eyeing the stranger warily. "Are you all right!?" The man rushed to the counter even as he begun to dig into his duffel bag. "Oh man, oh man...hang on! Dammit I know there's bandages here somewhere!"

Nova couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement as Gob scratched his flacking neck, obviously confused. "Eh kid...what are you doing?"

"Don't talk! You should lie down! Don't worry though, I got a few stimpaks..." The boy dug furiously among his belongings, panic colouring his voice. "Don't die!"

"I'm not dying kid, haven't you ever seen a ghoul before?"

"A...a what?" The kid looked up from his furious search, his face flushing in innocence.

Nova shook her head, then noticed Mr Burke. The man wasn't hiding his interest in the little exchange, or more specifically, the new arrival. She couldn't really see his eyes under the shadow of the hat and the dark glasses, but she suspected they weren't kind ones. What was he doing here anyway? He seemed like one of those fancy coats living in Tenpenny towers...what interest did he have in megaton? Or in an idiot like this guy?

Meh, why did she even care? She was a whore, no one important, and especially not someone wanting to confront anyone important...despite how ugly her life was she was quite fond of keeping it.

"I...I see." Looking back at the pair Nova found the little boy pause at the explanation Gob had offered him. Then he suddenly, without a hint of falsehood, stretched out his hand across the counter. "Guess I owe you an apology then huh?"

Gob hesitated, then took the offered hand. Huh...not many people would want to shake the hand of a ghoul...especially not when it was their first encounter with one. Nova guessed the guilty look on the boy's face had more to do about it then any real interest to touch rotting skin. "Heh, you're okay smoothskin, take a seat. The name's Gob."

"John...and cheers." The kid took a seat in one of the stools, the old leather creaking under him. The eyes were still red and shining with sadness, but at least he wasn't crying, his fascinated gaze focused on the ghoul. He was obviously struggling not to stare at the rotting skin of the ghoul, but at least he was trying, which was better then most. "You haven't seen an elderly bearded man? Probably wearing a lab coat? Named James?"

"Well..." Gob rubbed the back of his neck, a leathery piece of skin rolling off his back even as the ghoul licked his broken lips. "Kind of yes, but Moriarty would have my ass if I told you. You'd better talk to him, besides, he's the one that guy spoke to."

"Moriarty?"

"He's the owner of this place, grey beard and hair, should be easy to spot. He's somewhere outside right now, should be back later though." Gob leant forward, to his honour the kid didn't recoil _that_ much when the rotting face came closer. "Don't be surprised if he charges you for the information though." The ghoul whispered the words in confidence, drawing a smile from Nova, always the sweet guy, even when it could mean his own skin...

"Charging me? For information?" The boy frowned, obviously disgusted with the mere thought of such behaviour. Sort of foolish little cutie...

"That's how the wasteland works honey..." Nova suddenly spoke up while leaving her corner, making the boy jump with surprise. He hadn't even noticed her...tsk...probably because of Gob but still, the boy really _was_ fresh into the wasteland. Sitting down next to the kid she smiled at him and offered her hand. "I'm Nova..." Switching over to the husky voice she used for customers was second nature to her by now.

"John." The man shook her hand, a frightened look on his face. Nova barely registered Gob sighing as he moved to clean a glass. The boy's face turned from frightened to earnest within moments though as he spoke again: "You wouldn't know anything more about James then Gob here would you?"

Nova laughed, keeping it as sultry as she could. "Oh I don't really pay attention to such things, though I guess he was handsome. Not like you though..." Gob muttered something under his breath as he walked over to the shelves in the back, absently beginning to make inventory on what little was there. She couldn't believe that he still got jealous, it was sweet but...

"He's my father." The kid recoiled a little, the frightened look returning. Oh damn, he couldn't be _that_ inexperienced...

"I can tell, it's a long time since two cute men in a row came here..." She placed a hand on the kid's knee, oh man...he was trembling! Smiling reassuringly she patted the hand he had now placed on the counter. "Now, aren't there something else you want to talk about?"

"Uh...like what?"

"Like the fact that there are quite a few comfortable beds on the second floor..." She purred while scratching at the leg, hoping the boy wouldn't notice how chipped her nails had gotten, the way he quivered under her was a good sign though. "And for you...well you're so handsome...a hundred and twenty caps and I'll give you some _really_ nice company for the night." Of course he didn't need to know a hundred and twenty was the standard fee, they never did.

"You don't..." The kid's voice broke, his face going from strawberry red to pale in moments as the meaning of her words got through that innocent mind of his.

"So, want some fun?" Nova tried, smiling as she leant back, letting a hand run down her throat and towards her cleavage. Hell, if she got this one on the hook Moriarty might not bother her this evening and she would get some sleep after what obviously would be a quick lay...

"Uh...erm. Yes, I mean no." The boy's face cycled through emotions as he tried to answer her. Wow...she better get him now before he got robbed and dropped in a ditch somewhere. "I mean I don't have the caps..." Ah, dammit. "...not that I would actually spend them on...not that I don't mean you're not...erm..."

Nova chuckled inwardly as the kid struggled for words. Never mind that he couldn't afford her, this was amusing enough to be worth some shit from Moriarty. "I mean you're beautiful but I wouldn't do something so low as...not that I'm implying that you're...I mean..." The boy's face got redder and redder as he slowly realised he was babbling himself into a corner.

"Tell you what, get me a drink and I'll forgive you." Nova looked over to see Gob walking back to them, the relief on his face badly hidden. She really should have a talk with him...but given how the rest of Gob's life was it might be a little cruel taking away his hope. He really was too sweet to hurt like that...

"S..sure." The kid gestured for the ghoul, breathing a sigh of relief when Nova removed her hand from his leg he said: "Whatever she wants, plus a glass of water for me." Water, of course, what a kid. Nova could only hope the guy wouldn't be killed before he even left Megaton, and the poor bastard was going to talk to Moriarty of all people...he would be a beggar by the end of the day.

At least this way she got a drink...while Nova reached for the vodka Gob reached under the counter, his raspy voice surprisingly friendly towards the innocent fool. "Sure thing kid, clean water or...?"

The kid actually looked offended, as if someone had offered him to choose between a thousand caps versus shit. "Of course clean water, there's another kind?"

Nova couldn't stop herself from laughing at him.


	2. Chapter 2

John didn't know what to feel, or rather, he knew exactly what he felt but wasn't sure how to handle it.

First of all, he felt fear. More specifically...he was terrified. Covering behind a boulder atop a small hill he shook so much he almost dropped the N99 in his hand, hands so sweaty and cold he barely felt them. The jumpsuit was clinging to his skin at his back and thighs as cold sweat kept pouring out of him...it felt disgusting, as if he was already dying.

The second was anger.

He was angry with the wasteland for being so dry and dusty. With that Moriarty prick for taking every cap he had scrounged up. With that beggar he had been stupid enough to give one of his two bottles of water to, water he now sorely missed. He was angry with the pip-boy for losing the connection to the informative GNR...

Most of all he was angry with himself. Not only had he given that poor beggar half his water supply, a supply that was stupidly low he now realised. He had also gone out with merely a weak idea of _where_ he was going, not to mention declined to ask that experienced trader if he could tag along... To top it all of he hadn't even entertained the idea that the three heavily armed persons over by that dumpster might take an interest in him!

"Hey boy! Come out and play!" The woman in the group called out in a shrill voice, making him cringe. The green mohawk and clothes fashioned from strings of leather and metal plates had made her look comical from a distance, the humour in it had disappeared the moment she had produced an old revolver though. "I promise I won't gouge your eyes out before killing you!"

"Yeah right!" Another voice called out, this one belonging to a man who seemed to have shouted himself hoarse a long time ago. "You promised that to the last guy too!" The staccato sound of his assault rifle opening up followed, making John push himself further into the dirt, wishing he could dig himself down to safety.

_Fear!_ No wonder his forefathers had created the vaults...John now more then anything understood their reasons. He was too frightened to even care about the growing spot between his legs from where his bladder had given up...he was going to _die_! They were going to _kill_ him! Kill him for...for the mere reason he was around! It wasn't fair!

"Hahaha! Just save his heart! I love the taste of newcomers!" The second man shouted, the madness in his voice sending a chill down John's spine.

BOOM!

The boulder seemed to shake as the worn shotgun spoke, sending pebbles raining over John. "You hear that kid!? I'm going to _eat_ you! I bet you'll squeal when I tear the heart out of you! I can smell it already! Squeal for me little rat! Squeal!"

BOOM!

John covered his head as more dust fell over him. He barely felt the pebbles hit him though...the thumping of his heart had begun to reach epic proportions, the sound of rushing blood deafening...the way it pumped through his body almost painful...yet wonderful. It might be the last thing he felt...oh god why...?

Was it Karma? Divine judgement? He hadn't meant to kill that man outside the vault... He had been blinded by the light, confused by the frightening way he had been forced to leave the vault...overwhelmed by the magnitude that all had changed. He hadn't even seen the man before he had been right on top of John...

The way he had screamed at John...so full of rage, bloodshot eyes staring at him with a hunger for death. His hands and feet had been but a blur as he had struck at the prone and still shocked vault dweller...then he had pulled that knife...and John had begun to bleed.

"Oh does the little boy want his mommy?" The woman puncturing her taunt with a shot, hitting the ground next to John, making him cringe. "You pussies stay here while I take care of this punk!"

John hadn't meant to fight back the way he did...he had struck back on instinct. He had punched the man in self-defence, he had pulled all his fear and shock into a ball and flung it at the evil man, letting his flailing fists draw the fear out of him like a wound. He hadn't really seen the way they got covered in blood, nor how the man had begun to twitch...nor how he had stopped moving as his skull begun to break...

John hadn't _meant_ to kill him!

And now he was going to get killed by these...monsters. For killing in self-defence, for killing when he hadn't known what he was doing. For being in the wrong place in the wrong place...for not understanding that people in the wasteland loved nothing but killing you for their own sick pleasures...

It wasn't _fair_!

"AAAAH!" Suddenly flying to his feet John clutched his pistol in both hands and close to his chest in a way he knew would make even the officer Wilkins cringe...and spasmodically pressed the trigger for all he was worth.

In front of him the two men had taken cover, the one with the assault rifle to the right behind a broken wall of what had once been a house, the other one's black hair poking up from the cover of a worn blue mailbox to the left. The woman was in the open though, her bloodshot eyes wide with glee, gun casually lowered to her side.

The first bullet struck the boulder John had taken cover behind, sending a spray of pebbles all around, enough to draw blood from his exposed hands. The sting was nothing compared to the kick of the weapon though as it slammed back into his chest, knocking his breath away with each consecutive shot.

The next two bullets struck the ground between them, sending little puffs of dust into the air. The only thing correcting John's aim was the recoil. The jerking of the weapon sending the fourth bullet whizzing past the woman's head, she just laughed at it, as if enjoying the danger.

The laugh was caught dead in her throat when the fifth bullet caught her in the shoulder though. Pushing the gun away from his chest John's vision blurred with tears as he continued to fire, willing the horror before him to disappear. "DIE!" The next three bullets stitched their way up her right leg, making her stumble forward...the drugged look on her face suddenly disappearing.

The next four shots struck her square in her chest, making her twitch and drop her gun even as blossoms of red exploded behind her when the bullets got through. John's mouth felt dry...her face was twisted in a grimace of ...blank shock? Slowly she sunk to her knees, blankly staring forward while her hands blindly grasped after her gun.

Click. Click. Click...click.

His gun was out of bullets.

The woman fell forward, not moving...

John dropped to the ground, body numb and cold. He had just...killed...and he had meant to do it. There was no forgiveness for that...no... she hadn't left a choice, he _had_ to do it or she would have...he was getting a headache. Dizzy...all was just so strange here...wrong...diseased and disgusting.

"You fucker!" The staccato of the assault rifle brought him out of the reverie, quickly pulling a leg he'd accidentally pushed out of cover back in. He had completely forgotten about the other two raiders... "That was the nicest piece of ass this end of the wastes!" John gritted his teeth, _bastards_, they didn't even care about what had happened, there was no respect for life in them...not even their own...

_Animals_.

John's hands shook as he moved to reload his pistol. This time they shook with rage, or at least he liked to believe so... Fumbling he gritted his teeth, tasting blood as his hands begun to sting from the wounds over the fingers, it was a _good_ pain though, it meant he was still alive.

"Damn you! Damn you both to hell!" With a metallic clap the magazine was slammed into place. John caught himself grinning, the rushing blood within him screaming for action, to use the divine power in his hands.

The shooting stopped as the hoarse one laughed and yelled: "Where do you think you are kid!?" A scrambling sound, metal against metal...he was reloading.

This time he didn't shoot his own cover. Coming up John stretched out the N99 with one hand, practically hugging the boulder with his arm as he with one eye closed took aim...and fired off three shots at the smug face of the raider sticking up from behind the wall. The first bullet caught the man in the left eye, sending him tumbling to the dust, his body still while the two extra shots flew past him.

John blinked...that felt surprisingly..._easy_.

BOOM!

With a curse John pulled his arm back, the limb stinging from the bloody rip across it. Then he realised he had dropped his gun...on the other side of the boulder.

_Shit!_

"You fucking little prick! I hate it when I lose my gang! I'm going to wear your skull like a hat! Your balls are mine!" The raider didn't sound the least afraid...nor sad. One would think he would after loosing his friends and becoming alone. Instead there was nothing hatred and madness... "I'm not going to eat your heart anymore! I'm going to leave you out here with no balls or eyes and see how long you survive! You hear that you little bastard!? It will be sooo fun!"

John's face twisted into a grimace of defiance. An odd feeling overcoming him. It was just so...overwhelming, all that was happening...who was to judge what was madness or not? Normally he would view what he was about to do as suicidal, but now...

Heedlessly diving over the rock John grabbed at the pistol, the grip of it slipping into an outstretched hand as the world tumbled around him. The grip was worn with age, smooth...calming.

BOOM!

The rock behind him seemed to explode by the sheer force of the shot, brown dirt and rocks striking John's back even as he rolled unto one knee. Squinting through the dust he took aim...and fired at the irregular shape sticking up from behind the post box.

The stock of the short shotgun exploded into a cloud of splinters as the bullet found its mark. John barely noticed the second round of the weapon going off into the air though as he rose from his crouching position and fired again, this time catching the raider in the left leg, just above the knee. The man stumbled...a growl escaping him.

"I'll kill you!" The cry was full of defiance despite the weapon being unloaded and broken, raising the gun like an improvised club the raider somehow summoned the strength to charge at John, his eyes full with nothing but senseless rage.

John felt cold and uncaring as he squeezed the trigger again...again....and again.

The man stumbled when blood blossomed from his right shoulder, nerveless fingers dropping the shotgun.

He screamed when his right knee exploded, dropping him on all four.

He whimpered when his left shoulder was pulled back in a crimson explosion, forcing him over unto his back.

John's face was a mask of contempt as he strode up to the already paling pile of flesh bathing in a pool of its own blood. The bloodshot eyes looking up at him didn't seem to see anything at all, lost in a world of madness and hatred. Yellow teeth were biting at at the air, as if still trying to kill... John snorted at it as he took aim. "Filthy _animal_..."

Two more shots echoed across the plains.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't stop it!

Panic assaulted his mind as John lay quivering in the corner.

The house was relatively unscathed, at least compared to the rest of the ruins. The windows were boarded shut and the lonely room deserted save a broken wooden table and a curved counter on which a dozen empty cans stood. He lay huddled against the inner side of the counter, the moment he had realised he was safe John had collapsed into a foetal position by it, unable to move.

And unable to stop the shaking!

He felt weak...he hadn't managed to eat anything in the hours following the battle...and he had thrown up so many times that nothing but water came out of him in the end. The pain of his bruises and cuts were nothing compared to the throbbing pain in his head, or the guilt tearing at his heart, making him gasp for breath.

There were no tears left, nothing but dry whimpering escaped him as his muscles moved out of his control, twitching again and again. His arms, wrapped around his legs, hurt from the constant strain. His stomach was just a big ache from the constant tensing...and it felt as if he was about to dislocate his shoulders as he pulled at his legs for all he was worth.

It wasn't enough though. He had _killed_! _Again_! The realisation had only truly hit him after he had executed the last raider...executed...as if he had been nothing but a mad dog. If his arms hadn't felt as if they've been filled with led he would have shot himself right there and then. He was no better then those creatures! For all his education, for all the civilisation coming with his upbringing in the vault...he was no better then the radroaches when it came down to it!

He had found some sort of...inhaler...near the dumpster the raiders had stood by, even he recognised drugs... The rush had been welcome, all pain fading, he had even managed to smile, to laugh even. He had skipped away, so happy, so cheerful...

Then it had faded away, the guilt had returned, all the stronger after what he had done. He had laughed! After what he did...he had _laughed_! How could one be so despicable? How could anyone go on like that after such a deed!? God help him...he had stolen the drugs! He had taken something from a dead man! He was nothing but a grave robber! He had _killed_ three people! Then he had _taken_ something belonging to them! Looting them...to dull his own guilt!

Who was the animal _now_?

The pistol lay two feet away, beckoning him to pick it up, to end it all.

It might as well have been miles away.

His whimper was pitiful, even he knew it, it sounded like that of a dying dog. Worse, it sounded like Christine Kendall when Butch had punched her in the stomach. Like the wimpiest of girls...if Amata could see him now she would spit at him in disgust. No...she would comfort him, try to convince him he was okay, that everyone was human, that he really hadn't done anything wrong, just something human...

Sniffing John managed to blink, blurry vision focusing on the broken and dirty tiles of the floor. Amata...why hadn't she come with him? Without her he was weak, without purpose. Father had teased him, saying he simply had a crush on the 'beautiful young lady'. That hadn't been it though...Amata might have had a crush on him...but John had merely _needed_ her, without her he was nothing, he _identified_ himself through her.

Who was he now? Without her to be kind to him? To joke with him and argue with him about ethics? There was nothing to define yourself with out here...only a wasteland, only the cloud of death surrounding you. What would Amata say about that? Could she even imagine such a thing? He hadn't a mere two days ago...

Forcing his arms to stop clenching his legs John stretched out...flares of pain greeting his movement as muscles on the verge of breaking relaxed. A soft moan escaped him, joints crackled, his lungs burnt as a long awaited breath of fresh air reached them...it felt good.

Immediately the guilt returned. So that was _it_? Some crying and a little pain followed a breath of air and everything was _okay_!? He felt sick with himself...

Yet he couldn't bring himself to cry anymore, not even to whimper. His body rejected it, didn't want it anymore...a fog seemed to have fallen upon his mind, clouding his memory of it. He still knew of it, intellectually he knew what he had done and how horrible he was, but something...stopped him from mentally grasping unto it anymore.

Blinking he reached out, the cold hand barely felt the grip of the N99 when he grasped it. He pushed himself up in a sitting position, numbly noticing the dust sticking to his side. It didn't seem the least bothered by his deed, it was just...dust. The world was going on as if nothing had happened, insensitive fucking place...

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

Fear caught John's heart, freezing still he strained to listen...to find the source of the danger. Hadn't he been through _enough_? He didn't want to die...he didn't want to kill! Go away! Leave! Don't force his hand...just walk away. God...why!?

The door creaked open.

"I got no interest in a..." Flying to his feet John swung his gun around, bracing his grip with his left hand as his right put his new foe's head in the cross-hair. "...holy shit!" The new arrival drew a worn looking SMG, aiming the bulky looking thing at John with eyes wide with a mixture of shock and....annoyance?

The man wore a dark pair of pants and jacket, all made of some sort of fur. A dirty cap that had once probably been green was pulled over dark brown hair, shadowing an even darker face. A white little beard covered a small mouth while wide green eyes stared at him from behind a pair of round glasses mostly held together by white tape.

John hesitated, his finger halfway in pressing down the trigger, it wasn't right...there was something different about this one, something familiar. "So kid...we're fighting or talking?" The voice was familiar too, one filled with experience and just a hint of compassion. Compassion...

"You...you're that trader." John lowered his pistol, relief coursing through him, revitalizing him.

"That's right, and you're that valt kid. Hmpf...alive no less." Was that surprise in his voice? At least the trader lowered his gun, after another look at John he even holstered it, believing the valt dweller to be no threat. John wasn't sure if he felt insulted by not looking like a threat to the older man, or happy that his immoral killings hadn't left any visible mark on him. "Can I sit?"

"S...sure." John watched as the trader casually sat down on the old counter, the thing creaking dangerously under his weight while he dumped his heavy backpack down next to him. "So...sorry about the whole gun thing." John tried a smile. "I wasn't really...thinking straight."

"No worries, have looked down scarier guns than that before. Though it's never a pleasant experience." The trader shrugged, an odd glint in his eyes as he watched John rest his back against the wall. He didn't like that look...John crossed his arms in front of him while looking away. "Is something the matter?"

"I...I killed." John felt his lips shake, despite what he had thought it still seemed his body was ready to cry again... "Three people who attacked me...they're dead." He lowered his head, it felt good to ease his conscience, heck, it would be good to get the punishment under way.

"Good for you." Wait...what? "Those raider assholes needs to be culled at every opportunity. Damn pests if you ask me, high on jet and psycho all the time." John looked over at the trader in shock as the man shook his head. "I tell you kid, don't let the wasteland get to you as it does to them...it's a pathetic way to live your life."

"I...I won't." John briefly remembered the inhaler he had used and shuddered, like them...ugh. "So you're saying I did good then?" It seemed too good to be true, some sort of crazed dream, had all morals gone away with the war?

"Sure thing. Those potheads do nothing but terrorize us others who're trying to work for a living. Criminals the whole bunch of them." Criminals...wrong doers.... "I tell you, if there ever arrives a group with the power and will to wipe them all out I would praise them higher than god himself." The trader slapped his leg with a grin, his white smile shining through the dirt of his face.

"I guess." John felt the trader's eyes on him as he straightened a little, suddenly feeling better, they were evil...yeah it did feel a little better. "Man, I should have taken their weapons too, maybe other raiders found them..." The guilt returned, this time it was far easier to handle though, a pinprick in comparison to the previous assault.

"You mean to say that you didn't?" There was scorn in the voice. The trader looked rather amused though. "Man you _are_ new aren't you? Haha!" He tilted his head at John. "Still, kudos to you, you're the first vaultie I've met who've survived a raider attack."

"Huh? There's more vault dwellers out here?" John felt his interest pique.

"Nah, not around here, this was back when I lived far to the west. Besides...I told you...these guys died, couldn't manage more then a few days outside apparently. So I guess you're made of sterner stuff then eh?" The trader fished out a bottle of Nuka-Cola out of his pack, reminding John of his own thirst. At least he had a little food...but the thirst... Seeing John's desperate look the trader offered the mostly empty bottle, a weak smile on his lips. "This is for getting rid of some pricks. Remember though...in the wasteland nothing is free, but there are still some decent people around."

"I'll drink to that." John raised the bottle to his lips, the liquid was lukewarm, yet it was the sweetest drink he'd ever had. All too soon the bottle was empty though. Remembering the traders words John declined to ask for another bottle though, he wasn't going to loose the respect of his 'friend' because of a little thirst. "So, a trader then? How is that working out?"

"It's a hard living, but a good one. I've been all around, in this area I've been to Megaton, Rivet City...you name it." John blinked, apparently it was something to be proud about. Though considering the dangers the wasteland seemed to bring...the pride didn't seem entirely unfounded. "Right now I'm heading for big town, they still got some reasonable trade, despite their recent troubles."

"Sounds great. Wouldn't mind if I join you for a while? I'm heading for GNR over in DC."

"DC?" The trader frowned at him, puzzled. "Son, DC is to the east...we're a day west of Megaton." John felt sudden coldness wash over him. "Don't you have a map or something else to tell directions by?"

"Yes...but I...I lost track of where I was going..." John blinked, he had gone in the wrong directions...people had died because he had read the map wrong, because he didn't understand the true magnitude of the distance involved! Because he was an idiot! And now he was out _here_...in the middle of nowhere, without water and further away from his goal than when he started!

"Hmpf, figures, compared to the fates of the other vaulties I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The trader shrugged. "Besides, you wouldn't last ten seconds down in DC boy, I avoid that place like the plague and I've been around. Super mutants _own_ that place."

Not wanting to know what a super mutant was, though the name sounded extremely stupid, John shook his head. "But...but I have to go there." He snorted, bitterness welling up inside him. "Not that I understand how...barely surviving what you call a pest, no water left, barely any food...and I can't tell the difference between east and west."

Silence descended upon them.

Fuming John felt biter and angry with himself. He was such a _fool_! He was pathetic really...no doubt the trader was contemplating leaving right away in fear of John's incompetence killing them both...which he rightly should. If Amata was here she would make everything right, she would...she wasn't here though, _he_ was. So...he was dead...it was merely a question of time.

For some reason the thought was sort of comforting.

"Listen..." The trader brought him out of his reverie, the man had an odd look on his face. One of compassion...yet there was calculations being made behind those large eyes. "I lost my guard to a Yao Guai a few hours ago, you got a gun and you've...somewhat competent...tag along for tomorrow and I'll supply you with food and water, I'll even throw in fifty caps at the end."

"You said there was nothing free out here..."

"I also said there were good people out here. Besides, you're cheap protection compared to that other merc, so I stand to gain." Ah, calculations...the trader seemed to notice the light in John's eyes. "Exactly, don't worry though, it's a fair deal considering your inexperience and who knows...might be a good investment in the long run eh?"

"Sounds good." John smiled as he pushed his hand forward. "In fact, I think I'll drink to that."

The trader laughed as he dug into his pack for another Nuka-Cola. "Catching on quick are we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nova forced herself not to yawn as Jericho stood before her. The armour he kept wearing for no good reason was torn and dusty, as was the old assault rifle...why did he keep going around in that getup? Was he supposed to look tough? Maybe he looked that way normally...now however it was difficult to see him as such when he was squirming before her like a shy little kid... Why was this looser yearning after her anyway?

As she watched the man rubbed the back of his head and muttered, eyes on the floor: "Well I was thinking...that...maybe...you know." If it hadn't been for the way he constantly glanced at her chest it would have been cute. "We could go and eat over at the brass lantern...? Maybe a little walk along the wall...?" The pleading tone was almost too much, fucking persistent idiot...

"Look Jericho, how many times do we have to have this conversation?" Nova tried not to sound worn out, the way Gob glanced over at her from serving the quiet Lucy West she knew she wasn't doing a very good job though... "I've told you a hundred times now, Moriarty doesn't want me hanging out with the customers, not without caps anyway." She smiled to cover the sigh about to cross her lips...and if he paid for her company it was clear what the time would be spent on.

Maybe he just wanted a fuck without paying for it? Depressing thought...though quite likely the truth.

Jericho looked away, furtively glancing on his fist, as if considering taking her by force. Of course that would lead to him getting blown apart by both Colin and Lucas...but Jericho never was very smart. He sighed. "Yeah...I get it. No one would want to hang around a former raider bastard like me..."

No, no one wants to hang around a prick who hurts you every time he fucks you for caps... "Now don't be like that honey." Ugh, sometimes she just hates herself, _honey_? Fucking whore. "You're okay right? Now I'm working, so did you want something else?" Of course she had lots of time to talk since the trader had moved away again, would probably be two days until someone got enough caps again...but she didn't really want to talk with _this_ guy any more.

Jericho hesitated, a familiar look crossing his face as he reached for his pocket, an even more familiar rattle escaping the leather. Great, he had caps, just great... Judging by the look on his face Nova realised he was in a bind however. He had the caps, and obviously the urge to went his frustration in her...but pride kept him in check, as always..._idiot_. And as always Nova was torn between the greed for his caps, one step closer to paying her debt to Moriarty...and the disgust at the thought of being Jericho's punching bag.

God she hated this.

As Jericho pondered his problem the door opened. Nova blinked, her eyebrows shooting up at the sight of the vault dweller entering. He was alive!? Though _how_ alive was questionable...

Dragging his feet the man came up to the counter, the stool at the corner of the counter creaked when he collapsed down on top of it with an angry grunt. His duffel bag blew up a cloud of dust when he simply dropped it down by his feet, he didn't even seem to notice the disapproving look he got from Gob, eyes distant. His vault suit was so dusty one barely saw the blue, and one certainly didn't see the yellow letters sown unto the back. Its sleeves were ripped off, exposing wiry pale arms, the right one displaying a fresh pink scar across the forearm...

His hair was covered in soot and his face, though still handsome, was marred by dark spots under his eyes. The bitterness in his face was the most obvious thing though, in fact his whole being seemed to exude bitterness. "Gob, drink over here." The man blinked, gaze going to his hands, hands that seemed to have taken a slight beating, covered in little scabs as they were. "Scotch." Heh, seemed there was hope for him yet, though the loss of innocence was a little painful to watch...

"Sure thing smoothie." Gob moved with an ease born out of practice, as always ensuring he didn't drop any of his flaky skin into the glass as he poured one up for the kid. "Haven't found your father yet have you?"

"You _think_!?" John didn't look up from his hands, grabbing the glass with a grimace. "It was horrible, I started off by walking in the wrong direction of all things."

Gob leant forward, resting his elbow against the counter he frowned: "You what?"

"You heard me." John brought the glass to his lips, took a sip...and immediately spat it out, his face crunching up. "Aw man! That's horrible!" Nova bit her lips in an effort not to laugh. "Leave the bottle." The kid swept the glass, then slammed it into the counter with a grimace rivalling the one before. "God that's horrible!"

"Okay then...I got stuff to do." Nova blinked, suddenly remembering that Jericho was still talking to her. Apparently he hadn't noticed her drifting off though..._what a surprise_. The man shrugged as he turned towards the door, his shoulders sinking as his pride won out, _whew_. "See you later I guess?"

"You're always welcome honey." The words easily slipped out of her mouth, a false kindness...of course Jericho didn't seem to notice, maybe he didn't want to? The former raider smiled a little when he looked back at her, then slipped out, much to Nova's relief. Now, with no real potential customers...she could relax.

Sensing her change Gob patted the counter, bony fingertips rapping against the worn wood. "Come Nova, rest those feet, have something to drink."

"Thanks buddy." Nova stretched, her body numb from lack of movement. She only allowed herself to do that now, Gob's roving eyes didn't bother her like that of her customers...and John seemed content to stare at the counter. She felt a slight pop as something came back into place, oh thank god for the little things in life... "So what got you all riled up?" She directed the question at the vaultie, who still didn't even seem to have noticed her.

Pouring himself another drink the kid snorted. "I went west instead of east, got shot at...killed a bunch of raiders...and then ran out of water." He emptied the next glass with far less of a face, apparently having decided that he would tough it out despite obviously hating the drink... "The only good thing was meeting this trader who..." He trailed off, his gaze distant...he blinked, sudden tears appearing.

"Who what?" Gob asked, not having picked up on the sudden grief in his customer's face.

"Oh god...I didn't even ask his name!" John's face broke into a disgusted look, the grip on his glass tightening. "I talked about so much with him! He gave me a good deal! I trusted him and...I didn't even ask his name!" He emptied the next glass, barely indicating that he had felt the taste of it. "God I'm a horrible person..."

Nova exchanged a look with Gob. Of course _they_ if any were familiar with self loathing, Gob might not have a reason but...they still understood it. Still, the kid seemed to loath himself over nothing... Placing a hand on the man's shoulder Nova tilted her head a little closer while grabbing her own glass with her free hand. Radiated water...Gob hadn't dared serving her anything better with Moriarty about to come back...ah damn. She didn't blame the sweet guy...but it was still a shame. "Don't worry about it, he died right? So it doesn't really matter anymore."

"It does to me." The kid's hand shook when he poured himself a new glass, his eyes unfocused. "He was a good man, and should be remembered as such. Yet I don't know his name...pathetic really, what is your name worth if there's none to remember you?"

_That_ hurt. Ignoring the sudden sting at her own heart Nova shot Gob a look, the ghoul having that look of badly concealed depression about him again... Who would remember him? Who would remember her? And if someone did remember either of them...what would they be remembered for? Damn kid...Nova couldn't really make herself angry with the boy for making her feel the way she did when she looked at him though. It was like seeing a man being torn apart by heavy radiation, his essence eroded by a unstoppable power around him...who could hate such a man?

How long until he became another wastelander? Who would never even contemplate shedding a tear for another man? Not long now...it was the sad truth of the wasteland. The kid raised his glass, spilling a little on the counter as he did so: "Well, here's to the trader, may his efforts be remembered."

"I think you should take it easy on that stuff..." Nova muttered, daring to stop John from sweeping the drink by placing a hand on his, holding the glass away from his lips. Any other customer would have at least slapped her for such audacity...this guy didn't even look at her as he gently placed the glass back unto the counter however.

"You're right...I'm not like them." The kid muttered the words, a sullen expression on his face. He was obviously not going to specify who _them_ were, but it was a pretty easy guess...though the thought of this _child_ becoming a raider was laughable...didn't he realise he would most likely die before falling to their vices? Not that a little jet at times wasn't wrong... "I _will_ not be like them." He pushed the glass away, suddenly looking angry.

"How did he die?" Gob shot her a look even as Nova regretted the question, the kid was too fragile for such questions...

"Super mutants." The kid snorted at the word even as the others in the bar tensed. Super mutants...everyone knew of them, the rising power in DC, those who slowly seemed to dominate the world, the green death. "Stupid name if you ask me...." He grimaced, as if he had spent a lot of time thinking about it and still found it unpleasant. "Came out of nowhere, I swear...just out of nowhere." He chuckled and gave the filled glass a longing look. "Did you know they're quite fast runners when they need to? One of them chased me for hours...hours I tell you...."

Nova watched as the kid drifted off again, his mind lost in memories, his mouth twisting into a snarl of disgust...not fear...disgust. "Hours of fleeing...pathetic." Jeez...to bother pointing out that he would most likely have gotten killed if he'd stayed and fought was probably a waste of time...once a fool always a fool.

"How did you get away?" Gob was looking at John with an intense gaze, he had always been a sucker for the stories of those going outside, at least when they must have had a happy ending...the sweet guy still believed in the 'good fight' bullshit Three Dog spoke of...Nova was a little jealous of such blind faith actually.

The kid laughed and shook his head, it wasn't a bitter laugh though, a little mad perhaps...but mostly amused. "Would you believe it if I told you I ran straight into a minefield?" Nova blinked, actually finding herself a little interested. "I only realized it when the oaf at my back tripped on one though, tore him to pieces." The vaultie laughed, yep, madness....definitively. "I actually earned a bundle selling a bunch of them to Moira, though I saved a few of them."

"Dare I ask why?" Nova exchanged a look with her friend, both realising they were dealing what a complete nut job, probably the worst kind...those who thought they could change the world. She should have known...

"They killed my trader friend, they might kill more people." The kid smiled, reached out to the glass...and emptied it with a single swig. The kid grinned with alcohol induced bravery. "So I'm going back to burn that mutant camp to the ground."

"You're nuts." Nova snapped. Great...another walking dead man, she had seen too many by now. A shame, she actually liked this one... "Attacking a camp of super mutants is suicide!"

"We'll see..." The kid grinned, thoughts of glorious victory no doubt running through his foolish skull. "I'm leaving tomorrow though, and..." He suddenly hesitated, a flush beginning at his throat. "...I think I'll need a good night's sleep."

Heh, so much for his high morals and frightened disposition. Nova actually chuckled under her breath as a muttering Gob suddenly got very interested in serving the half-sleeping Lucy at the other end of the counter. Oh well, caps were caps and this guy would probably not last long... "Sure thing honey...right now?"

"Yes, I need as much sleep as possible." John agreed, wobbling as he came to his feet and pushed a few caps in the general direction of Gob. "I'll pay tomorrow okay? I don't...trust myself to find the caps right now." A stupid giggle escaped him.

"Sure thing." Normally Nova would have blankly said no, but she knew this kid wouldn't run out of his payment, he was too much of a goody two shoes. Getting to her feet she offered her shoulder to the swaying vaultie. "Ooof! Wow...you're heavy." Nova smiled, it wasn't pleasant leading drunkards to bed...but at least this one didn't smell as horrible as they usually did. The smell of innocence still seemed to linger about him...

Leading him to a room was easy, they were just a few feet away from the bar after all. Closing the door she reached towards her blouse with practised fingers...and watched as John merely collapsed on the bed, lying on his side with his back facing Nova he seemed awfully small all of a sudden. "Erm...John? What are you..."

"I don't want to sleep with you." Okay, not even a whore liked to hear that, at least not when it was so casually thrown at her. Then she caught it...a slight sniff at the end. Had he begun to cry...again?!

"So what do you want me to do then?" Nova asked, letting her arms fall to her side. God please not something weird, she hated the weird...

"Just...sleep." The kid struggled to speak, his knees slowly coming up to his chest. "Close by...please?"

Nova blinked, she had seen quite a few customers let their masks fall for a time when with her, they had never wanted _real_ comfort though...not in the way this one seemed to want it. "O...okay." Hesitating a little she slowly made her way to the bed and laid down. The man made no move, not the slightest indication that he felt her movement behind him. She edged closer...no movement...finally she found herself pressed up against his back.

Now she felt it, a slight shaking. It wasn't the shaking of fear she had felt before when she had touched his leg, this was the shaking of crying. How could one man cry so much? They never seemed _willing_ to cry like this, heck...she had stopped crying long ago. Sure he was a vaultie...but had he really been raised to be so...so..._weak_?

Sighing she placed her left hand over his stomach, gently pulling at him into a snug hug from behind. She could feel him shaking...even through the suit...a slight whimper reached her ear. Along with a whisper. "I just...want to sleep...why can't I sleep...?"

She wavered, unsure how to do this thing...something far different from what she was used to. "S...sch...hush...it's okay." Her free hand came down to his hair, gently running her hand through the soft fuzz. She let her fingers play with it...as a mother would have done with her son... Nova's heart sank, the thought of it hurt...but she continued none the less. "You're safe here, none can hurt you...it's okay."

The man shook and quivered, his sobbing so quiet she could barely hear it. Guilt...it was a new thing. Nova smiled, the thought was comforting... "You know...no one but you would feel guilty about any of this, you're very odd...a better person then anyone in the wasteland perhaps. Perhaps that's your cross to bear?"

The man stiffened for a moment, then resumed his crying. Was it just her or...was he pressing closer? Warm and cosy...it was odd really, Nova blinked in surprise...was she feeling comfortable with a customer? "Would you rather not care? To be one of them? Another uncaring wastelander shrugging at the deaths of those around him?"

"N...no." The man snivelled, his shaking diminishing. "No..." His shoulders slumped a bit...relaxing under her light touch. "No...I wouldn't..."

"Good." Nova caught herself smiling. "Now sleep...sleep." She yawned silently, sensing how the kid begun to drift off...his shaking finally stopping. A content sigh escaped him even as a soft snore reached Nova's ears. She felt her eyes begun to fall too...something that she had done having turned her drowsy as well...drowsy and content.

Her sleep was dreamless.


	5. Chapter 5

John felt the dread creep up his spine again as he inched closer, his hands shaking as they moved to prime the mine. The rusty explosive was heavy in his hands and it required an effort of will to finally make it active, a little beep escaping it, God...this thing was ancient and the fear of it simply exploding in his hands made him sweat.

It didn't though, as the other five it simply announced itself of being active, not protesting the least when he gently placed it in a shallow dip in the ground. Anyone wary where they stepped would probably see it...or any of the other mines clustered around it, but he didn't believe super mutants to be known for their smarts...

He had really needed that night of dreamless sleep, more then he had thought. His cheeks burnt at the memory. Had he really paid Nova...a prostitute, a hundred and twenty caps...for what basically was a hug? He really was a loser...but he couldn't argue with how useful she'd been, with the tension from restless nights gone he could focus on the present, which was vital.

Of course he would probably die of embarrassment next time he saw her...

If he survived this that is.

The mutant camp was an ugly thing, torn steel beams had been slammed into the ground like an improvised fence around the flat hill. Dark chains were wrapped around them along the line of beams, tying them together to form a crude barrier. John absently remembered an old picture from the vault archives...it sort of looked like one of those concentration camps...

He'd never seen bags of mutilated bodies hang from the top of the fence on any of those pictures though.

Even now, with his head bent down to the task of mining the only entrance to the camp, he could sense those disgusting things sway above him...skinned body parts crunched together in those little nets...eyeless skulls staring at him. Were they dripping? God don't let them drip... Could they reach him with that blood? What if one broke open right above him?

_Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up_....

The super mutants were crude in all they made apparently. The fence was nothing compared to the shed just a dozen feet away, corrugated pieces of steel bound together by a combination of spikes and tape. At least the little shed was enough to shield John's activity against the eyes from the super mutants, though they seemed too busy to notice him anyway, arguing about...who knew really?

The only thing having some supplely was the worn tent pitched in the other end of the camp, it looked so old though that it might have been there since before the war. John feared more mutants might hide in it, the shed was far too small for any of them, but since the flap to the tent was down he just couldn't know...

Taking a deep breath he turned and begun to scuttle away, keeping as low as he could while still running. While heading for the small hill sixty feet away he mentally checked his gear. The mines he had sold to Moira had been enough for a bolt action rifle whose stock seemed ready to break at any moment...and enough ammo for a small army. So far his wide-brimmed black hat had been far more useful though, giving his poor eyes some cover from the annoying sun.

That would soon change however.

Climbing the hill and the many small boulders littering it John quickly got to make himself comfortable. Throwing aside his duffel bag of supplies he checked his ammo, the belt over his shoulder heavy with the bag of bullets hanging from its end. Then he made sure to put the safety on his trusty N99 in the 'off' position, if everything went as planned he wouldn't need to use it...but he didn't want to take any chances.

Especially not when so much to go wrong. Eyeing the compound as he laid down among the rocks John felt his pulse race. He could _see_ three of them, if there was none in the tent that was it...not that the thought made him any calmer. He could still turn around...they hadn't seen him, he had just placed some mines...that might be enough of a revenge when one of them stumbled outside? Right?

Besides, one of them carried a gun bigger than _him_! The creature wore strips of metal and leather like some ancient sort of armour, a bashed piece of steel covering most of his skull. The gun was high tech though...consisting of several barrels and an ammunition box the size of his chest it could obviously turn him into a paste if he failed with his trick...

The other two wore simpler garb, leather pants and a metal plate that seemed to have been riveted into their chests...how could they endure such pain? They didn't even seem to feel it... The closest one hefted a crude looking rifle while the other laughed while swinging his massive sledgehammer as if it weighted nothing at all.

Yep...it's a good idea to attack these guys. Smart move..._really_. It had been easy to talk about it back at Megaton, to speak of revenge and justice and all that crap. As if he could _really_ make a difference...now he was surprised that neither Gob or Nova had laughed at his stupidity. Maybe they had but he didn't remembered? Nah, they weren't as bad as this horrible place, good people...perhaps even friends.

John's heart sank. His only friends now...a ghoul that obviously was an outcast...and a prostitute. Yay... No, don't think like that you horrible bastard! Besides, don't you forget your trader friend?

Right, screw this shit. "Remember the trader..." Taking a big breath John sighed down his 'new' rifle, the stock comfortable against his shoulder. "Remember the trader..." He saw them now clearly, all stood to the left of the little shed. The minigun armed one just seemed bored, watching as the other two argued about...something. "Remember the trader..." The crosshair came to rest on the heavy gunner's head, the thing yawned, unaware of the attention. Press the trigger you idiot!

He hesitated again. His arms were shaking, his heart seemingly about to burst out of his chest. The was beyond nervous...he was on the point of panic. Well he _had_ found that injector of psycho...NO! He was either going to do this with his senses clear...or not at all. Now do it, remember the trader...let it drive you. And remember father's words on concentration...

_Take a deep breath...close your eyes...and focus on the simplest part of the task._

He sighted down the weapon and fired.

The recoil was barely felt as John watched the super mutant twitch, the crude helmet of his flying off his skull with a spark. He didn't die...instead he simply roared, the grating sound drowning out the sound of the shot. The other two monsters flinched, their eyes already turning towards his hill, their roar when they found him was felt deep down in his chest...

Simplest part! Simplest part!

Ejecting the spent shell John took aim at the entrance to the camp where the monsters came rushing down the slope. He couldn't miss such monsters...the bullet gouging a crater in the shoulder of the rifle armed mutant. The thing wasn't even slowed down...the wound minimal compared to his massive bulk.

_Great_, he was going to die.

Fumbling John gritted his teeth and forced the next shell out, the mechanism struggling under his rough handling. Work dammit...

BOOOOM!

His head snapped up in time to see the massive cloud of black smoke from the exploding mines slowly drift upwards. Large limbs rolled away from the place of detonation while blood stained the sand black. With a crash the minigun, bent and broken, bounced against one of the crude steel beams before falling to the ground...one of the barrels slipping out as the whole construct collapsed unto itself.

_Whew_...

"Stupid loud noise!" Came the guttural growl. Eyes wide in disbelief John watched one of the monsters rush through the smoke, heedless over the broken body parts crunching under its feet. "Stupid human!" The thing was _fast_...and coming right at him with a sledge he now saw was stained with blood...

John fired in panic, helplessly watching the bullet harmlessly whiz past the mutant's head. Scrambling to his feet he felt his heart take a leap when the mutant easily rushed up the boulders as if it was plain ground. Reload! Reload!

Stumbling backwards John ejected the still smoking shell and loaded a fresh one. How was he supposed to kill this thing!? Its friend had barely gotten injured by a single shot before...the head! Head! Aim for the head!

Despite the constant screaming in his mind John's movement was sluggish when he took aim at the monster now towering above him. Its rancid breath of it hit him head on, the mouth widening in a roar of rage, a mouth which would soon feed on him...

He was too late.

With a crack and a bang the mutant hit his rifle with the sledge, the heavy weapon knocking the rifle out of John's numb hands and breaking the wooden part of it right down the middle. The weapon still fired though, but instead of hitting the head of the monster it blew a hole in the giant's right knee.

Falling unto his back John stared at the beast as it roared out in sudden pain, a hand going down to press together the white pieces of bone protruding from the nasty wound. "Stupid human! You will die!" The monster raised its sledge and took a stumbling step forward while baring its teeth at him like an angry beast.

John moved faster then he knew he could.

Suddenly his N99 was in his hand, one hand clutching at the ground, as if trying to keep him in place...and the other fired off half a dozen rounds straight at the monstrous creature. The first one bounced off the mutant's thick skull...then the next five went right into its mouth. Pieces of teeth flew in all directions as the bullets punched through them and disappeared into the mouth and red mist blossomed from the back of the mutant's skull as they slammed through it as well.

John stared, eyes wide, as he realised he could see the sky through the gaping wound in the back of the super mutant's mouth...

An odd sound escaped it, stumbling backwards the mutant dropped the sledge, its other hand reaching for the wound. It was still glaring at him, as if trying to kill him with its gaze. A clumsy movement towards him...arm reaching out...and the mutant slipped on the edge of the boulder. With a wet thump its head came face first into the rock before slipping down with the rest of the body as it tumbled down to the base of the hill.

"Ho..." John coughed gasping for breath as the panic begun to settle. "...holy shit!" For a moment he lay there, soaking it in...he was alive? "Wow! I'm alive! I'm fucking awesome!" Rolling to his feet he looked down at the mutant, after the fall one of its arms lay twisted in an odd direction...with its face first in the ground blood was already pooling around its head. He had done that...

"Who-ho!" John raised his gun in the air, sheer exuberance making him fire off a round. He was alive! He had killed three super mutants! He _could_ make a difference! He _was_ tough! Wait until he told the others of _this_! "Victory!" He fired another round, realizing just how filled with adrenaline he was as his fear disappeared.

Oh the feeling! The rush! Better then jet! Greater then the look of pride in his father's eyes when he had treated Vikki Hannon's broken leg! Eclipsing even the feeling of the kiss he once had shared with Amata! He felt like a _god_!

"Hey! Help me!" Huh...that hadn't been his voice? "What's going on out there!? Anyone there!?" The voice was weak...from the tent?

Ignoring his rifle, the broken thing would never fire another round, John leapt down from the hill. Ducking past the broken pieces of mutants he ran for the tent, the beams and sacks of gore were no longer intimidating, her had killed those responsible for those! He could take anything on! Barely remembering to sheet his pistol he ducked under the flap of the tent...

And stopped dead in his tracks.

The man before him was, he believed, of Asian origin...though it was hard to tell with the grime and blood covering his face and bare arms. His once white t-shirt was dark with blood and his pants shredded, revealing bruised skin. The man had matt black hair...but his face was so bruised there was nothing to identify him by, one couldn't even see the colour of his eyes under the heavy swelling!

The man could at least see him, the head turning towards John as he entered. He struggled to get off his kneeling position and with the grey cord tying his wrists together in front of him. "H...hey! You're human...right? Get me out of here!" He couldn't tell John was human? How little did he see?

Licking his lips John couldn't make himself look directly at the mess that was supposed to be a human, instead he took in the rest of the room. The a broken shelf and a worn old cabinet to the right...a few green ammunition boxes to the left together with a bucket full of holes. Three bags of gory remains in a corner with a knife still sticking out of them...

Swallowing he managed to keep himself from retching. Instead he moved for the knife, ignoring the sloshing sound when he pulled it out of what once might have been a skull he went for the broken remains of the man. "D...don't worry, you'll be free in no time." He grimaced at the sight of the man's wrists, blood was slowly running from the tight binds...

The slick knife slipped at first when he cut at the cords, he yelped at the little cut he made in the prisoner's hands, the man didn't even seem to notice though...he was too busy sobbing in happiness. "Oh...thank you...thank you..." Finally getting a good grip on the slick knife John quickly worked through the binds.

Fresh blood broke out from the wounds over the man's wrists as the cords slowly slipped off him, the man didn't seem to feel it though as he fell forward, almost impaling himself on John's knife. "Thank you...thank you so much..." Shaking arms wrapped themselves across John's neck as the man cried, cried...and cried.

John found himself smiling, a memory of last night touching him. Gently placing a hand on the crying man's back he felt a warm feeling...like a glow...spread itself within his chest, filling him with happiness.

"It's okay...you're safe now."


	6. Chapter 6

John was bored, bored and a little irritated.

The wonderful feeling he'd gotten when ambushing a few raiders had faded away a day ago, just like the satisfaction of saving that poor prisoner before that. He wanted more...but so far there had been no evil to destroy. There had been a few mole rats...but those didn't give him any satisfaction. All in all he was anxious to make some progress. Then there was of course the diarrhoea...

"Damn wasteland food..." He muttered as he closed the gate behind him. "Tastes like crap and a killer on my stomach..." To be fair the worst seemed to be over as his stomach was getting used to the filthy grub that seemed to be the usual in this desert, though that didn't mean he couldn't be irritated with it, it wasn't dignified dammit!

Focusing on the present John looked around with inquisitive eyes. He had actually arrived at the edge of DC! He had seen it from a distance, such an impressive sight...massive buildings stretching towards the sky, as if reaching for heaven...a testament to human intelligence. Of course it had been less impressive when he came close enough to see the damage. It had actually been a little painful, to see those impressive buildings smashed open, some reduced to nothing but rubble...

Another testament perhaps...to human foolishness?

Of course, when the initial awe of the sight had worn off he had found himself struggling in actually getting in. It seemed as if every entrance was blocked by rubble, some which actually seemed to have been produced on purpose. The few entrances he _had_ seen were guarded by super mutants...and though he was filled with vigour of his recent victories he wasn't so foolish as to take them on with only a pistol.

So now he was here, in what remained of a subway station. The place was surprisingly untouched, obviously having weathered the atomic war quite well. If he concentrated he could even make out a few words on the old poster to his left... To the right an old vending machine stood, sparking into action before shutting down in short intervals. Amazing what durable stuff they created back then....not only the machine worked...even the lights, well most of them, seemed to be working.

Debris littered the ground, a few empty soda bottles, half a dozen rusty cans and a leather briefcase...John couldn't help but feel he was looking at a scene of chaos that somehow had been frozen in time. Who had dropped the briefcase? Had he died when the bombs had fallen? Or had he escaped somewhere safe?

Further ahead he saw a few ticket gates, a faint glow still coming from the slit where you were supposed to stick the ticked in. The booth to the right of them, a cylindrical thing of blackened steel, had probably once contained a guy who was supposed to make sure you actually paid for the trip...With a snort John crossed the area and leapt over a ticket gate, pistol in hand, like anyone would _dare_ to stop him!

There, another briefcase, this one broken open, revealing a brown teddy bear and a burnt book. Ignoring it John glanced over to his left, seeing a worn looking metal door with the letters 'MAINTANCE' painted across it in dull red. Great, probably a bunch of wrenches and light bulbs, John really would like it to say 'armoury' instead, no such luck though. Further ahead he could see the station open up before him...

Squinting he edged closer...ahead the station opened into a wide platform from which broken escalators ran down to the main floor beneath. The platform itself had a scorched white railing...and a small wooden construct in the middle where a broken down blue car lay...some sort of display? He had of course read of such extravagance, but it was shocking to see it after the Spartan vault conditions, it was something born out of a different world.

Then he noticed the movement. Ahead of the display and to the left a man was squatting behind a white stone bench that had broken in the middle. John cocked his head to the side, the man seemed extremely gaunt and dirty...though that was quite common here in the wastes there still seemed to be something different about the man...he seemed to twitch every time he moved.

Maybe a raider high on jet? He seemed unarmed though...and eating something? Stepping closer John squinted, trying to penetrate the fog of dust drifting from the ceiling. The man didn't notice him though, too busy with his meal. Taking a furtive step unto the main platform of the metro station John finally realized it.

The man was a ghoul. A ghoul that somehow was even uglier then Gob, and from the looks of it...even worse off. Wearing only a broken pair of shorts, and exposing a rotting torso where the ribs stuck out obscenely. Poor starving bastard...it was shocking that he could even stand. John lowered his gun, that poor wretch was anything but a danger. "Hey man? I don't want to bother you but...."

Then he saw the foot sticking out from behind the bench...a foot that twitched every time the ghoul reached down, under the bench there was _not_ just shadows...there was blood.

The ghoul turned to face him, the milky eyes were wide with madness..._oh shit_...with a spine-chilling hiss the ghoul raised his hands above his head and reared his head back. Stumbling back John felt a fear he thought he'd defeated grasp his heart... Then the ghoul leapt at him, easily clearing the bench...taloned hands reaching out, hands drenched in blood...

"Ahh!" Remembering that he actually had a gun John jumped away from a swinging hand and fired off a volley.

The crazed ghoul stumbled back, blood pouring from three wound across the chest...an odd coughing sound escaped it as it keeled over. Lying face down it was still twitching though, as if till wishing to rend him limb from limb...zombie... "Whew!" John breathed out, a memory of watching old horror films as a child haunting his mind, he had really been too young for those...

Then he heard it.

More hisses, the sound of bare feet slapping against tiles...John's eyes widened as shadowy forms begun to rush up the escalators. One of them leapt right over the old car, nimbly landing in front of it with arms extended to its sides, mouth open in a wordless cry of rage. Others were coming out of the shadows, monsters...dozens of them!

"Get away you creeps!" John swept the pistol in front of him and emptied his clip. Two of the creatures stumbled under the fire but didn't fall...and all were coming at him...intent on rending him apart. Reloading in a frenzy John took a stumbling step backwards, panic making him sluggish.

Wait...was the car on fire?

A bright light struck his eyes and the world spun around as he was hurled backwards.

_Pain!_

John groaned, his back aching from where it had stuck the ticket gate. Ticket gate? Had he been hurled thirty feet backwards? And he was still concious? John's legs felt heavy as he struggled to his feet, using his free hand to steady himself against the rough metal of the ticket gate...he mumbled a curse and looked over at the platform.

There was not much left of the car, a few burning pieces of metal strewn all over the place...along with scorched pieces of flesh covered in dark blood. "Oh God...thank you." Shaking his head John cleared off the ringing sound in his ears...only to hear more hisses. "...no!" More shapes were coming up the escalators, mindless monsters hungry for his flesh...

Blinking John felt new pain assault him, this time from his right leg, a burnt wound across it where a piece of debris had hit him...he wouldn't be able to run with that. "Oh this sucks..." Groaning John clutched his head, the world still seemed to be spinning...where had his gun went? Had he even managed to reload? They were getting closer dammit!

He didn't remember as much as he sensed the door being to his left. Keeping his head low he wobbled over to it...and breathed a sigh of relief as it gave way and let him enter the room. A quick search and he found a heavy latch attached to it...and pushed it into place. Whew...

Suddenly he was knocked backwards when something hurled itself against the door. Hissing, angry pounding...they were just outside! Shaking his head he sat up, he still felt a little woozy...but his mind cleared quickly as he realised his predicament. He was locked up in a small room with no gun...and a bunch of zombies outside!

Slowly getting to his feet he looked around the room. Most of the wall the door was attached to was covered by old metal shelves where a few toolboxes and boxes of detergent lay, an old mop resting against them. To his right there was nothing but an red box storing a long hose. Behind him..wow.

John recoiled at the sight. The wooden counter ran down the whole wall, metal components strewn about it...and a chair with a skeleton facing it. The skeleton was almost black in colour, still sitting on the chair and resting its head against the counter it was remarkably whole, the worn jumpsuit it wore and the stringy ligaments still keeping it together. It almost looked as if the skeleton was just taking a nap...

"You must have died by the bombs..." John fought the urge to touch the corpse. It would just break and...there was something wrong with disturbing such a thing, disrespectful. Forcing himself to look away John tried to find something more useful, which he found by the wall opposite the red box. "...yet you've left me a present."

The console sticking out from the wall was still active...and it was obvious what it was used for. The metal box next to the console was large and had a rectangular window in it, revealing the protectron still on stand-by within it. The protectrons in the vault had all been decommissioned due to overuse, but John still knew them inside out, he was his father's son after all...

Feeling fresh hope he stepped up to to the console and slapped the button on its side, making the thing push forward its keyboard and flicker out of its sleeping-mode. Ah, password protected...how quaint. John grinned a little, he still remembered when the overseer had raged at the change of announcements in the vault speaker system...

Amata...he really should fix his pip-boy.

Focusing on the task at hand John pushed through the security programs. Though the sound of the door being bashed at behind him was a little worrisome...he felt calm before the screen. This was familiar stuff, something he knew how to work with. Lets see, old archives, some memos...ah, protectron activation.

With a hiss of pressurised air the recharge chamber opened, the hinges creaking a little but still swinging open enough for the droid to step out. The blade like protrusions at the ends of its arms spinning around as it checked its operational status. "Protectron. Active...Time Expired Since Last Use: Two hundred And One Years...Ago. Scanning...User...Deceased. New User ID...Required."

"New user reporting, acknowledge by console password: Omega one." John stepped forward, letting the machine get a good look on him. He was standing right in front of those arms he knew ended in some mean lasers...which really was perfect. He wasn't the least worried about the rusty bucket of bolts turning them on him...

"Password...Correct. New User...Acknowledged. Protectron N6...Operational. Awaiting...Orders."

"Protectron N6, initiate riot control, lethal force authorized." John smiled as he moved to the side, giving the droid a clear run to the door.

"Riot Control...Lethal Force..." The machine echoed, old algorithms working to understand the order. "Acknowledged. Scanning...Eight...Rioters...Found." The thing took a furtive step forward. "Suppression Initiated." With its programming set the droid marched over to the door, it's 'hand' reaching for the door even as it spoke. "Leave Now Or Be Destroyed. Lethal Force Has Been...Authorized."

Of course the ghouls didn't react though, the senseless beasts not understanding the danger they were in.

"Oh man..." John slipped to the floor, suddenly feeling dizzy again. Oh...this was different, not that of his brain being jogged. This was blood loss. "Great, just great..." Reaching into the duffel bag by his side John dug out the two stimpaks he'd found in the super mutant camp as well as what little bandages he'd bought over in Megaton.

The work was quick, he'd treated enough people as his father's assistant to know what he was doing...though it was a little disquieting watching his own wound being stabbed by needles while he was wrapping it in bandages...

He barely heard it when the protectron begun to fire, nor when its scything arms sliced through rotting flesh, spilling blood everywhere. He didn't hear it when the protectron confirmed the hall to be empty, or the clanking of it walking out into the metro to find more 'rioters'...he couldn't hear anything after he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh baby..." That was the last Nova heard before Billy Creel drifted off into a slumber, his naked body turning away from her as his arms moved to hog the pillow. Normally that would be a source of irritation, but with Billy one didn't have to worry about him waking up any time soon...which meant she could cheat a little and walk out of bed.

Not that the sessions with him didn't have their disadvantages...Nova winced a little as she got up, he ass sore from Billy's obsession...god she hated her job. Ignoring the torn stockings Moriarty forced her to wear, he wouldn't mind since she was already 'taken', she merely went to put on her skirt and the old suit with practised efficiency and silence. Not that it was really needed, when Billy was out after a session...he was out.

Gently pressing down the handle to the door she glanced out, only to find her heart skip a beat. The bar was dimly lit by the shoddy light bulb in the ceiling, meaning that it was evening and the sun wasn't shining through the cracks in the walls anymore. It also meant a whole host of people, almost half a dozen, were in the saloon, all sitting by the bar and having their last drink for the evening, they were all about to leave however and not of particular interest...

John was there though.

Sitting by the cash register he had some sort of grey cylinder with padding on the inside and a blank screen fastened to the outside of it placed before him...which he seemed to be trying to repair with a screwdriver and a pair of pliers. Judging by the look on his face it wasn't going well. The glass of clear liquid next to his work was still full, forgotten.

He looked angry, at first she thought it was just irritation with whatever he was working with but...there was a frustration there born out of something else. Stepping out of her hiding place and carefully closing the door behind herself Nova watched as two of the guests took their things and headed for their houses. For once they didn't shoot Gob any insults as they tossed him the owed caps though. Heh...maybe he was having a good day?

Gob didn't seem depressed or happy however, instead the ghoul was standing behind the cash register, furtively counting the caps within. What he really was doing however was eyeing John's work, waiting for the man to abandon it and talk to the poor ghoul. One couldn't help but compare him to a dog craving some attention from its master..

Nova felt rather then saw Colin, the bastard was on the second floor, leaning against the railing in the arrogant way he always did. A satisfied sigh told Nova he was taking one of his rare smokes...good...that always put him a nice mood. Nice enough for her to dare walking within his sight without getting bashed around for not being with her customer even.

Stepping closer Nova felt a little twinge of satisfaction of seeing the last two customers leave. That way Colin couldn't blame her for talking to the only one left...well Mr Burke didn't count, not even Colin thought so anymore. A quick glance upwards told her he had at least half his smoke left too...nope, he wouldn't bother her. Right?

Swallowing what little hesitation was left Nova stepped up to Gob just as John grumbling pushed the odd piece of technology before him to the side. With a grimace he took a sip from whatever Gob had poured him. "God I needed that, bloody thing won't work..."

He had aged. Not physically, he still seemed relatively untouched by the ravages of the wasteland...but his movement was more confident and decisive, his eyes expressing a slight weariness. The fresh cuts in his jumpsuit, exposing a sweat and blood stained t-shirt, showed what had forced him to age. Great, soon he would be just another wastelander, she knew it, still sad to see...

"What is that smoothie?" Gob asked and pointed at the cylinder, obviously liking the way he could lean forward without the absent minded John becoming upset. "Looks fancy."

"It is if it works" John grumbled. "It's a Pip-boy, everyone in the vault got one, mine got bashed up and broke when I...left the vault." He looked up, the sudden glare making Gob scramble back. "By the way Gob...did you know there are crazed ghouls out there trying to eat people?"

The ghoul frowned, a flake of skin dropping from his forehead...which he quickly swiped off the counter. "Yeah sure, the ferals. Those are poor ghouls whose brains have decomposed...or at least that's what people say. I for one have never felt any..."

Nova yelped as John suddenly reached out and grabbed Gob by the collar, pulling the frightened Ghoul closer John got inches in front of Gob's decaying face. "And why didn't you tell _me_ this!? I almost got myself eaten by an _army_ of those freaks! The fight broke my pistol and I barely got back here in one piece because of them...and nobody told _me_ of them!?"

"I didn't think of it!" Gob squealed, or what constituted a squeal for such a raspy voice, while he tried to pull away from the suddenly furious man. Huh, Nova hadn't thought John capable of it... "It's common knowledge! Heck, even Three Dog mentions it! Why do you think people always treats me like crap!? It's not just my face..." Gob whimpered, shoulders bunching up in the way they did when he expected a blow.

No blow came though, instead John released his grip on the worn t-shirt and leant back in his stool, a grimace betraying his regret: "Ah...right, sorry. I should really had expected such an answer...or better yet, asked someone else." He looked away, suddenly fiddling with his belt. "My...apologies. God, seems all I do to you is apologising for putting my foot in my mouth."

"Don't worry about it smoothie." Gob pushed the collar of his shirt back in place, right between the melted part of his neck and the collar bone sticking up almost right through his skin. Ugh...despite being with him for such a long time Nova always felt a little queasy at such little details... "So I guess you didn't get into DC?"

"Nah, after killing those ferals I wasn't up for anything else really. Almost got killed on the way back by a radscorpion even." John admitted, shaking his head with irritation. "And now I had to buy a new pistol from Moira, worse quality and expensive as hell...I think I'll have to stay around here and make a few caps before I try again."

Mr Burke was suddenly there, resting a hand against the counter with a delighted look on his face he turned to the two at the other side of the bar with a predatory smile: "If you two would excuse us for a moment...me and this fine gentleman could use a private word about funding...and the like." John turned an annoyed look at Burke, so would Nova had done...if the man wasn't looking directly at her.

There was no protest, both stepped backwards. It was a little silly really, weren't they the ones running the saloon? He couldn't really order them anywhere, especially not away from the register. Though who could protest when those evil eyes, hidden behind dark glass, looked at her as if she was a fly he considered swatting? He wasn't even irritated with her, it was an emotionless thought, which made it all the more horrible...

To her surprise Colin didn't seem to protest either, though if it was out of fear or out of greed for Burke's continued stay was hard to tell. Fact was that none could hear the odd men as Burke quietly spoke with John.

First John seemed frightened, understandably considering the aura that seemed to follow Burke wherever he went...then something changed. The vaultie frowned as Burke gestured, the businessman smiling convincingly, obviously trying to offer something. John's eyes widened a little at the offer...

Then Nova watched how the wide eyed was turned into a new frown...only to switch over to a mask of unbridled rage.

Gob and Nova both jumped as John suddenly pulled a rusty pistol of Chinese brand...and shoved it right under Mr Burke's nose! The businessman was pushed back by the firm pressure of the gun while John got to his feet, the rage in his face in stark contrast to the still cool disposition of Mr Burke. "You sir...are very close to getting you face blown off."

Mr Burke took a step back, grimacing in irritation over the smudge atop his upper lip. It was more frightening then John's rage...the calm Mr Burke radiated even when he was moments away from death. "You disappoint me, surely you understand a good deal when you see it. Grasp it!" He was still giving the offer! As if the gun didn't exist...Nova found herself inching closer behind Gob.

"I also recognise evil when I hear it!" John barked, his face stern as he gritted his teeth. "I'd like to be able to sleep at night without a bad conscience...or fearful of what will happen. You're leaving, now."

"Think of what you are doing my friend." Burke straightened, sudden hostility in his eyes, making Nova feel as if someone had punched her in the gut. John wavered a little under the gaze too, but still kept the gun trained on the man. "I am _not_ one you want as an enemy, earning my enmity could make your life...very uncomfortable."

John hesitated. Come on kid...lower the gun...don't get yourself killed over some silly little offer. The vaulties face twisted into a growl however: "I haven't had the chance to kill anything in a while...so you better leave before I take a liking to those glasses of yours. Or maybe you'd like me to tell Simms about that offer of yours?"

"Insolent child!" Burke's anger made Nova jump while Gob ducked, instinctively expecting a blow. "This is your last chance. Accept my offer or suffer the consequences."

"These are my people...get out of town or die."

Relief rushed through Nova as Burke with a snort of disgust slammed the door shut behind him, Gob too seemed to relax as he straightened up. Heck...even Colin wasn't protesting about the obvious break of rules in his saloon...or the lost caps Burke's leaving meant. Sighing John put his gun back to his hip, sat down on the stool and looked down at the counter. He looked even wearier then before...but somehow...happy.

Inching closer Nova lowered her head to catch John's gaze. "Erm...everything okay?"

John looked up at her, she had an odd feeling of him scanning her face...marking the concern etched in it. Finally he smiled, an oddly distant smile, as if he wasn't really smiling _at_ her as much as _for_ her. It was a little odd to see... "Yeah, I'm fine, quite good actually."

"I'm not sure I should say this, but you probably did something stupid there." Nova pointed out even as Gob returned to his place by the register, his milky eyes fixed on the door.

"No...I made the right choice." John chuckled as he looked away, a dreaming look in his eyes.

_Huh_...what an odd man. Sure, vaulties were odd and all that...everyone knew that, but to willingly make enemies out of...principles wasn't it? It seemed awfully stupid, yet _she_ never looked so at peace as he did now...so maybe she was wrong? Of course that was just a thought, when the fool lay rotting in a corner because of his 'principles' she wouldn't think so anymore...

"Say, what happened with those super mutants?" Gob suddenly asked, breaking Nova's reverie. "The ones you talked about last time?"

"Oh please Gob, of course he got to his senses, he's still here right?" Nova chuckled.

John blinked. "Oh right...those. Yeah they're dead, even helped a prisoner of theirs. Heh...forgot about that for a moment. Do you know if he found his way here?"

"Wait...that was _you_!?" Nova took a step back. He couldn't be serious! "The guy who got here was ranting about this blue hero freeing him from super mutants...we just thought he had suffered from a heat stroke!" Gob was beaming with pride and awe. Even Colin, who of course tried to look as if he wasn't listening, seemed a little taken aback. No...John had probably seen the guy head for Megaton and tried to take credit for something that hadn't happened, he couldn't have...

John merely chuckled as he took another sip from his glass. "I wouldn't call myself hero, the mines did most of the job after all. Besides, I didn't know the guy was there until afterwards." He smiled at her. "But he got here then? That's great! I was a little worried after giving him the little supplies I could spare. He's still here? I should visit him."

"Sure thing, he's over in the common house." Gob answered, his milky eyes alight with admiration.

"Well then." John finished his glass, smacking his lips in appreciation he pushed the junk he'd been working with down his old duffel bag and got to his feet. "I guess I'll visit him then...see you guys."

As the door closed behind the 'hero' Nova and Gob looked at each other, sharing a quiet "Wow."

"All right now, show is over." Colin called down as he went for the stairs, his annoying accent breaking the wonderful feeling that had begun to fill Nova. "Gob I want the caps counted and the floor swept, get to it you lousy bag of bones! I swear on my mothers grave if you work any slower I'll put you in the box again!" When he got to the foot of the stairs he glared over at Nova. "And what are you doing here you useless whore! Get back to your work or it'll be the devil to pay!"

"Sure honey, I'm going."

"Damn right you are. If Billy complains tomorrow it'll be the back of my hand that complains next, you get me? Stop staring at me you zombie! Did I say look 'at me with puppy dog eyes' or 'sweep the floor'!? I swear, whenever I give you two a little time for yourselves you both use it to become useless! Even my generosity has limits you know...was that a laugh corpse boy!? I'll show you to laugh! Did that hurt!? I bet it did! Now get to _work_!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Good evening deputy John." John flinched and looked over at the dark skinned woman to his right, the woman smiled widely at him. Who was that anyway? He had seen her around of course, just another person living in the common house living of...scavenging the area around the town or something? He had never talked to her before, that was for sure.

"Good evening." He muttered, tilting his head in greeting as he moved on, he couldn't stop himself from straightening a little though. Deputy John...the nickname sat well with him. Someone...Gob he believed...had started calling him that a while back and it quickly spread around the town. Odd, it hadn't taken long for him to become a small celebrity within the town...

Hefting his new hunting rifle tied to his back, the thing a little sturdier then the previous one due to a batch of wonderglue and copious use of duct tape...he smiled. The thing was his choice weapon nowadays for the hunt of raiders and the odd animal...which probably was part of the reason for people's sudden love for him.

He didn't really understand, didn't others out there fight the raiders and animals? Why did people like him for doing something everyone did every day? Sure...he actively sought the enemies out, clearing them away from the surroundings and all that...was that it? People didn't want to fight the evil? Was the 'deputy John' sarcastic? Did they mean he was a fool to look for trouble?

No, the smile had been genuine, that much was sure. Maybe people wasn't really used to others actually trying to make things better? He should ask Nova, she always gave straight answers. Though she always had to sound husky when she did it...he had caught her normal voice a couple of times, odd how people had different faces before others...

That thought brought a grimace to his face. Yeah, like he was 'deputy John' before others, protecting the traders and purging the land of evildoers. What would they think if he revealed that he partly did it out of greed for the raiders few possessions? Or that he mostly did it because he loved the rush of killing those monsters? What would they think then? Would they praise him? Or shy away?

Or he could ask Moira about it instead and have his mind assaulted by a storm of nonsense. He liked her for her caps and cheerfulness, so different from the rest of the grim population...but good God was she odd! Oh right, he should tell her about the mole rat repellent, as if he hadn't had his share of crazy for the day already...

Steering his steps over to the walkway going over doc Church's clinic he waved over at Jenny Stahl. The woman spared him a wave as she served the ever hungry Jericho his meal by the stand outside the Brass Lantern. Further off confessor Cromwell kept sprouting his nonsense, making John grimace... He really should get that bomb fixed before he left, doing otherwise would be failing Lucas Simms, not to mention he didn't trust leaving the thing dormant with Mr Burke around.

Trudging up the walkway, as always praying that the thin sheet wouldn't break under his weight, he wondered where he would sleep this time. Sure, the common house was free...but after a few lost caps he didn't feel that safe there anymore. Not to mention his indignant outburst had been really embarrassing, especially after Lucas had explained that accusations without proof was disturbing the peace...

Of course it was just a few caps, nothing compared to buying a room in Moriarty's, even without Nova in the bed. Oh god that was still embarrassing... At least he would be safe there, no one would creep up on him while he slept...the extra caps might just be worth the peace of mind. Though, John grimaced, it always stunk of Gob...

Pushing up the door to Craterside supplies John smiled, realising he had entered just before closing time. Moira was already sweeping the floor, removing burnt pieces of what had to be her latest failed invention...meanwhile the mercenary looked as if he had already dozed off at his regular spot by the wall.

Looking up from her work Moira smiled widely. Despite the craziness John knew she was making a killing out of trading with him...and it was always a guesswork trying to figure out the reason for her smiles. Maybe a little bit of everything? "Oh hi there! Don't mind the shards...they're not that sharp, how did the repellent work? Did you test it?" _Ah_, that's the reason then.

Placing the stick covered in that shiny, thankfully odourless, green stuff on Moira's counter John shrugged. "Oh it works all right, a little too well perhaps. It makes them explode...violently." An amused snort escaped the mercenary behind him, telling John that the man wasn't sleeping at all. John couldn't help but smile a little too, he still remembered how shocked he'd been when he suddenly became drenched in mole rat flesh....followed by an hour of cheerful chasing of panicking mole rats.

Moira's face twisted into an odd grimace of compassion, though with her gaunt features and overall disposition it rather looked like a pout. "Oh those poor little ratties...that wasn't supposed to happen! Maybe if I..."

"Erm, payment." John interrupted, not that he wanted to be rude or anything, but if he let her start he would never get out of there any time soon. Holding out his hand he felt warm satisfaction at the pouch of caps was handed to him. With these caps and what loot he had to sell...he might be ready for another try at GNR! "If you don't mind it I'd like to take a break from the guide for a while."

"Oh? Going into DC again are we?" Moira smiled and leant over the counter, her cheerfulness not the least affected by the loss of her assistant. "If you make any sort of notes on the super mutants I would love it! Like how the organise and live and such!"

"Sure thing." John chuckled, wondering how he was supposed to make worthwhile notes on a subject most probably knew more about. "Say, I got some stuff to sell here..." He pushed the heavy backpack he'd gotten unto the counter, the practically broken weapons within clattering against one another and what other stuff he had brought with him. "And I'd like to get some more weapons and ammo for it..."

"Oh sure thing! Let me see what you have here!" Moira begun to dig into the pack. Though the weapons he had there were quite effective they were all on the verge of falling apart, and therefore not worth much. Of course Moira would then repair them so they cost a fortune later...John eyed the SMG hanging in the cabinet behind Moira with hungry eyes. "What do you need?"

John pointed over Moira's shoulder as she pulled out the various weapons and chems he had brought. "How about that SMG there? Looks solid and I got a lot of ten millimetre ammo." He glanced down with a grimace. His vault suit had gotten more and more gashes in it, making it look as if it was being absorbed by his skin. "Erm, some new threads would be nice too, don't you have some leather armour? Or did you sell that already?"

"Sure do, but you know..." Moira bit her lip, as always embarrassed at pointing out he owed her more for such a deal. Which she of course would do in the end anyway, she was odd...not an idiot.

"Right, the _good_ leather armour, the SMG with...say two extra clips? Oh and throw in three stimpaks..." John reached down and placed the old pistol he'd bought from her before unto the counter. "For everything in the backpack, this pistol and...fifty caps?" Moira grimaced. "Fine, a hundred. Remember that I'm coming back with more notes and stuff later..."

That brightened her up. "Oh of course you will!" Was that sarcasm? No, she was probably incapable of that... "But sure, you got a deal, this SMG right? Not that one?" While Moira reached back for the ordered items John opened the bag she had given him and counted off the caps he owed unto the counter. Heh...even with this payment he still had a small fortune of caps now. Heck...after buying supplies he would have a tidy sum...yep...Moriarty's it is, no way he's risking his wealth in the common house.

With a small grunt, Moira was surprisingly weak when she wasn't working on something exciting, the woman placed the ordered items unto the counter while sweeping John's offered items to the corner. "Oh by the way! If you find any interesting pieces of technology out there I'd love to have a look on them! My last thing...blew up."

"Sure thing..." John hesitated, he knew Moira was good with technology, she really _was_...when she wasn't experimenting with it. "I actually got one thing..." Reaching down into the old duffel bag with his more personal belongings he pulled out the pip-boy. One of its hinges hung loose from where the corner of a wall had smashed into it...and the bullet hole in the main body looked quite ugly. Yet Moira's face brightened at the sight. "Could you repair this?"

"Repair it!? I could really..."

"No, just repair it. Nothing else." John interrupted, keeping his voice stern. Like a chastised child Moira nodded, this time she _definitively_ pouted. "If you manage to fix it you can copy all the information stored in it." The pout instantly turned into a grin of delight. Ugh...with anyone else letting them copy private notes would be horrible, Moira however was too crazy to really hold anything she'd find against him...so it wasn't so bad.

Taking the small computer Moira gently cradled it like a mother would a child. "Oh this is just great! I will take such good care of it! You'll see! It'll be as good as new!"

"Sure it will...I trust you." He _really_ didn't. Pushing the stimpaks and the SMG into the duffel bag and grabbing the armour with one hand he raised the other in a goodbye wave. "Take care Moira, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" The door slammed shut behind him, muffling Moira's voice as she added: "Oh and good luck!"

Smiling John took a deep breath, the fresh evening air giving him new energy. Going over to the edge of the platform he leant against the rusty railing, below confessor Cromwell seemed to have collapsed in the irradiated water, a look of bliss on his face. John shook his head, what a _nut_... So, should he go to the Brass lantern now and get his supplies? Or use the opportunity to fix the bomb? That old thing looked awfully creepy...

"Oh well, might as well get this over with..."


	9. Chapter 9

John felt strangely confident. He had arrived at the subway again, this time without much incident. Sure there had been a couple of mole rats munching on the remains of the ghouls he had killed before, which had been disgusting, but those had been easily mown down, along with a few ferals that had been hiding further into the station.

Yep, he loved his new SMG, the thing's weight comfortable in his hands as he stalked through the dark underground. The hunting rifle was tied to his back as he figured it wasn't much use in the tight quarters of the subway. Still, with a combat knife tied to his boot, a rifle on his back and a machine gun in his hands he felt quite badass. Not to mention that the slightly chafing leather armour he now wore gave him a feeling of invulnerability...

Sliding to the corner of the rightmost wall he listened intently for any movement. There was just the light dripping of water somewhere ahead, other than that the place was eerily silent. The subway leant itself well for creepiness, to his left a broken train had derailed, most of it buried under the collapsed tunnel. The rest was just broken windows and mouldy seats...along with a few scattered bones from whoever had died within the carts.

Glancing past the corner John blinked. The little room was obviously some sort of maintenance room between the two parallel tunnels, a few steel shelves lined the room, some junk still lying in them. To the left a metal fence enclosed a generator of a type John somewhat recognised from the vault...it was still working though, humming slightly as arcs of light escaped the worn machinery.

What drew his attention was the skeleton lying next to the fence. Stepping forward John frowned in confusion, he'd learnt to accept the many corpses that seemed to litter the world...this one looked odd however. The jumpsuit it wore had a green military tint to it, the shoulders marked red. It also wore a dirty fur hat... lying face down on the floor one of its hands was still raised, resting against a sword, a sword of all things, stuck in the grill off the fence.

Closing in John crouched down next to the corpse, placing the gun to the floor he reached down and pulled the skeleton over unto its back. Despite knowing what he should expect he still recoiled at the sight of the empty skull staring up at him...before it rolled away and the hand resting on the sword fell down upon its chest.

With a puff of smoke the skeleton's bones were turned to dust, stinging John's eyes and making him turn his head.

When he looked back an odd feeling grabbed him at the sight. The fur hat displayed a red star in its centre, an odd golden symbol engraved in it. The golden wings reaching up around the star belonged to some odd bird... Two similar symbols were etched into the collar of the jumpsuit, as was a red flag with a large and a few smaller golden stars in one corner was sown over the left breast.

China? John had of course read about the war, it was one of the few interesting things one could read about among the annoying crap the overseer poured over them every other class. Still, it was shocking to see the reality of it, even if it was a mere suit full of dust. Despite the age of it the surprisingly ornate blade still seemed in good shape, stuck in the fence as it was. Didn't this guy carry any other weapon? Didn't look like it...how had the Chinese ever been a threat with such crappy gear? Though maybe the gun had been looted by someone with a little more sense...

Huh? What was _that_? Reaching down John grabbed the worn red thing that had lain hidden under the corpse. A book? The odd letters covering the front didn't give him much hope of finding something useful...yet he might as well check it out. The pages were frayed and old...some missing altogether, yet John smiled. "Oh...illustrations!"

He had always loved illustrations describing procedures, medicine, explosives or simply building a computer...he loved them all. Amata thought it childish...but without them John always had trouble visualizing things. This one seemed to illustrate how to sneak up on someone and....eww...John grimaced. "That's nasty...why the eyes? Seriously...ouch." That didn't stop him from putting the book in his duffel bag though. Would be fun to read something at night...

Then he heard a thud.

Tensing he grabbed his gun, the Chinese corpse forgotten. There! Again...a thud.

The sound was a muted, heavy sound...familiar.

Holding his SMG close John turned to other side of the room. He couldn't see much except another broken down train, shards of its windows still littering the small walkway at the edge of the tunnel that would lead further into the unknown. He hadn't scouted any further then this...but already knew that whatever he found down in the underground couldn't be nice.

It wasn't the sound of a ghoul though, too heavy. Nor a mole rat despite the fleshy sound when they walked, still heavier... John didn't like the conclusion he was getting at, inching closer he strained to hear how close the sound was...which wasn't entirely easy in the echoing subway.

There was no more sounds though. Had the thing stopped?

Inching closer to the left corner ahead of him John swallowed. Where was the sound? Was it really a super mutant? He didn't like the idea of facing one in these close spaces..though the idea of turning one to mush with the SMG did feel tempting...John found himself breathing heavily as he crept forward...

"Stupid human!" John jumped at the sound as well as the sight of the massive green creature coming round the corner with a heavy looking wooden board in its hand. Had it waited for him!? Shouting in defiance John jumped backwards and pressed down the trigger. The SMG spat wildly, the first shots flying past the monster's shoulder before stitching a fine line of red craters across its chest...

Not even slowed down by the fusillade the creature swat at him, a nail in the board catching his gun at the safety...and wrenching the thing right out of his hands! John screamed in frustration of seeing his weapon sail through the air before slamming into the train behind the mutant...and drop in under it. Realising his rifle was tied to his back John made a dive for it.

And was slammed to the floor.

Coughing he felt his left shoulder go numb, a slight throbbing sensation telling him a massive fist had pounded him shoulder first into the ground. Rolling to the right he heard the crack of the board hitting the ground where he had lain. Coming to his feet he ducked left, barely dodging another sweeping attack. God the thing was fast!

Roaring the creature rushed at him, trying to catch him in a bear hug. The acrid smell made John grimace even as he ducked left again, stumbling a little as his head bounced against a massive arm. It was as he had hit a wall!

With a cry he was tossed forward, flying face first into the wire fence he grabbed at it with both his hands in order not to fall. The strike against the small of his back left it difficult to breathe and despite the leather armour the spikes on the plank had still managed to draw blood, the pain stinging him into action. "Stupid human! I crush you!"

Slipping to his knees John felt something bouncing against his knee...the sword!

With a hiss of pain he pulled it out of the fence and turned to face his foe, a defiant growl passing his lips as he forced himself up on one knee. Squinting through the haze of pain he saw the mutant recoil, not out of fear though, the wolfish grin on it was one of amusement. "Ha! Hahaha! Human fights on! Human should get green stuff!"

God...this was stupid, he was fighting an idiot of a monster with a steel poker, a steel poker when bullets hadn't even hurt it... Despite the futility of it he got to his feet and growled: "You aren't doing shit to me!" God...was he spitting blood? It didn't feel that bad...in fact he just fel tired. "Come on! I'll rip your head off!"

"Hahaha!" The monster rushed at him and John found himself coming to meet it.

The monster growled as fresh blood splattered across John's face. Blinking he realised that he had caught the mutant by surprise, the board was still raised over its head while he had pushed the blade right through its chest. The hilt of the weapon pushing against the tough skin as dark blood poured from the deep wound.

Tears begun fall from John's eyes. He had done it! He had somehow managed to save himself from dying! He would see father! He would go on to breathe another day! It had been so close...only now did he realise it. So close to annihilation....oh the relief! His knees were weak with it, he would live!

Then the mutant grabbed him by the head.

"Stupid human!" With a shove the monster pushed him away, the blade coming with him in an explosion of blood.

How could it be _alive_!?

John had no time to think. The push had shoved him so hard into the fence that he found himself bouncing back right at the waiting beast, a beast which now waited to hit him as if it was batting a baseball.

Stretching out his sword John stumbled...and fell forward.

The air parted above him when the weapon clubbed the air where his chest should have been. Instead more blood filled his vision as his blade sliced into the leg of the beast. This time he didn't expect victory though, despite the way his sword had cut right through the monsters thigh he looked up to find the mutant already raising its club, a victorious glint in its eyes.

Growling he pushed the sword forward with all his might. If he was going to die so would this thing! He was rewarded by a gush of blood when the sword sliced through flesh and muscles.

With a howl the mutant reared back, the movement causing his sword to saw through the front of its thigh. John could do nothing but watch as the leg suddenly detached itself from the mutant's body. Twitching the limb fell to the side as the howling mutant fell to the other. "Argh! Stupid human! I crush you!" Despite the blood pouring all over the place the creature still raised its weapon in defiance, swinging it about while struggling to get to its remaining foot.

Shaking his head John struggled to his feet, his face numb. Had he just...? Was his face covered in the beast's blood? He...won? Where was the feeling of victory? Where was that elation? Maybe it was the injuries? Or...huh...he felt odd.

Stepping forward he lashed out with a double handed horizontal swing.

The mutant roared as the hand grasping the board came off, spraying more of its blood over the floor. John watched impassioned as the hand, still gripping the weapon, slipped over the bloody floor before coming to a stop when it reached the dry part of the ground....huh...the thing was still twitching.

The monster was still growling, mouth moving to voice another threat. John sighed... Feeling weary he stabbed downwards, burying the blade into the mutant's throat and ending the creature's suffering.

Wait...had he just thought the mutant as suffering? Well it had...but had there been a hint of pity in his mind?

Shrugging he moved over to where his SMG had fallen and reached down, quickly fishing it up and checking it for any damages. Despite a new buckle it seemed perfectly fine...he sheeted it with another sigh. His body was aching and...as he pulled a hand over his face he felt the blood caked over his face drop away...his mind ached. Something felt wrong...just wrong.

Rolling his pained shoulder he stepped over the mutant, quietly studying its features. Even in death it seemed angry, as if death was an insult to such a massive creature. God...it was still pumping blood all over the place...how much could it contain? Placing a foot on its chest he grabbed the sword sticking out of its throat. With a groan and a pull he freed the weapon, making even more blood pour out of the monster. "God you're ugly."

Then he was thrown forward...towards the bloody floor...and all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain...pain everywhere.

John instantly regretted becoming conscious, even with his eyes closed the beating he'd received made stars dance before him. What had happened? All had just gone dark...hadn't he won? Hadn't he killed his foe? He remembered...he remembered that he'd won. Yet the pain shooting through him spoke a different story, the time he had fallen down the stairs in the vault was nothing compared to this.

For some reason his hands were tied together above his head...and he couldn't feel any floor under his swinging feet. He couldn't feel his arms or shoulders either...but considering the pain raking the rest of his body he was sort of thankful for that. Why was the back of his head pounding? He didn't like that...

Muttering a groan he forced his eyes to open ever so slightly. With his head hanging against his chest he could only see the rest of his body, which wasn't that encouraging. Stripped of his leather armour he was only dressed in a pair of frayed blue shorts...when had he received all those injuries? His body seemed covered in ugly purple bruises, as well as a few cuts and imprints from where his armour had dug into him. Despite the pounding headache he felt a little relieved, despite how ugly it looked his medical knowledge told him there were no serious injuries. Not that the thought helped with the throbbing pain...

"Human food! Bad!" Groaning inwardly at the familiar speech John forced himself to look up.

He was in the lower level of a subway station, the platform towering up ahead of him silent and dark. He was tied by the wrists and hanging from a wooden barricade leaning against the corner at the lower level, three other barricades had been erected around the corner in a semicircle, protecting the small camp. Central of the camp a stained white table and a broken barrel with fire rising from its insides stood, three super mutants clustered around them.

One of the mutants threw aside John's backpack filled with supplies, disgust colouring its brutish features for a moment. "Eat human!" The mutant shot a thumb in John's direction as he glared at the other two. They seemed busy dissecting John's possessions, one of them laughed at the leather clothes and brushed it off the table before reaching for his hunting rifle with an eager smile. The other seemed completely immersed with his SMG, all too big fingers prodding at its trigger with a stupid frown.

Looking up from its newly acquired rifle one of the mutants shook his head. "No! Human strong! Human needs green stuff!" Green stuff...what the hell did those creatures mean with that anyway?

Wait...were they discussing wherever they should _eat_ him!?

"I'm hungry!" The first speaker complained, rubbing its stomach with a growl. "Human is...fresh!" Oh God...they were serious, it wasn't a joke. Fuck...fuckfuckfuckfuck! "Human not...that...strong!"

"Human killed friend! Human strong! Human be good mutant!" The third beast argued, looking up from John's SMG and tossing it to the floor as if it was mere junk. "Human...become mutant...easy!" They couldn't be serious! They wanted to make him into one of _them_!? That's even worse! Or...he _would_ live after all...but...no! Never!

"Human kill friend! Eat human!" The first super mutant argued. God it was painful listing to them... "Eat human for killing friend! Human fresh!" John's legs felt like they've turned into jelly as the meaning of the argument sank in.

"Just try it..." John didn't realise he had spoken until the three frightening creatures turned to glare at him. Swallowing he felt a cold hand grasp his heart, God...what were you doing John!? "Try it, I dare you, I'll kill you all with my bare hands." The croaked words seemed pathetic, all the more so as he begun to cough, his throat feeling as if he'd been eating barbed wire.

"Ha! Human awake!" The second mutant seemed very amused at that and walked over to him, leaning towards him and blowing its disgusting breath into his face, making him cringe back. "Human funny!" He prodded John's chest, making fresh pain course through him as the pricked bruise throbbed alive, drawing a wince from John. "Human brave!"

"And you're ugly, stupid and smell funny!" Shut up John! Just shut up you fool! Why would you _want_ to anger one of these things!? The mutant reared back at the look John shot it, the defiant look concealing his fear. "And...weak!"

Wait...on the platform...had something _moved_?

"Weak?" The creature frowned, its limited mind trying to comprehend the word and how it could apply to it. The other two snickered, or rather a few throaty sounds escaped them while they looked at their confused friend. That set it off. "I not weak! I strong! I great mutant! I...have...killed many humans!" To show what it meant the creature reached out and grabbed part of the barricade John was tied to, ripping a piece off in an explosion of splinters and making him look away for fear of being blinded.

Oh God! The thing could tear him apart piece by piece! He was going to die! He didn't want to die! To be food for such a monster...it was wrong! "Oh yeah? You're strong? You sneaked up on me! Fight me fairly and I'll beat the crap out of you!" Gah! Why wasn't his mouth obeying his mind!? Please shut up...just shut up and hope they'll shoot you instead of eating you alive... "I'll split your skull!"

"He...insult you!" The third mutant exclaimed, confused rather then angry. The first one nodded. "Yes...free him, kill him!" Oh crap...maybe he could run? Yes...the moment they freed him he should try to make a run for it, those big things couldn't catch him if he ran through the tighter spaces. Of course they could probably just bash their way through...but that would take time. Maybe there was hope?

The second mutant hesitated, as the one arguing to take him prisoner it seemed to struggle with the concept of changing its mind. Then an angry look crossed its face. "You insult me! I crush you!" Two massive hands reached out and John couldn't stop himself from screaming in fear before he realised the monster was reaching against his hands. "Weak human will die!"

There was no fleeing. The moment his hands were free John could do nothing but cry out in pain as his legs wouldn't support him, falling to his knees he tried to rub his wrists...only to find that his arms barely obeyed him at all. Gritting his teeth he groaned, an odd fire crawling up his arms and shoulders. "Ohhh....ah..."

"Human weak! Stand human! I crush you!" Was it just him or was this thing stupider than he rest? To be killed by this thing...not only was it terrifying...it was embarrassing. "Get up!" John cried out at the kick, it was weak, merely meant to get him moving, yet it made him nauseous as his injuries cried out in protest. "Get up!"

"Give me a moment you idiot!" John growled. His fear slowly replaced by cold anger. He wanted to hurt this monster, just a little, just enough to...just enough to satisfy some animalistic urge. Groaning he rolled his shoulders, struggling not to cry at the pain of fresh blood rushing into his arms and returning feeling to them, mostly a feeling of strain and pain.... "Or are you in a hurry? Huh? Idiot..."

"Ha! He called you idiot!" The third mutant laughed, apparently amused as it placed a hand against its stomach. "Funny human!"

"Not funny! Human not funny!" John's challenger growled and took a step backwards, glaring back at its two laughing friends.

Now!

Flying to his feet John put all the strength he had left in his worn body into a kick into the mutant's groin.

"Ow! Sonofabitch!"

Stumbling back John clutched his foot while the mutant gave him an amused look, it had been like kicking a rock! There hadn't been anything there! Absolutely nothing but more muscles and fat under tough skin...was the monster made of steel or something!? Swaying John tried to stand on his injured foot and glared at his opponent, the eyes...go for the eyes! Hurt the thing! "Ha! Human weak!"

Roaring John leapt forward, hands forming into claws and aimed at the sickly yellow eyes looking at him with amusement. Just a little further...a little further and he would pull out those ugly things! He would...

He didn't so much feel the punch as he did the wind blowing out of him as he was slammed backwards. His back slammed into the barricade he'd been tied to, new wounds opened up in his knees and palms as he fell on all four...he couldn't breathe. Looking down his eyes widened at the massive purple bruise quickly growing over the ribs on his left...nothing seemed broken but...

The nausea struck him a second later, clasping a hand unto the injury John could only watch as he retched, his breakfast pouring out over the floor along with all too much blood for his liking.. His body was growing cold...his mind swimming, John absently realised that he was about to lose consciousness. Gasping for air he reached up from his injury and wiped the froth from his lips, the sickly taste in his mouth was nothing compared to the pain and nausea rolling off him. "Ha! Human dies now!"

Oh God...here it came.

Blinking John realised he had somehow gotten back to his feet. Feet wide apart he steadied his right hand against the wall while the left clutched the massive bruise, shaking his head he glared at the mutant, pouring all his rage and defiance into the look he tried to will the monster out of existence.

For a brief moment the creature hesitated, but it didn't fade out of existence as he'd hoped...instead the hesitation turned into a delighted grin. "You will taste good!" Taking a quick step forward it raised a massive fist...

A fist that suddenly exploded into bones and gore.

Stumbling back against the wall John watched numbly as the monster clutched its ruined hand, its blood covering its arm and John's face. Had he actually done that? Willed the hand out of existence?

Then more gunshots echoed from the platform above them as shadowy figures moved along the edge and towards the escalator. The wounded mutant fell to its knees, blood exploding out of its chest as heavy bullets slammed through its torso, a throaty choking sound escaped it before it fell face first to the ground.

Stumbling back the third mutant knocked the burning bin over, the liquid content splashing over its legs and setting them on fire. Not the least bothered by the pieces of charred flesh dropping off its legs it reached for the gun tied to its back with its right arm...only to growl and stare in disbelief as a ruby laser beam cut into its shoulder and dropped the entire limb into the fire.

As the mutant slowly dropped to the floor while clutching its massive wound, setting even more of itself on fire in the process...the last mutant roared and charged up the escalator with a massive sledge above its head.

With a thump a foot kicked out, catching the beast in the face and amazingly knocking it back.

With bone jarring crumping sounds the monster bounced down the escalator, the sledge falling one way as legs, arms and head smashed against metal steps in quick succession. Finally dropping unto the floor the creature shook its head, somehow still alive and struggling up unto its feet, broken teeth bared at the mysterious group above the platform.

Only to be met by a fusillade of bullets and laser fire, turning its head and the shoulders into mush.

Blinking John watched quietly as his saviours began to descend the escalator. They were seven in numbers...and dressed in the oddest armour John had ever seen. It was reminiscent of those old propaganda posters but...it was difficult to accept that those things actually existed anymore! Yet there they were, bigger then life. The government? How...?

The metal clanking of those feet moving across the floor was surprisingly loud, how they had managed to sneak up on the camp was a total mystery to John... The guns they carried were equally surprising. Heavy guns he'd only thought super mutants able to carry...laser weapons he'd only read about....wow, the government...had saved him?

Coughing John found himself speaking, if only as a way to make them notice him above the rest of the junk. "Nice to see you, I would have handled them myself but you beat me to it apparently..."

A metallic chuckle escaped one of the...men? Things? Were they human? Another shook its head as it stepped closer, the movement of the large helmet indicating it was looking him up and down. "Civilian, what are you doing here?" Despite the echoing and metallic tint to the voice it was clearly female, female and authoritative.

"Heading for...GNR." John winced, both out of pain and of embarrassment as he realised he was standing before a heavily armoured woman in a pair of shorts. Heh, if he could feel embarrassed he was probably not dying... "Who are you guys?"

"The brotherhood of steel, Lyon's pride more specifically. We are _the_ order out of here and you better remember that." The woman snapped, obviously not tolerating any disagreement. "We are headed for GNR as well, to break the super mutant siege there. If you get in our way I'll kill you myself." The tone was matter-of-factly, creating a weary smile on John's lips, ah...not the knights shining armour then. Oh well...he was just happy he was alive by virtue of some miracle...again.

"GNR? Could I...come along? I'm not sure where it lies and..." He gestured at his broken body, then sensed the woman before him hesitate. "I'll of course help you as much as I can, another gun aimed at those mutant bastards." He spat a bloody piece of phlegm at the corpse next to them. "I won't be in the way I promise."

"Really?" There was another chuckle further off as two of the other soldiers heads turned to one another. Were they talking to each other via mikes or something? The one in front of him crossed her arms, he could practically feel her frown upon him. "_You're_ going to help _us_? You can barely stand! You think you can fight? Actually able to kill a super mutant?"

"Done it before." John answered truthfully, feeling a little desperate. He _needed_ their help...he needed protection, if only until he healed up properly. Besides...he didn't want to get lost down here... Shuddering at the thought he forced his aching shoulders to shrug. "Let me get my stuff on and use my stimpaks and I'll be ready to do my utmost for you." He _meant_ it, he _needed_ to mean it.

The woman turned her head, obviously having a private conversation with the rest of her friends. One gestured at his equipment, another at his broken torso...God he wished he could hear them, to defend himself against whatever they were saying. Instead he just stood there, forcing his aching body to stand straighter in front of them, the realisation that he was still alive helped a little but...

"Fine, you have five minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this really a good idea sentinel?" Glade muttered through the communicator, the use of Sarah's rank making his position clear. "He's just another wastelander, no use for us."

"You secure that mouth paladin!" Sarah's second in command cut in before Sarah had time to answer. "We are not in the citadel right now, so you will shut up and follow orders."

"Yes _sir_!"

Sarah sighed, damn, Vargas was a good second in command, but with the strict military sense of him he made it difficult to talk to the troopers without undermining either of them... Instead she settled for a simple: "No mutant in sight, keep up the pace." As quietly as they could the group moved forward in two parallel lines, constantly looking around themselves for the foes that had yet to reveal themselves.

They had finally left the stinking underground and were making their final approach to Colvin's latest position, on time too for once. Around them the ground was littered by craters and rubble, most of the building they passed having been torn to shreds by the constant battle between the knights at GNR and the besieging mutants. Of course that had been going on for quite some time...but only now were the creatures making a real decisive push towards them, which left the Pride once again to play the cavalry.

Glancing back she saw initiate Reddin speak with the wastelander...John wasn't it? Despite the help of his stimpaks the man was clearly still in pain, Sarah knew from experience that though the stimpak could stop the blood flow and quicken the healing process it didn't remove the pain of the damage, in fact the quickened healing in itself was painful. Despite that the man pushed forward, his eyes afire with an odd impatience. She had also noticed...a certain change in him, in fact, if he had been equipped otherwise he could have been mistaken for a new initiate....it was as if he copied their movement and behaviour with every step.

She shrugged and turned back to the road ahead, probably just another hardened wastelander taking the opportunity to copy the best in an effort to stay alive, one couldn't blame him. Though...judging by the questions he asked Reddin he didn't seem that hardened, rather as if he had just crawled out of a hole. Who were the brotherhood? What was their purpose? What did they do in the DC? Such basic questions that anyone in the world should know the answer to...he was very peculiar in that respect.

Reddin was of course more then happy to answer, using every opportunity to inflate her own importance in the brotherhoods organisation until one would think her the sole leadership of the brotherhood. Sarah allowed it with a small smile, most initiates felt like that in the beginning, it usually faded after a few mutant had whacked them over the head...

"At least he's cute." Knight captain Dusk noted with some amusement, making Sarah chuckle along with the squad. Poor man, if Dusk decided to mix it with the locals... Though the words were worth of note, it was true...he didn't have the weathered look of someone who had endured the radiation and hardship out in the wastes. In fact he sort of looked like one who lived in the brotherhood, behind radiation protection armour...or...a vault.

Ignoring the curious thought Sarah lead the squad, now in single file, down a small corridor between massive amounts of rubble and a somewhat intact buildings whose outer pillars kept the rubble from pouring all over them. Ahead of them she could see initiate Jennings limp body lie on a soiled mattress, she couldn't see any blood...but the pale face spoke volumes. Sarah had of course known from the radio message that the man had died...the sight still brought an oath out of her though.

Right at the corner of the building Colvin sat crouched, shoulder against the wall as he fired off three quick shots. The fizzling sound of his laser shots was greeted with a familiar meaty thud, Sarah smiled under her helmet as she lead the squad closer. "Colvin, status report."

Turning around the man placed his rifle against his shoulder with the ease of a veteran and stood up. "Two more mutants sent to make their maker, the rest are keeping their heads down in the building ahead. I believe the assault on GNR itself is already under way." He cocked his head to the side, eyes obviously fixed on the man standing a little to the side of the line of soldiers "Who's this? Another recruit?" The teasing tone was something only he could get away with, reliable as he was.

"Just a local, ignore him." Sarah signalled for the others to come closer into a circle, the newcomer standing a little to the side, shifting from foot to foot in obvious impatience. Odd man...who was impatient to rush into battle? "Okay Pride, this is it, we're going to hit them hard and fast. I want the building seized, then snipers and heavy weapons on the second floor for cover fire as the rest of us secure the GNR entrance." The others quickly nodded their agreement as weapons went through a last time check. "And you local, you better stay in the rear if you want to stay alive."

"Nuts to that, I want to kills some of those assholes." The man muttered, checking the crude SMG in his hands while making sure the pathetic sword strapped to his side was easy to draw. A sword...weird kid, probably one of those with a messiah complex. Meh, what did she care? Just another wastelander with too much balls and too little firepower. At times it was hard to agree with her father's idea of saving idiots such as these...

Suppressing her treasonous thoughts Sarah lowered her laser rifle and took a deep breath, feeling the familiar urge to flee coming over her at the moment of truth. As always she squashed the fear with anger and Pride, feeling a surge of greatness at looking at her squad members, such brave troopers...what had she to fear? "Alright! Move out!"

Heavy feet smashed through the rubble as they broke cover, quickly filing out into a loose skirmish formation while advancing for the nearby building. It was just another of those shells of a office building, barely more then the walls and stairs of it remaining. Between them and it there seemed to have been some sort of parking lot, a green old car still propped up against the wall of the building, as if the driver had crashed into it the moment the war had begun.

The moment they broke cover the mutants revealed themselves, though stupid they had an annoying skill for warfare and Sarah cursed as the mutants firing from the second floor forced them to slow the charge to a crawl. Aiming she fired off two shots, the first ruby shot missing a mutant in the window, the second scorching its arm to no visible affect. "Joints and heads! Remember that Pride!" She shouted the words for the others as much as for herself, damn tough monsters...

A roar brought her attention to the gaping hole in the wall where there might once been a door. Coming out of there three mutants came at them, one hefting a super sledge and the other two assault rifles already spitting shots at them. Crap...the resistance was tougher then she had expected. "Pride! Shift fire on newcomers!" Barely had she shouted the words before the wastelander dropped down next to her, eyes aflame as he fired off his SMG...and completely missed the charging mutants.

God damn cross-eyed...

Sarah's helmet thankfully shut off the sound of the car exploding, she still felt the shock wave trying to toss her to the ground though as the charred pieces of mutants flew through the air...had he done that on purpose or was it just dumb luck?

The grin he sported answered that question, waving forward he shouted over the din of gunfire: "Come on! Forward!" Huh? Was _he_ urging _them_ on!? Sarah watched, still off balance from the explosion, as the wastelander rushed towards the entrance, his gun pouring inaccurate fire at the second floor. With the fire from Glade and Colvin adding to that he actually got to the entrance unharmed, while pushing his back against the wall he reloaded, the impatience in his face now glowing at them.

"No way we're going to be outdone by a wastelander! Forward Pride!" Sarah growled the order through the radio, feeling a prick of irritation, that jerk should know his place! Still, the advance was now in full throttle and Sarah felt the normal exhilaration of close engagements as she brushed past the wastelander, tossing a grenade round the left corner as Vargas and an all too eager Reddin rushed down the right corner, their shots ending the shouting from a mutant.

BOOM!

The explosion of the grenade sent dust rushing past her, an instant later the wastelander and Kodiak rushed past her, guns spitting fire. Coming after them Sarah ignored the look of a super mutant against the wall twitching under heavy fire. Instead she herself turned to fire at the mutants on the second floor. One of them was already aiming at her...

With an explosion of gore her shot turned the mutant's head to a mere stump, the heavy body recoiling back before quietly slipping back through the windowframe. Another appeared, only to have its chest explode from a heavy calibre bullet that couldn't belong to anyone but captain Dusk. "Secure the second floor now! Rest of us sweeps the ground for more hostiles!"

"Ground secure." Gallows muttered, a meaty sound of another mutant falling marking his words. Heh, good old Gallows had somehow managed to get past her without her noticing....Sarah wasn't surprised. Instead she gestured for the ones not heading for the stairs to follow her, satisfied with the loud thuds following disciplined volleys when the second floor was cleared she headed for the other side of the building...

Pushing past the cluttered rubble and rubbish the mutants had left, as well as the odd green corpse, Sarah came up to the other end of the building. Gallows and the wastelander was already waiting for them there, Gallows the incarnation of calm waiting...the wastelander already pacing with impatience. What the hell was up with that kid anyway!? Sarah only held back telling him off because of the lack of time, crazy son of a... "Alright, they're fighting out there, hit them hard before they know what happens! Colvin, is your group in position?"

A little dust drifted from the floor above her as the troopers shifted their position. "Sure am ma'am, the sounds out there match the sight." Sarah grimaced, great, and here she thought the mutants were just firing into the air a little more then usual.

"Move!" Sarah was the first one out, along with the all too eager wastelander. "Kill them all!" The ground before the fortified GNR building was held by a dozen assault rifle armed mutants pouring fire into the four knights covering behind the sand bags erected around the building. A knight that hadn't been able to escape the assault lay in the fountain in the middle of the open space,his fatman half submerged in the murky water.

Four mutants were instantly thrown to the ground by the flanking fire, another three barely managing to turn around before their heads or arms were blown off by accurate sniping shots or fusillades of heavy fire. Of course the wastelander had to rush up to one of the beasts and empty his entire clip into its face, forcing the creature to fall into fountain, colouring the water red as its head dissolved under the force of the bullets. Ignoring the crazy man Sarah turned to the real battle...

There was not much to do though, the four remaining mutants sent unfocused fire towards the Pride...only to fall under the defending knights retaliation, as well as a grenade tossed by Vargas, painting the ground red. "Gather up Pride! Check your gear!" Sarah looked left and right, but of course with the massive bus to the left and the pile of rubble to the right there was no way the mutants could come at them except from the way they came...and that was unlikely at best.

"Whoho! I got one! Did you see that!?" Reddin laughed, firing off a salvo into a corpse. Sarah just shook her head as she moved towards the steps to report to the knights up on the stairs, the wastelander an annoying shadow...especially since she could still sense his impatience. Blocking out the sound of Vargas giving the woman a stern talking to Sarah raised a hand in greetings to the now relaxed knight sitting on the sand bags.

A sudden roar made her flinch. Huh...almost sounded like a...but out here? Nah...she must have heard wrong.

BOOM!

Even with her helmets ability to shut out sound she heard the explosion as the bus exploded, the massive vibration making her stumble on the steps. Steadying herself against a wall she turned around in time to see a massive monster raise a fire hydrant above its head. As well as the sight of a power armoured figure flying through the air, a crunching sound escaping it as it slammed into the foot of the fountain, its limbs rolling onwards. "Reddin!"

Ignoring the pained scream from Vargas Sarah squashed her sudden fear by virtue of discipline and raised her laser rifle with a cry: "Behemoth! Take cover and give it everything you got!"

The resultant storm of fire barely seemed to bother the creature as he took a heavy step forward. Sweeping the fire hydrant about he crushed through the sandbags on the other end of the building, killing the poor knight that had stood there a moment before, his armour being crushed like an egg between the fire hydrant and the concrete wall.

Most of her squad rushed towards the building they had just cleared...as Sarah in earnest watched their retreat her eyes caught the worn weapon still in the fountain... "The fatman! Someone get the fatman!" Vargas made a move to get out of his cover at the building but was thrown back by Colvin as the fire hydrant came down on the entrance, crushing part of the wall the rest of the Pride was hiding behind. Oh God...they were about to get killed! "Hey ugly!"

Rushing forward Sarah fired again and again, aiming for the head of the monstrous mutant and drawing its attention over to her....who stood in the open... "Oh shit!" Jumping back she barely avoided a swinging attack, glancing back she saw the wastelander come towards her, his gun pouring bullets towards it. Damn fool... "Stay back! Stay back and let us handle this!" Jumping back again Sarah felt panic beginning to swell up within her chest. "Will someone get that _fatman_!?"

Retreating she saw the wastelander ignore her order and rush forward...right between the legs of the creature! Was he stark blinding mad!?

Then the world spun on its axi.

Despite the padding of her armour Sarah felt a spike of pain up her spine, as well as fresh air as part of her armour fell off.

Then she struck the ground and groaned, her back paralysing her with pain. Where was the med-x?! She needed to get moving...to...where had her gun gone?! Raising a hand she tried to focus her bleary eyes on the green monster approaching her...was it raising that blurry red thing? Oh this could hurt...

Then all went white with the tell tale sound of a mini nuke exploding. The monster staggered...swayed...and fell backwards. Sarah barely heard the sound of it falling to the ground over the ringing of the nuke, nor the vibration over the searing pain in her back...damn, the armour must have taken quite a lot of damage.

Still, she got up, ignoring the tell tale feeling of her skin having been burnt. Great...probably another visit to sawbones. Maybe she should shoot herself now and spare herself the suffering? Forcing a smile to her lips was surprisingly easy, almost as if she even meant it. Of course the wanderer couldn't see it...but he probably heard it. "You don't follow orders well do you?"

The man looked a little confused as he dropped the ugly fatman to the ground, blank look staring at the massive monster he'd just killed. "Erm...well there was the time I...no...erm..." Now he was rubbing the back of his head, still looking confused. "I mean once I....damn....erm..."

Raising a hand Sarah laughed. "I wasn't being serious John." Looking over to the other end of the field she saw the rest of the Pride come out of the cover, Vargas tossing aside his helmet with an angry growl as he went for Reddin's body, ah crap...better comfort him. "You did...really good, I'm surprised actually. You better get that hero complex of yours fixed though."

"Yes ma'am." The man grinned and saluted, practically glowing with pride as he looked over at the behemoth, the proud look turning into frown. "Didn't know they came in super...erm...mega size."

Sarah laughed again, surprising herself even. "Well don't worry, I'll make sure Three Dog knows who slew the modern equivalent of a dragon. Though I'm sure it'll be horrible for that ego of yours." The man nodded numbly, then Sarah noted his still impatient shifting of feet, he was _still_ eager to move on? What could be so important that he didn't have time to brag about such a victory? "You're free to go in now kid, I have to talk to Vargas anyway..."

The man nodded, face grim for a moment. "I'm sorry...Reddin seemed really nice."

"Thank you..." Sarah watched the man turn to walk towards the building, the knights there stepping aside for him with a certain amount of respect, he didn't seem to notice though as he hefted his SMG with already regained calm. "...you crazy bastard."

And now to comfort Vargas...


	12. Chapter 12

"Excuse me lassie...I think I heard wrong." Colin Moriarty blinked where he sat by his console, but he didn't look up at her. "You want to repeat that?" Nova couldn't help fidgeting a little at the cheerful tone, always the most dangerous of them...

Colin's 'office' was less then impressive. A large cabinet acted as an improvised wall from his own little corner, no doubt he had placed it out into the room like that so none could look at him working from the bar itself. The old chair he sat on was in good condition, as was the computer hanging from the left wall where he so often could be found typing, Nova wasn't sure who he had conned that one out of though...

Leaning against the cabinet she looked over at the right wall, knowing better then look directly at Colin when he sat by his computer. He would always assume she was trying to spy on his notes...which instantly lead to punishment...so instead she looked over at the wall, absently counting the ridges in the corrugated steel. "Well, it's just I've already done a lot today...I'm a little tired. I know you won't mind since there are no more customers in the bar right now."

"You hurt me Nova, you really do. Where's the passion for the work? Where's the fire?" Colin made no effort to conceal his scorn and disgust, adding another brick of self-loathing to Nova's weary shoulders. "How will you flirt with any new customers if you're off sleeping? Or are you just trying to get more jet out of me? You haven't made enough caps for that my little princess."

Keeping a grimace of disgust off her face Nova leant a little heavier against the cabinet, her legs weak. "Oh honey...you know I love my job. But with confessor Cromwell getting to do his freaky thing with the plank...and then you letting Jericho pay extra for going extra rough on me...I'm a little too sore to make any more caps today." Sore wasn't half of it...she felt weak, ready to fall over at any instant. Not that the bastard would care about that... "It's just one extra hour of sleep honey..."

"Me letting Jericho...?" Colin stopped typing and swivelled his chair around to look at her, Nova still avoided his gaze, feeling slimy under his scrutiny. "Oh that sounds like critique Nova, you're unhappy with how I run this establishment? Is that it?"

_Oh crap..._

"No, no! I wouldn't dream of..."

SMACK!

As always Colin moved faster then his stocky figure let on, one minute he was sitting there in the chair with an almost friendly look on his face, the next he was towering above a prone Nova clutching her burning cheek. She held back her tears of pain as she felt the cold steel floor dig into a twisted hip, oh crap...if she couldn't move her legs properly by the next customer Colin would get _really_...

She couldn't stop a scream from escaping her as a heavy boot kicked at her foot, sending new jolts of pain up her hip, paralysing her as it shot through her spine. "Now, now Nova, I don't _enjoy_ hurting you, I really don't. It's not only bad for business but makes for a hostile working environment..." The man chuckled, the cheerful tone more frightening then any sinister voice Nova could imagine. "But you are sorely testing my patience, now skedaddle to your little corner and let me work in peace."

"I..." Nova bit her lip, desperate to get the pain out of her voice. "I'm...sorry honey, it won't happen again."

"Oh I know it won't, you're attitude is getting a little annoying and at times I can't help but wonder if it's time to _replace_ you." Nova felt cold at the way he pronounced 'replace'...she suddenly found herself struggling to get to her feet. Colin ignored her pained gasps, the chair creaking as he sat back down with a neutral look on his face. "Now run along and earn your keep and I won't need to consider it anymore."

"Yes Colin..." Nova couldn't do more then mutter the words as she limped out of the room, her teeth gritted in pain while she closed the door behind her. Gob stood in his usual place behind the counter, carefully looking over at the door and obviously pretending he hadn't heard any of the exchange. It was all he could do from stopping himself from doing something stupid after all...poor man.

Distracted for a moment Nova didn't consider her step, a moment later she screamed in pain and dropped to the floor, barely catching herself from hitting her head as white lights of pain struck the corners of her eyes. Oh God...it hurt...more then it should. She had been smacked around before of course...but with Cromwell and Jericho having had their way she was apparently too weak to handle Colin's heavy hand...

Gob was instantly next to her, rotting hands clutching her shoulders and disgusting face next to hers, despite his ghoulish features she could easily read the worry in his eyes. "Oh man, are you okay Nova? You look tired."

"I am Gob...very tired." Nova shook her head, feeling a new wave of despair clutch at her, cold claws trying to pull her...somewhere. Gob's hands on her tightened, as if he felt her mood, he probably did...they had been working together for too long... "I think I need to sit for a while." She forced a smile, the look on Gob's face told her he wasn't falling for it however. "Then I'll be good as new, I promise."

"S...sure Nova." The ghoul rose, gently helping Nova up from the floor and leading her to the closest bar stool. How many times had they done that little manoeuvre now? Far too many...Nova gritted her teeth in pain as she sat down, feeling the bones in her hips ache from the blow they've received. Nothing broken...as usual...Colin would never hurt his _property_ enough to reduce his income.... "Here, water."

Taking the lukewarm bottle Gob had slid across the counter Nova smiled a thank you, her chest tight from the pain raking her...soul? Self esteem? Did she still have some? Nova didn't like to think about it too much...instead she unscrewed the cork and took a deep swig while trying to conceal her grimace...she could practically _taste_ the rads in that one.

Of course Gob caught her look, always staring on her face as he did. "Sorry, Moriarty's orders, unless you want more scotch..." Nova's grimace was enough of an answer, scotch or dirty water...both poisons that Nova had found more and more repugnant as of late. They just seemed to make her even more tired nowadays...which lead to angry customers...which lead to more beatings and more weariness.

It was a vicious circle, the mere thought of it made Nova groan and put her hand in her palms as she rested against the counter. "Gob...don't you ever get tired?" She struggled not to sniffle, sudden tears pricking her eyes, oh God...she couldn't cry...hadn't she stopped that two years ago? She didn't want to cry...it _hurt_..._too much_...

"Sssh..." She felt Gob's rotten hand run through her hair, the ghoul risking the pain of seeing her flinch to comfort her. He was so nice at times...Nova forced herself not to withdraw as she felt rotting skin cling to her scalp. "Yes, I get tired...but I can't really just give up now can I?"

"Why not?"

Nova regretted the question the moment it left her mouth. Of course there could only be a reason for him struggling on...his vain little hope... She heard Gob clear his throat, if he had had any proper skin he would probably have blushed. As it was he merely pulled his hand out of her hair, leaving some of his skin still clinging to it. Oh fuck...Nova and her big mouth...

"Hello wasteland! Can you hear me!? This is Three Dog! Aoooh!" Oh thank _God_...looking up Nova saw Gob move for the radio, tuning it up a fraction so they could hear the announcement clearly without disturbing Colin. "Once more my fortified bunker in the DC hell-hole has once again been cleared of super mutants, and _boyee_ do I have a story for you kiddos!"

Propping her head up Nova dared a glance at Gob, the ghoul was obviously focusing on the radio in an effort to ignore her and her painful question...the next few days would be awkward... "Not only was my poor station saved by the finest of the brotherhood, the ever wakeful Lyon's Pride, but also by a _very_ interesting vault dweller with whom I've had a _very_ interesting discussion with."

"No...way." Nova breathed, leaning forward a little to listen.

"Apparently this John character not only fought with the Pride in an effort to reach yours truly, he even slew a super mutant behemoth just for the pleasure of my company! For those who don't know what a behemoth is you can imagine a super mutant the size of a building in DC and not be far off. I'm _not_ kidding here!" Three Dog made a chuckling sound. "And this kid, not even twenty of age, just killed such a monster..._without_ asking for payment! Apparently he even impressed my powerful protectors here on the station...and that's no mean feat I tell you."

"That's...." Gob's voice caught in the remains of his throat, the way he reached for the radio however, almost as if in a dream, spoke volumes. Nova herself felt a little moved, despite Three Dog's amused way of relating the story she still felt something...epic behind those simple words.

"Now kiddo's, he's looking for his father, a scientist named James. Since I fight the good fight I of course gave the kid the information he needed, for a promise of some help with a little thing...." Three Dog paused there, as if giving room for the snorts of disbelief he knew would come. Then he resumed, almost whispering the words, as if letting them in on a secret: "...and you know what kids? I think he's going to keep his promise."

"Sounds like John alright." Nova mumbled, finding herself straightening in her seat. _Huh_...

"So if you see this John out there, give him a pat on the back, for he fights the good fight...and darn it he's got a knack for it." The last was added with another chuckle. "And now...in honour of this hero of the good fight I give you...Roy Brown with Mighty, mighty man!"

Both Nova and Gob laughed, Nova feeling relieved all of a sudden and...by the looks of things...so did Gob. So he was still alive huh? Well now she owed Gob a few caps...but she didn't mind that. He was _alive_! Alive and apparently making a difference...a _good_ difference of all things. What was that warm feeling? That heat growing within her chest?

Was it...hope?


	13. Chapter 13

He was _rich_!

It was a nice thought, twelve hundred caps might not equal to rich in a world where a good gun seemed the most important thing in the world...but it was still a nice security. Though it would only take a moment of unwariness and he'd be poor as a beggar again...the thought made John grasp the duffel bag in his lap all the tighter, wary eyes darting out to look out over the odd settlement he had stumbled over.

Underworld was...dingy. The bench he was sitting on barely held his weight, obviously having begun to rot from the inside. The walls were green and brown instead of the white they were supposed to be, the weird dark statue to his left was equally filthy, though the black stone concealed it better then most things here. Not that it concealed the smell permeating everything...a mix of rotting flesh and...yeast?

Winthrop's greeting about John's flesh tasting nice had eased John's first fears about the place...though he still found himself a little nervous after his previous encounters with the ferals. A settlement full of ghouls...it was a little creepy. Though these ones were obviously better fed than the ferals, and far more welcoming....which didn't do much to the smell of course.

Still, it was better then the smell of super mutants about to kill you, and far safer.

Behind him stained and cracked stairs went up to the second floor, the floor acting as the roof to the underworld store he'd just visited. Tulip had been very...generous...as if she didn't get customers that often. Or maybe it had simply been because of a smoothskin actually smiling at her? In the end he had managed to get almost all of her caps for the looted equipment and weapons he had gathered from the subway and mutants he'd encountered. With a weak sting of guilt John wondered if he'd gotten such a good deal because of that polite smile...the thought didn't sit well with him.

Groaning John straightened his legs out before him, feeling bruises and cuts strain under his dirt-covered leather pants. God he needed some rest...but no, he needed to press on. Rivet City...a big boat? Should be easy to find if he got out of DC...which his many bruises told him wouldn't be the easiest thing.

The encounter with the behemoth was still on his mind, but wasn't as mind-numbing as one would expect. He had just run a bit and then pulled a trigger, nothing big, though all who had heard Three Dog speak of it apparently made a big deal of it. Of course if they had seen how easy it was compared to a cramped fight with a super mutant armed with a wooden club in the subway they wouldn't praise him so much...

No, far more important was the meeting with Three Dog. The disc jokey had been a breath of fresh air, a man believing in the future, far from the bitter and frightened people that seemed to roam the wastes without any purpose or kindness left in them. So different from that greedy Colin...this guy had given his information freely, for the mere exchange of a promise.

To go to the museum of technology and get a relay disc...it sounded simple, though John knew better by now. He already had the information though...maybe he should just press on? A promise was just air after all...and how important was it compared to his search for his father? James could be in mortal danger at this very moment! But...no...it was wrong, how would he be able to face his father if he had gotten to him through dishonesty?

He would feel shame, and shame he could not bear.

Smiling he forced himself to stand up, _and_ to ignore the quizzing looks of the rotting inhabitants. He was a proud man, it was part of what pushed him on he knew. Without it he would...die? Or worse...become one of those disgusting raiders?

Weaklings...

The smile turned grim. He could feel the change wrought upon him, was the wasteland turning him into something new? Corrupting him? How could he think another person as...a weakling? It was the thought of a tyrant, a thought of a super mutant...a monster. Never back in the vault had he thought of another a weakling, he had despised Butch...but he had never discarded the man as useless.

Shrugging John turned towards the stairs, brushing aside the worrying thoughts as he focused on the moment instead. He was a little curious about that place Tulip had mentioned, the ninth circle...if nothing else he could get a drink, which his aching body probably needed. Shouldering his pack, now far lighter then before, which was a blessing, he moved towards the mouldy doors on top of the stairs.

The inside was as dingy as the rest of underworld, though the smell of rot and yeast was here complemented by another assortment of smells. Puke, cigarettes and...something sweet? Though equally lighted as the rest of underworld it was still darker, a slight smog drifting across the top of the room...the grimace of disgust appeared despite John's best efforts.

Fourteen ghouls were in the room,a dozen of them clustered around worn tables spread across the room. Despite there being far fewer drinks than ghouls on the tables none made a move to leave or get a new drink, most staring at their hands with vacant eyes. Druggies...John wasn't sure what frightened him more, his recognition of their state or the fact he didn't get upset by it.

The other two figures were of more interest.

One stood behind the counter over at the far end of the room, obviously the owner of the place, and probably quite rich judging by the quite clean business suit he wore along with the shelves behind him filled with drinks and glasses brazenly put on display. The fact he had a safe in the corner of the bar didn't go unnoticed either, nor the way he so relaxed stood behind the counter, obviously trusting the druggies not to make any fuzz.

The reason for that was centred on the second standing figure, this one stood in the right corner, arms crossed in front of him and rigidly standing in the corner. The leather armour and shotgun the ghoul possessed seemed moulded to him. But the scary part was the ghoul himself though, he was probably a head taller then John and sported a pair of massive shoulders...and a glare that instantly made John look away.

Whoa...

Stepping over to the counter, none but the owner and the gorilla of the bar looked at him, the others lost in the own world. John sat down on one of the stools by the counter, the owner him already putting a surprisingly clean glass in front of him on the counter. "Yes smoothie? What will it be?" He turned a milky eye to John's weary look. "Scotch?"

"Yeah, sure." John nodded as he dropped his pack down to his feet. "Not surprised to see a smoothskin here?" John frowned, God...was he getting used to referring himself like that? "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ahzrukhal, owner of this fine establishment." The ghoul answered while pouring John a glass. Did _all_ ghouls have weird names!? "And no, smoothskins come here from time to time...though most doesn't look as tired as you..." The ghoul grinned, obviously sensing that caps could be made. "Need something to wake you up? Get through the day? Jet...maybe some psycho?" Despite the horrible features of ghouls in general John somehow managed to find the grin of this one particular ugly.

"No that's okay." John raised a hand to wave the offer off. Though the idea of getting some relaxation was tempting...especially after the recent beatings...he still dreaded the thought of losing control of his own actions. Instead he shot a thumb backwards, aiming to change the subject before he managed to offend this creepy man: "Who's the scary guy in the corner? Doesn't look like one of your customers."

Ahzrukhal glanced at the monster, a smug smile on the remains of his lips. "Oh that's Charon. He obeys my every word, he's my security here, making sure people keep in line and tossing out troublemakers. Heck, I don't even have to pay him, just feed him."

"He's your slave?" John frowned, he had heard a few mentions here and there about slavers...even with his recent experiences he had no sympathy for such practices. To have a ghoul enslave another ghoul as well...it seemed even worse for some reason. Though it was a little odd that such a monster could be forced into slavery...

The ghoul pulled back, apparently finding John's look insulting. "Look here kid, I don't need you lecturing me about something that's none of your business." He drummed his fingers on the counter, watching John taking a sip from his glass...a little watery scotch wasn't it? "I see it more as a partnership. Charon was a member of some crazy cult apparently, can't do nothing without someone holding his contract." He patted the front pocket of his suit. "So I hold his contract so he got something to do, in return I get a perfectly loyal employee."

"A crazy cult?" John quizzed, what the hell was wrong with the world nowadays? Bet it wasn't like this back before the war... "So you just...let him hang around here? Without pay? And he's okay with it?"

"I haven't asked him." Ahzrukhal replied, heh, at least he was honest about his bastard ways... "I suppose he likes fighting, at least he get a bit more lively when tossing some drunk on his ass, not that I care anyway."

"Likes fighting eh?" John muttered, rubbing his chin as his tired mind worked around the information. His previous thoughts about the caps were still relevant...caps were worthless when you're being fired upon. And with so many super mutants in this area he _could_ use some help... Though dealing in what was essentially slavery was repugnant...but as Ahzrukhal had said, Charon needed something to do. But even if he was brainwashed and couldn't act without someone holding his contract the whole idea left a sour taste...

"Smoothskin? Are you still in there?" Ahzrukhal interrupted John's thoughts with a wave, despite the milky eyes John sensed...greed?

"Ahzrukhal, is that contract of yours..." Yes, call it a contract instead of a person, that'll ease your conscience..._hypocrite_. "For sale?"

"Well I'm not sure...he's a valuable employee, he keeps the annoying drunks away and makes sure the peace is kept..." The ghoul rubbed his cheek, not noticing the strip of flesh dropping off him as he contemplated John's question. John had an odd feeling of being weighted...great, another Colin trying to rip him off for all he was worth... "Though I could always fix something new if it comes down to it. I believe two thousand caps would suffice to make me part with his contract."

"Two thousand...!" John winced at the annoyed looks he got from the patrons around the bar, but God...that was a horrible amount of caps! For what basically was a guy standing in the corner...eyeing Ahzrukhal John felt inspiration strike. "So you want me to pay you two thousand caps for a guy who's basically useless to you? Who just stands there and consumes food? Lets be honest here...these druggies here aren't much of a trouble." The light in Ahzrukhal's face told him he'd hit a nerve...

"You...might have a point." The ghoul replied, leaning so far forward that John found himself recoiling. Ghouls were, despite John's efforts to think otherwise...disgusting. And apparently this one knew how to use that to his advantage, which in itself was disgusting. "A thousand five hundred."

"Ha! A thousand and I won't mention this watered down scotch to the others around underworld." Heh, odd how he had the balls to come with a threat all of a sudden...who could have imagined the meek John doing _that_ a couple of weeks ago? John grinned at the thought, making the ghoul in front of him grin back, as if to assert his dominance in the bartering.

"They don't come here for the drinks." Ahzrukhal laughed, apparently not fazed by the threat. "Fine, a thousand, I've gotten tired of that thing glaring at me all the time anyway..." Holding out his left hand he reached into his pocket and retrieved a neatly folded piece of yellowed paper. "Enjoy him in good health now." John grimaced at seeing the heavy pouch of money being handed over, but considering the many scraps he was getting into...

Nodding to Ahzrukhal John stepped off the stool, his bad drink forgotten in his eagerness to know his new _employee_. No! Stop thinking about that, if he really was brainwashed and needed someone to serve you're probably helping him by riding him of this boss...yes, that's a good way to think of it. "Hey you, Charon." The ghoul turned his head to look at him but didn't say anything, nor move out of his rigid stance. Swallowing John forced himself to hold up the yellowed paper and speak: "I have your contract."

The words felt a little inadequate to convey the message, but the ghoul still blinked in surprise, eyes fixed on the little piece of paper as if John didn't even exist. "I...see." The voice of the ghoul was the usual raspy thing, if a little deeper than normal. "You are my new master then...would you give me for a moment?"

"Sure thing, I got time." John waved the question aside, better start on a good foot with this guy... Besides, he needed to check the contract and understand just what he had bought...while Charon stalked off with purposeful steps he opened the frail piece of paper. The text was faded and written in small cursive script...John squinted and pulled it closer in an effort to read it.

"What the...? This thing doesn't make sense..." He shook his head, there was just a short list of things he couldn't ask of the ghoul, most which seemed quite ridiculous...all other orders were apparently legit. Other than that there were just a few words telling him in exaggerated words just how loyal Charon was...but there were no instructions as to what happened if the ghoul disobeyed or didn't have an owner...as if the possibility didn't even exist. "Hey Charon, what happens if..."

BOOM!

Jumping and turning around John saw Charon put his shotgun back over his back. Ahzrukhal lay atop the counter, his chest cracked open in a gaping wound, as was his mouth as he stared into the ceiling in a frozen look of horror. Oh _God_...John had just been talking to that guy! Charon just walked over to him, a neutral look on his face, then stopped before him and assumed that rigid stance of his...waiting...

"Charon...what the hell!?" John recoiled, feeling a mix of nausea and chock as he gestured for the dead proprietor. The others by the tables also looked up, their drugged eyes taking in the sight with numb looks. Wasn't anyone going to step in!? John heard the door behind him slam open as other citizens rushed in to see what had happened...then close again as they just hurried away. "You can't just shoot people like that! You want us to get killed!?"

The ghoul just shrugged, glancing at the people still sitting by their tables, most of them already back at looking at their hands... _No one cares_... "He was an asshole." The ghoul shrugged again, his face completely neutral as he kept looking at John. How long could the ghoul just stand there and wait? A long time John guessed...feeling a little uneasy under the uncaring eyes focused on him. "I'm awaiting orders."

"Erm...right..." John scratched his head, his heart still fluttering with fright. Why wasn't anyone trying to arrest them or something!? Did everyone fear Charon that much? Or _was_ Ahzrukhal really that much of an asshole? "So...you're ready to leave now? Or is it something else you need doing? Erm..." He grimaced, realising he had gotten over his head...

The ghoul didn't move, not at all affected by John's confusion or chock. Nor the growing pool of blood covering the counter of the bar... "Where you go, I follow." Such a simple existence...John had difficulty wrapping his head around it, or _maybe_ it was so difficult because of the recent _murder_ of _his armed slave_! Charon was still standing there though, waiting.

"Right...erm...you think anyone would mind me taking my caps back?"


	14. Chapter 14

The museum of technology had a staler air than most places Charon had been to, he guessed it had something to do with the place being a museum, one could practically taste the boredom in it.

Not that it had been all that boring so far, a few super mutants were always good to get the blood flowing, and Charon had enjoyed the fresh boost of adrenaline over the weariness of guarding Ahzrukhal against non-existent threats. Well...as much enjoyment as he could get...nowadays even adrenaline had trouble drawing him out of his permanent numbness.

Charon eyed his new master warily, or employer as the kid apparently liked to call himself...as if it somehow made the deal fairer. Charon couldn't help but sigh...another guy with a conscience, it had been a long time since he'd had one of those...one would think people had learnt that life wasn't fair by now. Of course there was _always_ another one to prove you wrong...

As he watched the kid moved down a rusty set of stairs while waving Charon to follow. Though it seemed a little useless to be silent since the moment the kid stepped into the new corridor a pair of lights went on and an automated voice started to explain something about the show they were walking past...something about a vault? Charon couldn't care less really, though the kid seemed to flinch every time the voice came on.

The kid, John wasn't it, was so far only a minor annoyance. He had time and time again changed his behaviour, right now he was completely silent while using different hand gestures to command Charon to do stuff. The attempt to look professional was of course ruined by most of the orders being either irrelevant or tactically stupid...but it was preferably to the constant questions and chatter as the kid tried to make friends with Charon.

At least he didn't order Charon to clear the place out on his own, Charon still felt a little anger at stupid orders such as those...though it was preferable to the talking that the kid seemed about to begin with again...didn't he understand that Charon didn't _care_? What did he care about what his employer did? He might have...a long ago...but now he kept his feelings on the matter hidden from even himself. The kid was simply his master, and he obeyed his master.

"You know..." Oh _great_. "...not long ago I lived in a vault." The kid waved at one of the displays, through a dusty window. There Charon could see a small room where a couple of tables and chairs stood, a broken Mr Handy lying in a corner. "It's not as nice as the voice makes it sound...or at least not anymore I guess." Well, at least it explained why the kid didn't really have that wastelander vibe they usually carried with them...

It also explained, in a way, his actions so far. It was obvious he was a bit fresh, his shock at seeing Ahzrukhal getting killed in what the kid assumed to be a 'safe' place making that painfully clear. Yes he still possessed some experience in killing super mutants, that much was sure. Though Charon found the anger in the kid a little odd, as if he was impatient with getting under way and was furious with the mutant actually trying to bar his path...what was he impatient for?

Meh, what did he care? Charon knew it was his contract that required him to analyse his new master, to understand his quirks and motivations...so as to better serve him. Understanding did not equal caring however and Charon found the nervous conversational tone of the kid annoying at best: "You haven't asked me why we're here yet....have you?" The kid looked back at him, obviously trying not to look too nervous.

Charon just looked back, not indicating he had even heard the question. His contact didn't allow him to ask questions regarding the activity of his master without expressed permission. Of course one could interpret John's question as an order to give said question...but the force behind it was too weak to make Charon do anything.

Shrugging the kid moved on, acting as if Charon had answered him. "We're going to get a relay dish somewhere in this place, I hope you're strong enough to carry it, I think it might be heavy..." He waited a little to talk again, as if expecting an affirmative or something. Give a clear question or order him to answer you dolt! Hadn't he read the contract? Ugh...kids. "I'm going to set it up over on the Washington monument...I promised Three Dog to do it you see..."

A promise? As in no payment? Charon grimaced inwardly. He had suspected it but hadn't dared making the assumption...another of those bleeding-heart-hero-guys. At least the mercenary types risked their lives for some sort of gain...which usually meant they lived marginally longer. Oh well...another short employment.

"Then we're heading for Rivet city where he told me my father was going." The kid glanced back again, the rifle in his hands and the current mission forgotten. "That's what I'm currently doing you see, trying to find my father...he left the vault you see...and everything just went to hell." The kid took a deep breath, suddenly stopping to lean against the wall.

Oh _God_ _dammit_...the kid slipped down unto the floor, an empty look in his eyes. "He just left...and everyone blamed me...well almost everyone." A shadow of a smile passed his face. "I fled before they could kill me though. My only home...gone. And now I look for my father because...well I'm not sure why...maybe just to find some answers." He shrugged, looking a little lost, thank God comforting was not part of the contract... "Or maybe it's just something to do...I don't know." Suddenly smiling the kid looked over at Charon while getting to his feet. "So that's my story, what's yours?"

"The contract doesn't allow you to ask such questions." Charon informed his master, not really caring about the useless gesture to get closer. The kid flinched back however, as if fearing a blow. Better get master going... "Any orders?"

"What? Oh right...lets move on." John made a useless wave with his hand as he once more took the lead down the filthy corridors, propping his rifle up against his shoulder in a semi-professional way he begun moving forward. "Erm...you don't talk much? Do you?"

A direct question which is...acceptable. "No master. I speak when necessary."

"Well...you're free to say anything to me you know, any opinion or question...or just plain chatting, it's fine." Ah, the kid still had a bad conscience..._fool_.

"I'll do that." Pushing past the vaultie Charon lowered his well maintained shotgun as his senses jerked up. A second later the super mutant appeared around the corner ahead of them, a worn brown rifle in its massive hands. "Excuse me master." Politeness wasn't needed by the contract, but if it stopped the kid from annoying him...he could stand using it.

Now the kid gasped at the sight of the mutant stepping through the doorway to the corridor. Thirty feet distance, a small set of stairs in-between...Charon dryly calculated the odds before rushing forward, already taking aim on the lumbering shape. "Haha! A smelly one! Die!" Charon snorted, these things were stupider than Patchwork.

Sending a round out a little too early Charon managed to merely irritate the monster as it lowered its rifle at him, the weapon jerking a little when the mutant pressed the trigger.

It had hit him, the slight pull in his left shoulder informing him of the damage. He doesn't posses much feeling there anymore however and merely growled in irritation of getting another hole in his body...hopefully it didn't damage any muscles.

His next shot tells him everything is okay with him though, his arm is undamaged. That's more then could be said about the super mutant however as it rears back, its left forearm flayed down to the bone. It actually looked a little surprised as it gazed down on an injury not even _it_ could ignore. "What's the matter, can't stand the sight of your own blood ?" Charon taunted, more to force a little more adrenaline out of him then out of any real hatred of his foe. "Bring it!" His third round tore half the throat out of the super mutant's neck, dropping it to the floor with a choking sound as it quickly begun drowning in its own blood.

The adrenaline was gone an instant later, too little to really give a nice buzz. A shame...

Stepping up to it he lowered his shotgun and kicked at the monster's chest, checking for any reaction. Nothing but a another choking sound...it would be dead within moments, not worth an extra round. With a care born out of practice Charon reloaded, checking the mechanism in the magazine as he did so...it was the one thing needed taken care of in his life after all. Nope, the gun was perfect, just the right amount of grease without any dust...Charon leant it against the floor while crouching down to loot the corpse. Master would need more ammunition...

"Wow, you're quite experienced in killing mutants." The kid muttered, stepping up to the feet of the monster and kicking it with a dumb look on his face. Charon of course didn't answer, which seemed to annoy the boy. "Aren't you?"

"Yes master."

"Are you hurt?"

"No master."

"Huh...odd, I thought he hit you."

"He did master. I'm not hurt however." Charon replied, deft fingers moving through the monster's pockets. Ah...four bullets, how useless, better get the ones in that excuse for a rifle... The mutants were good at getting their weapons, but horrible at maintaining them, at times Charon wondered how the brotherhood could have trouble keeping them at bay...

"Okay...that doesn't make sense." The kid muttered, sounding a little unnerved. "Need a stimpak?"

"No master."

"Oh for...please stop calling me master!" The kid groaned, hand moving towards the pocket where he'd placed the contract before he remembered himself. "It's...making me uncomfortable."

"Then order me to call you something else." Charon straightened up and offered the little ammunition he'd gotten out of the corpse.

With a grimace the man accepted the bullets. _Heh_, Charon didn't really care about his master's attitude towards ghouls, but this one hadn't struck him as a hater... "It doesn't work like that Charon, if I order you to call me something else it's still in a way...master." Ah, so _that's_ the source of the grimace, fucking heroes...

"That's because you are my master." Charon replied, resting the shotgun against his shoulder while casually checking his 'injury'. Just another little hole in his leather armour...there was no blood pouring out even, was his shoulder drying up too much again? He hated when dust poured out of the wounds in his skin...it felt odd. He would probably have to pour some irradiated water unto it later, get some moisture into it and heal up a little... "Now, orders master?"

"No, no, I'm not letting this go." The kid visibly steeled himself and glared back at Charon. If he'd cared enough Charon would have smirked at the pathetic show of courage. "Sure, I have your contract, but Ahzrukhal saw you two as having a partnership." He hesitated, apparently finding Charon not reacting at the name creepy. "I'd like that too...but...you know...without the blowing a hole through me." He snorted at the last words, forcing a small smile.

_Great_, another one who wanted to be his friend, why wasn't Charon surprised? "Master...I need an order."

The kid gritted his teeth, eyes frustrated. "Oh come on! I'm trying to be nice here! This contract thing is making me uncomfortable and I need to feel that you don't resent me!"

There it was, the kid had fessed up. Not that his conscience was of any importance... "I don't _care_ about you master." Charon sighed inwardly at the confused look he got at that, self-absorbed masters...always thinking themselves overly important. "I only require one thing, an order." God...was the employment going to continue to be like this? How long would _this one_ continue prodding him before he gave up?

"You're sure?" John shook his head, his face crunched up in...nausea? Confusion? Meh...

"Yes master." Charon couldn't stop himself, a real sigh escaped him. "Now, orders?"

"Fine..." The kid's shoulders dropped while he looked away. "...lets just clear this place out then."


	15. Chapter 15

"God-damned, piss-guzzling...jackasses!" John roared out into the darkness of the underground, each word punctured by his rifle sending a bullet towards the barely visible figures moving behind the cover of a pile of rubble. How many were they anyway!? "Cock-sucking, mutant-loving bastards!" The gun clicked empty at the last word, forcing John to duck down behind the cover of the rusty train cart he had stayed behind for the last ten minutes.

He was pissed!

He glared at the wall in front of him it exploded into dust and pebbles from the shots from the enemies. John reloaded, barely feeling the sparks from bullets bouncing off the train cart. God _damn_ these assholes!

Clearing out the museum of technology had been surprisingly simple with Charon's help, and to sleep in a bed at Carol's had been much appreciated after the long time spent on the ground, despite the smell...then things had taken a turn for the worse next day.

It had started with him having an hour long argument with a brotherhood knight to keep him from shooting Charon, an argument that had only been settled after calling Three Dog to resolve it. It had been even more irritating because Charon apparently hadn't found the episode at the least insulting! He had just _accepted_ the hatred of him for what he was! With the same stupid neutral look on his face he _always_ wore!

Of course it had only been the start of John's problems. After spending another hour fixing that stupid relay dish he had finally got to head for Rivet City, having been forced to _command_ Charon to lead him there of all things...only to be stopped by a bunch of trigger happy humans in black armour and obscene amounts of firepower! What was their problem anyway!? They had just started shooting! And after he and Charon had _somehow_ gotten the better of that group..._more_ of them came!

So now they were forced back, to run _west_ instead of _south_! _Back_ towards megaton! _Back_ the way he'd gone before! _Away_ from Rivet city! "I swear to God I'll shove my rifle up your assess and see how far you fly!" The odd soldiers didn't reply with anything but another burst of bullets. "I'll make you all eunuchs and force you to dance in front of a super mutant! You hear me!? Come out so I can kill you!"

God he was _sooo_ pissed...

Stepping up again John fired off two rounds as quick as the bolt action of the rifle allowed, sending a figure scrambling back into cover with a curse. "You're in my way! Do you hear!? In! My! Way! I'll fucking kill you for that!" He glanced back at Charon, the ghoul busy tying a grenade looted from a super mutant to a string and fastening it to a the other side of the small space between the wall and the broken train cart. "And are you _done_ yet!? Or do you want to take lunch _first_!?"

The ghoul didn't look up from his work, shielding it from the shower of pebbles coming from the explosions stitching the wall, and not the least affected by how close some of the ricochets came to hitting him. "Almost done master."

"Well get a move on!" John hissed the order before turning down his sight again. "You fucking assholes! What did I ever do to you _huh_!? Want to explain _that_!?" He fired off a more carefully aimed shot, getting a curse out of one of the shadowy figures as it stumbled out of sight. "Charon! Who the _hell_ are these guys!?"

"They're Talon company master."

"And that is!?"

"Mercenaries for hire master."

"And what do they want!?"

"To kill you master."

"No!?" John ducked, a ruby laser beam singeing his hair as he went back into cover. "You're sure about that!?"

"Yes master."

It took John all the effort in the world not to turn his gun on the calm ghoul right there and then. Instead he inched around the corner of the train cart and squeezed off another shot. "Why the hell do they want to kill me then!? I didn't do anything to them! I didn't even know they existed!"

"They have probably been paid to kill you master."

"By who!?"

"I don't know master."

"Well ain't that fucking brilliant! I'm chased by a bunch of _jackasses_ who wants me dead because of a pile of caps! Paid by some stranger...oh that son of a bitch!" John fired again, his shot harmlessly whizzing over the heads of the dark shapes moving around the rubble, already moving to reload he growled in a lower voice. "I swear if this is who I think it is...I'm going to find him and strangle him with his own fucking _tie_!"

Slamming the fresh clip into the rifle he yelled over the sound of the Talon _jerks_ firing: "You hear that you assholes!? I'm going to find your fucking payer and _kill_ him! _Then_ I'm going to take his caps! _Then_ I'm going to use said caps to hire another band of mercenaries to wipe _you_ out!" That got a reaction out of his foes, a muffled chuckle.

Yeah...it _was_ a sort of toothless threat... John calmed down a little as he saw Charon gesture at the improvised mine, showing that he was done. Heh...maybe he should express his irritation with them in a more _satisfying_ way? Grinning in blood-lust John nodded for Charon to move backwards even as he moved to take aim, three quick shots forcing another advancing foe back into cover. "Come on you chicken shits! Show yourself!"

"Master, I'm in position." Looking back John nodded at the ghoul leaning against the corner further off down the tunnel.

Keeping down in a crouch John carefully stepped over the wire across the opening, the dread of the grenade going off beneath him was quickly replaced by glee at the thought of it going off beneath _them_ instead. He hurried the last steps, quickly slipping down unto his knees behind Charon, using the Ghoul's leather clad arm for support he leant forward to look past the corner and down the small space.

The Talon company soldiers were still shooting at the wall where he had stood, probably thinking they were keeping his head down while they advanced. Loosening the SMG on his side John also went to reload his rifle, making sure he had a full clip in it. Ah man...he was actually looking forward to this! Venting a little frustration would be good! Especially on thugs like these!

A head popped up behind the train, an odd squarish rifle...ah, laser rifle...pushing forward ahead of the man.

The curse of the man was barely audible over the boom of Charon's shotgun going off. The spread of the pellets not lethal, but probably enough to leave a bad scar as the man scrambled back out of sight. "What the hell!? I thought we were supposed to let them walk into the trap!?" John tugged at Charon as he hissed the question.

The ghoul turned to look at him, making John recoil as he realised just how close he was to the sickening face. Charon merely looked evenly on him though, not a hint of irritation over John's reaction as he said: "It would be advisable to make our resistance believable so they do not notice the trap master."

"Ah, my bad." John caught himself grinning, buffing Charon on the shoulder. "See? Those are things I love you to tell me."

"Yes master." Charon had already turned back to the task at hand, another round tearing up the corner of the train cart. A moment later an assault rifle showed up behind the flayed metal skin, indiscriminately emptying its entire clip in their general direction, forcing both back behind the corner. John snorted, were they trying to scare him or something?

In a different world...

"Come on! At least _try_ to hit me!" John snapped before coming around...aiming low he saw the shadow of a movement under the train cart, between the rusty and broken down wheels... His shot missed, though someone cried out in pain all the same, the ricochet? Meh, probably just a flesh wound, though it _was_ satisfying... "Or I can sit here and strip piece by piece off you! Sounds fun doesn't it!?"

Another flurry of shots, this time coming from three weapons at the same time and John was forced back behind his cover.

BOOM!

The sound of the grenade going off was instantly followed by muffled curses and the heart-wrenching scream of a man about to die. John and Charon moved as one, John quickly dropping his rifle and going for the SMG while Charon flicked two new shells into his shotgun and took the lead.

Around the corner the space was filled with grey dust and blood, the train cart on the right had a new dent in it, marked red by gore...John felt revulsion at the sight of a leg covered in blood lying on the ground between them and the slowly dispersing cloud from the explosion...it didn't make him break his stride however.

The laser rifle armed man had been the one breaking the string and was missing both legs...where the other one was John couldn't tell. The guys weapon was a broken piece of bent metal and his mouth was still moving in a scream...though no sounds left it anymore. Rushing after the surprisingly fast Charon he jumped over the corpse...and through the cloud of dust.

Behind the cloud three other Taloners stood. The one to the left, standing on the 'sidewalk' of the tunnel, was stumbling back, a large piece of rusted steel lodged in his right shoulder and his arms hanging limply by his sides as blood poured out of him. A shot from Charon sent the man flying back, his torso torn to shreds.

The second one had escaped relatively unscathed, the shotgun in his hands was lowered though as he wiped at his eyes, his face covered in soot. To his honour he _did_ make an attempt to raise his gun at them, his tearful eyes blinking away the filth in them. Then John's SMG tore up his shoulder, making him stumble back...and then collapse as Charon's shotgun tore off his right arm by the elbow.

The last one lay on his back, his eyes wide in shock. His hand still clutched around a pale looking assault rifle resting against the ground...he made no move to aim it at the two of them, his lips trembling. "Guys...guys...I can't see."

John slammed a foot down on the assault rifle, pinning it to the floor. His face broke into a gleeful smile while he put his other foot on his foe's chest. "Ah, well that makes things easier." The man screamed, realising what was going to happen, then his head was torn to pieces as John emptied the rest of his clip into the mercenary's face.

Rubbing off the gore on his foot against the rail John looked over to Charon, the ghoul already looting the body of one of their foes. "Hey? Think Mr headless here would miss his armour?"


	16. Chapter 16

Gob found himself looking at her again.

Part of him knew she knew about him and his vain love...and that he often looked at her from his constant scrubbing. He didn't really want to believe it though, his love was secret, his own little treasure that kept him warm whenever Moriarty decided to make the ghoul's life a living hell...as if it wasn't that already.

He was worried however.

It was not the constant itching worry in the back of his head that was the fear of Moriarty hurting him...nor the dry fear in the back of his throat that a customer would suddenly blow his head off for being a ghoul. No...this was an icy worry running down his spine and arms, centred around his heart and making it difficult to breathe.

And he was looking at the source of the worry right now. Nova was pale...paler then normal even, and though she had always been a little rough in the edge, no doubt because of a mix of radiation from the bomb and the rough customers...she now looked ragged beyond words.

The cigarette she had been smoking had fizzled out into a small stump, even as Gob watched it dropped out of her mouth without her even noticing. Her head was tilted back as her eyes slowly moved, no doubt counting the ridges in the steel ceiling, though the movement was more erratic than it usually was when she did that... Gob nervously wondered if she _could_ move her head anymore, she hadn't done so for two hours now...

At least the bruise on her cheek from when Jericho had thrown a tantrum over her lack of...eagerness...had started to fade. The bruises hidden under her jacket from Moriarty's punishment however...the creepy thing was that she didn't even seemed _bothered_ by it all. Normally she would put up on a brave face, and she _was_ tough after all....but she would still wince when she didn't think Gob was looking.

Gob scowled at his rotting hands in frustration, willing them to move faster as he scrubbed the counter, so hard that he heard the wood creak under them even as his arms begun to hurt. _Frustration_...that was all he had, he had no words of comfort for her, they would just be empty things, nothing that would really help her. If only Colin would stop..._picking_ on her! Sure, Gob took the brunt of it...he was used to that after all...but as of late the bastard had clamped down on Nova more and more.

And for no reason!

Okay, so maybe she hadn't had so many _customers_ as of late...but that was a problem with trade and not people's will to...be with her. Many traders all over had come with odd stories of armoured soldiers taking their merchandise...those that actually _reached_ Megaton that is. How was that _Nova's_ fault!? Why was the brotherhood clamping down on trade anyway? Weren't they fighting the good fight anymore? It seemed a little odd...

He scowled at his hands as he stopped scrubbing, holding the two in front of him with mounting frustration. They were as usual pockmarked by holes and scabs, he could actually see his own bones and muscles through them. What little skin remained was a sickly brown and green...dry and ready to fall off at any moment. At least it didn't _hurt_...except in his heart. God he hated this! If he was a smoothskin people would stop berating him! If he was a smoothskin he would tell Moriarty what he thought of him! If he was a smoothskin he would take Nova and...

_If, if, if_...Gob sighed and turned back to scrubbing.

Then the door opened, _finally_ a customer...Moriarty wouldn't be so violent if there was some caps in the register. Gob found himself recoiling at the sight though, hands half-raised to defend himself against a blow, physical _or_ verbal...he wasn't sure which he preferred.

The man stepping forward wore black combat armour and could have easily been mistaken for a talon company mercenary if it hadn't been for the symbol on it having been painted over in a different shade of black. The pale handle of a Chinese style assault rifle poked up from behind the man's back and from his belt two grenades, an SMG and a sword hung. One of the more dangerous wastelander's no doubt...and judging by the scowl on the man's face an _angry_ wastelander!

The eyes focused on him seemed to sear through his rotten skin, making Gob take another step backwards, half expecting to get a bullet in him...then they softened all of a sudden. "Whoa Gob, sorry if I scared you, was off in my own thoughts." The man stepped forward with a sudden smile on his lips and took a seat by the counter, empty hands lain to rest atop it...the left arm Gob realized sporting an odd cylindrical contraption with a computer screen facing the man. "Like the pip-boy? It works now. Though Moira managed to make the selection go upwards on the screen when you turn the knob here counter-clockwise rather then what I'm used to...I find that strangely annoying."

"John?" Gob rattled and took a careful step back to his place. Huh, even with all the dust and soot covering the man's face it was still strangely unchanged...yet something _had_ changed, the air around the man...it wasn't the same.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The man chuckled. He _had_ changed...grown perhaps, he seemed more confident, and definitively rougher around the edges. Still, he was friendly, and that's what mattered. "How have you been Gob?"

"Good, good..."Gob lied automatically, then felt the faint pain in his face when it failed to blush. "Erm...I heard of you on the radio, Three Dog comes through quite well now thanks to you...thank you." He ghoul licked the craters that was his lips. "He has been talking quite a lot about you...did you really kill a behemoth?" Gob found himself inching closer, listening intently for the answer.

The man shrugged. "Oh I hear Three Dog on the pip-boy too...that guy really knows how to make a bird out of a feather." _Oh_... "I mean all I did was run past the thing, grabbed a gun...though it looked more like an ugly slingshot if you ask me...and shot the thing in the back." Gob blinked, how could anyone sound so..._blasé_ about it? "Wasn't much of an effort in comparison to some other things."

"Such as?" Gob inched closer, feeling his worries fly away at the thought of the heroics his friend no doubt had performed.

"Well, the Talon company have been chasing us for the last...five days now I think." Wait..._us_? Looking up Gob realised the man hadn't entered alone. A giant...a _familiar_ giant...in leather armour stood by the door, milky eyes fixed on John as he waited for orders. "Not to mention quite a few close calls with super mutants, heck, I would be dead if it wasn't for Lyon's Pride back in the underground."

"Charon?" Gob couldn't help but ask, even though he knew the monster wouldn't answer him. The other ghoul merely shot him a neutral look before returning his gaze to his master. Gob turned a surprised look at John: "You got him from Ahzrukhal?"

The man looked a little embarrassed, at least for a moment, then the new steadiness returned. "Yeah...bought his contract...then Charon here blew Ahzrukhal's chest to pieces..." The man frowned. "Which I still don't approve of Charon, remember our discussion."

"Yes master."

Gob grimaced, John was another ghoul's..._master_. The similarity between Charon's and Gob's situation was painful. John seemed to be thinking the same thing and looked a little pensive as he muttered: "He's better with me Gob...you understand that right?" He hesitated. "You know...he apparently _must_ have a..."

"I know." Gob raised a hand, a warm feeling in his chest as he realised John was trying to explain himself to him, _him_....as if his opinion of John _mattered_. "I lived in underworld before you know, I know of the people there." He forced a smile. "Oh...and Ahzrukhal deserved what he got, you can be sure of that."

"It's the principle of the thing." John retorted, smiling a smile of...relief? "Oh and that reminds me! Carol says 'hi'...actually she wanted me to give you something." Gob felt even warmer, God, the man _cared_, and Carol _remembered_ him. There was people out there who loved him...he had almost forgotten. "It's...ah there it is." John pulled something out of the duffel bag he'd been searching through, showing a pair of tight-looking socks of stitched leather and old cloth. "She said it would help with...bone-soul?"

"Bone-_sole_." Gob corrected, taking the offered socks with wide smile. Oh...they were _beautiful_, his _own_ socks..._given_ to him. "It's when the skin on your foot gets all worn down and you end up walking on bone...it's kind of nasty." He could almost _feel_ Nova shudder at the memory of when he had pulled out his foot out of his boots and most of his flesh hadn't followed...it had been the only time she had screamed at his condition.

Heck, _he_ had almost screamed. He hated when that happened...which Carol had _remembered_! John grimaced a little at the description, but said nothing about it as he continued: "Yes well...she said to wear them a lot but remember to let the feet breathe at times...mother's eh?" A shadow passed his features...wait...was that jealousy? John had never mentioned any mother, then the man smiled again, all forgotten. "Anyway, there has been quite a few scraps with the talon company, I blame that Mr Burke guy..."

"Never did like him." Gob assured. "So...talon company? And you're still alive?" He was still clutching the socks as he leant forward, hoping for some grand tale...

Instead the man shrugged. "Meh, they're stubborn but a little too aggressive, still, they're worse than the super mutants in my mind...since they actually have a brain." He had faced super mutants...and didn't even seem that worried about them. Gob found himself straightening his back at the thought even as his hands moved to pour John a glass. _Screw_ Moriarty and his greed!

"So you're still hunting for your father then? Or are you too busy fighting the good fight?" Gob smiled knowingly, wanting to encourage the man taking a sip from the offered glass.

"Who says one can't do two things at once?" John laughed, then pouted in a feigned irritation that probably _wasn't_ feigned at all. "The talon company got us sidetracked however, got here instead of to Rivet city. Damn them all to hell...meh, at least it means I get to hang out here with you two...Nova?" John flinched, concern crossing his face as he finally looked over at the woman in her corner. "Are you okay!?"

The woman straightened a little under John's gaze...why didn't she do it when _he_ looked at her? Still, the smile on her lips was a weak, a shadow of what she was capable of. Gob cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. "Nova hasn't...been feeling well as of late." He scratched his head. "I don't know what's wrong...." Could they hear the frustration in his raspy voice?

John gave him an odd look, then waved to Nova. "Well why is she still standing there then? Come here Nova, sit down and rest." The woman gingerly stepped forward, hands stretched out towards the counter, as if she feared falling...Gob grimaced, his chest hurt just watching her... John seemed quite concerned as well as he frowning watched the woman sit down on the corner stool opposite him. "Not to be mean...but you look horrible."

"I wouldn't know about..." Nova's husky voice broke into a coughing fit, Gob winced, seeing a drop of blood land on the counter. John didn't seem to notice though, his gaze fixed upon the woman. "...I think I still turn a few heads..." The flirty smile was a sad one, made all the worse by the tint of green on her cheeks.

"Stop that and look at me." The commanding voice allowed no disobedience, making Nova straighten her face and turn large eyes straight at John. The man squinted at her while reaching out with his hands. "Have you had any contact with sick people? Or maybe been bitten by something?" That got a weak chuckle from the woman even as she flinched back from John's outstretched hands. "Trust me, I know some medicine."

"You just...scared me." Nova muttered, gaze darting to the floor. Gob sighed, she didn't like being touched by men anymore...though normally she was aware enough not to show it. "Go ahead." She inched forward, letting John touch her right under the jaw, his fingers moving in a way Gob had seen Doc Church do...then suddenly pulling back as his pip-boy begun crackling.

A curse left John's lips even as he pushed his wrist forward, moving it in front of her and listening to the crackle of the pip-boy while checking a dial on the left side of the controls. "How the...have you been standing next to the bomb or something?" He shot Gob an almost angry look. "Do you know why she's suffering from advanced radiation poisoning?"

"Oh...oh God...dammit!" Gob kicked at the counter, hearing an odd crack from his foot, Ignoring it he turned to Nova, eyes pleading. "I'm...so sorry Nova, I didn't..." She didn't seem to hear him...instead he turned back to John. "Colin has been a little...cheap as of late, worse then normal even...she has been drinking irradiated water and the worst scotch in stock...for a long time now."

John seemed to collapse a little, his body seemingly losing some of his strength, his eyes shone with anger though. "That's...God I hate him..." He sighed, then held up a hand above his shoulder, palm upwards. "Charon, give me one of the radaways."

"Yes master." The ghoul's dropped a large bag from his shoulder and quickly dug through its content until he found the requested item, smoothly handing the yellow bag to John.

The man wasted no time, holding the scratched bag up with his right hand he used his left to place Nova's limp hand on the counter. The fact she wasn't even resisting or saying some lame joke was..._scary_ to say the least, as was the fact that she didn't even react to how John pulled up her sleeve and stuck the large IV into her arm. "Now this will help, but I'll leave two more radaway here for later...just in case. Charon." The ghoul reached down and fished up two more bags, a glance by Gob told him the man had just given away half his supply of the bags...

"T...thanks." Nova meekly said, looking away with a strange look on her face. Gob's jealousy was nothing compared to the joy of seeing her getting better. _This_ was it..._this_ was what Three Dog talked about,_ t__his_...was the good fight. Gob forced himself not to hug the man, she was going to be okay!

"Now I don't want you to drink anything for...oh for four hours, and if you need to go to the bathroom you should hold it as long as you can. We want the chemicals to work through your system as long as possible." John's voice wasn't the normal friendly, it was...he really sounded like a doctor. "I suppose I'm wasting my breath when I ask you to drink something cleaner?"

Nova chuckled, she was still pale, but looked a little more present as she focused he eyes on John. "I can only promise that I'll _try_ to follow the doctor's orders."

"Gob hold this." Gob swallowed the sudden panic as he was forced to hold the bag of vital substance in the air while John reached out to check Nova with surprisingly knowing hands. "Yep, your output is already dropping...but I want you to take it easy these next few days okay? At least stop standing all day and take a seat, enjoy a long lunch...stuff like that. Otherwise your body will recover slower."

"O...okay." Gob watched in envy at the hands so gently checking Nova under her jaw...then her forehead for a fever...the back of her cheekbones... "I'll do that." Nova breathed the words, her voice neither husky nor pained, normal...her defences down. John stopped his hands for a moment before continuing, an odd look on his face. "Other then that...am I okay?" Why had she closed her eyes? Why was she...? Gob looked away.

"Ye...yes sure." In the corner of his eye Gob watched John drop his hands, a pained look on his face. "You're fine, just stop doing stuff that's bad for you for a while okay?"

"Ha!" Nova's laugh was a bitter one. Her cheeks were red though...and her eyes focused on the IV in her arm. _No...!_ "If I could do that I wouldn't be here in the first place..."


	17. Chapter 17

There wasn't more but a thud when the last raider sentry on John's side of the camp fell, his cut throat staining the broken pavement black. Still, better safe then sorry, crouching low John listened for any alarm while cleaning his sword on its fifth victim's shirt. There were no raised voices however, in fact...there were no voices at all, had Charon already cleared the other side?

Briefly checking the dead raider for anything useful, merely finding a pair of caps and a bottle of buffout, John decided to push through the wooden barricades the raiders had erected around their little camp, drawn SMG leading the way.

In the darkness of dusk John could still easily make out how the barricades had been erected, which was made all the easier by a pair of Christmas lights that the raiders had wrapped around an old streetlight, casting an oddly cheerful light over the little camp. Raiders...fucking idiots really. John made himself small and slipped in between two barricades, eyes darting left and right. To the left of him there was a stained mattress and a white table upon where a pair of glasses and an empty bottle of vodka stood.

The right was more furnished. In the furthermost corner a bunk bed whose steel frame had begun to rust stood. Next to it a table had been placed like some sort of nightstand, a inhaler of jet, an opened bottle of wine and a small pile of caps lying atop it. At the foot of the bed a larger table was set with half empty plates with various meals. Didn't even finish their meals...these guys must be successful. Then a slight movement to his right drew his eyes to a weathered couch lying next to the streetlight.

The man sleeping there looked almost peaceful, heck, with his eyes closed he didn't look half as rabid as he probably was. John grimaced, it was almost cute...if it hadn't been for the man cradling a cracked assault rifle as if it was a teddy bear...especially since a filthy teddy bear actually lay by the foot of the couch.

Shrugging John pulled the weapon away from the raider, a snort escaped him as he begun to awaken...then John grabbed him by the hair, pulled him partly off the couch...and calmly slit his throat.

For a moment the man's eyes widened, bloodshot gaze darting around in panic. It was a mere moment though, the panic swiftly fading as all life poured out of the man.

Huh, odd how easy that was...John smirked, realising just how used he'd gotten to clearing out bands of raiders. It was just an everyday occurrence, nothing to make a fuzz about, heck, he barely feared for his life anymore. It was just standard procedure, like shooting a stubborn radscorpion from a position where it couldn't get to him, or lighting a fire without making it visible in the distance. Nothing to speak of...

Did that make him evil?

"Holy shit!" The words brought John out if his thoughts, looking up he heard the sound of a shotgun going off, followed by a scream. Good old Charon... "Guys! Get up! They're here!" Over on the other side of the encampment John watched a man stumble towards him, clutching his leg while trying to aim his pistol back where he came from. "I need help here!"

"You don't know half of it buddy." John muttered, then squeezed off a salvo against the wounded raider. The bullets stitched a ragged line across his torso, from the man's hip to his shoulder blood came out in small clouds as the bullets sliced through the conglomerate of metal and leather that was supposed to be his armour.

The man fell there and then, simply crumpling to the ground.

A moment later Charon appeared, shotgun lowered in a ready stance. "The rest have been taken care of master." The way he informed John about the death of the other sentries he might as well have been talking about the weather.

"Good, you drag that guy out and I'll take this one." John chuckled, realizing he spoke in the same way. Odd what things you could get used to after a while... Grabbing his kill by the shoulders John begun to pull, hoping he wasn't staining the floor with too much blood. In the darkness he wasn't sure how it went...probably bad. He followed Charon's lead, heading for a small hollow in the old street that had probably once been for drainage.

Dumping the pair there John went back to the camp, grabbing another corpse after a quick search. Beginning to drag that one over to the ditch he watched how Charon effortlessly shouldered two corpses to take away. "You're quite strong aren't you?"

"Yes master." Was the dry response, _as always_.

They worked quickly and efficiently, both familiar with the procedure by now.

Soon John found himself sitting down on the couch, a quick swipe of his sword shutting down the stupid Christmas lights. In front of him Charon sat down on the stained mattress, hands quickly moving to get a fire working by mixing some brahmin dung and alcohol. "Great, we get stinking food today." Of course Charon didn't reply to the joke, John smirked anyway. "We got enough supplies to reach Rivet city?" He already knew the answer of course, they were halfway there and hadn't even consumed a third of their food. Still...it was nice with _some_ conversation.

"Yes master." Yes..._some_...conversation.

"Well that's nice, you're going to cook for us today?" John watched in fascination how the ghoul had gotten the fire starting and was reaching for the backpack...before stopping in the middle of reaching out.

"If you still wish it master..." The ghoul didn't look at him, hands still stretched towards the backpack. Fascinating...John briefly considered holding his tongue...just to see how long the ghoul would sit like that, waiting for the order making it okay to get the food. But no...John was no Ahzrukhal, he smirked in irony...at least not yet.

"Yes sure." The ghoul immediately went to get the food. "You know, I thought I told you you're free to make _some_ assumptions and choices. You're not a mindless automaton you know...right?"

Again the ghoul paused in his actions, in the darkness and with his ruined features it was hard to tell...but John thought he recognised a frown. "No...master?" The ghoul begun to push the chosen meal into the fire, mole rat meat..._sweet! _Charon grunted something, then spoke up again, heh...that's how you got him to talk...push at the boundaries of his contract. "I cannot disobey you, as such performing actions not sanctioned by you risks your displeasure and me pain."

"I won't hurt you if you displease me Charon." John chuckled at the thought. Him hurting that monster...he wouldn't _dare_.

"I have realized that much master, however, the pain will still be there."

"So...the contract sort of causes you pain if you break it?" John leant forward, he knew he was pushing it, at any time the ghoul would shut down and refuse to talk about it, referring to one or another clause in the contract. Still, John was curious about this ghoul he barely knew but who seemed ready to follow him to hell and back. "With what? A headache?"

"Harsher than that master...but essentially yes." The ghoul still wore the same neutral look on his face, but John could tell he was uncomfortable. Still a little more pressing wouldn't hurt...

"So what happens if I take your contract and put it into that fire there?"

Charon didn't pause his work, but he did turn to look at John, making him swallow. The pale eyes seemed to see right through him, speaking of a life filled with death and pain that had been like nothing to the ghoul. The neutral look was sill there...somehow even calmer than ever before. Which made the answer all the more frightening: "I am nothing with my contract, as such the destruction of the contract would lead to my own destruction."

"You're not mythically bounded to it." John pointed out, dreading the reply.

"I would destroy myself master." The ghoul glanced over at the shotgun at his side, an almost longing look crossing his face. Oh you got to be...

John shook his head,wetting his suddenly dry lips. "You're not going suicidal on me are you Charon?"

"No master. The contract is still intact."

"Great...you really know how to make a guy depressed." John sighed and dug into his duffel bag, pulling out the worn book of science he had found in an old radio shack. Flipping through it he quickly found where he had finished last time. "You know that right?"

"I don't know how to answer that question master." Was there...pain in the voice? Great...he was going to sleep around a suicidal ghoul who was more machine then man...meh...better then no company at all at least.

John forced himself not to look up, worried what he might see. "Don't worry about it, you're not really supposed to answer anyway." Wait...why did he just flip to page fifty? Wasn't he just on page thirty-six?

"Yes master."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"Master?"

"There are pages missing! Back when I got that Chinese book I didn't mind that much...I don't think I missed that many illustrations...but this is a book of science dammit! How can I be sure they're describing the same thing on this page as they did on _this_ page if there's a big piece missing!? And _no_ you're not supposed to answer that either!" John shook the book above his head, glaring over at Charon that was looking back evenly: "_Why_!? Why is every readable book I find missing pages!?"

"Most books, readable or not, are missing pages master."

John frowned. He hadn't really checked the burnt and unreadable books...but Charon sounded certain on it...as he always did. "And why are they missing pages then?"

"Toilet paper master."

"Toilet...paper?" John blinked, mind trying to comprehend the cheer stupidity of the answer. "Are you...fucking _kidding_ me!? Are you saying that there are assholes out there who says: 'oh gee I need to go to the bathroom, give me that nice instruction on how to clean water for me to wipe my ass with will you?'!?" He shook his head, glaring at the floor as he dropped the book down next to him. "The last vestiges of knowledge from the past...and it's being flushed down the toilet!? That should be a capital offence or something! No wonder mankind is screwed..."

A miniscule snort escaped Charon.

"Are you laughing at me!?" Against his will John smiled, the thought of Charon laughing hilarious.

The ghoul still had the neutral look on his face, eyes focused on the fire as he worked the spit of flesh around. Still...there was just a hint of...cheerfulness in his movement. "Wouldn't dream of it master."

"Sure you don't..." John rolled his eyes, hoping to break through the ghoul's façade. "As long as you don't go all emotional on me...like going aww when I help Nova next time." He smiled, remembering the embarrassing episode...he hadn't really meant it to go like that. It still left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth to be frank...and an odd fear. Still, if he could joke on his own expense to get Charon to lighten up it would be worth it.

Charon merely shrugged, apparently not going for it. "What you do with other people are not my business unless they intend to harm you master."

"Well one could say that surrendering half my supply of radaway is risking to harm me..." John muttered, a little amused by the thought. Man, he was still an idiot...

"I am not at liberty to criticize you for being foolish master."

"Haven't we had this discussion already?"

"My apologies master, I will try to do better."

"I guess it would go better if I _ordered_ you instead of _discussing_ it..."

"It would master."

"Yet I won't."

"Very well master." The ghoul didn't seem the least irritated with him. Just accepting, as always...God he was annoying at times. "Meat is almost done master."

"Good...ah dammit!" John slapped his forehead, glancing at the book next to him.

"Master?"

"I need to go take a dump...please tell me there's a burnt book around here?"

"I have not seen one master."

"Well that's it...I'm about to become a hypocrite and humanity is doomed..."

Another miniscule snort.


	18. Chapter 18

John ducked behind the boulder, pressing his shoulder against it as the grenade went off, pushing the rock backwards with the pressure of the explosion. He grimaced, feeling water splash against his foot. Glancing back he was caught by the sight of the Tidal Basin. It was beautiful..he could practically feel the radiation coming out of the water...filthy...yet it was _beautiful_.

So much water...

"Master, they are advancing." Charon's voice was impassive, despite being huddled up right next to John behind the smooth boulder at the edge of the water the ghoul spoke as if nothing was amiss, just another day in the wasteland.

Which it was, depressingly enough. "How many skirmishes does this make since we left Rivet city? Six?" Glancing up from the cover he flicked the assault rifle over to single shot and rolled his shoulders, casually spiting some phlegm out of his mouth. Charon was, unsurprisingly, correct. Right at the top of the gentle slope where the ground went down towards the water he could see the bobbing heads of the three super mutants coming at them, arrogantly striding forward without a hint of fear.

"Seven master, if you count the centaur hunt." Charon replied, placing his shotgun against the rock while sliding he hunting rifle he'd acquired forward and aiming down towards their foes.

"Ugh, I hated those things." John lined up his sight and took a deep breath, waiting until he could be certain of an effectual hit. "And these are just annoying, we're perhaps five miles from Rivet city dammit! Can't I get _one_ moment without fighting for my life!?"

Charon didn't answer, eyes forward he squeezed off a round. It cut a wound across one of the mutant's neck, it didn't seem to affect it...at least it made them mad though, all three monsters raised their rifles and raked their position with bullets.

"I don't have time for this!" Taking careful aim John ignored the bullets zipping past him and fired off three quick rounds. The first two missed, but the third slammed into the head of the lead mutant, making it take a step back with a growl of irritation. "Just die already! Where's a good place to shoot them when they don't have a brain?"

"They..."

"I _know_!" John shoot his head and took another shot at his foes, putting a bullet in the rightmost mutant's shoulder. "I'm just irritated! But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you!?" He felt his blood rise, the adrenaline of the battle mixing with his irritation of not making any progress. "No you're all yes master, no master...I don't think about it _master_." Charon's and his shots both caught the central mutant in the head, making the creature stumble back with a groan of what hopefully was of pain.

Another three shots zipped past them, with which they replied in kind. Charon's bullet finally cracked the central mutant's skull and dropped the creature to the ground while John's shot left a crater in the leftmost mutant's massive neck. "We're taking fire master, you're covered in blood master, they set me on fire master...do you _ever_ care!?" John planted a second shot in the eye of his target, not that it actually _killed_ the damn thing...

"Of course you don't! You're just waiting for me to take one in the head so you can go on with that thing you call a life!" A bullet clipped John's right ear, the burning pain making him all the angrier. "Of course I keep you from that since I'm such a fucking _jackass_! I bet you would prefer standing over the ninth circle right now, scowling at the druggies like another thug!" He sent two more bullets into his foe, the bullets were poorly aimed however and merely left two little marks on its massive chest.

John shook his head, grimacing as a bullet slammed into his cover and showered him with dust and rocks. "That's just the thing isn't it? You _don't_ care! You _don't_ prefer! You simply do! And you have no idea how annoying that is! It's like a droid! But without any _manners_!" Another three bullets slammed into the leftmost mutant's skull, making it drop to its knees. A gasp escaped it, the hands reaching for its head...before the cranium opened up and the creature fell out of sight.

The last one was now dangerously close and John felt a twinge of fear as he saw the mutant unhook a grenade from its belt and pull back for a throw that was sure to reach them... _Act!_ Flicking his weapon over to rapid fire John let loose a fusillade, making a red line down the mutant's right arm...right down to the mutant's fist.

The sound of the grenade going off was muted, hidden as it was in the super mutant's fist. Gore and dark dust flew everywhere, the mutant's arm coming apart messily. It staggered where it stood...then keeled over backwards when John emptied the rest of his clip into it's upper torso. "See? That's how you do it! Did you see that explosion!? I have to remember that for later...did you know about that? ...Charon?"

All got cold.

The ghoul lay on his back, a hand still clutching his rifle that was bobbing in the water, the other lay rested against the boulder. His eyes were wide open, white orbs staring at the sky. His leather armour was stained by brown dust...no blood. "Charon...are you hurt?" It's shock, got to be...why was the water staining red, where was the wound!?

Dropping his gun to the ground John forced his legs to move, quickly getting him down next to the ghoul. "Hey! Speak to me!" He slapped the ghoul, getting no reaction save another gush of blood staining the water. No..._nononono_! "Don't..." He reached out, grabbing a hold of Charon's head and leaning over on his knees to get a closer look. The wound was minimal, barely visible in such a ravished face...

"C...Charon?" John swallowed, tilting the ghoul's head to the side.

A sloshing sound followed as something grey dripped out from the back of Charon's skull. "No!" Turning the head completely to the side John saw the remains of Charon's skull, the back completely shattered, reminding him of a broken bowl. There was...grey matter leaking out of him. "_No_!"

Guilt and pain washed over him, making the world wobble, darkness almost caught him...shaking his head he tried to find some sort of...answer.

"Radiation! You need radiation!" Pulling for all he was worth he begun to drag Charon towards the water. "Your brain...Charon!" Pushing his hands forward John caught the brain before it fell out. It was sticky and felt like jelly...and some poured through his fingers despite his efforts. "There's some damage Charon...I..."

This is _your_ fault...

Pulling the ghoul's head into the water he pushed franticly at the ghoul's brain, forcing it back into place. A finger slid in... "No, God...I'm so sorry..." Cupping some water he poured it over Charon's skull. He watched it, intently, trying to spot the healing he'd heard so much about. Was that it? The flap curling out? "Yes!" _Yesyesyes_!

With a splash the flap of skin fell into the water.

"God dammit! Work! You're supposed to _heal_!" He punched the ghoul in the chest, it got no reaction...he was warm...still alive. "Get up! I _order_ you to get up! You _have_ to follow orders! Now give me a sign! _Get up_!" He slammed his fist into the ghoul's chest, making Charon twitch. "Ha! It works! It works! Get up!" He punched the ghoul again. Jump-start the heart! Now! Work! "Move it you stinking ghoul! Move!" A third punch.

A splash.

"Ch...Charon...?" John blinked, suddenly realizing he could barely see through an the fog in front of his eyes. The brain was out again, pieces of it...floating away. "I got your....I got your brain." Grabbing it he choked on an odd explosion of air leaving him. He was holding it...and felt it beginning to break up. "I...I think I see the bullet...Charon?"

_You_ got him killed...

"H...hey! I got it! I got the bullet!" John grinned, holding up his prize. "That helps...right?" He pushed the grey thing back into the broken skull. "See? All better..." He smiled, lips trembling. "...Charon? Get up damn it! Get up or I'll tear your contract up! You can't die! It was a fucking lucky shot! Get up!"

No reaction

His shoulders dropped, feeling himself deflate he looked away. "But...you don't really care about that do you?"

No answer.

The legs of his pants were getting wet, the radioactive water splashing over him...it was cold...and all was so...so _quiet_...

"A grave...you need a grave." John jerked into action, crawling up the beach he blindly searched for a dry spot. The ground was dusty...dead..._fitting_. Pushing his fingers John begun to dig, all was just dust and rocks..harsh and gritty...pain...it hurt. The pain in his fingers was dull though...a distant throbbing sensation.

You think _this_ makes up for it? You _murderer_...

The ground didn't want to give way, the dust packed hard, as if someone had stomped down on it. Still, he _made_ it move aside, _made_ it open up for him.

He kept digging...and digging...

The sun was setting when he finally pulled back, running his hand over his face he wiped the tears away, leaving something warm against his skin. The grave wasn't big, barely enough to let Charon lie comfortable, and _definitively_ not as deep as it should be. But he couldn't dig anymore...it had to do.

Yes, because the _slave_ doesn't need a good grave...

He begun to dig again, making the grave another foot deeper. He could barely feel his hands anymore...

Crawling back he found Charon exactly as he had left him. He didn't look peaceful, nor angry, it was the same neutral face as always. The same even look...he had taken on death the way he had taken on life, unfazed. "Don't worry...I got you a grave...see?" He grabbed the ghoul by the head, wincing each time another piece of the skull fell off while he kept the brain inside. "Y...you're quite heavy you know?" He laughed, a short whimpering thing. "Y...you should lose some weight."

Yes, that's all he is to you now, a _burden_...

Getting him into the grave was harder then John thought...but ten minutes he finally managed to push the ghoul into the hole. Don't hear the sloshing noise..._don't_...the brain is still there...still intact. Charon's eyes were still open, pale eyes staring at the cloudy sky, uncaring at his new position. "Wouldn't care even _if_ you were alive huh?" A pained chuckle.

Why would you care about him _now_? _Pathetic_...

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the contract, the frayed paper stinging his hands. He tossed it into the grave, the blood flecked item landing on the ghoul's chest. "I guess...you own your contract now." He looked away, throat closing up. "Y...you do what you want with it." Another odd laugh escaped him. "God..."

_Now_ you give it to him? You _used_ him...

"I'm....I'm sorry if I said some things..." The short laugh turned into a sob. "Not that you would care...e...even if you were alive." He glanced down at his hands, they were scratched and bloody...or at least it looked like it through the fog of tears. "G...G....I'm...I'm...sorry!"

And _that_ makes it better? You're _disgusting_...

He couldn't look at the ghoul anymore. Looking away he begun to push the sand back into the grave.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm telling you, I saw something." Captain Dusk argued, impatiently stepping back and forth while half-raising her sniper rifle.

Sarah and Colvin both chuckled. "_Sure_ you did, you just want an excuse to blow up a few muties." Colvin replied, hefting his own sniper rifle with his usual casualness. In fact all three of them were equipped with the sensitive weapons, out on recon as they were. Perhaps not an 'official' recon mission...but Sarah knew her father wouldn't call her on that. She was only curious about the Jefferson Memorial after all.

Or irritated rather. It was an insult that something so close to the citadel was in mutant hands. The small group were on the other side of the bridge leading to the large building, partly hidden behind broken piles of concrete and an odd wooden sign that probably referred to the little house further down towards the water.

Looking through her scope Sarah frowned. Two mutant's stood sentry by the entrance, their assault rifles hanging from their backs and bored expressions on their faces. The large steel walkway to the left, still pale green from an old paintwork, was patrolled by another three mutants...what Sarah had confirmed at least.

Annoying, they could _take_ them! Them and, with maybe a little backup or luck, the rest of the mutants in the whole building. If she had had the whole pride it would even have been a cakewalk. Of course, she knew that the moment they had taken the blasted thing the mutants would strike back with force. They _always_ did, it was as if they merely wanted the memorial to taunt the brotherhood into another battle.

Of course such thoughts were ridiculous, the mutants were far too stupid for such a thing. Still...it _irked_ her to see them hold such a building right in front of them, a sign that the brotherhood's claim on the land was tentative at best.

"Well yeah, I love blowing apart a few mutants." Dusk replied, as always confident. "Must challenge Sarah's kill count you know." Sarah smirked, trying to get on her good side so she would order an attack would _not_ work...this time. "But I'm serious, there was something else moving in my scope over by the walkway."

"Maybe you need glasses?" Glancing back Sarah chuckled at the sight of Dusk taking a swipe at Colvin's head which he easily dodged. Even with their helmets on Sarah could imagine their faces, Dusk scowling as she always did when her skills were questioned. Colvin with that stupid sardonic grin of his... "Its okay, I know your aim has been a little off as of late...whoa!" The knight was forced into a hasty retreat from his female compatriot as she kicked for his ankles. "As has your combat skills..."

"Hey, if I wanted to kick your ass I would do it easily." Dusk retorted, her voice betraying her frustration. "Now believe me or I'll dunk your head into the Potomac."

"That won't be necessary." Sarah finally interrupted the argument, forcing herself to look back across the bridge instead of at the two subordinates calming themselves down. She kept her voice calm, as always making sure she maintained the authority, at times she really envied Colvin... "We can only observe, heck, we should already be going."

"Yes ma'am." Dusk _wasn't_ happy.

"Oh well, this is a sealed suit anyway, dunking me wouldn't do much." Colvin piped in, drawing a growl from Dusk. "You know...glaring at people from behind a helmet isn't very effective."

Sarah didn't hear Dusk's reply, instead suddenly spying new movement on the walkway. Raising her rifle she zoomed in, the scope catching the sight of a super mutant's head exploding like a ripe melon. The creature staggered into the railing of the walkway before dropping unto its back, a rifle uselessly falling over the ledge. "We got movement."

"See? I told you!" Dusk exclaimed, being right making her chipper.

"Yeah, yeah...lucky break." Sarah felt the others raise their rifles to see what was happening even as she saw a darting shape beneath the walkway. Watching with surprise she followed the little figure as his...because it _had_ to be a he...wide shoulders swung as he began to climb one of the beams towards the walkway, apparently uncaring of the mutants taking aim on him. "Should we help him?"

"Not yet, slow advance." Sarah muttered, finding her feet moving her down the bridge while watching the figure slide around the beam, hugging it tightly while putting it between him and another super mutant on the walkway. Was that a talon company mercenary? What was he doing there _alone_!? Sparks flew from the beam from the super mutant's fire...then stopped as the figure aimed out from his cover and blew the assault rifle right out of his hands.

"Wow." Colvin muttered, all three watching the agile man putting another three bullets into the monster, sending it tumbling over the railing of the walkway. "That guy is crazy." Sarah silently agreed, looking on as the man holstered the no doubt heavy calibre pistol of his before quickly climbing up atop the walkway. The third super mutant was behind him, aiming an assault rifle against his back.

"Should we do something?" Dusk asked, actually sounding a little concerned. Sarah didn't have time to reply though since the mutant had already started firing, stitching a line of small explosions along the steel floor as the man rolled aside...then lunged forward, batting the enemy weapon aside with a blurry line of silver.

The two mutants by the entrance finally reacted to the sounds of battle, ponderous they hobbled up towards the walkway, pulling out their assault rifles. "Yes, now!" Sarah found her pulse quicken and her steps becoming wider. Immediately Dusk followed orders, her shot creating a massive hole in the arm of one of the mutants and making him stumble.

In fascination she saw the mercenary stab what had to be a sword into the right arm of his foe and wrench, showering the floor with blood until the entire arm, still clutching the assault rifle, fell to the floor. He followed it with a wide sweep of his sword, cutting a deep wound across the right side of the mutant's neck and forcing it unto one knee. The return stroke sent the blade, tip first, into a roaring mouth. Another wrench of the blade and the top half of the head fell off.

Colvin opened up next, the powerful shot knocking the leg off the mutant that had almost reached the top of the walkway, sending the monster tumbling back to the ground and making its wounded friend stumble over the corpse. Forcing herself to slow down for a moment Sarah took aim, bringing the wounded monster into her cross-hair...and blew half its throat away.

She was no close enough to hear the death rattle of the mutant as it struggled to stay concious, mutants were nothing but stubborn when it came to surviving...she didn't look at that though, she had seen it enough times to know it was only a matter of seconds. No...she was focused on the sight of the mercenary calmly sheeting his sword and already moving to loot the bodies of the fallen.

"Approach with caution." Sarah instructed, lowering her rifle slightly while moving towards the building. No mutants were coming through the door though and the man didn't react to their approach, despite obviously being aware of them. "You there! Mercenary! What are you doing here!? In the name of the brotherhood you will answer!" Better scare him, those talon guys were nothing but bullies, push hard and fast and they'll cave before you...

To her surprise the man didn't look up as he rifled through the pockets of one of the mutants on the base of the walkway. The man had a scoped magnum and a few grenades hanging from his belt, a Chinese assault rifle hanging from his back, with all that the sword looked strange on his hip...and now Sarah noticed that the symbol on his dark combat armour had been painted over. "I am no mercenary."

"I gathered..." Sarah glanced at the others. To her right Colvin had his rifle over his shoulders, arms resting on it as if he was on an evening stroll. On her left Dusk had barely lowered her rifle at all, probably considering shooting the man if he did anything suspicious. Their masked faces told her nothing though. "So since you're not getting paid for going all suicidal on this place I guess I have to ask you...why _are_ you here civilian?"

_Civilian_...the word doesn't really fit to the gaunt shape hurriedly checking the massive bodies...he seemed to think the same, a quick snort escaping him. "The scientists in Rivet city told me my father headed for this place, I'm here to look for him."

"The place is crawling with mutants you idiot." Captain Dusk huffed, a hint of amusement in her voice.

The man looked over at her, and for the first time in...ever...Dusk took a step back. The man was gaunt in a sickly way, as if he had lost a lot of weight as of late. Though he stood steady before them the blue eyes looking at them glowed with impatience, as if he was physically restraining himself from continuing with his task. All combined the man gave a haunted impression, as if he was about to crash from whatever he might have injected. "I know."

Sarah licked her lips, edging backwards. Was this going to end in a fight? Though they obviously had the advantage over the man a quick look told her that he _might_ just pull the pins to his grenades and rush at them to annihilate them all out of sheer spite. "So he might be..."

"If he's dead I'll find his remains, if he has moved on I will find something to guide me on." The man stated the words like facts, apparently the mutants inside were no factor... His hands twitched, making Dusk growl through the radio, there was no danger though... Sarah recognised an obsession when she saw it, though it was usually for drugs and not a person...

Colvin took a furtive step forward, tilting his head a little. "Looking for your father eh? Sounds like something Three Dog talked about before."

Sarah blinked, doing a double take when she suddenly recognised the man before her. "Hang on...John!? You're the one that had to talk to Three Dog before, we fought a behemoth!" _Wow_ he had changed! Though probably not for the better...

The man nodded, apparently not really caring, his eyes afire with impatience. "I remember."

"I don't think I ever introduced myself." Sarah fiddled with her neck guard, finally unhooking the helmet and pulling it off. She thought herself as better looking than most women around in the wasteland...living in the brotherhood and eating yourself full helped with that...though apparently this man _wasn't_ impressed. _Huh_... "I'm Sarah Lyons, an honour to meet you again." She offered her hand.

The man took her hand, through the glove of her suit she felt the powerful grip catch her in a vice. Don't grimace...don't..._man_ this guy was strong! She could have _sworn_ he hadn't been that strong last time she'd seen him... "John...are we done here? I have work to do." There it was again, the obsessive look...creepy.

"We're just concerned." Sarah withdrew her hand feeling decidedly unsettled under the scrutiny of the odd wastelander. "There's roughly a dozen super mutants in the building and you're heading in there alone."

"It's suicide." Dusk snapped, trying to reassert herself, a glare from the man sent her shirking away though. And here Sarah thought only Gallows capable of that...

"Are you going to try and stop me?" He didn't reach for his weapons, in fact he didn't shift at all, yet she could sense him tensing up...ready to spring into action. He was just waiting for a struggle, almost _welcoming_ opposition to overcome. Had he gone crazy!? The only humans itching for a fight with brotherhood warriors were raiders, and those were crazy with drugs...this guy didn't have the bloodshot eyes of a druggie though. He was simply...something scary.

In the radio Colvin whistled. "_Try_? I _like_ this guy..." Switching over to regular speech he said: "Calm down kid, we're not going to stop you, if you want to kill yourself we're fine with it, the brotherhood only defends those _wanting_ to be saved."

"I don't need saving." The man snorted, grimacing. Then he turned around, already moving towards the buckled blue door leading to the innards of the memorial. "Now excuse me, I have mutants to kill."

"Wait!" Sarah caught herself reaching out, placing a hand on John's shoulder. He looked back at her, cold eyes piercing her flesh, making her tingle in sudden fear...she pulled her hand back as if she had been burnt. "You can't just...I owe you dammit!"

"Excuse me?"

"You saved my ass back at GNR, the least I can do is to return the favour." Turning slightly back to her squad mates she pushed the rifle behind her back and reached for her hip. "Alright Pride, pull out your side-arms and check your grenades, we're doing some intensive recon."

"Yes ma'am." Colvin and Dusk spoke as one, both sounding a little hesitant, yet they obeyed...they always did. Suppressing a grin Sarah pushed her helmet back over her head.

"That is not necessary." John replied, voice cold. Looking back at the man Sarah blinked, was there sudden...fear in those cold eyes? It disappeared too soon to be sure. "I work alone."

"Nonsense, I hate the super mutants holding this place anyway, will be fun to put a few down." Sarah replied, checking her laser pistol with practised hands.

Dusk chuckled, her side-arm whining as it went active. "Bet you I'll get the highest kill-count in this attack." Neither Sarah nor Colvin commented, the woman was obviously a little shook up and wanted to assert her toughness again, and the other two knew her well enough not to deprive her of that. "I'm going to line up the headshots! "

"I. Work. Alone." The man grumbled. Though the threat was there he didn't seem all that dangerous anymore, he rather looked...frightened. "So go do...whatever you idiots do."

Sarah chuckled, feeling new confidence. "Well we idiots are going to help you."

"Fine..." The man reached back and pulled out his assault rifle, face crunching up in frustration. "Then stay behind me." He reached for the door, gun at the ready. "And keep out of my way."

Sarah heard the others chuckle as she watched the far less armoured man take the lead. She smirked...what an odd one...


	20. Chapter 20

He was in a bad position, John smirked dryly as he slammed another clip into his assault rifle, the thing rattling in a worrying way each time he moved it about. Damn old stuff wearing out...

He was stuck behind a rusted car, fortunately someone had removed the engine from it so it wouldn't explode to enemy fire, not for a lack of the enemy trying...he shrugged as another part of the car's hood was torn off by a volley of fire. Were they planning on ripping the cover apart piece by piece? The car was wedged in between concrete dividers, having once crashed into the small walls dividing the two files of the road...so he _could_ just drag himself over to one of those if the car became too damaged.

Drag was the word...John eyed the ugly wound running down his left leg. The minigun one of those Talon company guys struggled with had caught him in the open and stitched a fine line of wounds right from below his hip down to his knee. No bullet had struck anything vital, not even the bone. Flesh wounds...but a lot of them, and they stung like crazy, there was a lot of blood...

Shaking his head John wondered if the dizziness came out of blood loss or the weight loss that had hit him like a ton of bricks. He really _should_ have packed more food before he left Rivet city, but travelling light went _faster_! Besides, he wasn't really hungry anymore. Or he was famished...but didn't _want_ to eat. Meh, why was he caring about food? Especially when he was about to die?

Gritting his teeth he uncorked the bottle of vodka that had fallen out of the duffel bag and poured the content over the wound, washing away the worst of the filth and blood so he could get a good look at the wounds, the sting of the alcohol making him hiss. "Oh that's ugly..." Laying his weapon to the side John pulled out four stimpaks and punched the needles into his leg, emptying the content directly into the wound. "Oh _God_ that hurts! Son of a...!"

Med-X, he needed Med-X! Pulling out two of the syringes he injected them into his arms, feeling new energy course into him. Though it felt empty...too much blood loss, this was bad. "Great, this is going to set me back so much...I hate these guys." He chuckled, _dying_ might set him back a while too.

"How many are you?" Muttering the question John pulled his magnum, briefly checking that it was still in working order. A glance over the edge of the car didn't tell him anything new.

Three of the mercenaries stood atop a wooden platform built between the walls of a ruined building, a wooden pillar holding it up by the centre while the sides were secured against the remains of the building. The guy with the minigun was up there along with a man with some sort of pistol and another with a laser rifle. Under the platform another four mercenaries had gathered, hugging rubble while obviously preparing to advance. They had planned this quite well...

Rubbing his temple John checked his weapons, trying to come up with _something_ to do. He was cornered, bleeding and outgunned. At least he was sort of comfortable against the car...each bullet hitting it sent quite a nice vibration down his back. Smiling he reached into his duffel bag and fished out a bottle of water, got to enjoy the smaller things in life...he drank deeply, the tingle of radiation quite pleasant to his tired head.

"Listen up!" Glancing over the corner John saw the pistol armed mercenary call out, a confident look on his face. _Great_...diplomacy... "If you come out without making any fuss I promise you a quick death!"

"Yeah right." John muttered while taking a sip out of his bottle. Then he tossed it aside, a weary sigh escaping him as he leant his head against the car. Couldn't they get this over with?

"Hell! We only need to take your ears! If you are _really_ cooperative we will let you live without them! I'm nothing if not compassionate!" There were a few rough laughters to that. Yeah, laugh it up you bastards..."Isn't that a nice deal!?"

"I have a better offer!" John cocked the magnum before reaching out and grabbing the assault rifle with his left hand.

"Oh? And what is that?" More laughers.

"You leave now and I won't gut you like a dog!" John yelled the words instead of crying out in pain when he struggled into a low crouch. At least his feet were on the ground, wow, a _lot_ of blood was still pouring from his wound...he was probably only standing because of the Med-X. Oh well...just another little problem.

"In that case-" The man didn't get a time to finish the sentence as John straightened. Squeezing the stock of the assault rifle between his side and his elbow he pressed the trigger for all he was worth, spraying inaccurate fire all over the enemy position and sending the mercenaries ducking into cover, still laughing.

He took better aim with his magnum, emptying the weapon right where he wanted it.

Both weapons were soon emptied.

Dropping to the ground again he breathed in sharply, struggling with the dark spots dancing before his eyes. Oh God....shaking his head he struggled to reload the two empty weapons even as the leader of his enemies laughed: "What the hell was that!? A raider aims better then you!"

"Do you know why I bought this magnum?" The question wasn't really aimed at the mercenaries, obviously being too low to be heard over the gunfire as they responded in kind, raking his cover with bullets. He slowly reloaded the sturdy pistol, numb fingers pushing each bullet into the chamber. "It's not the penetrating fire really, nor the scope...though that _is_ nice." The gunfire slackened a little when a loud crack reverberated across the road. "It's the hitting power."

The supporting beam in the middle of the platform gave way when the wood, too broken up by the powerful pistol shots, couldn't handle the weight anymore... With an almighty crash the platform collapsed, sending rubble and dust flying all over the place, enveloping the building in a grey cloud from which screams and curses came out of the confused mercenaries.

John screamed, but got to his feet none the less, his leg wobbled...but held. "Suck on this!" Pulling the two grenades he still kept in his belt he pulled a pin, took aim...and threw. Even as the explosive arched through the air he repeated the process with the second grenade. Having been able to stand and take his time judging the distance John got the throws just right...both of them disappeared into the dust.

The twin explosions threw up even more dust...followed by a smattering of blood and rocks raining over the road, which was quickly followed by screams of pain an shock.

Grabbing both his guns John used his assault rifle as an improvised crutch while hobbling forward. Biting down on his lip he drew blood...there was no real pain however...a testament to the efficiency of Med-X no doubt. Still, the pain from the leg was already tangible, and it made his eyes water.

He saw the shape of a coughing mercenary stumble out of the dust...a loud crack followed as John's pistol spoke...

The man collapsed with half his head blown off.

Dragging himself forward he blinked, trying to will the tears away. Another shape begun to appear out of the now fading cloud...the weapon in his hands raised. John's shot blew a large part of the man's leg off...then a second blew a visible hole through the man's shoulder, sending him tumbling.

John stumbled, his leg giving way, falling on all four he glared upwards, gun raised. Three bullets left...five enemies left at most...get that assault rifle aiming forward! The sound of metal scratching against pavement reached his ears...oh...so the arm was still obeying him? _Damn_...John blinked, realizing the many painkillers in his system had made him groggy.

Finally the dust settled, revealing a scene of carnage.

The platform had been torn into small pieces of wood that now lay strewn around the rubble. Under the platform a pair of metal rods that had once been reinforcement of some fallen wall was sticking up, now they were stained red with blood as a mercenary coughed and spluttered, hands clawing at the steel running thought his stomach as he tried to pull himself up.

With a groan another mercenary appeared, his dark hair the only thing visible as he slowly pushed himself up on all four while pieces of debris fell off him...

John's shot went through the top of the man's head, instantly dropping him to the ground.

Two bullets...

Someone to the left!

John reacted too late, falling unto his back he felt fresh pain rush through him, his left shoulder going numb from the hail of pellets ripping through him. Combat shotgun...mercenary on the leftmost part of building...behind wall..taking cover...kill him before he takes another shot at you..._act_!

Blinking John felt the world spin around, blood loss, nothing to worry about...just kill this one...taking aim he placed his last two shots into the wall, a small space in-between them. A muted thud greeted his attack, the bullets having punched through the wall and into the man behind it. "Son...of a..." John dropped the pistol, his left arm was going numb...grumbling he reached over and grabbed the assault rifle with his good hand.

"Fucking...assholes!" He shouted, trying to block out the pain of getting to his feet. "Fucking Med-X!" He took a wobbly step forward, each step sending searing pain up his spine. "Fuck you all!" He placed his right foot on a pile of rubble and then...._slowly_...dragged his left foot up. "Ohhhh...Jesus!"

He caught the movement to his right simply because the man there had half his left arm sheared off and therefore swung the bent rifle of his towards John's head in a wide sweep. He had to be pumped full of Med-X too...the thought was as dull in John's mind as the pain of the jagged edge of the broken barrel hitting his temple, tearing up a wide gash from his left temple up towards the top of his forehead.

"Oh fuck!" _Pain_! John cried out, not over the distant pain of the wound across his face, nor over the fact that his vision suddenly became clouded by warm blood. The pain was focused directly on his left leg as the blow made him put some weight on it...which instantly sent him falling to the left and unto his back.

Sensing rather then seeing the drugged mercenary stumble towards him John raised his assault rifle, pressing the stock down against the ground he poured bullets where he believed his foe stood. "No!" A meaty sound. "No! I...guh..." More meaty sounds, scrapping sounds reached John's ears as the mercenary stumbled back, the inaccurate fire obviously having torn him open.

Click, click, click.

Dropping the assault rifle John heard a muted thud. The mercenary must have fallen, with his arm sliced off and whatever other wounds he'd acquired he wouldn't get up..._good_.

"One left..." John reached up and wiped the blood out of his eyes, his vision was unfocused..._it had to do_. "Come here you little..._bastard_!" He pushed himself into a sitting position, drew his sword, leant its tip against the ground...and begun to use it to get to his feet again. "I'm _really_ going to hurt you..." Somehow he got to his feet, swaying where he stood.

"Uh...ghu...?" Blinking John looked over to his left. The man that had been speared on the broken metal rods was staring at him, meekly raising his arm and reaching towards John, a pleading look on his face.

John snorted, the small vibration going down his leg as painful as if it had been racked by a Yao Guai. "What are _you_ looking at?!" He chuckled, welcoming the pain, it kept him awake... "Fucking prick...oh there you are." John's grin went ear to ear as he saw a stirring shape face down under a sheet of rocks. "The comedian!" Stumbling forward John stabbed down just as the mercenary commander begun to come around, the blade neatly pierced the right leg of the man, drawing a scream from him as he was jolted into consciousness.

"Ah!" The man reached for the blade stabbed through his thigh, only to scream once more as the blade was pulled out._ Serves you right_...John watched the man reach towards his hip...a clumsy sweep of his blade and the muscles of the upper arm was severed. "Oh God!" The man twitched, his other hand trying to push him up.

"Quit your whining." John reached down, though his left arm was more or less unmovable he could still grip with it...grabbing the man by the back of the collar he pulled upwards. The pain almost overwhelmed him for a moment...but he welcomed it...he _was_ pain. Having pulled the man's face from the ground he pushed his right wrist against the throat of his foe and..._heaved_!

Stumbling all went dark and John barely managed to catch himself from falling over...shaking his head he forced his vision back. "Wow...almost got blind there." Looking over he saw the commander of the mercenaries lie on his back, a whimper escaping the man as he clutched the wound in his leg with his usable arm. "Oh be a man! My leg is about to fall _off_ and you don't see me complaining!"

"Please...!"

"Yes, it will _please_ me to gut you like a fish!" John stumbled forward, each step sending fresh pain up his spine. It wasn't so bad anymore...though that might be because his grip on consciousness was tentative at best. "It will _please_ me to do my part of the deal!" His left leg gave up, dropping him unto one knee. It didn't matter though, he was now next to the still blubbering mercenary.

"You...can't...please..."

"Stop embarrassing yourself." John reversed the grip on his sword, his palm slick with...blood? _Huh_...John pushed his sword into his opponents abdomen, eliciting a muffled groan from his foe. "I keep my promises you see...and I've promised _myself_ to tear you apart." His muscles strained with exhaustion, but obeyed when he pulled the sword towards him, the blade tearing up the abdomen from side to side.

"Ah...ah...gah...I..." The man managed, eyes rolling back as a weak hand blindly reached for the wide wound...only to drop to the side as strength abandoned him. "P..ple..." The word was turned into a gurgle when John dropped the sword and reached down, hand digging into the wound, finding squishy organs drenched in blood.

He yanked, the man's mouth moved in a silent scream as something came loose within him. "Can't pull your heart out...but how about the guts?" Leaning forward John stared into the eyes of his foe, he felt nothing but disgust with the wide brown eyes staring back at him, like a dying brahmin...

_Disgusting_!

The man twitched when John yanked again, pulling something out through the wound.

_Animal_!

Another yank and the mouth opened wide, silently screaming at the sky even as a his legs kicked out at the air.

_Filth_!

A third yank and a two whole feet of intestines came out. "Ah...!"

A little disappointed John watched the man's final breath escape him. "You deserved worse." Reluctantly he pulled his arm out of his foe's wound and rolled unto his back...and groaned as he realised he'd left his duffel bag over by the car. "_Great_...now I have to walk _all_ the way back, thanks asshole." He punched the corpse next to him, grimacing at the sight of the viscera wobbling atop the body. _His_ handiwork...the guilt was instantly replaced by grim satisfaction of having made such a monster _really_ suffer.

"God you smell bad."


	21. Chapter 21

"Well see here now...you can't bring your own booze into my saloon." Moriarty's voice was muffled by the door, but Nova recognised that he had raised his voice a little as he berated someone about to enter. Why did he care? They always bought something anyway, besides...with the lack of customers as of late they couldn't afford to be picky. Not that Nova complained, even with her recuperating from what Gob had called her '_spell_' she was enjoying the free time.

Then she heard the familiar crash of breaking glass. "It's empty idiot." The voice was harsh and grating, almost like Gob's, or someone who had been choking on sand. A moment later the door swung open and a gaunt man strode in, letting the door close shut behind him while he quickly moved for the counter.

He wore a painted...and quite battered suit of black combat armour, his weapons looked worn...and so did he. A typical wastelander...maybe a little thinner, maybe a little more predatory... Still, he seemed...familiar. Especially the cloud of unfocused impatience that seemed to envelope him.

"John?" Gob's question made Nova connect the dots, her mind reeling. No...that was _impossible_.

"Yes." The man answered, dust exploding out of his armour as he dropped down unto the stool. He dropped the duffel bag, apparently having abandoned his backpack along his journey. "Your boss is probably being dragged over to Doc Church." Nova couldn't bring herself to smile at the thought, she was too busy observing the latest changes on their friend... "His head caught a flask to the head." John looked down at the counter, apparently not enjoying the fact he had put the saloon owner on his place despite his old hatred of the man.

He was gaunter, thinner, almost sickly so...as if some disease was eating him up from the inside. A long scar ran from his left temple up the middle of his forehead, jagged and still pink...some of the scab still remaining. The hands on the counter were equally scarred...and his right ear was now a little shorter then the left, a scab still covering the top. From the dirt encrusting his face the blue eyes shone through, the orbs almost glowing in the darkness of the saloon.

Nova shivered.

Had he always looked so scary? The man reminded her of a addict that had just spaced out, eyes already afire with the need for another fix. Yet he was still present, very much so...he seemed so tense that one would expect him to leap up at any moment. She felt her heart sink, the wasteland had gotten to him...and perhaps made him worse then anything it could to throw at him....

"Not to be insulting...but you look horrible." Gob echoed her thoughts, hands already moving to get the man a glass.

"Look who's talking." It wasn't an insult, a mere observation. The man hadn't even looked up from his counter saying it, yet Gob stopped mid-movement while Nova gasped in surprise. From _anyone_ else one could expect such a thing...heck, worse...but this was _John_! Gob...them both...dropped their defences around him, knowing him for who he was.

Shaking his head the ghoul moved to get John's drink done, when he spoke it was with an added shudder to the raspy voice. "Are you okay? Did it go well?" Gob squinted over John's shoulder as he served the man, searching for a non-existent presence. "Hey, where's Charon?"

"Dead." John still didn't look up from his counter, a scab covered hand reaching out and grasping the offered glass. "Fool decided to catch a bullet with his face." He pulled his head back, a quick movement that sent Gob stumbling back despite being used to the drunks. Nova couldn't blame him...watching the changed John gasp as he placed the empty glass back on the counter. "But yes, it went well. I now know where my father is. And I _will_ find him." The sheer _need_ in the word hit Nova head on, she knew it had always been on the man's mind, but now it almost seemed to have gotten a life on its own...all sustaining the dirty thin man in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Nova said automatically, though the kid didn't seem to need comforting. He looked hard, uncaring, _invincible_... "What will you do when you find him?"

"Kill him." The man shrugged, the words cold. "Punch him...I don't rightly know." He made a small gesture, urging Gob to pour him another glass. "But I _need_ to find him..." He still hadn't spared her even a look, apparently satisfied with staring at the old wood of the counter. _Kill_...his own _father_? "Did the radaway work?"

Finally, some compassion. Though it sounded more like idle curiosity...small talk that meant nothing. "Yes, thank you, I feel much better." Still, Nova's cheeks burnt, he had _cared_ about her! That little thought had been enough to warm her since him leaving h...them. "Though you look a lot thinner...have you had enough to eat?"

A chuckle, dry, dead. "No, travelling light goes faster...it's worth a little hunger." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm not rightly hungry." He _looked_ hungry...but Nova was unsure for _what_.

"Not doing drugs are you?" Nova grimaced, the mere _thought_ of her hero doing drugs painful.

_Her_ hero...the GNR was afire with tales of his exploits, of the many mutants he had slain, of how safe areas had gotten after his passing...if even half of it was true he had slain hundreds...if not more. Though the price seemed to have finally caught up with him...badly. "No, never, this is old fashioned fighting and famine." Another dry chuckle.

"You're pushing to hard." Gob tried to re-enter the conversation, placing a hand on John's wrist, the man didn't even seem to notice. "No need getting killed okay?" The ghoul managed a small laugh. "We need you...for bashing in Colin's head at times." Nova shared the nervous laugh, vainly hoping to cheer the man up.

"Would kill him if it wouldn't make me unwelcome in Megaton." John stated, face unchanging.

Blinking Nova realized he wasn't going to say anything more, his gaze lost in the glass. He begun to pull it towards himself...only to be stopped by Gob's firm grip, the ghoul rasping: "Listen kid, I don't think it might be safe for you to-"

Pushing his held arm up and round John came to grip Gob arm in turn... Slamming the limb into the counter with enough force to sent flakes and slime out of the ghoul John's other hand was suddenly pressing the nozzle of a heavy looking pistol into the hole where Gob's nose had once been. The ghoul's eyes were wide, mouth agape.

Nova's breath caught in her throat...she had barely _seen_ that! And Gob was a _strong_ man...what had happened out there!?

"_I_ decide when I drink and when I don't." John was still not looking up from his drink, eyes unchanged. Dropping his grip on Gob's arm he holstered his pistol, his other hand instantly moving back to grasp the glass...before he gulped down the content in one swig.

Gob was still rubbing his arm, looking shocked as he stared at John, a thin sheet of rotten skin was still stuck to the counter, a little blood and water mixed into it. Nova had touched Gob before...he was dry to the touch...the blow must have been severe to get anything out of him. She couldn't stop herself from giving voice to her confusion: "John...we're your friends."

The man muttered something intangible, lost in thoughts.

"That _really_ hurt!" Gob finally squealed, still grasping the arm. Nova had seen him make less of a fuss when Moriarty had hit him with a steel rod...he must be really shocked. "I...I think it's still leaking." Nova blinked...it really _was_! Though it was a mere trickle...how the _hell_ had that happened!?

"Walk it off." John grumbled, idly playing with the glass before him. "Or better yet, stand in that puddle by the bomb, you'll be as good as new in a few minutes...you lucky bastard."

Gob..._lucky_? _That_ was an insult...though John somehow managed not to make it sound like one.

Nova shook her head, pushing herself out of the corner she forced herself to act, knowing that Gob was actually about to say or do something stupid. The poor ghoul had gotten too used to acting freely around John...Nova saw the danger though. "Though he's very rude saying it like that...he's right Gob, go and take a bath by the bomb for a while, I can watch the saloon for a while."

The ghoul looked ready to argue, his undamaged hand clenching in surprising rage. He was _really_ hurt...Nova could see his desire to strike John, to hurt the one who had made him open into something but his normal subservient manner...only to reward it with such..._meanness_. Poor man...Nova would have to comfort him..._later_. Now she forced herself to frown at the ghoul, getting her point across.

Of course she won out, it barely took moments for the sweet guy to collapse under her gaze, as always willing to do anything for her...even curbing his emotions and seal them away somewhere within his rotten chest. "Sure Nova, I'll...do that." He glanced at John, an odd look on his face. "Stay safe." It looked odd seeing Gob walking around the counter before closing time, he was still clutching his arm though...which was painfully skinless by now.

"Don't worry." Nova forced a smile, curbing Gob's obvious worry as the ghoul glanced back at them. With a final look at John's uncaring back the ghoul shrugged and closed the door behind himself, his steps heavy as he walked away.

"Now then..." Nova walked up to the corner stool and sat down, keeping the smile up while trying to catch John's gaze. "...what's up with you?"

The man didn't look up from his little game with the glass, though he visibly bristled at her closeness, as if finding something insulting in it. "I'm tired, dry, still suffering from a slight overdose of stimpaks..." His eyes went distant while his mouth moved, going through a mental checklist. "...my weapons have been repaired, I have sufficient ammunition, my wounds are healing nicely, I have restocked my supplies, I have noted father's likely location on the map in my pip-boy, most of my blood is now..." Nova stopped him by placing a hand on his wrist.

For a long moment he seemed about to repeat what he had done to Gob...Nova held her breath...then he shrugged and returned to watching his spinning glass. "That's not what I asked." She swallowed, up close he looked gnarled, as if the wasteland wind had blown all kindness out of him, tearing it off along with whatever little fat he had once possessed... what had _happened_? He heart ached at the sight...he was a _hero_ dammit! Where was that man now?

"I...I..._need_..." The non-answer wasn't really pained, rather it seemed _frustrated_.

Was the hero still in there? Struggling to make his voice heard? If so he was small...a blot that the wastelander in him was crushing into nothing. Nova blinked, feeling her eyes prickle. Would this man help her now if she asked it? She liked to think so...she _made_ herself think so. "What do you need? Because I've seen a lot of men walk in her needing something...and they never found it in the bottom of their glass."

"Guess you're right." The man pushed the glass aside, his gaze darting to his now empty hands, carefully closing and opening them he frowned. She could see his muscles play, see the power in the hands...there seemed to just be bones and muscles, barely contained in leathery skin. "I should go get my father..." He didn't get up though. "_Need_..."

Nova shook her head, blinking away a stray tear. "_What_? What do you need? We're your friends dammit, you're admired far and wide..." And _close_... "You don't _need_ to push so hard, let someone in damn it! We're your friends yet we barely know who you are anymore...let us _help_." The plead felt a little pathetic, desperate, _hero_...come back.

"Who I am?" The question seemed to stir the man from his reverie, a frown creasing his forehead. "You don't know...anymore?" The frown deepened...then evened out as he suddenly looked up.

Nova took a frightened step back.

"Then I'll show you!"

All air was forced out of her lungs as she tried to back away...John was faster though, his hand suddenly around her throat, Nova only managed a strangled squawk when her feet lifted off the ground. John's eyes were afire with rage as he looked up at her, his left hand holding her up by her throat while the right was closing into a fist...oh _God_...! "J...Jo..." The blow sent her flying, her back slamming into her usual corner, the pain nothing compared to the sheer shock of what was happening. "Jo...John...!"

"Silence!" A blur passed before her.

Suddenly finding herself on the floor Nova whimpered, her whole face burning with the force of the backhand blow. "I..." Hero...no..._don't_. Nova tried to crawl away, hoping that getting behind the counter would somehow save her. "N...no..."

He got to her far before that, a vice closing around the back of her neck...Nova was pulled up once more, like a rag doll she hung there, her stunned body unable to move, to kick, to punch...to do _anything_! This was John! _John_! He shouldn't be...she couldn't..._why_!? "I said _silence_!"

Another stab of pain, this time of her face being slammed into the wall with the force of a battering ram. Nova winced, feeling blood in the corner of her mouth, a limp kick backwards missed...then more pain rushed through her when a heavy boot dug into her thigh, almost crushing the bone between the powerful kick and the wall. "Ah! No! I..." Her protests were cut short by him slamming her face back into the wall again, drawing even more blood.

Then she felt it, the hand grabbing the hem of her skirt...

Oh _God_!

"_John!?"_ No...nonononono! Not _him_! _He_ couldn't! _He_ wasn't like that! _He_...wasn't...like that... Nova stifled a sniffle as she felt the hand pulling at her skirt, rough hand already running up her leg. God no...it was _all_ a lie...there was _no_ good fight...only the _wasteland_...only _suffering_..._no_ heroes..._no_ saving... "John..."

God no...

She went limp, not seeing the point of struggling anymore, welcoming the pain and humiliation...it was all she could expect...

God no...

A wiry body pressed up against her, pushing her into the wall until it hurt. A hand ran up her chest...then ripped her front open. The cold of the steel wall against her breasts was nothing...she couldn't feel anything anymore...it was just..._nothingness_. All was just echoes...just another day...it was just another day...just another rapist...as if it mattered...

God no...

Then all of a sudden...the pressure faded...and Nova fell to the floor as the grip on her neck disappeared. Had someone caught them? Nova hunched her shoulders up, some odd part of her making her cover up as best she could despite everything. Like it mattered...she glanced at the door, hoping it wasn't Gob standing there. The door was still closed however.

Frowning she turned her head even more...

John was clutching his chest with one hand, his other against the counter he now leant heavily against...and his eyes wide in utter horror. The anger was gone, the bitterness, even the impatience...all replaced by a fear that had drained his face of all colour and even as she watched made his hands shake with emotion.

Nova blinked, slowly turning where she sat she eyed John...her body wary...her mind blank. John inched further away from her, his hand on the counter clenching until it actually tore a piece off the counter. "Oh my _God_!" He suddenly exclaimed, fearful and wide eyes looking at her as if she had turned into a deathclaw.

She didn't say anything, mutedly staring back, an...odd feeling running through her. It was not simple relief...but some sort of cocktail of dread mixed with hope and confusion.

People had raped and tried to rape her _many_ times..._never_ had the man stopped on his own volition though...and never had she felt so...relaxed at the sight of the man, actually feeling _safe_. It was all so confusing...

The man shook his head, the hand clutching his chest moving up through his hair, his eyes bewildered as he finally looked away. "Wh...what am I doing!? He grasped his neck, eyes darting left and right, unable to keep still as his mind worked. "Wh...who the hell am I!?"

"You're the hero of the wastes." Nova replied, her voice was dull in her ears, devoid of emotion. How could she say that!? Why wasn't she screaming for help!? At him!? Why wasn't she biting and clawing? Or crying? Or curling up into a ball? Why did she feel so...calm?

She realised she was...waiting.

John slowly dropped upon a stool. "No...I'm not." His shoulders shook, but he didn't cry, if it wasn't for the horrified eyes he would have looked completely normal... "I'm filth." He shook his head, hands clenching at air as he struggled for words. "I...I hadn't...I don't..." He suddenly reached out, offering his hand to her.

Nova surprised even herself when she took it, feeling an odd warmth in her chest when he pulled her up to her feet, his eyes fixed on her. There was pain in them, hidden behind a mask of toughness...they didn't look away when she met his gaze, as if he was trying to communicate with her from a distant prison within him. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

The words were pathetic, a mutter barely filled with any shame...or _any_ emotion...yet they were honest in some odd way.

Nova found herself smiling, the ache in her face oddly distant. "I know you are." Reaching out she ran a hand over the side of John's face, the scar was rough...his skin dirty and devoid of the softness that had once been there. He closed his eyes, suddenly he was just a man, a man shaking with shame and fear... "For you aren't a wastelander." He opened his mouth to protest. "You're...different." Despite it all...Nova felt herself becoming warmer. "You're ashamed...for something normal."

"It's...it's not." Came the lame reply, the man squeezing his eyes shut, his shaking getting worse.

"Yes it is." Nova felt sad, not over that she was right, or that she knew it from experience, but because _he_ knew she was right...because he had gotten to know the harsh reality and lost himself in it. "But not for you...yet you slipped...why?"

"I..." He turned his head away, eyes still screwed shut while the counter creaked under his grip. "I...don't know."

Nova smiled. "They say you're the hero of the wastes..._I_ say it...still do." The man flinched, as if her words stung him. "Yet _you_ don't..." She felt the conflict brewing within the man, as if he was going to explode at any moment. "Don't tell me...tell _yourself_...who are you?"

The explosion didn't come, it fizzled out as John's shoulders dropped, his body going limp. "I don't know."

"Then you better find out."


	22. Chapter 22

John was perfectly still where he sat, huddled in the cover a cluster of boulders and the darkness night brought. The safety of the assault rifle in his hands was off, but was lowered, forgotten. Not that he _couldn't_ bring up the rifle, draw a grenade and make all hell break lose upon the unsuspecting ones before him...

He stayed his hand however.

The raider camp was caught in the orange light of four burning steel barrels, the light of the flickering fires was amplified rather then concealed by the few wooden barricades they had erected...the stupidity of raiders never ceased to amaze him. John used the illumination to count heads, and over the dark night he could easily hear them as well.

"Let's just kill them and be done with it, I want to sleep."

"You always want to sleep after a damn buffout."

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

The two clearly dominant males of the group were hefting a shotgun and an assault rifle between themselves. One could always tell who's the leaders of looking at their equipment...and with the females... "You know what _I_ want!" A woman in pink pigtails exclaimed with a toothy grin, always the God damn crazy ones...John almost snorted, he was studying their behaviour like he would animals..which they were after all.

"Oh God not again..." Another woman muttered, looking away with an almost human grimace.

"Shut up bitch." The first one growled, then leered at the subject of their conversation. "Seed and eggs is the beginning of life...the fountain of youth!"

The man and woman on their knees in the middle of the group had their hands tied in front of them, not that it seemed that necessary since both were shaking with so much fear that they wouldn't be able to run anywhere. The woman's dirty brown hair hid her face, but the man was bald, revealing a surprisingly kind-looking face. Both were lean and skinny...maybe siblings? At the words of the woman they both shuddered.

"Fine, you get to eat those things...later." One of the leaders grinned, hefting his shotgun while looking at the other assembled raiders. "Now, spiking them to the ground or hooking them into the air?"

The assembled raiders, nine in total, hollered various answers, rough laughter following. John frowned, two heavily armed ones, three with pistols and four ones with various close combat weapons...he could take them, easily even.

John snorted, glancing down at the corpse laying below him, the raider woman had been out taking a smoke and gotten a little too close...

Of course nothing was sure, he might just take a random bullet in the face...he grimaced a little...but the risk was small. Besides, he could always use a little extra ammunition, though only the one with the assault rifle would have any worthwhile. In fact he would probably lose out on it since he didn't really need any more food and didn't really want to fight over some drugs to sell to Moira or something.

He mused at his analysis. Where was the emotions? Once he would have charged in there guns blazing, killing the raiders simply because they were there, now he wasn't even upset at seeing them, they were as common as mole rats, and as interesting. Was that all there was too it now? The raiders were not an evil to eradicate, nor something to sate his lust for blood...they were just walking dispensers of supplies?

How curious...

Shrugging he watched the raider scuffle with one another, violently arguing of what they were going to do. Was he going to do something? Sure he had killed one of them, which might lead to them trying to track him later...which they would fail at most likely. So either attacking or leaving came with a low risk.

Still, that wasn't really what was bothering him...what was?

He watched the alpha female kick the captured man in the head, knocking the man over, nothing but a whimper escaped him. Another raider laughed and spat at the prone man while another reached down to tear at the woman's shirt, switchblade cutting off the right strap. "Can't we have some fun with them first!?"

"Last time you did that the woman almost gutted you." Guttural laughter. "But fine, spike her to the ground and then have your fun."

He was close to his father, he could _feel_ it...mere miles from the entrance to the vault. He _needed_ to hurry, _that_ he felt at least. Yet he stayed, his legs refusing to move yet, perhaps sensing his inner conflict. There was something he should do...save the prisoners? He had done it before after all, but as of late he knew better, it wasn't really worth the risk to expose yourself to danger just to save people stupid enough not to protect themselves well enough.

That line of thought disturbed him, or rather, it bothered him that he wasn't disturbed by it. Yet something in the back of his mind kept poking for attention, trying to remind him of...something.

Nova's question was still echoing within him...who _was_ he? To find that out...what had she meant by that? It bothered him, intellectually he could understand the question, and what she was trying to do...but it didn't sit right with him. Perhaps it was the guilt stopping him? Or rather...the lack of guilt? He had done such a filthy thing...and back there he had honestly felt guilt...but it had faded away the moment he had left Megaton, he had brushed the event off like an old coat...uncaring.

Everything was full of contradictions.

Again, no emotions, it annoyed him a little...he seemed to have been dulled since he'd left the vault. Even the thought of almost having violated Nova...one of his only friends...didn't stir much but a bitter taste in his mouth anymore. She had been right...it was normal, if anything the sight of the pair of prisoners in front of him confirmed this.

The woman had been pushed unto her back and her limbs were being pushed out wide while someone went to get the hammer and spikes. Though they held her down she wasn't really struggling, no doubt too shocked to attempt anything. The man was no better off, a large hook being sharpened while two raiders held him up and leaning forward, no doubt intent on shoving the thing right up his ass. He didn't struggle either, shaking with fear as he was.

Still, why had she forgiven him? So easily even? The answer was easy...hero worship, or maybe the _need_ for hero worship... That confused him, was _he_ really the best one she could find? The only one she could call a hero? He, the filthy man who shot anything trying to keep him from finding his father out of a want for purpose? He who slaughtered so many that he by right should be branded a monster?

It was laughable.

In a way it was sweet he guessed...him the great hero to look up to. A knight in shining armour like the ones he'd read about in old stories in the vault...her the lady giving him moral support and keeping him from losing what little sanity he had left. Now _that_ was a thought, Nova...a princess. John chuckled.

Instantly two of the raiders froze. "Hey...did you hear something? And where's Snit?"

John smiled grimly, casually putting a hand to his mouth while glancing at the dead woman by his feet. Guess the choice had been made for him...

"Check it out." One of the leaders muttered, gesturing for the four close combat weapon armed ones to move out, as they moved towards the darkness outside the camp the man raised his voice: "Hey Snit you useless cunt! Better shout back or I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

John checked his assault rifle again, making sure that the new trigger and mechanism hadn't moved out of place. He trusted his and Moira's workmanship...but to have a malfunction mid-fight would be bad. Pulling a grenade for his belt he tensed, listening intently for the movement of the four while keeping behind the rocks. They didn't know he was there...spread out slightly, not too wary...

"Snit you useless pile of-" John tossed the grenade over the rocks even as he stood up. His first burst struck the one with the shotgun across the abdomen, dropping him to the ground.

The next one hit the grenade mid-air.

The raiders out front screamed as the grenade exploded in the air above them, tearing apart the face of the woman that had grimaced before and shearing the arm off another raider. The third fell to the ground, knocked prone by the shock wave while the fourth simply begun to run towards John, metal pipe leading the way.

Switching to single shot John turned to the more pressing manner of the alpha female and the remaining alpha male firing in his direction with the two other ones with pistols...seven shots later and only the alpha male and female, the only ones clever to take cover, remained. The others falling to the ground with their torsos torn apart.

The man with the pipe jumped across a rock, weapon swinging at him...

Parrying the blow with his rifle John took a step forward, placed his foot behind that of his foe...and pushed. With a yelp the man tripped unto his back...the yelp quickly turned into a gurgle as John stomped down on his throat, crushing his windpipe. Still keeping his foot on the jerking body beneath him he took aim on the raider knocked over from the explosion, the man shook his head in confusion...before it exploded from three quick rounds to the forehead.

With a sigh John turned to his last foes, better finish this quickly, even at night time he could make a few miles more...just a little more and he could...move on?

The last two had made a surprising move, the alpha female had the woman in front of her, the alpha male having done the same to the man, both pointed their guns against the trembling prisoner's temples. Hostages? Clever raiders...maybe their brains hadn't fully dribbled out their ears yet? Stepping forward John took aim. "Ha! I knew it!" The man grinned from his cover. "I told you! It's that fucking vault hero! I'm going to send you to hell asshole!"

John didn't answer. They were moving too much...hugging their prisoners too well... Wait...why was he caring? Damn Nova influencing him...

"God damn it! You're going to die pretty boy!" The woman jeered, she didn't move out of her living cover though, inching away. They were..._afraid_? Yes...they covered it well...but he could _smell_ it, pathetic creatures. "I'll fuck you up good!"

Still covering too well..._oh well_.

He made the decisions and squeezed off three shots.

The first took the male hostage right in the chest, the bullet piercing white shirt, chest and heart...

The dead man quietly slipped to his knees, exposing the raider behind him, who instantly had his jaw blown off by the second bullet.

The woman turned to look at her 'friend'...which exposed enough of her head to let John put the last shot into her temple.

With three dull thuds the bodies hit the ground.

The woman was still standing still, shaking with her arms stiffly to her side while she looked down at her feet. Probably expecting a fourth shot to end her life...John shrugged and begun to march up towards her, quickly rifling the pockets of the corpses between them while speaking: "Are you unharmed?" Meh, what did he care? "Sorry about your friend." Not really, but it couldn't hurt to be polite...

The woman blinked, looked down on her dead co-hostage, then screamed.

Ignoring her screaming John moved within the camp. Ignoring the grisly remains of some old prisoner he moved for the normal shelves of steel where the raiders stored whatever trash and drugs they had. How many times had he done this by now? Experienced eyes separated the junk from the useful stuff, soon he had a small pile of stuff that he pushed into the duffel bag, it bulged dangerously...meh.

Scavenging the last of the bodies John turned in time to see the woman stop screaming and instead fall on her knees next to the dead man. "James!"

John grimaced, watching silently as the woman cradled the head of the man. "No! No...James! Come brother...please...I can't go on without you. _Please_..." John took a step forward, wondering if she remembered him being there. Great...maybe he should just put a bullet into her and get walking? Would be a waste of ammunition... "Get _up_!" That was familiar...

Shaking his head John pushed aside the memory and squared his shoulders. "I left the ammunition in the raiders guns, I have no need for their weapons either...I even left some food and drink, can't carry that much without being slowed down."

The woman rocked back and forth where she sat, still cradling her dead brother. Had she heard him?

Suddenly she cleared her throat, her voice was pitiful, full of pain. "Th...thank you." A sob escaped her. "Y...you saved me."

John decided not to tell her it was his shot that had killed her brother, he didn't need some crazed person chasing him...instead he merely nodded. "Nothing to it. Megaton lies east, I assume you know of it?"

"Y...yes."

"Good." John shouldered his pack and his weapons. "Then I'll bid you goodbye." He marched off, frowning as he heard the woman continue her sobbing...

Why didn't he _care_ anymore?


	23. Chapter 23

With a hiss of hydraulics the domed lid of the lounger opened, the monitor flickering off and returning John to reality. He grimaced, his mouth was dry and his limbs stiff. How long had he been in there? It shouldn't have been that long, but then again it was impossible to tell the time in tranquillity lane, and he hadn't wanted to ask Braun...or Betty...or whatever that nutjob wanted to call himself.

Swinging his legs over John jumped down on the steel floor, a worried glance telling him that his equipment and pack still lay by the foot of the lounger. Crouching low he pulled the weapons to him, practised hands checking the mechanism to see if the robobrains had messed with them, just to be safe.

Tranquillity lane had been...an odd place. To play the little games with...Braun...had been a filthy business, but then again, he would rather kill some people's simulated selves a thousand times then following that old lady's request and risk attracting Braun's anger. One didn't anger God after all...especially one that most certainly existed...and liked to _make_ people suffer. Of course he could feel some sympathy for the people stuck there, to be constantly tortured by a maniac...never _truly_ dying...there were better fates.

Meh, at least he had gotten what he wanted.

Even as the thought entered John's head he heard the soft steps of James...his father...approaching. Wow...it was _happening_. He took a nervous breath...slowly straightening and letting his assault rifle hang limply by his side he waited. His legs refused to move anyway...he swallowed.

Then the man came round the corner, stopping at the sight of him. John just stood there, drinking in the sight.

James hadn't changed much, his hair and beard was still grey, his square jaw and his eyes still the same like his son...he was still half an inch taller than John. Nothing had really changed in him, perhaps that the jumpsuit was torn and stained by dirt...

The man cocked his head to the side, forehead creasing into a frown. _He doesn't recognise_... "Do I..." James' eyes widened. "J...John?" His father took half a step backwards, _that hurt_... "Son?" He took a step forward, squinting. Then his face brightened into a smile. "Son!"

"Hi dad." John muttered, he felt...cold.

"Son!" His father rushed forward, arms held out wide. A single blow to the nose and....the thought disappeared when the warm arms closed around him, pulling him off the floor and holding him tight. Still...the grip wasn't half as strong as John remembered, had father gotten sick? Didn't look that way... "Oh God...what are you doing here?"

John didn't answer, hanging where he did he meekly pushed his free hand out and closed it around his father's back, gently patting it. He wasn't sure _what_ to do, or what he was supposed to _feel_. He had found his father...found him at last...he swallowed, an odd pain within his chest.

"Why...?" James grip tightened while he whispered in John's ear, his voice shaking with emotion. "Why are you _here_? You should be in the vault...where it's safe! Why..._why_ did you come?"

"Why do you think!?" John suddenly exploded and pushed away, knocking his father back into the lounger further away, the grimace of pain was nothing compared to the look of shock in his father's eyes. John didn't look away though. "To find you! You left without a word! Without any explanation besides a stupid 'trust me'!" John raised his assault rifle, flipping off the safety on pure instinct...James recoiled in shock. "You think you left me in safety!? With a crazed dictator and his goons!? They killed Jonas!" James looked away, a look of pain crossing his face. "And then they tried to kill _me_!"

"Son I..."

John tossed his weapon aside, instead closing in on his father with closed fists, spitting in rage as he continued: "But I guess such a scenario never crossed your brilliant mind, did it!? You were too busy fawning over your little project! It's your one true love isn't it! So it wasn't that bad if you had to _sacrifice_ me!?" James stood perfectly still as John closed a hand around his collar, his face unreadable all of a sudden. "What else did you sacrifice!? You've certainly not been honest! So maybe you sacrificed mom! _Maybe_ you let her catch a bullet so you could continue your work!?"

"I..."

"You had been outside! You lied!" John push upwards, cutting off his father's reply as he hoisted him into the air, drawing a surprised gasp from him. "Then you left me to fend for myself! I've almost died a hundred times over! But did you think about that!? _No_! All your thought about was some fucking water! _Water_ of all things! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"I..." James hands shot up to grab John's wrist, easing the grip on his throat. "I wanted to help..."

"Well aren't you the fucking messiah." John snorted, though the words lacked strength. He dropped James, the man doubling over as he gasped for air. Stepping back John felt drained all of a sudden. "And I guess mother felt the same way..." He leant back, coming to rest against the lounger behind him, his hands were _shaking_...

"Yes." Was the soft reply, his father was looking at him...but John couldn't bear to look back. "And I didn't lie about her...she _did_ die giving birth to you...only it happened over in the Jefferson memorial. And she loved you very much..." John bit his teeth down, fighting a choking sound from escaping him. "And I left so quickly because I knew the overseer would clamp down on the place...I hoped it would keep you from following."

"Lots of good..." John took a deep breath, his chest heaving as his breath came in small explosions. "...that did."

"I did not realize the overseer would be so violent...and for that...I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have left."

"I had to." John looked up to see his father struggle for words, his hands moving in empty gestures as they were wont to do...God...it hadn't been long ago since the arms moved like that while James explained some detail in medicine...John felt his throat tighten. "If I can make clean water I'll save _so_ many lives...I can't just-"

John shot forward, this time he didn't grip his father by the throat though, this time he came low...arms wrapping themselves around James' sides, face pushing into the soft jumpsuit. "You should have taken me with you!" He pressed his face further into the chest of the man, realising with surprise that he was crying. "Or not leave at all!"

"I'm...sorry." A hand came to rest on John's shoulder, another stroking his hair. "I couldn't risk you...I wanted you to be safe."

John laughed, a pained succession of small bursts of air. He was crying freely now, a sad son seeking comfort in his father..."N...nothing is safe." Where had the years gone? John felt as if he was twelve again...it hurt more then it had any right to do. "Yo...you're not safe!"

"I suppose you're right." His father's voice was soft, comforting, as he'd know it would be... The stroking of his hair didn't stop, soothing him. "But I was willing to risk myself...not you." He sighed, a hint of weariness in his tone. "I didn't want to hurt you, I hope you understand that?"

"Y...yes." John grimaced into the jumpsuit, his voice was so weak all of a sudden...

Then he felt the hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. He let it happen, let father put him on an arm's length so the man could get a good look on him. The face looking back at him was concerned, sad...almost that of a stranger. "Son...are you okay?"

John frowned, the question seemed odd for some reason...what did he mean? Wiping his nose with his sleeve John smiled. "I am, now." He looked around them, feeling drained to the bone and not having the strength to go on with the subject...how had he gotten so weak all of a sudden? "So what now? I had only planed so far as to find you...now I don't know what to do." He couldn't conceal the fear in his voice, he _needed_ a task...a goal of some kind. Without it...what was he supposed to _do_?

James squared his shoulders, hesitated, then spoke: "I need to get back to Rivet city, talk to doctor Li and get to Jefferson memorial." He frowned. "I have enough information to get the project working again...I _know_ it can work." The _need_ in the voice was oddly familiar...John grimaced. "All I need is to get the project up working again, a GECK...and some time." His eyes became distant, dreaming. "_Pure_ water for everyone...can you _imagine_ it?"

"What's a GECK?" John asked, his tone a little too dry for his own liking. This was not his quest...not his dream, he felt nothing for it. Yet if his father asked...he would help. It was a little annoying.

"The Garden of Eden Creation Kit...a remarkable piece of technology, finding one might prove problematic...but that's a problem for later." James chuckled, a genuine smile on his lips as he took a step forward and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Right now I need to get to Rivet city, get the ball running again." His smile faded a little, becoming wary. "And it would be an honour if you'd come to work besides me."

John hesitated. This was not his thing...nothing he burned for. Water was what it was...a little radaway at times and you could eat and drink whatever you wanted, he knew others had trouble with that...the suffering of some...but what did that concern him? _Nova_...the distant memory jolted John out of his reluctance. "Of course I'll help...dad."

James' face broke into a wide grin. "Excellent! Father and son, working together! I had dreamt of that since you assisted me back in the clinic. And for such a noble cause...your mother would be proud." They shared a silent moment. Then James shrugged, casting aside whatever dark thought had assaulted his mind. "If you have something with you you should get it now, I want to leave this horrible place as soon as possible." He shot the silent loungers a wary look.

"Sure thing." John reached down to pick up his gear...and heard James gasp. Looking up he saw his father's wide eyes focused on the stuff on the floor. "What?" John followed his father's gaze...to the assault rifle. Hadn't he even seen it before when John had held it? Maybe it hadn't fully registered? "You got a better gun than this?"

James held out his weapon, a lousy revolver that was almost completely covered in rust. John grimaced, how had he survived using _that_? "No...how did you get all of that!?"

John sensed it wasn't the question his father wanted to ask, he shrugged. "Some looting, some buying, nothing interesting." He pulled up the black combat armour, trying to ignore the second gasp escaping his father, still...better sooth any worry. "Oh and don't worry, this was definitively looted."

"Oh..." What an odd tone in his voice...for some reason it irritated John. "...good."

"Right." John straightened, having put the armour up over his jumpsuit and with his weapons and pack where it should he was ready. "Lets get going then?"

"Yes...lets..."


	24. Chapter 24

James didn't know what to feel, he was so confused, so full of thoughts...that he was exhausted by the time nightfall had arrived. Or perhaps that was due to John pushing the pace at every opportunity?

Is son...James hadn't recognised the boy..._man_...when he had first laid his eyes upon him. He had been so different...had that been the face of a nineteen year old man? The face gaunt, body wiry and skin covered in dirt and scars? How could one person change so much? So much that not even his father recognised him?

Still, that had been nothing compared to the haunted look in the boy's eyes... The gentle soul seemed to have been burnt away, replaced by a barely contained rage, even when the man had calmed down, his face still streaked with tears...it had been there. It frightened James, not for his own safety but...he feared for his son, of what he was becoming. It hadn't helped that the boy had instantly changed his behaviour the moment they left the vault.

He had visibly tensed up, and though he still spoke to James, exchanging all the questions and answers they both needed...he had never once looked at him, eyes focused on the surroundings. James had a long experience of the wasteland and the only people he'd seen act like that were caravan guards...but not even they had compared to John's behaviour. It had seemed so...predatory.

And now he sat on a rock, breathing heavily as he tried to recuperate from the march...and John was off fighting. James was torn with his exhaustion and John's very firm _order_ that he would stay put...and the natural inclination to protect his son. Still, the hard eyes staring him down had left no room for disobedience...so James found himself listening intently for any scrap of sound while he watched the events unfold.

Why was his son attacking the raider camp anyway? They hadn't spotted the two travellers and they could easily take a detour around them...James didn't like the conclusion one could draw from that. Or he did...he wasn't sure. What had _happened_ with the boy!?

Ahead he watched as John approached the small hill where the wooden barricades erected sported a few dried up corpses nailed to their outside. Definitively raiders...James forced himself not to retch. His child moved smoothly and quietly, assault rifle half raised and eyes forward...a predator...James looked away, grimacing. _This_ was not what he had wished for him....

A moment later he heard a shout. Forcing himself to look back he saw John move, his suddenly drawn sword crashing through one of the barricades...then he rushed in, shouldering right through the broken wood. James cringed, _why_!?

A shot.

_No_!

A scream.

_No_!

Then two more shots followed by a gurgle and a cry of pain.

Then silence.

_No_!

"Clear!" John's voice called out...James' felt a flood of relief wash over him. "You can come up now! There's two beds here!"

James rushed up, already counting the injuries his son might have and how he was supposed to save him with what little supplies he had. Maybe John had some? Oh God let it not be...

Stepping out of the entrance he'd created John held two bodies over his shoulders, both quite large men...hoisted up like nothing. James froze mid-step as he watched his boy casually dump the bodies to the ground, two small kicks sending them rolling down the hill. "Got all their stuff already, so don't worry about it." Not looking at his father John went back in, an irritated mutter reaching James' ears together with the sound of something hitting the ground. "Damn...stupid...head..."

James still hadn't moved when John came out with another body, this one he dragged by the collar of her already quite torn shirt...and her head hung in his other hand by her dark hair.

Recoiling James watched in horror as the headless corpse was pushed over to roll down the hill as well. The red eyes stared at him...mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Of course James had been around death, he was a doctor after all, and one who had worked in the wasteland at that...but the brutality of battle still got to him when he saw it...and _especially_ when his _son_ was the cause of it...

He had stayed in the vault for too long...

With a small grunt John tossed the head over towards the pile of bodies. Turning to look at James he said, voice completely normal: "They didn't bleed that much, most of it is on the walls...so the beds are still okay." He shrugged, seemingly a little confounded by James' stare. "Well, as okay as any beds are out here...is it okay by you if I take their drugs? I don't want to use them but they sell for quite a good price...dad?"

Shaking his head James muttered: "I...don't see why not. Erm...do you do this a lot?"

"Do what?" John asked, gesturing for James to follow him 'inside'. The place was a little cramped, the right and left wall being covered by steel shelves cluttered with various items. At their feet two beds lay, almost touching one another. Further off, next to the real entrance to the little camp, a small table stood, a few broken bowls of noodles still lying there.

"Attack people." James regretted the words the moment they left his lips, it came out wrong.

John didn't turn to him though, focus on rifling through the items on the shelves, he didn't even seem _bothered_ by it. "They're not people, they're raiders. And yes, quite often." His eyes narrowed, then focused on James, making him shift in worry. Those eyes...they were so different from the ones he remembered, it made him uneasy... "How did you survive out here without fighting them?"

"I was often in Rivet city or Jefferson memorial, protected by the brotherhood of steel..." James shrugged. "Other times I had guards, or simply avoided them. I have never heard of _anyone_...not even the brotherhood...just attacking them like this though, not without a specific purpose."

"That's because the brotherhood is busy with the mutants in DC. Besides, they're raiders, isn't that enough of a purpose?" John queried, returning to his work with the efficiency of a professional, which meant lot of experience... "Also, we get beds, more ammunition and some stuff to sell from this. At times I've avoided them for a lack of time...but it's _always_ good to kill raiders. If nothing else but for the proverbial wallet."

"Raiders are people too." James muttered, keeping to a corner as he watched the blood splattered over the inside of the walls. It seemed a lot...but apparently John disagreed.

"Not really." Was the casual reply. "Sure, you can reform them, I've seen one at least who's turned from their frenzied state, he's an asshole though...not worth the trouble if you ask me." Then he shrugged. "Besides, if one doesn't kill them they'll attack others, not that I really care about it but it's a good reason to fight them..."

James frowned, the last seemed...contradictory. "You don't? It sounds as if you do."

"Maybe." Another shrug, the man heading for the next shelf. He seemed agitated, like a trapped animal. James grimaced, his _son_...he didn't recognise him. "Well...maybe...I don't rightly know." The man pulled a hand through his hair, gaze sweeping over the shelf in an oddly stressed manner. "I just _do_ it alright?"

"Okay...I'm not sure I like you attacking people on such a loose premise." James crossed his arms in front of his chest, forcing himself not to jump at the sight of John turning to look at him with those angry eyes of his. This was his _son_ dammit! "Though I suppose getting rid of raiders is good...one should do it for the _right_ reasons."

John's eyes narrowed, don't swallow...don't let him see you're scared of him...your _son_. "I attack them as freely as they attack me, the laws of the jungle apply here..." Damn, should never have let him read that damn book... "It's justification enough."

"Reasoning like that is what created the Talon company and the slavers..."

"Don't you lecture me!" Suddenly James was pressed against the wall, squishy blood pressing into his jumpsuit as he found John's face inches from his, hot breath brushing against him and narrow eyes glaring at him. James caught himself tensing for a blow that never came. "I have done more for Megaton, Rivet city, Arefu and Big town since I came here than you've done your entire life! So don't come telling _me_ what's right and wrong!"

"Wh-"

"What I've done?" John dropped him, quickly going back to working through the last shelf, as if nothing had happened. His face smoothing as the rage was pushed back, burning just behind his eyes. "I've practically wiped out the super mutants from outside DC, I've turned the area around Megaton almost completely safe to travel, I've fixed Three Dogs stupid radio transmission, I've deactivated the bomb in Megaton, I've wiped out enough Talon company mercenaries to hamper their activities for years...and saved too many prisoners to count." James blinked, _wow_... "Stupid idiots, bet they don't even put up a damn fight..."

"That's...quite impressive." James admitted even as his thoughts raced. How much had his son fought? How many had he killed? Because _he_ had left John in the vault...to fend for himself...and who no doubt had moved through all of that to find James. The guilt raked him as he watched John rifle through the last shelf, the intent glare almost burning a hole through the stocked items.

The man guffawed, reaching down he grabbed something he apparently found valuable before turning to check the table. "Don't blandish me. " Huh, he didn't think James, his father...was honest? One could understand it but...over such simple words? Was he really that bitter? "I do what's needed to be done, any good it does is just a bonus." He shrugged, tentatively poking the content in one of the bowls on the table. "I'm...sorry if I snapped at you. I've been a little...tense as of late."

James relaxed a little, feeling his shoulders drop...it was a bit of a task to keep up with John's mood. "I know son. And I _do_ understand." Walking forward he carefully placed his hands upon his son's shoulders. They tensed under his hands, turning into twisted cables of steel...James almost expected the man to rush off. "And I _am_ proud of you...as any father would be. But you must understand that I'm worried as well."

"Funny way of showing it." John snorted, grabbed a fork and stabbed at another bowl. "This food seems okay. At times they grind some buffout in the bowls...these ones had none apparently."

"You suggest we eat it?" James felt a hint of disgust, God...he'd been stuck in the vault for far too long...

"Of course, I don't have that many supplies, barely enough for _me_ while pushing the pace...so we should take any given opportunity to eat other food and to stock up." John gestured for the table, commanding James to get around and move to one of the leftmost bowls. _Command_...when had his son begun to order him around? James hadn't really thought about it, but now he saw it, the kid didn't even seem to hesitate about it. When had their relationship changed so completely? Of course it was probably his own fault for leaving like that...

Hesitantly jabbing the noodles with an offered fork James kept his eyes on John, the man had already scooped one of the bowls into his hand and was pushing the meal into his mouth at a tremendous rate, barely bothering to chew. Where he once would have poked at the food, enjoyed it piece by piece...he now just poured it down without a hint of caring about the taste.

James' gaze went to the hands, so bony and leathery...a mark of starvation. _Guilt_...

"Eat up." John ordered, already tossing an empty bowl aside and reaching for a second one. "It's good."

"Surprised you can even taste it." James muttered, then forced a smile as he pulled up a few strands of noodles. "I thought I taught you manners."

John laughed, a short and honest bang of air. "Sorry, when in Rome you know..." He actually slowed down on the second bowl. Hm...the noodles weren't that bad, James shifted focus to the meal just in time to choke on them when John continued: "So...doctor Li huh?"

Looking back up he found John intently focused on his food, fork mechanically stabbing down and pulling them up to a ravenous mouth. "I'm not sure I understand son..."

"Meh, maybe it's nothing." The man shrugged. "Not like I care."

"When you say that I find myself preparing to be thrown into a wall."

John's face split into a grin, the still somewhat white teeth seemingly glowing through the dirty face. "Heh, guess I earned that." He shoved another large chunk out of the bowl's content into his mouth, two quick bites and it disappeared. "Still, it was a little cute, you should have seen the way she lit up when talking about you."

"Perhaps, but I'm a little old for such things, besides..." James looked away even as he felt his son's eyes on him. "...it would be too painful." _And I'm married to my work_...John probably understood that.

There was no answer save that of cutlery cutting into ceramic bowls.

Then James forced himself to look up, to see John placee a now empty bowl unto the table and kick his boots off with a weary sigh, eyes closed while he leant against the wall. With his eyes closed he was so different...simply a tired old man. _He's nineteen_...James didn't like that he had to remind himself of it all of the time. "And you? Any girls I should know about?" James almost laughed, this was a talk he had expected to have in the vault at times, but here? Never. In fact, without Amata around he couldn't be sure about the answer...

"Wha...no, not really, I've been busy."

"What was that? You hesitated." James caught himself grinning, ah...so his son was still the same in _some_ aspects?

John's eyes opened, but he looked away, the rage in the eyes muted to a mere flicker. "N...no nothing. _Really_."

"_Really_?"

"_Really_."


	25. Chapter 25

Gob was in an oddly chipper mood today, the parched lips slightly split as he whistled along with the radio. Part of it was because Moriarty had been bent over his computer all day and didn't seem about to leave it any time soon, leaving his employees to keep to themselves. And with such a lazy day even Nova had found herself whistling along with the tunes at times, all in all the day was reaching to its lazy end...nicely for once.

Standing in his usual spot Gob bobbed his head a little to the crystal clear sound of Butcher Pete coming through...man that fix of the transmission was a godsend. Even as Nova watched the ghoul checked the caps in the register, slammed it shut...and made a small pirouette. "Wow, look at you go." Gob flinched, so engrossed in his 'work' that he had forgotten about her, Nova laughed. "Never took you for a dancer."

Gob was suddenly very interested in his feet. "Well...the new socks help."

"Hey, no need to explain yourself, it's a good day after all. I'd ask you for a dance but I'm afraid I'm horrible at it."

Gob opened his mouth to argue, without a doubt desiring a dance above anything else at the moment, especially with her. Nova smiled, might as well get convinced...it was a small favour and she might get a laugh out of it...

Then the door opened.

Muttering a curse that made Nova smirk the ghoul turned to the customers...and instantly forgot his irritation as his face split into a smile. "John! And James! Well I'll be!" He spoke louder then normal, had the good mood given him a little spine to speak up? Nova hoped so...then she realised what the ghoul had said.

There they stood, larger than life.

John seemed a little fresher, more energized before, and not just the desperate rage that kept him going. Still, he hadn't changed that much, he was still an odd mix of muscles and gauntness...and still quite dirty and rough around the edges. The scar over his face had turned pale, a white streak right across the tanned flesh...and his eyes were fixed on her.

Feeling a little flustered Nova quickly went to look at the other man entering, and who now was sitting down by the counter.

James had changed little since she saw him last. The shoulders hung a little lower, he was a little dirtier...and looked quite tired. Still, it was the same man, the same noble look that made one believe in a better world. Now that she saw them together she could even see their kinship, though it would probably have been easier with the John that had entered the first time...

"Good evening Gob, nice to see you again." James said, resting his arms on the counter in a way that bared his weariness. "A drink for my son and me if you please." John sat down next to him, apparently far from tired. He sat closer to Nova than James...and eyed her and Gob with a questioning look.

"So you found the old man did you?" Gob asked John, quick hands moving to get the drinks.

"Yes..." John turned his head to Nova, raising an eyebrow in question. She shrugged and tilted her head towards Moriarty's office. It had been easy fooling Gob that Moriarty had been the one responsible for her now healed bruises, it had been a simple manner of getting Moriarty to force himself on her and then blame any injuries on him... It was a small lie that didn't change anything, Gob already hated the bastard as it was. It had been the _right_ thing to do. Seeing a look of relief quickly cross the man's face she was even more convinced of it.

"Good, good..." Gob nodded, placing two full glasses before the men. "There's too few good guys left as it is, where did you find him?"

"I'm still here you know." James laughed, then wrapped an arm around John's shoulders while grinning at Gob and Nova both. John smirked slightly at it. "And you wouldn't believe the mess the kid got me out of, getting me out of a simulation of all things." He saw Gob frown in confusion. "Sort of a mental prison I suppose..."

"That's just great." Gob nodded, he probably didn't understand...heck Nova didn't...but any story of heroics was good to him. "And that you got here without being ambushed by the Talon company or something is amazing."

"Yes...why they're after the kid here he still haven't told me." James threw his son a suspicious look, with which the kid replied to by taking a swig out of his glass. Then James looked over at her and Gob. "Heck, he mostly talks about you two if anything."

"Us?" Gob echoed Nova's thoughts as she felt her face burn. She had always thought John had friends all over the place, he had saved so many...surely people everywhere knew him well. Yet...maybe he didn't have so many friends? The sudden interest John had in the counter seemed to confirm it. "I'm surprised he even remembers us when he's out there fighting the good fight."

"Of course I do." John muttered, taking another sip out of his glass. Nova frowned, realising she understood. Many men saw her as their lover...yet she saw none as hers...maybe it was the same thing for him? Maybe...he was as alone as she and Gob was? No, she had Gob everyday...what did he have? Only thoughts of them...though sad it was was a little cute, Nova smiled.

"Yes, I don't know if I'm suppose to be jealous or happy when he speaks of his 'family' in Megaton while leading his foolish dad through the odd minefield and raider camp." James chuckled at John, apparently set on embarrassing the kid, and doing a good job at it by the looks of it.

"I never said..."

"But you meant it." James interrupted, then eyed the other two while squeezing John's shoulder. "You two have been taking good care of him I hope? And will continue to do so?" Nova felt her cheeks burn, which didn't go James unnoticed, he winked at her. Oh God... "I know he's a stubborn jackass but he's my son and a good guy."

"You're telling me." Gob chuckled as he leant against the counter. James pulled back a little at the closeness, John didn't...for some reason Nova found that interesting. "People are talking about him all over the place apparently, I've had a trader coming in here telling a great tale of the vault hero who slew a dozen super mutants about to eat him."

Looking up a slight smile escaped John. "Oh yes, how is Crow?" James visibly beamed with pride, which John didn't even seem to notice. "Still wearing that ugly cap of his?"

"Sure is." Nova chuckled, not wanting to miss out on the conversation. "Thought it's now stained red...he's still complaining about the shot that he admits saved his life, wouldn't be surprised if he sends you a laundry bill."

John turned his head to look at her, gaze searing into her, making her feel naked on a whole different level. It wasn't so bad compared to when Colin did that... "What have I told you Nova?" She blinked, feeling uneasy as she tried to come up with an answer. "You're not supposed to stand in that corner all day!" His face actually split into a grin, if only for a moment.

Laughing Nova moved for the offered stool and sat down, feigning reluctance was difficult when you _really_ wanted to take the seat...Nova caught herself checking her nails instead of looking at the others. When had they gotten so clean and neat? She hadn't bothered taking care of that before... "Sorry, I keep forgetting that now that I'm not sick anymore."

"Sick?" James queried.

"Radiation sickness, damn Moriarty..." Glancing up Nova noticed John's hands on the counter clenching into fists. _Please_ don't do anything stupid...a moment later the fists unclenched...Nova felt an odd mix of relief and disappointment at that. "Has anything happened since I was away by the way? The place seems a little...quieter then normal."

Shyly looking up Nova saw Gob scratch his scalp, ruined lips pursed. "Not so much trade going on, and people are a little more hesitant about going too far from Megaton. Don't rightly know why, there's tales about these odd power armoured guys ambushing people and seizing them...not brotherhood though, very odd."

John's expression didn't change from the calm cage barely holding the fire in his eyes back, the grip on his glass tightened a little though. "I have to check that out later then, I swear if the raiders have somehow gotten hold of power armour I'm going to have words with the brotherhood." There it was, no hesitation, nor fear...a _hero_. Nova felt her shoulders sag as a tension she didn't know she had disappeared.

James almost seemed to glow with pride even as he said: "Well that's my son. Promise me to be careful though." He raised his glass.

Raising his glass in turn John toasted with his father. For being a bar it was odd to hear glass hitting glass like that in Moriarty's...it was too much of a cheerful sound, Nova smiled as she watched the two drink. John finished his entire glass and slammed it back into the counter with a gasp: "Careful? What's that? Besides, we have work to do."

"What are you going to do?" Gob asked even as James put his half empty glass back down. The ghoul tensing with eagerness of hearing more tales.

James eyes went distant, dreaming in a way Nova had seen Gob's go when he spoke of freedom. "Project purity...clean water, free, for anyone...enough to sate the thirst of all." _Eh_? Okay, Nova knew James was a scientist but that seemed...impossible. Yet John didn't seem to doubt it, heck, he barely seemed interested. "I have dreamt of it for so long, and now, finally, it is on the verge of becoming a reality."

"Wow, I wish you luck, we would love clean water, that I know. It would save a lot of lives." Nova said with a smile, noting how John seemed to sober up at that. _Aww_...ever the hero.

"Well, I need a full night's sleep." John pushed the glass away and placed a small pile of caps next to it. "I'll leave the door to the house unlocked so you can get in when you want dad, though I'd advice you to get to bed early as well." Then he got up, his fingertips brushing hers..

What was that? A mumbling?'

"I said, earth to Nova." Looking up she found Gob looking at her, a very odd look on his ruined features. "James asked you if you knew how John is doing, as he believes you know him better then me."

Turning she found James having an amused look on his face, the door was closed...John had left...for how long? Nova felt her face burn but forced herself to ignore it as she struggled to keep her voice neutral. "S...sorry, I think I spaced out...what was that? How he's doing? He got a house in Megaton, is quite rich as I understand and half the population the wasteland would actually _give_ him help _freely_. He's better off than most I'd say."

"That's not really what I meant." James replied, his amused look fading as he gestured in the air, apparently struggling for words. "He's so..._different_. I didn't recognise him the first time I saw him." A look of guilt crossed his face. "I find myself curious about my own son. Is he okay? What does he feel? How does he handle all of this? I understand you two were some of the first civilized people he met..." He grimaced, it must be embarrassing to admit not knowing his own son.

"Well...he's the hero of the wastes, but not for the reasons many claim." Nova smiled, feeling detached from her own words as she remembered all the tales she'd heard, all the times she'd spoken to him...it was almost a tale of two people, only _one_ caught the true nature of the man however.

She begun to describe him, oblivious to the listeners intent stares...


	26. Chapter 26

John had found himself a little irritated as of late.

Sure, they had managed to get to Rivet city. Sure they had managed to get doctor Li to help them, despite James' protests John was convinced she probably had some 'extra' motive to help, and gotten to the memorial without incident. Sure they were making progress, not that John saw them, but he believed his father.

Still...it was so damn _slow_! Nothing was happening! John understood science was a slow progress, he had entered the memorial knowing things wouldn't be over within a day after all...yet after all he'd been trough this sluggishness the days brought was infuriating. There was nothing happening! He was just walking around doing maintenance and the odd job since he wasn't enough of an egghead to directly aid in the project...which was as dull as it sounded.

Was it possible that he'd gotten addicted to the action of combat? John frowned as he walked up the slight slope of the floor that went up to the intake pipes...he still persisted in wearing his combat armour and carry around his weapons, despite their obstructive nature and the comments from the others around....it was _not_ a pleasant thought. Him, _addicted_, to _death_.

Still, James was clearly trying to change him. Every moment the scientist had to spare he spent it with John, much to Li's frustration, and the talks were always pleasant and about anything _but_ the details of John's adventures. The message was clear; _Proud of you, please change._ John understood the reasoning, who wanted a son that risked his life fighting on a loose foundation of morals? Heck, James would probably have sent John back to the vault if it had been possible.

Grunting John pulled at the lid to the intake pipes, the lid only slowly giving way since it had rusted shut. Still, John had grown in strength since he left the vault...with a flex and another grunt he pulled the lid free, flakes of orange rust falling into the dark hole now revealed. "Great, maybe if I'm lucky there's a feral down there..." John moved for the steel pins stuck in the hole, no doubt a ladder leading downwards.

As he climbed John found himself smiling. Despite the irritation of being so inactive he knew it was good for him. He was working with his father, got to fall asleep on a full stomach and despite being frustrated he knew it would be good for him to get a 'normal' life. Heck, he had even caught himself relaxed enough to be surprised by people a few times....which was surprisingly pleasant when the people in question weren't shooting at you...

Reaching the bottom of the hole John fiddled with the flashlight he'd gotten, that the thing actually worked was amazing, as always John found himself amazed by the solidity of pre-war stuff...heck, he should discuss that with his father next time. Finally the old thing became active, sending a globe of yellowish light playing across the area in front of him.

The pipe was large, almost large enough to walk through upright..._almost_. John grunted, mentally adding another thing to complain about as he hunkered down a little and begun to move through the crusty pipe. There was still a little water in the bottom of the pipe, that combined with the mush covering the inside of the pipe gave the place a sweet smell that reminded John of the underground.

"No feral huh? Only a...wheel?" John kicked the dark piece of rubber, making something beneath it crack and pop into sight. "_Aaand_ a dead radroach. _Nice_." Continuing John hefted the small pack on his back and focused on the light shining through a hole in the pipe instead, it looked odd with sunlight in the disgusting sewers of the memorial, but at least it illuminated the lever for the manual drain. "Didn't even get to kill the damn roach..."

Flicking on the small communicator stuck on the wall next to the lever John spoke: "Okay, I'm turning the lever now, but don't flush any water through here yet, _please_." There was a chuckle at the other end. "Oh and I might be here a while, you were right, there's a basted hole here, only thing keeping it together is some steel mesh. I got enough junk to weld it shut though."

"You're sure you don't want Daniel to help you?" John heard James voice crackle through, referring to the engineer who John found as pleasant as an irate deathclaw. Another chuckle. John rolled his eyes, longingly looking out through the mesh where the walkway above him seemed to glitter. God to be out there and...not think about this everyday _garbage_.

"Very funny, I think I can manage." John muttered, easily turning the wheel to the lever and instantly being rewarded by the sound of sloshing water somewhere in the distance. "Now it's a pretty big hole so I might be here for an hour or two...do you hear something?"

"I don't..." A burst of static followed, making John wince even as he listened to an odd...chopping noise. Louder and louder...it was as if something consciously slashed through the air over and over again. "...we...there's something...Madison..." Whatever was wrong with the communicator finally won out, completely blocking the signal.

Suddenly something large appeared.

Blinking John saw a machine rivalling a bus in size fly..._fly_ up in front of him. That something that large, and _working_, still existed was surprising in itself...that another appeared was just sick. With the agility of a bloatfly they came to hover above the steel walkway, doors on their sides swinging open.

John frowned, he didn't like the look of them. The rear ended in in the tail ends similar to the broken airplanes John had seen in Rivet city. The main body was bulky and rounded, a pair of long guns sticking out from beneath what had to be its cockpit, once again it reminded John of a bloatfly. ...the only thing really detracting from the impression was the engines sticking out to each side of the machine, cylinders whose tops ended in large spinning rotor blades.

On instinct John reached back to his assault rifle, the solid weight comforting as he watched shapes materialize in the doorways of the large flyers. A moment later someone jumped out, quickly followed by another...and another... John quickly realized he was watching an almost military deployment. Brotherhood? What could they possible...

His suspicion was quickly disproven when a a man wearing a tan uniform and a black cap appeared, a strange gun in his hand as he waved for others to follow towards what had to be the entrance to the memorial. Instantly half a dozen large figures rushed past him, almost glowing rifles in hands.

John flinched. It _was_ power armour...but not the one he was used to seeing. This armour was darker in shade, polished until it was a gleaming black, and far smoother in design. Like giant beetles...except for the eared helmets and yellow eyepieces...armoured bats? They looked vicious none the less, as if someone had designed the armour to frighten any foes.

Snapping out of a reverie John would never had allowed himself to get caught in a few days ago John turned to the left and quickly moved down the pipe, knowing where it would end from the blueprints he'd seen before. Still, he hadn't expected the drop down the pipe, a drop that made him grit his teeth in pain.

It woke him up though, _hurry_...remembering the need for speed he rushed forward, gun leading the way.

The pipe opened in front of him, leading to a room John still didn't understand the reason for, a test chamber? Eh who cared? The important thing was that John already saw someone up there, one of the power armoured monsters moving towards the mainframe door. Now that John was closer he could get a closer look on that odd rifle in the man's hands. Looked like some sort of laser rifle...only far more brittle in design.

Silently dropping out of the pipe John barely registered the landing before moving on, keeping low he still moved, fast and silently. Who knew what these guys wanted, one better not take chances however...John flicked the safety off on his assault rifle.

Moving up the way to the second level John batted aside the worry worming itself into his gut and forced himself to focus on the present. The present being the massive armoured shape checking a desk in the main room leading to the mainframe and up to the rotunda. His odd weapon was in one hand while the other quickly rifled through the desk, apparently uncaring about ownership.

Despite the bad feeling John was getting he wasn't about to just shoot the guy...lowering his rifle a little he walked up the final steps and called out: "Hey! Can I help you?"

The armoured man instantly turned, aiming his odd rifle at John while a booming voice called out: "Drop the weapon and come forward with your hands up."

"Yeah...not going to happen until you tell me who the hell you are." John took half a step forward, his rifle raised. _Crap_... "And it better be good."

"In the name of the enclave I _demand_ that you surrender yourself _now_!"

"The enclave? Isn't that just an old radio station on repeat?" John cocked his head to the side, silently noting the room to his right, where he had been born...still open. "And if not I thought the guys claiming to be the _government_ wouldn't point weapons at their citizens..."

He saw the trigger finger moving before the shot came, which was the only reason he dodged in time, blinking at the sight of a sizzling green blob fly past him even as he rolled into his birth place. "Shooting doesn't make it any better you know!" Was there a tint of panic in his voice? Damn James and...

_Father_!

Pressing against the doorway John took aim and poured bullets towards the advancing foe. Sparks flew off the upper torso of the soldier as the bullets bounced off his armour...then the man ducked and returned fire. Forced back John stumbled in surprise at the sight of his cover visibly melting under the power of the enemy shot. Holy...._crap_!

Slamming a new clip into his gun John went back into position. Frightened at the proximity of the approaching foe he fired off another quick three bursts, the bullets skidding off armour and helmet, gouging small craters into the armour...but not penetrating it. Maybe he should aim for the same... "Shit!"

Jumping to the right John actually felt the heat of the next shot as it slammed into the opposite end of the doorway, melting part of that side too. Stumbling back John managed to maintain his footing by leaning on an old shelf...and watched as the enemy appeared in the doorway with a raised rifle.

John fired first though, emptying the remains of his clip in the only place he knew he could hurt his foe...the rifle.

With a sound of shattering glass and creaking metal the strange weapon cracked and split, breaking apart in the man's hands. The soldier didn't hesitate though, dropping the broken remains of his rifle he rushed at John, his right arm pulled back for a punch.

Dropping his empty rifle and ducking John heard the resounding crash of the foe hitting the wall behind him with an armoured gauntlet. Then he launched himself forward, knocking his foe stumbling back despite the weight of his armour. Drawing his sword John frowned at the armoured man pulling a short motor-driven sword, serrated teeth already spinning...what the hell was that thing!? Looked painful...

"Surrender and I'll make your end peaceful." The soldier commanded over the sound of his weapon. His free hand shooting out in some outlandish guard.

"Fuck yourself." John growled, grabbing his sword with both hands. How the hell was he supposed to hurt this thing? The joints seemed awfully easy to harm compared to that dark steel...

The ripper shot out, a stab right towards John's stomach. Batting it to the side John pushed forward, came up close to his foe, put a foot behind that of his foe and _pushed_!

Instead of falling over however the soldier merely stumbled back before regaining his footing, ripper cutting the air between them.

Going into a low guard John anticipated the next attack, an overhand stab aimed at John's chest as the free hand came low to grab John and keep him in place.

Flying forth John stabbed out, catching the assaulting foe off guard. The left hand of his opponent caught his collar, holding him into place. It didn't help though, the overhand stab was nailed fast into the air as John's sword penetrated the inside of the elbow. The dark undersuit there was more resistant than expected, but there was enough force behind John's sword and his opponents sweeping attack to break through. He quickly twisted the blade into the wound...

"Ah!" Nerveless fingers dropped the ripper as the soldier cried out, his usable hand pulling John past him and sending him tumbling into the wall by the doorway. Still grasping his now bloodied blade John watched the soldier use his working hand to reach to his side, no doubt for some stimpaks....his back was still turned to John though.

Pressing his advantage John rushed forward and slashed down, cutting a wound on the inside of the knee of his foe and dropping him unto one knee with a cry of pain. John saw no blood, probably a shallow wound...still, enough to press on. Unclasping his left hand from his sword John reached forward and grabbed the foe's helmet by the 'snout' and pulled. The helmet was fastened but still moved under his effort, enough to expose a little undersuit...

A reach around, a pull...and blood begun to pour out of his foe and down his armour.

Stepping back John watched the heavy figure slowly slip to the floor, helmet hitting the floor face first, the hand reaching for his side still twitching, as if he was still trying to reach whatever hidden aid he might have. Wiping his blade off against the doorway John grinned. "Damn you were a tough one! I'll enjoy gutting your friends." Ah, there it was, the rage, he'd missed that...

Wait..._father_!

Forgetting all ideas of investigating, looting or even getting his rifle back John rushed off.


	27. Chapter 27

Kicking the rifle aimed at him aside John barely registered the heat of the plasma bolt flying past him as he took aim with his magnum. The solid kick of the weapon was full of memories, and though the first bullet didn't penetrate his foe's surprisingly tough helmet it _did_ send the man stumbling back into the door leading to the rotunda.

Taking a careful step forward the soldier adjusted his aim to bring John back into his cross hair. Another five bullets into the head and the soldier lowered his rifle though, both arms hanging limply by his side...obviously disoriented. Amazingly his helmet still hadn't been penetrated, but it was now covered by a fine network of cracks, and the craters in it were so deep that it was a small miracle no blood had been drawn.

Dropping his now empty pistol John ran forward, jumped...and flew towards his foe with both feet first. An odd yelp escaped the soldier as the heavy blow sent him tumbling back, John barely heard it though, too busy catching the dropped rifle before it hit the ground. Grabbing the oddly designed weapon with both hands he growled when he hit the ground...then sat up and brought it to bear on his foe.

The soldier was still struggling to stand up, hand leaning on the door, when John fired.

The kick of the weapon surprised him, but not as much as the sight of the head of his foe's head, helmet and all, disintegrating into green goo. Was he just him or had he'd seen a young face staring at him in shock?

With a clatter the rest of the soldier fell to the floor.

Grunting John got to his feet and retrieved his pistol. Reloading the pistol and putting it back into its holster he made a quick check of his new rifle, making sure nothing was wrong with it with his limited expertise.

Then he rushed on, pushing through the door to the rotunda with far more force than necessary he raised his rifle, ready to put any other opposition to death.

There was none however.

Frowning John heard an odd choking sound to his right, a quick spin and aim and he found himself about to shoot doctor Li in the back. Standing at the top of the stairs leading to the control room she was completely focused on something occurring behind the safety glass, her hands pressed up against it and eyes wide with fear.

Crouching low John heard a muted voice from within the control room, a voice he _didn't_ recognise, rifle at the ready he quickly moved up the stairs. Li didn't notice him even as he brushed past her, or perhaps she didn't care? Either way John was quickly past the scientist while keeping out of sight, then threw himself around the corner and aimed...right at the closed security door.

Blinking John lowered his rifle, realizing even he couldn't harm the radiation shielded doors. Then he saw what was going on _behind_ the door.

"_No_!" John's cry was a mere whisper at the sight.

A regal looking man in trench coat had his back to John, hands behind his back. Standing by the controller James was facing him, he shot John a glance, then returned to frowning at the man in the trench coat. Between them Janice Kaplinski lay in a pile of her own blood...John grimaced. Flanking the two opposing men a pair of enclave troopers in their heavy bat-armour stood, rifles trained on James.

Hostage situation? John bit his lip...mind racing with ideas in how he might get in and resolve it...in the end he drew a blank as the man in the trench coat drawled in southern accent. "Now, as you've seen we are quite serious in our aims, so please, activate the machine."

"But I've told you, it's not complete, it has never _been_ complete." James argued, face full of desperate honesty. He straightened, chin high, despite his worry John found himself beaming with pride. That's right, don't give them shit. "Now I must ask you to leave."

"You still don't understand the position you're in. The enclave is in command of this facility now, more troops are arriving as we speak, and will not hesitate to kill more of your team if you don't comply." The officer growled, the hands behind his back tightening a little around one another. "Now please, the machine."

James looked over at John...then his shoulders dropped. _No_! "Alright, you win." _No_! "Give me a moment to get the machine ready." James turned to the central controller, tapping in a an odd code John hadn't seen before, all he knew was that it was _not_ the activation code. "There's no need for further violence..." _No_!

Dropping his rifle John took a step forward, fists clenched as he looked on, his throat tightening in worry. The code...it wasn't right...it was completely wrong..._everything_ was completely wrong!

The moment the radiation shields to the main containment chamber exploded John knew what was happening. Overload...despite the shielding of the door his pip-boy crackled in warning of radiation. John barely registered the ground shaking when something beneath the floor broke, his eyes focused on the scene before him.

The radiation shields had been right next to the enclave troopers, both were already on their backs, unmoving. The officer was fiddling with something in his pocket as he stumbled sideways, then slammed something into his arm and toppled over. John couldn't care less though, eyes focused on his father.

James was already turning pale, clawing at the floor he was pulling himself towards the door. A look of desperation on his face.

John went into a frenzy, head whipping left and right, hands moving and tweaking everything he could find, trying to find..._something_. The controls, there _had_ to be a way to open the door from the outside! Even with the radiation locks activated there had to be...

"Son..." Looking back into the room he found his father pushing a hand against the glass of the door. John answered the gesture, feeling his throat close up. "Get out of here..." James' eyes were going dim, his pale skin seemed...loose...even as John watched James' right ear begun to slide downwards...as if nothing held it in place any longer. "Run!"

With a thud the man fell, his hand slipping off the glass and leaving a smear of blood. Even as John watched his father's skin begun to disappear as blood begun to pour out of ever pore of him. Dead...he was...._dead_?

John blinked..._dead_!? It didn't seem possible, it just didn't...add up. He frowned, it...didn't sit right with him. He felt...confused, empty and...weak? _Confused_, yes...he was confused. He couldn't figure out why though...was this grief? It was so...odd.

Later..._run_.

Shaking his head John ducked low and grabbed the dropped rifle, glaring at his surroundings, the concrete around him suddenly seemed insulting, like a prison feebly trying to hold him fast. Right, run..._now_. John put the rifle over his back and stepped over to doctor Li, the woman was still staring through the glass, at the blood covered husk that was...had been...his father.

"We must leave." She blinked, as if she hadn't really heard him. "_Now_!" He grabbed her elbow.

"Get away!" She pulled her arm away even as she turned to face him, her face crunching up in a cry as the tears flowed freely. "This is...he's dead! It's all wrong! It's _all_ wrong! Everything is ruined! He's _dead_! They're going to kill us! We're all going to-"

John barely managed to control his slap, knowing better then to hit the woman with all he had. He still had to grab her by the shoulder to stop her from falling down the stairs though, and her cheek was afire with redness. Focusing on her now slightly clearer eyes he spoke: "Yes, everything is fucked up, now lets move, we grab the others and head for the sewers before more troops arrive."

"Wh...wha..." Li shook her head, her eyes wide and body shaking. She looked bewildered, ready to collapse in a foetal ball at any moment. _Scientists_... "There's...fer..." She shook her head and John closed his hands on her shoulder, keeping her from falling over. "It...it's...dan..."

"Ferals I can handle!" John shook her shoulder, jolting her back into the present. "Enclave is different. Now obey my father and _move_!"

Stumbling Li went down the stairs, her odd gait suggesting she was still too out of it to really know what she was doing. Still, with John's guidance she took a left and followed him through the door...

Face to face with a yellow eyed helmet.

Growling John went forward, grabbed the wrist of his foe before the soldier could bring his weapon up to him...and pulled his magnum. Slamming the butt of the gun into the face of his foe he pressed closer, then pushed the muzzle of the pistol right into the left lens of the helmet and pulled the trigger.

With a shatter and a crunch the bullet crashed through the thick lens and into the skull of the soldier. It didn't come out the other side though, instead John heard the distinct pinging noise of a bouncing bullet as it bounced around within the helmet, turning the head within it into sludge.

Stepping away John let the soldier drop away, a mix of bone fragments and blood pouring out of the broken lens. Turning he found Li staring at him, her eyes wide with shock, heh...at least she was now awake. "Right, you get the others." He pushed a fresh bullet into the pistol, face grim. "I'll keep these pissants away until we can all leave."

"K...keep away?"

"Yes! Keeping them away! It involves shooting, throwing grenades and generally being unpleasant!" John snapped, making the scientist flinch back. "So hurry getting the others so we can go!"

Not bothering to look if she was actually obeying him he turned to the task at hand, pulling forth the plasma rifle he marched towards the exit and whatever foes awaited him...


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on! You can do better! You're wearing power armour dammit!" Paladin Gunny barked, making Sarah smirk from where she sat, watching the initiate trainer walk around the two initiates now in their power armour as they punched the iron sacks hanging from the steel bars that had been erected on the training yard.

The trainer kept ordering the two unlucky sods about even as Sarah noted some sort of commotion over by the entrance, the white of her father's beard catching her attention. Heck, even some of the training initiates seemed to look up at it...which instantly earned them a long harangue of insults from paladin Gunny that sent most of them hurling themselves to the ground to do push ups.

Moving past the training initiates Sarah frowned at the odd sight. Owyn flanked by a pair of knights was confronted by an odd bunch of people...doctor _Li_? Sarah had met the woman in Rivet city some time ago...and she had of course heard of the woman being in that odd work with the brotherhood back at the memorial...but what was she doing _here_? Didn't she hate the brotherhood? And who was that standing on the side? Was that...? Oh you got to be...

Now jogging she found Li leaning against one of the steel beams keeping the walls of the citadel open while gasping for breath: "Enclave...took the memorial...killed James!" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. The enclave? She had heard reports about armoured strangers over in the wasteland...but she hadn't really believed they were really _there_! Wait...James? Wasn't that the name of John's...?

Looking over to the man at the side she found John walking back and forth. A plasma rifle was in his hands, though it wasn't loaded...the barrel still smoking slightly from the last shot. He seemed a little better than last time she had seen him, a little more meat on the bones, though the scar across his face was new... He also looked surprisingly collected for a man who had just lost his father, a concentrated frown on his face as he continued his pacing.

That couldn't be good...

Forcing herself to focus back on the conversation she saw her father take a few steps forward and gently put his hands on Li's shoulders. "It's alright now Madison, you're safe now. If the enclave has appeared and is hostile as you claim, we will fight them." That's her father, never giving voice to his doubts until he was away from the men...Sarah smiled tightly. "Now you know as well as I do that the purifier doesn't work."

"That's..." The woman gasped, placing a hand on Owyn's arm. "That's not true! James...he got it working, or, we can get it working...need...GECK...." She wavered. The others seemed no better, though since none was talking to them they had simply sat down and seemed more dead than alive as they stared down at their feet in dismay. "But...now enclave has it..."

Sarah blinked, then gasped as she realized what the doctor was saying. The purifier..._working_? Pure water, _for all_. And then the _enclave_. That was huge! So huge she almost felt dizzy...no wonder Li looked ready to collapse... "Does the enclave know about this?" Owyn frowned, the idea of a new power arriving into the wasteland was disturbing enough...but one with access to the only reliable source of pure water as well...

It was enough to make one shudder.

"I...I don't know..." The woman moved a hand up to her head, rubbing her temple as her eyes fluttered. "It seemed so convenient to come that fast...but it's not finished...I...I..."

"Okay, that is quite alright." Owyn patted her, making her relax, though it was probably more out of exhaustion than anything else. "You are of course free to stay...knight Torez." He gestured for one of the knights to lead the others to the bunker of the citadel. Turning to Sarah, as always knowing when she was around, he frowned the way he always did when talking work. "The enclave radio transmission, while not overly hostile, clearly indicate their goal of taking over the area. Their actions speaks the same, as such I want to alert all brotherhood patrols to take defensive postures when around such forces."

"It will be done." Sarah nodded, knowing better then discuss the full meaning of what they've learnt in front of the men. "What about him?" She nodded towards the still pacing man, his feet having made a slight dent in the dirt by now. Was he ever going to stop clutching the rifle like that?

"Yes, what about the wasteland hero?" Owyn turned over to the man. "John wasn't it?" At the mention of his name the man stopped and turned to them. Sarah blinked. The rage she'd seen last time was there, though it seemed dimmer...warped into something she couldn't put a name to. "First of all, I am sorry for the loss of your father, he was a good man and friend..."

An odd noise approaching a snort escaped the man, the hands gripping his rifle going white as he squeezed it harder. His face didn't change though, a mask of neutrality. Sarah wondered if he was keeping the façade up for _their_ sake...or his own.

Owyn hesitated, apparently having expected _some_ sort of answer. "As I said, you have our sympathy. Now..." He frowned, a hand going to scratch his beard, he didn't really want to ask whatever question he was pondering...

The man cocked his head to the side, he still looked oddly neutral, he didn't even seem to notice Sarah standing next to Owyn either. In any other situation she would have been insulted...but it was understandable right now...and by the look on her father's face she didn't really want him to look at her anyway. "Yes?" John's voice was just as neutral as his face, revealing nothing.

"We are still tied up fighting the super mutants, and with the enclave apparently about to advance everywhere we cannot spare any men for a long expedition into the wasteland. Especially not when I suspect the enclave to originate from somewhere around there..." Owyn glanced over at Sarah who just shrugged, it was impossible to judge the man.

"You wish to hire my services." It wasn't a question.

"That's right." Owyn answered with a nod, smiling slightly. "Or rather...we would appreciate if you continued to try and fulfil your father's wishes."

For a horrifying moment Sarah was sure John would lash out, fist, blade or _gun_...then he simply shrugged. "I care for not my father's wishes." Sarah wasn't convinced, and the look on Owyn's face told her he shared her opinion. "I will _not_ do this for nothing."

A mercenary now? Sarah was taken aback, the hero of the wastes...the story of him never spoke of a man doing _anything_ for his own sake. One could expect it of _anyone_ else...but not him. Still, Owyn simply smiled that weak little smile telling her that he had considered such a scenario. "We are the brotherhood of steel and have quite a lot of resources, what can we give you for your help?"

The man begun to pace again all of a sudden, hands still closed around the rifle, as if he was walking on patrol. He didn't look at them as he walked. "Three things, first: I need a suit of power armour with the training for it. If I'm going out into the wasteland with enclave about to attack on sight I need better armour."

"Considering the circumstances I suppose..." Owyn muttered, him and Sarah exchanging glances, to teach one outside the brotherhood...did he realize what a request that was? Still, it was a small price.

Not noticing their looks the man continued his walk. "Second, I need more ammunition for this gun." He raised the plasma rifle. "I don't want to be caught emptying three clips in each enemy I kill."

"We have quite a lot of that yes..." The father and daughter exchanged another look. The first demand was difficult to meet, out of ideals more than anything else, but it wasn't something the man could really earn caps out of. Neither was the ammunition thing, especially if he was going to expend it in fighting...the demands didn't fit a mercenary. "And the third thing?"

"I want you to put a garrison in Megaton." _What_!? Sarah took half a step backwards, confusion obviously written across hers and her father's face since the man stopped his pacing, gaze affixed on them. "This is not negotiable."

"Why?" Sarah blurted out before she caught herself.

The man looked at her. Uncaring and hard eyes...she shuddered. "The enclave is coming out, they are apparently hostile, I don't want them to attack Megaton. What's confusing to you?"

"N...nothing."

Owyn smiled. "I would have done so either way, the protection of the people in the wasteland is a high priority for us and-"

"Great, then we are in agreement." John nodded, apparently satisfied. Reaching back he finally put his rifle over his back. "I assume this and all you've heard will require some discussions, as such I will accept to wait an hour before you've arranged for me to begin the training for the power armour."

"Well..." Owyn glanced at Sarah, who just shrugged in confusion. "...it's a bit short on time but we could make it work-"

"Good." John interrupted the arguably most powerful man in the wasteland a second time, unblinking and uncaring. "Then if you excuse me, I will take the time to go grieve."

"Very well..."

Without acknowledging them anymore the man turned and marched off towards the citadel bunker. Muttering something under his breath Owyn walked away as well. Sarah remained still though, frowning as she watched John walk away, head hanging low and hands deep in his pockets, apparently unaware of the many people staring at the legend walking past them. "You're a very strange one..."


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was setting on another day's hard march, and Sarah was amazed by the time they were making. With such speed there was no doubt that they would reach Megaton tomorrow. He had really pushed them...of course brotherhood knights could keep up, but it was definitively a march faster then they were used to.

Which the grunts from the budding fire gave voice to. "Man, I keep expecting my armour to pop a joint."

Smiling Sarah looked over at the four knights that was going to guard Megaton, all sitting around the starting fire while digging through their packs for their rations. They were still in their armour, but their helmets were put aside and their faces fixed on the fire. If _anyone_ actually dared to attack the camp they would be slow to react...

"Hey, at least you don't have to carry this minigun, the ammo alone would snap your back in a moment."

"Nice try, carry your own ammo."

"Damn...got any sugar bombs then?"

Sarah chose not to discipline them though, they were tired and grouchy...not to mention nervous about the many rumours about the enclave, they deserved to unwind. Besides, they were relatively safe where they were, deep in a crater hidden away between a standing building, two piles of rubble and some broken wire fence. The only way to them was to the west, through the opening in the fence...and there John stood, rifle in hand as always.

At the thought of the man Sarah's smile faded, John had pushed the pace, but he had never really marched _with_ them... He had always been a dozen feet away, busy staring at...well she didn't know what really since he hadn't taken his helmet off. Heck, he hadn't taken his armour off since they had left the citadel, not even to sleep.

Maybe to get used to the power armour...but Sarah doubted it.

"Make sure you cook food for me and John as well." Sarah ordered, then hung her helmet on a piece of steel sticking out of some rubble. "And check those guns before going to sleep!" A dull grumble was all the answer she got, making her smile, they probably didn't like the idea of being garrisoned in a place devoid of the usual action...

Walking up the small crater Sarah ignored the usual looks she got whenever the men thought she wasn't aware of them and instead focused on the figure further off.

Standing in the hole in the fence John had his back to her, the plasma rifle of his glowing a little in the growing darkness, head turned towards the setting sun. If one didn't know better one could think him a statue, an unmoving sentinel stuck in time. Of course he wasn't though, and Sarah briefly wondered if he would at least look at her at the sound of her approach.

He didn't though, still facing the setting sun his armour glowed orange in the warm light...Sarah stopped a few feet away, unsure if she should interrupt his thoughts.

"Sarah." The man still didn't turn away, still looking at the sun. Was he testing the light filter or something? Or did he see something in the horizon? She didn't...hey...how did he know it was her? "Good that you're here, I wanted to talk to you." The voice was still neutral, like it had been before, she didn't like it...

"About?" Sarah asked, taking another step forward and briefly wondering if she should draw her own rifle. Ever since the man had come with doctor Li and her friends she had been worried that he would explode in anger or sadness...or _something_! But it hadn't happened, meaning he was still a ticking bomb in her own opinion...one did _not_ stay that calm after losing one's father!

The man finally moved, turning to look at her, making her thankful that his helmet was still on. "I have received a distress call on my pip-boy. From my old home in the vault..." He paused, apparently judging Sarah's unsure look. "It's from an old friend of mine requiring my help, and I will help them."

"Well...if anyone understand loyalty it's me. But can't it wait? There's quite a lot of stake and we can't have you take unnecessary risks and waste time...we could do it for you if you wish?"

Even with the helmet on she was certain the man was smiling, if only weakly. "They would not let you in, and if you got in anyway it would become chaos. Besides, it will only take an hour, two at most."

Sarah forced a smile. "Confident aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Ah..." Sarah found herself blushing, it was like talking to Gallows, except she wasn't sure where she had this man. "Was that it?"

"No." Reaching up John grabbed his helmet, the joints hissing as he pulled it off. The face under it had gotten gaunter, almost the same as she'd seen back at the memorial once...not surprising since she hadn't seen him eat. Of course that probably meant he was eating away from company, but it still meant none but him kept check on how much he was feeding himself. In the shadow of the sun behind him it was hard to tell...but she was sure his eyes were red-rimmed from crying, though he wasn't crying at the moment, nor did he sound sad as he spoke: "It's about Megaton."

"What?"

"There's a ghoul in there."

"Okay..."

"He will be treated with courtesy, make sure that the other knights understand that." He was almost glaring at her, defying her to speak against him.

She forced a chuckle. "The brotherhood isn't really ghoul-friendly but I guess I can..."

"He _will_ be treated with courtesy." John repeated, face set in stone. "Or the enclave will become a GECK and a soldier richer."

"What!? But they were the ones who..."

"Will you comply?"

"Well of course! I'll tell the others too. It's just...I'm just surprised that you'd go to such lengths to protect a walking corpse."

The face didn't change, but once against Sarah got the feeling that the man was moments away from attacking, the same she had seen when he'd spoken to her father. Yet he only raised his hand, index finger extended. "You get _one_, don't refer to him like that again."

She gulped. "Y...yeah..su...sure, message received."

"Good." Instantly it was gone, hostility replaced by that deceptive calm of his. Turning he went back to staring at the sundown. "Tell me, what will you do while I'm off finding the GECK?"

"What...um...I don't know." Sarah scratched her head, dammit...she didn't _like_ being put off balance, but this man seemed to do nothing but put her into a state of confusion... "The usual I suppose, killing sweeps of super mutants, recon the enclave, and if they prove hostile as they'll no doubt will we'll begin to fight them."

"I wish you luck." Was he kidding? Didn't seem to, then again, who could judge? Did _anyone_ see him express feelings? Save the anger that is... "And don't get killed."

"Well of course not."

"It's harder than you think."

"Yeah...I guess." Sarah winced. Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_! "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." The man raised his rifle and leant it against his shoulder in a way reminiscent of Colvin. Damn she missed him, why hadn't she brought him along? He would be good handling this guy... "I don't actually remember how long time since..." His words faded.

"Since?" Sarah quizzed, curious despite herself.

"Since I left the vault." The man shrugged. "It seems a lifetime ago. I hope Amata is okay."

"Amata? A girlfriend?" The thought was foreign, the hero of the wastes having a life outside that of war and fighting...one that was close to normal.

"A friend." John corrected, glancing down at the pip-boy he always wore on his left arm. "Got a picture on her on this thing...I remember looking at it during the nights at times, to gather courage to go to sleep." He shrugged again. "That was a long time ago as well."

"The great hero needing to gather courage?" Sarah forced a small laugh, hoping to coax some reaction out of the man. "That's a new one, what will you give me not to spread _that_ around?"

"I don't really care." Was the cold reply. "They can think me as a crybaby or the invincible hero, it makes no difference out in the wastes." He shrugged a third time. "And as I said, that was a long time ago..."

"Do you miss her?" Sarah found herself whispering, as if fearing eavesdropping.

"I've asked myself the same question." Was the mumbled answer. "I do not look forward to meeting her again though...but that is likely due to the circumstances."

"I won't pry."

"You're already doing that..." He pointed out, making Sarah blush once again, since when did she talk to wastelanders about their problems? Maybe she was getting sentimental? "But thank you." Then he sighed, a hint of weariness in his voice. "Oh, and those you can trust in Megaton is Stockholm, Lucas Simms and Nova, always good people who keeps their ears to the ground. Don't give Moriarty anything though, he's dangerous, oh and Jericho is an ass...good shot though."

Ah, back to business then. A little disappointing... "Got it, will pass it on. Though I've actually been in Megaton already and know quite well which people to work with and such, the brotherhood got their ear to the ground as well..." She frowned. "Though I wouldn't have agreed on Nova, isn't she the local whore?"

"And a good friend." John said, was it just her or was there a hint of...emotion in his voice all of a sudden? "So don't refer to her like that, and behave around her."

"Or life gets difficult...got it." Better not have him threaten you again...especially not pointing out that being friend with a ghoul and whore wasn't that impressive...not really fitting for a man like him. Yeah...keep your mouth _shut_ about that Sarah.

"Besides, as I said Moriarty is dangerous, and none knows him better than her I believe."

"Ah."

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sarah frowned, was he always like this? No surprise he usually travelled alone... "Excuse me?"

"The sundown I mean." The man lowered his rifle and basked in the weakening light as the sun began to set.

"Deadly I'd say." Sarah muttered, getting assaulted in the night was the worst...

"That's part of the beauty." Was the sombre reply.


	30. Chapter 30

It was Gob flinching rather then the sound of the door opening that got Nova to look up from her glaring-contest with her glass of water.

Moriarty had been especially prissy as of late, and it hadn't helped when the news reached them that the brotherhood had troops at the gate of all things. That had left the old man fuming, especially since it had delighted Lucas Simms to remind the saloon owner of the brotherhood's stance on slavery and what marked an upstanding citizen.

Right now the man was sleeping though, which was good, since Nova wouldn't want to deal with the hostility of him talking to the armoured behemoth stepping through the door. She had of course seen them before, but the sight of a power armoured brotherhood knight always took Nova's breath away, making her feel terribly small.

Gob took a stumbling step backwards, terror written across his decayed features. The armoured warrior raised an open hand though, the gesture placating: "There is no danger ghoul, you are...Gob was it?" Voice...female wasn't it?

"That's right." Gob replied, though he still hadn't walked back to his usual spot and was still tense, ready to leap into Moriarty's room and any cover he might find. Nova frowned, the brotherhood warrior still stood in the entrance to the saloon, shoulders slightly turned to fit through the snug fit.

Taking a furtive step into the room the warrior closed the door behind herself. "John mentioned you, rest assured, the brotherhood will not bother you."

"Erm...thank you?" Gob scratched his head and relaxed...a little. "Wait, did you say John?"

Taking another two steps forward the brotherhood warrior reached up and pulled her helmet off. The face revealed was that of a beautiful blonde, unblemished and full of energy...who spoke of John. Nova instantly found her frown turning into a glare. The blonde didn't seem to notice though as she walked forward and placed a hand on the counter. "That's right, I was supposed to say hello to you and...Nova wasn't it?" She pointed a finger at the seated Nova.

"That's right." She growled back, trying to discern the motive of the other woman and failing. "And you are...?"

"Sarah Lyon's." The woman nodded curtly before turning over to Gob: "A drink if you please?" When Gob turned to get a glass she grimaced at his back, great...why was Nova even surprised? Damn John's fault... "Oh and Nova, John claimed you had an ear to the ground...anything you could tell me?" Finally she seemed to notice Nova's look. "Erm...John asked me to ask you."

"I'm not surprised, he's smart, ask the whore, get the juicy details." Great, now she was whining, what was _with_ her today?

"Actually he referred to you as a good friend and one not to be referred to in that way..." Sarah grimaced. "Quite adamant about it too, he's a bit scary when he glares at you isn't he?"

"That sounds like him." Nova replied, sudden joy bubbling up within her. Friend...and defending her..._respect_. She of course knew he thought of her like that after all this time...but she never got tired of it, it was so different from the usual drag of the day... "And nothings up, a lot of talks about traders being assaulted by power armoured men in the west, some claim it's the work of the brotherhood even..." She eyed Sarah carefully, noting a sudden flicker of irritation in the blonde's baby blue eyes, God she rubbed Nova the wrong way...

"That's the enclave, not us, and if all I've heard of them is true they're quite the evil group of people." Sarah raised her chin, eyes afire with no doubt vain thoughts of glorious battle. Ugh, like John...but annoying. "They killed his father and now hold the Jefferson memorial...not to mention them apparently attacking innocent civilians."

"Yeah they might not...they killed his father?!" Nova found her hand close around a steel forearm, her stare apparently freaking Sarah out as the woman pulled back a little. "John's father...James...they killed him!? When!? How!? Where!? Speak _up_ dammit!"

Sarah managed a weak smile, that Nova just wanted to scratch right off, before replying: "As I said they took the Jefferson memorial, I don't know the details but apparently James got killed. It was...maybe nine days ago?" She saw Nova's horrified look and added: "And as I said I've talked to John, so he's still alive."

"Oh..." Nova breathed a sigh of relief despite logic already having told her the man was alive. "Is...is he okay?"

The blonde frowned, nodding a thanks to Gob as he placed a glass in front of her and begun pouring her some Vodka. Yes, be polite when Gob's facing you...now talk about John you ditz! "Okay is such a general term... He _seems_ fine, _too_ fine if you know what I mean...like he's mentally blocking it out."

"Ah." Nova winced. John in more pain...didn't it ever _stop_? "He's always been searching for his father...what does he do now?" She winced again, John without a purpose seemed...wrong, she couldn't begin to imagine how it felt for him. Or rather, due to knowing him she could...and wished she couldn't. "Is he around here somewhere?" Gob eyed her carefully, no doubt she had slipped up again...damn.

"He's helping us actually." Sarah replied, smiling, a distant look in her eyes. _Back off_..._bitch_. "To make his father's wish a reality he is going west to find something very important to us." She chuckled. "Only wanted three things for it too, a suit of power armour, some ammunition and us to put a garrison here." She glanced over at Nova, a wry look on her face. "No doubt to protect those important to him..."

"Sounds like our hero." Gob grumbled, drawing Sarah's attention from a hesitating Nova. "So he's still working to make that clean water deal a reality? That's nice." He scratched his chin, pulling off a thin strip of skin and making Sarah grimace, the woman obviously not used to the peculiarities of ghouls. "Only, if he's gone west...shouldn't he have passed here?"

Nova looked up, bashing her embarrassment aside. "Yes, what's up with that?" Didn't he have time for them? She could of course understand that but it was a little painful anyway, was the hero too busy for them now? That was sad, for him and h..._them_ both.

Sarah shrugged. "Well, he took as much of our supplies he could carry and then moved on, he didn't want to lose any time before the enclave becomes too well entrenched in the west and makes his job more difficult." That made sense...Nova watched Sarah take a slight sip of her drink before continuing: "I also believe he was in a hurry to go back to his vault to fix some sort of problem."

"What? His vault? I always assumed they wouldn't want him back after leaving their little part of paradise." Nova snorted.

"Well, probably not...but he got a call from some girl in there called Amata, apparently he feels he owes her something...or whatever."

"Amata...old girlfriend?" What if she took him back? What if _they_ took him back? What would happen? Would he stay? Leave h...them here? Would the wasteland be deprived of its hero? What would then happen? What would happen to her and Gob? Would hope once more become nothing more than a word? Would he ever think of h..._them_!? Ugh..._calm_ _down_ woman!

The blonde laughed. "Hey! That's what I asked!" She shrugged, which seemed impossible in such massive armour, but what did Nova know? "He just said she was a friend, still, what guy would go into potential hostile territory for an old friend?"

"I know of one." Nova muttered, her interest once more fastened on the glass in front of her. Was Sarah right? Had John just said it to be diplomatic? Why would he go into danger just because someone asked? Well she knew why on that one...but was there an _extra_ reason to this on? Ugh...why does she care anyway? It's not like-

"Heh, you're right about that one." Sarah shrugged. "I wouldn't worry much though, he seemed awfully confident he would resolve the whole thing in an hour or so and then move on west."

"Is...is that good news?" Nova frowned, unsure herself. He gets the thing done and then moves on to help the world, _great_...but it also meant going into territory of those enclave types who sounded quite vicious... Nova didn't like the thought of that.

"For the brotherhood yes, and for Megaton since the deal we made will still apply and our garrison will continue to defend you from enclave forces." Was Sarah uninteresting answer, then she took another sip out of the glass. Was it just Nova or did she hold it very carefully? Maybe she was scared of ghoul-germs? Ugh, pathetic. "As for John...I'm pretty sure he can handle it. He apparently killed a few enclave troopers when escaping Jefferson Memorial, considering their armour and weapons I'm impressed..."

"That's not really comforting." Nova noted glumly. Her mind filled with images of heavily armed soldiers in power armour coming at John... She winced, forcing herself not to think of them shooting him, killing him, leaving him to blankly stare at the sky as carrions...Nova squeezed her glass harder. "B...but he'll be fine, lands on his feet...always does...right?"

"Don't worry Nova, I'm sure he'll be fine." Gob assured her, taking a quick step forward and resting a gnarled hand on her wrist, patting it lightly.

She closed her eyes, nodding silently. Poor Gob...the kind words and gestures...because of her worry of...of... She sighed, poor Gob... To her relief Sarah cleared her throat, stopping Nova from having to break the awkwardness herself. "Yes, since he's capable of frightening _me_ I actually feel sorry for the enclave...and just about anything else getting in the way. I just hope he doesn't go philosophical on them."

Blinking Nova forced herself not to look at Gob, knowing that the expression there would be too painful to watch, instead she focused on miss pretty in armour. "Excuse me...philosophical? I know he's a bit of an egghead compared to the usual schmucks around, got morals and all that stuff...but I would put him at being philosophical..."

"Really?" Sarah grimaced. "He spent a good fifteen minutes discussing a sundown with me...crept me out I tell you."

Nova grimaced. Great, so now miss pretty got to watch a sundown with him... "Yes, _poor_ you. I thought brotherhood knights were supposed to be tough."

"Oh we are." Sarah looked down at Nova with a look that would have been terrifying if Nova hadn't learnt to tackle the worst John could throw at her by now. "But to hear a guy calmly go on about how the sundown was beautiful because of the danger of the night..." She shuddered, averting her eyes. "...and then go on with the beauty of deathclaws as well...that man got a screw loose I tell you."

"Yeah..." Nova smiled tightly, throwing a warm look at Gob now _busy_ digging into the cash register, then herself...clutching the glass in her hands until her knuckles turned white, and Sarah, armoured head to toe. "...aren't we all?"


	31. Chapter 31

John didn't know what he was most surprised by, the chaos and dirt in the vault...or the fact that he found it relatively clean compared to most places by now. He _did_ know that the place had obviously gone down hill since he left though; tipped over tables, improvised barricades..._litter_! Stuff the overseer would never allow was all over the place...blatantly showing that his power was broken.

Using Amata's password to get through the door had been easy, as had it been to get past officer Armstrong. John almost smiled at the memory, the man had actually spoken to John as if he had had a choice in stopping him entering or not....it had been cute. Now he walked through oddly dark hallways, obviously shadowed by security officers...but paying them no heed. It was odd how one could change, he did not fear the security officers any more, he even found their behaviour oddly amusing.

As he came to an intersection he heard a sob to his right, turning he found a shape running away, head tucked low. A cry reaching him: "Go away!" The sound of running feet quickly faded.

Snorting John considered putting his helmet back on, but no, that would just terrify the people...which would do no good. It was odd though, he didn't feel hurt by the words so angrily thrown at him. Everyone he'd met so far seemed more or less to blame him...when they recognised him that is, yet it didn't really bother him. It wasn't really that he didn't care, rather that he understood their misplaced anger and accepted it. Who cared what they thought anyway?

Heh, wonder what Amata would say to such thoughts?

Sobering up John marched on, his feet knowing the way as they guided him towards the clinic where Armstrong had mentioned Amata and her 'rebels' were holing up. The clinic of course held quite a few memories...but John chose to push them aside.

That was quite odd as well, being able to just to push emotions and memories aside...it was a bit worrying...but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The stair crunched under his weight, yet even over that sound he heard someone gasp and flick a switchblade out. "Drawing a weapon like that could get you killed." The growl got another gasp out of the stranger and as John came up the stairs and turned the corner he found himself face to face with a strong looking youth with a greasy hairdo and a dusty leather jacket over his blue jumpsuit..._oh you got to be_... "Butch, long time no see."

"W...who..." The kid...for that's what he actually looked like...was staring at John, slack jawed and eyes wide. He seemed smaller then last time John had seen him, probably due to the extra height he'd gotten from his armour...and as dangerous as a wet tissue as his trembling hand dropped the switchblade to the floor. Had John really feared _this_ guy once? How was that even possible? _Gob_ seemed tougher than this guy...who still was unable to finish his sentence.

Crossing his arms in front of him John cocked his head to the side. "Who...what? I won't bite your head off, but please say what you have to say so I can go on."

"N...no one..." Butch visibly swallowed while ducking low and picking his knife back up. "...gets through without me saying so!" He cried out the last part, as if fearing his courage would fail him if he didn't speak quickly.

"That's very brave of you." John shrugged. "Foolish perhaps since the security guards have pistols and I could put you right though a wall...but brave." The way the kid shone up at his words was laughable, though John held back his smirk. Kid...weren't Butch _older_ than him? Then again the guy had always been immature... "Now Butch, please stand aside so I can talk to Amata."

"Amata? How do you...hey how do you know _my_ name!?" Butch squinted at him, ducking into what the boy probably thought was a combat stance...then his eyes widened and his face turned pale: "J...John?"

John sighed. "Yes. Now are you going to let me through or do I have to make a way through? Amata asked for my help and I'm a busy man who'd like to get this over with."

"Su...sure man!" Butch made a small show of putting his knife back, as if John had ever feared it...and stepped to the side. "Good to see you! Really! Hey...now that you're here maybe we can get my plan under way. Listen-"

Brushing past the kid, the small buff enough to send him sprawling to the floor, John continued on while coldly interrupting: "I'm not really interested Butch. Now excuse me." Ignoring the oddly muted insult of Butch...no doubt because he feared getting a face full of steel boot...John moved on.

There were quite a few people around the clinic, most young teens John had a vague memory of studying with in class...and all staring at him as if he was some sort of alien. It wasn't surprising, if not even Butch recognised him not many other would...and those that did recognise him were probably perplexed by his armoured appearance.

Meh, people always stared at him when he was in any town...so what difference did it do that these ones did it with a bit more of fear? Better that than the usual awe, at least this way they left him alone. Squaring his shoulder John marched past the window to the clinic, turned left...and suddenly found himself inside an all too familiar place.

Sighing he looked around himself. Despite his decision to ignore any memories they were still there...and the contrast was almost painful. Litter, dust...equipment _strewn_ around on the floor and whatever tables that were still upright in a way his father would have never allowed... John came to a halt while struggling with a grimace about to break out, a grimace that might stir more emotions out of him...which he wouldn't allow.

Then he turned his to the sound of a sigh, finding _Amata_...

The woman, for she was a woman and not a child, was leaning over a table with one elbow, her free hand holding a pen and idly running it over a paper full of neat notes. Her black hair looked a little more ragged then usual and the jumpsuit wasn't the pristine cleanness she usually was so adamant about...a definite sign of things not being the way they should.

Still, it was _her_. "Amata?" Turning to face her John leant against the doorway, watching as she flinched, her hand with the pen freezing still. Then she looked up, those lovely brown eyes widening in...fear? Shock? It was not recognition however. Did it hurt? No...understandable, he had a picture of himself in the pip-boy, he knew he had changed. Not recognising him was forgiveable...even if it annoyed him a little.

"Holy...John?" Wow, how many times would he get that question? She flew to her feet and rushed forward, arms thrown out wide as she hurled herself at him. She winced a little under the impact of herself against John's rugged armour, but continued hugging him. Only reaching his armoured chest with her head he couldn't see her face under her dark hair, but he could tell she was crunching it up like she did when she was about to cry...he always had been able to judge that. "John! I didn't recognise you at first! Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Don't worry about it, my own father didn't either...and it's good to see you." He spoke honestly, surprising himself. It _was_ good to see her, he had expected it to be painful or difficult in some manner, but seeing her just made him feel...perhaps a little younger.

"Oh yes...your father." Amata, somewhat reluctantly, pulled away and looked back up at him, her cheeks stained by a few tears. She was smiling though. "How is he? You found him?"

"Dead...and yes I found him."

"Oh..." Amata withdrew, looking awfully small as she glanced up at John in sudden fear. "I'm sorry."

"He died well, for what he believed in, can't ask for more then that." John answered neutrally and shrugged. It was a painful memory...seeing his father melt and bleed through his skin...but at the same time he had come to terms with it. He had seen many people die by now...and his father's had actually been one of the better, for he had died for _something._ How many others died uselessly? Doing nothing? What did it matter _how_ you died...when the _why_ was far more important? Would Amata understand that? "You called...I'm here."

"Right...well...yes...I called..." She suddenly seemed hesitant, rubbing her shoulders in the way she always did when she was anxious or confused. Then she looked up at John with pleading eyes. "Can't....can't that wait though? W...we haven't talked for such a long time, I miss that." She placed a hand on John's steel-clad arm. "Please?"

John frowned. He was tempted...if nothing else but to revive old memories and remember how it had once was. _But_...yes...but...he had responsibilities, and those would not wait just because he felt like chatting away a few hours or even days. "I do not have the time for that I'm afraid." The pleading look turned into a confused one...her eyes narrowing as she suddenly scrutinised him with new eyes. "Now, what help do your require?"

"You...you've changed." Amata spoke in that tone that John had never been able to understand. "Not just the face and..." She gestured at his body. "...and all things...but something else too...haven't you?"

"I suppose I have, but I'm still John, and I'm still here to help you." John shrugged. It was difficult to think of it, his old self seemed a lifetime away...something tucked away in the back of his mind, if it even existed anymore...he couldn't bring himself to miss that part though. He had grown away from that. "Now are you going to tell me what the problem is?"

Amata pulled back, an offended look turning to one of sadness. "I...I...I understand." She lowered her head, the hand on his arm coming to rest on his armoured chest. Why did she look so...defeated? "I guess...I guess it's all business then?" Eh? Why did she sound so unhappy about it?Wasn't that the reason for calling him? Gods women were odd...

Sighing John muttered: "That's an odd question. I'm only here because I care." That made her look up, a hesitant smile on her lips. "And since I care about...all this..." He gestured at the chaos and dirty teens still staring at him. "...I want to get to the business of resolving whatever crisis seems to have struck this place."

"Ha! You have changed!" Amata suddenly laughed. "Gotten a bit eloquent even...maybe they _are_ civilised out there!"

"Depends on who the _they_ are." John muttered, then shot Amata what he thought was a neutral look...but which got her to duck back with fear in her eyes. "Now, what is going on here? Don't make me ask Butch..."

Amata took a deep breath and pushed a rogue strand of hair out of her face, looking oddly assertive while still giving John an odd look. "Right, well ever since you and father left we haven't had a doctor...and with my father clamping down on everything....people sort of wondered if the vault thing was doomed to fail. We wanted to open the door, explore a little...not have the vault wither away to nothing as it is now. But with father-"

John nodded, understanding the problem. "I can fix this."

"Yo...you won't..." She eyed the magnum and sword on John's hips. "He's still-"

She visibly froze when John grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look back at her as he calmly said: "Don't worry, I will fix this...trust me."

"O...okay." She nodded stiffly, eyes wide with...wonder?

Shrugging John turned to march to the overseer's office, why was people acting so _oddly_ nowadays?


	32. Chapter 32

"Overseer." John kept his voice carefully neutral and didn't use the man's name, knowing better than to agitate the man before they had even begun.

They were in the overseer's office. It seemed like a lifetime since John had used it to escape, but nothing had changed here at least. Perhaps there was an air of hurry about it...no doubt a sign that the man standing by the window overlooking the main hall was touched by the stress of the vault as well, but otherwise it was still in the pristine order John had remembered.

The man hadn't changed much, he was still grey haired, still had the same rigid stance that many a child had made fun of by referring to the odd metal rod...and still shoulders tense as a bow. John saw it with different eyes now though, no longer was the man a grown-up bully with too much power, now he was a man weighted with responsibilities...and who had found his way in discipline and order to maintain things.

Misled.

John felt a slight pang of sympathy aimed at the rigid back turned to him even as he glanced to his left. Paul Hannon leant against the wall there, his dark features twisted into a scowl while eyeing John warily, his thumbs were stuck under his belt, which meant his hands were close to his holstered pistol...John's smile only made the man's scowl deepen.

At least he wasn't as obvious as Wilkins and Kendall, the two officers behind him flanking the now closed door having their guns drawn...which John knew since they held them so close to their bodies that he could actually hear their shaking hands make their weapons clatter against their belts. Why had he _feared_ these guys once!? A mystery...

"You have a lot of guts returning here." Alphonse finally said, drawing John's attention. He still hadn't turned to look at his visitor though. "Do you expect us to greet you with open arms? To take you back and let it be as if nothing has happened? After all you've done to us?"

"I expect you to do nothing but to listen what I have to say, then I will leave." John calmly replied. He found an odd satisfaction in seeing Alphonse stiffen and turn around at the words...and then take a surprised step back at what he saw. Holding the overseer's gaze John continued: "And I merely left, these...problems of yours is not my doing ultimately, it's a sign of the deteriorating life here."

The old man glared back at him. "Those are strange words from the young punk I remember...yet I still hear your old defiance, even the wasteland has not managed to get that out of you has it?"

John shrugged. "Whatever helps keeping you alive..."

"Lets just toss him out." Wilkins growled, though the fear in his voice was obvious to anyone. "Or better yet, put a bullet in his head."

"Ignoring that I just said I'd leave on my own free will...I wouldn't make threats to the man in the power armour." John didn't break eye contact from Alphonse as he spoke, watching the old man smirk at an odd scuffling sound behind John. "As I said, hear me out and I'll leave."

"Why would I?" Alphonse retorted, crossing his arms in front of him. "You're a rebel, worse yet, an armed rebel. Why would I negotiate with a man that no doubt has incited the rebels by his mere presence and who causes nothing but trouble wherever he goes?"

"Because these troubles will not go away with me and you know it." John replied, eyeing Alphonse slight hesitation at the words, the man _knew_ he was right... "Because your own daughter is with the rebels...and you need a solution."

"And you will offer this solution?" The old man snorted.

"I will convince you to see the rebels point of view yes."

"Gotten confident haven't we?"

"Yes."

Alphonse chuckled, a short and dry sound, weary. "Very well, I'll listen to you, but only because I owe my daughter that much...and that I don't want this to turn into a fight."

Nodding John forced a slight smile, it came easier than expected. "First of all, lets consider if you continue this path...and the rebels finally tries to force things their way. What would happen? If they succeeded in overpowering your men and opening the vault...you might well die along with some of your men. If they fail...then the vault will turn into a prison where you might have lost several of the youngest people."

"There is...some truth in that." Alphonse grimaced, he'd obviously thought about that too, and didn't like what his thoughts lead him to.

Putting words to the overseer's worry, since John was well aware of it from old talks between him and the married couples in the vault: "And how many people would be left after that? How would things work in the vault? No new generations...or no old generation to guard the new one against the dangers of the wasteland. The vault would end."

"Yes, yes...I know things must be resolved some way." Alphonse made an impatient gesture. "But why would I go with the rebels side of all things? To expose us to the wasteland? To break the _rules_ of the vault...to break the government sanctions." There was a hint of pleading in the voice...as if the man wanted someone to take the decision _for_ him. He looked a little tired now that John eyed him more carefully...

"There is no government Alphonse." John kept his voice soft. "The rules were made two hundred years ago...made for a different time and different circumstances." The overseer looked away, his shoulders slumping a little. He _knew_ all John had said..._knew_ the rules were old...yet what was he to do? He didn't know no other way...John found himself sighing. "How long can this go on? Even if the rebels decide to stop everything..."

"This is getting us nowhere." Paul Hannon growled, fingers slipping against his pistol, he was still glaring at John. Not at his face but rather at his chest, as if it was something there he found particular disgusting. "Don't listen to this troublemaker sir, let me kill him and make a example out of him, the rebels will fall in line after that."

John smiled. "As I was saying..._overseer_...the rebellion isn't the root to your problem."

"And that is?" Alphonse face might as well have been made out of stone, not even his eyes moved, intently focused on John.

"That the vault cannot endure in isolation no longer." John watched for any reaction but got none. "This place was built to hold hundreds, how many are here now? Even without any other problems the population will soon decline to nothing. I've also seen the maintenance stockrooms...you have Andy left, a damaged Mr handy whose parts are scavenged from over a dozen scrapped robots. All is being worn down...heck the waterchip is practically held together by wonderglue...the generators can only work at half effectiveness nowadays...everything is falling apart no matter what you do." He shrugged. "The vault cannot endure as it now is any longer."

For a moment no one moved. Then Alphonse visibly shrunk as he lowered his head. "There is...that might...be correct." He suddenly seemed very old...his shoulders slumping and his back bending as he slipped back and sat down on his circular desk, gaze empty. "I...I don't know if I can...do what is needed."

Taking a furtive step forward John placed a hand on the overseer's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "What needs to be done will be done in the end, either you will find the strength to do it yourself or-"

"Or I have someone else do it." Alphonse smiled at him, an honest to God _smile_. "When did _you_ become the voice of reason? Oh well...I think...I think it's time for me to retire." He frowned, the way he always did when thinking, then smiled again, apparently pleased with his decision. "Please tell my daughter that she's the one in charge now."

"No!" John moved the instant the shout came, recognising the movement in the corner of his eye.

A moment later he had his sword in his left hand, reverse gripped blade pressed up against Paul's throat while the man was still about to draw his pistol. John's own pistol was trained on the other two officers, who's trembling he could barely hear over their terrified breathing. Hannon's eyes were wide with the same fear...but he was _holding_ his breath, afraid of the cold steel pressed against his jugular.

The only one that didn't hold a weapon was Alphonse, and he was also the only one who didn't seem to recognise the sudden danger in the air, his eyes fixed on his empty hands with an odd look on his face.

"Fact one: the only guns in this vault capable of penetrating my armour are those in my possession." John kept his voice cold and menacing, hoping the discourage things from getting worse. He _really_ didn't want to slaughter the entire security force, it would be a waste of ammo. "Fact two: this pistol of mine has many times torn limbs off people in combat armour. Fact three: I have killed over two hundred people, and that's not counting monsters you can't even imagine..." He smiled at Paul, the man's eyes somehow getting even wider. "So question: You _really_ think you and your pathetic little group of policemen can defeat me?"

"N...no?"

"Good answer." John pulled back and returned his weapons to their places, daring the officers to try something new by a mere glare. None made a move however. "Now...I can return at any time, _believe_ me...so will you cause further trouble when I leave?" John chuckled, remembering Springvale and their tunnel. It would be difficult...but he could probably get through with enough effort. Not that he would probably have the time with so much else going on...but _they_ didn't have to know that.

Paul sighed, pulling his hand away from his weapon. "No...we will do as the overseer commands, as always."

"That's admirable." John turned, his gaze making both officers there holster their weapons and literally jump away from the door, eyes averted in fear. "Now excuse me, got a new overseer to congratulate. Oh and Alphonse..." He glanced back, the old man didn't seem to register his name, eyes vacant. "...I'm impressed."

The walk back was short and uneventful, a few glares was enough to make the 'hidden' security officers scamper away, Paul's reserves obviously already understanding the new order of things despite not having been told of it yet. John smirked...rats always knew to communicate fear quickly...

Before he knew it he stood before Amata again, her face full of worry as she looked at him. Was it just him or were the other teens a little closer to the pair this time? No doubt listening in...John smiled tightly: "All has been arranged, Alphonse has stepped down as overseer and appointed Amata to become the new one."

The sighs of relief confirmed his suspicion and he glanced at the kids now sitting down by the walls, small smiles on their lips as they allowed themselves to relax. Amata though looked to be in quite a state of shock, her eyes vacant in a way reminiscent of her father. "I'm...overseer?"

"That's the gist of it, didn't even have to shoot someone." John shrugged. "I think he knew what needed to be done all along but couldn't bring himself to do that...you might want to talk to him later."

"Yes...later." Amata straightened a little, face alight with new purpose. "It'll be a little tense for a while...but I think I can get people to become _one_ group again...and then we might open the vault and trade for such things we need...live again."

"I'm sure you can." John smiled.

Amata smiled back, pushing another rogue strand of hair back...was she blushing? "Y...yes...about that. We could use some help and since you've done so much for us..." She bit her lower lip, frowning as she tried to voice her idea. "I think I can make you welcome here again, you could be back where it's safe...with m...us." Her blush intensified as she hurriedly added: "Besides, we need a good guide to find our way through the wasteland and I'm sure you'd be perfect."

"That is a generous offer, and I'm sure you could manage to calm whatever hate others have of me..." John saw the hope in Amata's eyes, so innocent...when had she become so obvious to him? "But I cannot stay." Amata's shoulders dropped, her eyes betraying the pain she felt at his words. "I have other things that must be done, people who need me...I'm sorry."

"I...I see." Amata looked away, blinking furiously to remove some budding tears. "Perhaps...perhaps I should have known, this place seems too small for you now..." She made a move to say something else...then closed her mouth, pressing her lips tightly together.

John hesitated for a moment. "Here." The clasps to the pip-boy opened quickly, letting him slip it off his arm. It felt odd not to wear it...but he knew he didn't need it anymore. The only thing useful in it was the map...and that he already had in his head, as he did with all the entries of dangers and such. "I've made notes on all manner of things in my pip-boy, it has a map and even a journal..." Amata looked at him in shock, eyes darting to the pip-boy as if it was some sort of snake. "...but I don't feel that I need that anymore, you'll have far more use to it. Its password is 'Amata'."

"Oh John..." Amata took the offered item, now crying freely...why John wasn't really sure, but then again he'd never understood the opposite sex. "...I don't know what to say. Thank you..." She suddenly moved towards him, tiptoeing as she made a move for John's mouth.

Feeling a sudden bout of panic John grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her down...then he saw how Amata's face begun to crunch up again...forcing a smile he bent forward and placed a light kiss upon her forehead. "You're welcome." Stepping back he watched as Amata visibly struggled with her smile, her facial muscles trembling. "Now...I really must go on before I lose more daylight. Goodbye."

Resolutely turning John begun to march away...and forced himself not to heed the sound of Amata sobbing.


	33. Chapter 33

John breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the dark cave. He hoped this was the place...he'd already scoured three other caves already and was growing sick and tired of destroying the local wildlife or odd raider hideout when he had far more important matters to attend to.

The enclave had moved fast, he had to give them that. Already there were patrols all over the wasteland and he'd barely avoided getting caught by them so many times that it wasn't even funny. Only once had he'd been caught, and that had been because they had dropped right on top of him with one of those vertibirds of theirs...

John patted his new assortment of odd grenades he'd received from that little engagement. The explosion of the vertibird had really been a blessing, the only thing that had kept him from getting killed most likely. Although the following run to escape other groups of enclave closing in on the explosion had been less then fun...he at least now had another trick to play on them for later, couldn't complain really.

Keeping his rifle at the ready, but still not powering it up in fear of the glow revealing him in the dark tunnel, John moved forward. He had learnt to move quietly over his life in the wasteland, and though the power armour had taken some getting used to...he now believed himself to be quiet even with _it_ on. Of course the deathclaw in the last cave had disagreed with that...John shrugged, silent or not, it didn't really matter since he had to check the place out.

It still felt a little odd not to wear his pip-boy, he had even missed it last night, but he knew he had made the right decision to give it away. He was not a vaultie anymore after all...and they could use any help they could get. He smiled tightly, he had closed a chapter of his life...though he didn't miss it that much to be truthful. Peace and quiet seemed nice...but it held no _real_ charm to John...not as long as there was work to be done.

Ghosting down the cave floor John quickly reached the bottom and turned the corner with his rifle raised, ready to put a bolt of searing death into whatever creature awaited him.

Instead he found himself aiming at a surprisingly sturdy looking gate. Blinking he took pause to understand what he was looking at.

In front of him the cave had opened up into a large cavern, but a mere dozen steps inwards and a wall of riveted steel plates and wood had been erected across the cavern, blocking all entrance save that through a gate that seemed to be a solid block of steel. Huh, the wall sort of reminded him of Megaton...but looked sturdier, probably because whoever lived in the cave didn't need to build a wall all around the settlement...crafty bastards.

Then he heard a gun being cocked and instantly powered up his plasma rifle. "Stop right there you mungo!" A far too young voice called out with _far_ more authority then one could expect out of such a young boy. Looking up John saw the boy...no more then twelve years old, dressed in combat armour too big for him and a rifle that was longer than himself...and eyes squinting in hostility as he held John in his sight. "Another step and I'll blow your head off!"

John sighed, so young...they were _all_ so young...but this one...it was just obscene. "I'm not here to cause trouble." He powered his rifle down and put it behind his back. Not like there was much danger of that hunting rifle punching through his helmet...and John somewhat doubted the kid really wanted to hurt him.

"Yeah? What do you want then?" The kid gestured his rifle at him. "Speak up!"

Taking a careful step forward while raising his hands into the air John decided to play the diplomatic game. "I need to enter vault eighty-seven, I'm lead to believe it's somewhere in this cave."

The kid laughed, tone bitter: "Yeah it's here, we've sealed it so the monsters can't get out, which is funny since those in it before didn't want to let us in long ago!" John frowned, monsters? Wonder which kind? "But this is little lamplight, a place for kids, not mungos like you! So since you can't get in I guess you have to find another way!"

"Why can't-"

"I just told you! No mungos allowed! Now piss off before I blow your head off and let the others drag your naked corpse out to the deathclaws!" The kid leant forward against his wall, teeth bared like an angry dog.

Ugh, always another obstacle, even some who didn't seem to make any sense... "Fine, hang on." Stepping back John lowered his hands...and sat down in the corner of the cave, leaning against the cavern wall while considering his next move. The kid was still eyeing him, obviously ready for anything...but John didn't rightly care about that as he considered his options.

The kid was referring to others...and him as a mungo...probably meant 'grownup'...so it was a town for kids? Little lamplight...John frowned, he remember when he had talked to the people in Big town..._this_ was where they came from? Peculiar...where did the kids come from then? Did the people in Big town send them here or something? Why would they do such a thing? Damn the world was fucked up...

Those thoughts took him no closer to his goal however, frowning he considered what he could do. The wall wasn't so thick he couldn't break through it with a few plasma bolts...and he doubted the kids could put up enough of a fight to stop him really.

Killing children...was he actually considering it? The morals he knew the vault and his father had ingrained into him screamed against it...but he remained calm as he considered it. He _could_ just scare them into a corner and then move on...but that would also equal killing them since it would deprive them of their wall that kept out the animals and odd raiders...

So however he did it he would kill them by his actions, his morals didn't like that. Of course he could justify it in that he saved so many others...whole settlements full of people would have a better life if he just killed a few kids. If one looked at it neutrally it was a greater benefit for the people of the wasteland if he just barrelled his way through and got going...his morals still refused though, not wanting to admit the logic in his thinking.

Maybe he should discard his morals? He knew he could...he could practically feel them, like memories they were tangible things to him by now...if he chose to do so he could throw them to the side, eliminate them from his mind. Would that not be for the best? They had caused too many problems already...removing them could possibly save hundreds if not thousands of lives.

The fear that it would stop him from doing his work, not caring anymore, he discarded...his need for a purpose was too great for him to throw aside his mission due to a lack of morals. So maybe...

The image of his father appeared within his mind, how he had begun to melt as the radiation destroyed him...that had been a good death, but why? Had it not been because he died for what he believed in? And did that not reside in his morals? If John simply removed his morals...would he not deprive himself of the chance for a good death? He shuddered at the thought.

Not that he liked the idea of dying, but it was a possibility after all, and to die meaningless...like another raider or mercenary...was terrifying.

Maybe he could just _change_ his morals?

No, that would open a window for further changes, letting him arbitrarily change them as opportunities presented themselves...which would deprive them of their value.

So either push them aside or not...the first a scary option...the other one probably full of hardship.

"Never easy is it?" He muttered, forcing himself to stand up. Stepping forward he raised his hands above his head and spoke up: "Hey kid!?"

"Oh for fucks..." Came the mutter as the kid rubbed his eyes in a weary gesture, then aimed the rifle back at John with a glare. "..._what_!?"

"You don't trust me right?"

"No shit, got a brain within that tin can of yours?"

"Because I'm a mungo?"

"Wow, you're serious aren't you?" The kid shook his head, teeth bared in irritation. "Of course because you're a mungo!"

John ignored the quips, they were most likely used to strengthen the kid's own resolve after all, no doubt he was far more nervous about the massive shape before him then he let on. At least he hid it better than _Butch_...heck he would probably put up a _fight_ if threatened. "But if I get you to trust me you would let me in...right?"

"Well..." The kid frowned, confused at John's words. "I...guess." Then the brave face returned, God...John almost felt proud at it. A mere child ready to fight him, defiant...like him... He knew he would never have a child, for some reason he was sure of it. Oh _great_, now he _really_ couldn't kill them, dammit... "What's your idea?"

Shrugging John pushed his irritation aside. "You tell me, surely there's _something_ you would need of a guy living on the outside?"

"Well...yeah there is one thing." The kid frowned, struggling with a tear perhaps? "Sammy and Squirrel-"

"Squirrel?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The child barked back, silencing John to his own surprise. Heh, he was starting to like this kid...another reason to not to shoot him...John sighed. "The idiots went out of the walls and were taken by the slavers, if you can get them back I'll let you in." Slavers? As in the fortress Paradise falls? That wasn't really what he'd had in mind... "Or you can find another way, be my guest."

John grumbled, once more he considered pushing aside his morals and do what was needed...but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore, his mind set. "Great...why won't you tell me to blow up the enclave headquarters while you're at it..."

"What was that?" The kid leaned forward to hear him, looking a little offended.

"I said I'll do it!" He called back, closing his fists in irritation. How did he always get roped into stuff like this? Even when he _tried_ to avoid it shit kept being tossed into his face for some reason...maybe he should have taken Amata's offer? "Don't suppose you know the price on a slave...?" He muttered the last, not really wanting to push his luck.

"Great! Now piss off before I change my mind!"

"Right, right..." John turned and lowered his hands. Already moving away he mulled over how he was supposed to dodge enclave patrols...reach Paradise Falls...get the slaves without getting killed by a group that no doubt held quite a lot of hostility to him...and then return with two kids in tow and a potential army of slavers and enclave troops in hot pursuit. "God I'm an idiot..."


	34. Chapter 34

John felt a little grumpy as he marched on.

For one this day seemed particularly dry and sandy, meaning that you either kept the helmet on and slowly cooked within it...or spent half the day spitting up sand while your lips were frayed away. More annoyingly however had been the cat and mouse game he'd been forced to play for two days straight with the enclave patrols. He knew he should be terrified of almost dying at encountering them so close...but all he felt was annoyance over going in circles.

One patrol had he managed to lure into the clutches of a pair of deathclaws, another he had ambushed in a narrow gully...and three others were probably _still_ following the confusing prints he'd left for them back west. The satisfaction of having done all that was nothing compared to the irritation of being forced to spend badly needed time...._goofing_ around!

Mostly he was irritated about going east when his goal lay to the west however. It was _wrong_ dammit! Every moment spent marching around and in the wrong direction was another moment the enclave might catch up with him or make some sort of offensive on his brotherhood allies or...Megaton.

Growling he pushed harder, eyes fixed on the rapidly growing spot in the distance. Paradise falls...those guys did _not_ like him...and he had a feeling they didn't like the brotherhood either. Better keep the helmet on...anger against an organisation was probably less intense than personal anger.

The fact that the statue of a cheerful cartoon boy holding an icecream rose above the rest of the compound did not really detract from the menacing look of it. Outside windows to the half-dozen buildings barred shut, large barricades topped by barbed wire running between them...sentries by the only gate. It was obviously a fortress, and as John came closer he could hear the faint sound of a feast inside, raucous laughter reminding him of raiders reaching him...._figures_.

There were three sentries by the entry, all behind separate walls of sandbags as they watched him approach from their seats. The one closest to the exit was dressed in pale blue leather armour and had a Chinese assault rifle on his back, his dark skin was covered in tiny scars and his even darker eyes squinted at John with the casual suspicion of an experienced guard.

The second one looked quite seasoned as well, though he hardly paid John any notice as he sat behind his 'boss', hands busy laying down a deck of cards on a table hidden behind his sand bag wall, John couldn't see any visible weapon on him. The third was quite young, staring at John in barely concealed fear while running a hand through his spiked hair and drumming his free hand against his small wall.

"That's far enough." The leader stood up, eyeing John while keeping a hand on the pistol stuck in his belt, John obeyed, sighing as he weighted his options. Should he slaughter his way in? Or would that risk the slaves too much? Maybe he could just make a deal? Though the look on the man's face told a different tale... "What does a brotherhood fool want to do here?"

"I'm not brotherhood." John answered while raising his arms, slowly walking forward under the close scrutiny of all three. Ah, the other veteran was carrying an SMG...bad calibre for armour piercing. "I come here to buy."

"_Sure_ you are." The leader snorted, frowning in irritation as he craned his neck to look up at John's armoured shape towering above him. "And one step back...now." The newbie licked his lips nervously, the hand moving through his hair going down to a dirty looking revolver. John obeyed, judging the distance carefully as he slid backwards. Close enough...bend your knees a little just in case...

"I'm in a bit of a timetable, and I don't think your boss would appreciate you turning back customers."

"At the gate _I _say what my boss would appreciate." The man jabbed a finger in John's direction, frowning in irritation even as the other two rose to their feet, guns still holstered though. "And _I_ say my boss wouldn't appreciate me letting in a brotherhood spy to check out our defences for an attack."

"I _told_ you, I'm no spy." John lowered his arms, the veteran glared at that, but didn't say anything.

All three men laughed, though he newbie's was tinted with nervousness. The leader shook his head. "Man you're a bit on the dull side...you're _wearing_ brotherhood armour boy."

"Doesn't make me brotherhood. Now let me through." John sighed inwardly, he was _really_ getting sick of this...why was he even talking to these guys anyway? They were no better than raiders, maybe even worse...no, _definitively_ worse since they did horrible stuff matching that of raiders while not the least under the influence.

"Sure, take off that helmet first." The veteran glowered at him.

John frowned, would they recognise him? Without the helmet he would be exposed... "No." Yep, that's it, no more friendly approach...

"Then you're not getting in." The man grinned, once again pointing at him. "Now you got five seconds to leave before I-"

Having made his decision John lunged forward, drawing his sword with his left hand in reverse grip. The horizontal slash cut right through the middle of the leader's skull and leaving the top half slipping off together with the stock of the assault rifle. Quickly moving forward John's heavy feet smashed aside part of the first wall of sandbags as he followed the slash with a backhand attack, stabbing his blade into the chest of the other veteran who had almost fully drawn his gun.

The kid had taken a stumbling step backwards, his mouth forming into a scream even as he struggled to pull his weapon free with trembling hands. Reversing the grip on the sword still stuck in the veteran's chest John spun clockwise while advancing, the movement pulled his weapon free, sending the dead veteran tumbling over his game of patience...and his sword scything through the chest of the kid.

An odd gurgle escaped the kid, then the top part of his chest along with his head dropped backwards, the rest of his body stumbling sideways before it too dropped to the ground. With a flopping sound guts and organs begun to pour out of the massive wounds of the two parts of his body...

Sheeting his sword John smiled tightly, no gun had gone off...he had definitively gotten faster. Listening intently, over the fleshy sounds of the organs dropping out of the kid, he heard that the party was still in full swing...no one had heard him then. _Good_. He glanced back at the broken remains, he had never really understood how strong the armour could make you...eww.

Focusing on the task at hand he moved forward, ducking low while quickly checking his weapons. The gate that went to the main compound was locked, but with the rickety appearance of the door John took a chance and simply tackled his way through, sending the door swinging open with a crack as murky wood gave way.

Thankfully there was a small wall of barricades a few feet in front of the door, meaning he was still shielded from any prying eyes. Listening intently he tried to hear for any signs of alert to his forced entrance, nothing but laughter and clapping reached him however...John felt fresh confidence and moved to the corner of the wall of barricade, glancing out with rifle at the ready.

Yep, that was a party alright...of sorts.

To the right there was more of those barricades that John had learnt to accept, reaching one of the outer buildings...most likely some sort of enclosure. To the left of the main event there was a seizable tower-like construct, a grim looking man who somehow managed to carry a minigun without any aid save that of a strap looking out over the festivities. Behind him and his tower a fancier looking building with a small balcony stood, a dark skinned man in red business suit standing there and smiling down at the feast.

The feast itself was what one could expect of people like slavers. Rough looking men and women sitting around a large bonfire, weapons still close even as they drank themselves into a stupor. What they were cheering at where two lightly dressed women dancing...or whatever one could call it...to John it more looked like spinning around the fire while periodically raising their skirts for no good reason.

So...over a dozen around the fire, armed with assault rifles, heavy super sledges and pistols...well maintained gear compared to the raiders...the guy on the balcony and the minigun on the tower....John ran through a few scenarios in his head before reaching down and pulling out one of his grenades that he now knew to be plasma grenades.

Oh man...he really was going to do it...attack the slavers of paradise falls. Like daring Dashwood or something...he smirked at the thought.

Priming the grenade he took three quick breaths...and threw it right into the fire.

Someone cried out in warning...then the grenade went off. Searing green plasma exploding right in the middle of the group, tearing the dancers to pieces and sending their burning remains along with burning logs flying everywhere, the heavy pieces along with the shock wave knocking the feasters unto their backs.

John was only half aware of that though since he had shifted his attention to the minigun armed man. The whole tower he stood on shook with the force of the exploding grenade, so he was still stumbling around when John's plasma shot took him in the leg...sending him falling over the edge with a shriek of pain.

The man on the balcony was still shielding his eyes from the explosion...and John barely needed to adjust his aim from the first shot... John's second shot hit the man in his raised arm, melting it off at the elbow and boiling away the skin of the right side of his face. A look of horror crossed the man's face...then he silently fell to the floor.

Over the din of screams of pain and fear John heard orders being barked, a small group of slavers stumbling into the cover of the barricades to the right... Pulling back John drew a second grenade and tossed it towards the barricade and took aim...just before it hit the wall he fired, detonating the grenade and sending burning pieces of barricades flying all over the place.

It had been an enclosure for some sort of kitchen or bar...a few shelves, a fridge and a counter were now exposed. Through most of it was now covered in either burning pieces of debris or the gory remains of someone who had been too close to the wall. "Help me!" A man came up from behind the counter, his arms flailing as flames enveloped him...then begun to tug at his bandoleer of grenades.

Ignoring the burning man John advanced from his cover, instantly one of the people lying by the remains of the bonfire took a shot at him, the bullet harmlessly bouncing off his chest. John rewarded the man with a shot to the hand, melting both gun and hand into a black chunk and drawing a scream of agony from him.

BOOM!

The burning man's explosives went off, sending pieces of flesh and scything fragments of grenades all over the place. John casually raised a shoulder to block off some of the fragments hitting him while hearing others scream at the white-hot pieces of steel striking them. In the right corner of his eye saw an elderly woman in white shirt and leather pants come at him, a scalpel raised to strike.

A step to the right and he slammed his elbow into her face, crushing most of her features before John kicked her up in front of him just as some of the slavers had recovered enough to fire back at him. The woman jerked, an muffled scream escaping her as the storm of bullets tore through her until her arms and head came off and the rest of her blood covered corpse fell to the ground.

Despite having seen enclave soldiers do it to him it was a bit frightening marching up against a storm of bullets...but the way they simply bounced off his armour quickly changed that and he begun to grin in glee instead, slowly marching forward as he with growing confidence returned fire.

There a man lost his leg and fell into the remains of the fire. There another man fell to his knees as he clutched the remains of his left arm. There a woman pulling back a grenade had her entire right side turned to mush as John's shot detonated the explosive...John found his grin disappearing...God...it was a _slaughter_.

With a roar a man in metal armour came rushing at him, a massive super sledge raised above his head...and John found himself reloading. Despite that he didn't feel more then a slight twinge of fear...and casually stepped to the side when the man swung down on him like the oaf he no doubt was. John's return punch sent the man stumbling back...and then screaming as John drew his pistol and blew his kneecaps out, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Looking back he found a mere three slavers still standing...or that was, stumbling about, either clutching wounds or eyes blank with confusion. Three shots later and they dropped to the ground, their heads turned to goo.

Lowering his weapons John felt drained to the bone all of a sudden.

The tower to the left was tilting slightly, the beams on its right side bent and partly melted off. The bar was still covered in gore and fiery pieces of wood...in fact everywhere small fires had started where the hurled pieces of the bonfire had found further fuel....even as he watched he saw dark smoke rise from one of the buildings to his right.

The slavers were in pieces, some still whimpering as they bled out, limbs blown off. Smoke rose from most of them, the searing plasma hits still boiling their flesh away. Others were nothing but pieces of charred flesh, torn asunder by explosions. This was not just death...this was a scene of agony.

John grimaced, he had done this...sure they were scum, sure he probably made the wasteland a better place by killing them....but to do it so..._brutally_...felt wrong. _He_ had made the choice to do this...he probably could have bribed the guard come to think of it...but he had let _their_ morals guide his own, used _their_ behaviour as an excuse for his own.

He wasn't sure his father would have approved of that.

"P...please." Glancing down John found the man that had charged him with the sledge still clutching his knees, tears streaking his face as he looked up at John with a pleading look on his face. "H...help."

Squaring his shoulders John put the last bullet in his pistol to use, blowing the head off the man. "That's the best I can do...sorry."

Then he shook his head, cleared away any worry, and turned to the task at hand.

Marching through the smoking remains of the slavers he came round the corner of the barricades on the other side of the kitchen...and saw dozens of people pressing against the steel fence locking them in....all staring at him with eyes wide. Putting his weapons away John slowly approached them, a small warm feeling in his chest...maybe it wasn't so bad after all? They all stared at him, fearful...he should say something.

"Do not worry, you're safe." He finally settled for, his voice meek in his own ears.

He was instantly greeted with a cheer.


	35. Chapter 35

John was still tired. Making sure the other slaves could get to their homes by equipping them and getting them food from the the buildings in Paradise falls before they burnt up had only been the beginning of his troubles. Then there had been the whole taking two children through the wasteland while being hunted by enclave patrols and the odd predator that could gobble up a kid in one bite...the kids had been remarkably good at following orders and enduring hardship...but it still hadn't been easy.

Of course there was no rest for the wicked either, so once he was done with all that, a feat that had taken him a full four days due to the enclave going crazy over their previous losses....he found himself pushing forth into vault eighty-seven after a mere two short hours of sleep that would have been better if he hadn't been disturbed by those damn kids singing all the time...

Sighing he forced himself not to remove his helmet to rub his sore eyes, he shouldn't risk anything now... For not only did the rusty vault _stink_ in a way he'd never experienced...it was full of super mutants. Judging by what little he'd overheard it seemed to be one of their bases or something...and he guessed the stink was the smell of super mutant presence being rubbed into the walls themselves.

At least these ones didn't hear him when he snuck up on them in full armour. Perhaps it was due to them being a little relaxed in their 'safety' or perhaps they were simply less attentive then the average deathclaw...or maybe he was actually getting better at the sneaking thing? Either way he had put a plasma bolt into a full dozen unsuspecting super mutants by now...and their angered companions.

Of course he couldn't really be bothered to keep count of his kills by now, he had once written it down in his pip-boy...but nowadays it felt a little...unnecessary. What difference did it matter of who or how many you killed? The important thing was _why_ you killed them...which meant John actually found some pleasure in turning these creatures into goo.

He wasn't surprised what he'd learnt from the few computer terminals still active in the vault. Another testing facility...vault-tec seemed to have loved performing tests on those living in their vaults... It seemed a little odd considering how few people would survive after a nuclear holocaust...not exactly the right time to perform tests on the people you'd think...but perhaps they never expected the nuclear war to occur or something?

Turning a corner he found himself staring at the lower back of a mutant just inches away from him, the thing grunting slightly as it scratched its head. If it was bored with just standing around in the middle of the corridor it made no sign of it...odd creatures. Putting aside his rifle John drew his sword, a quick glance past the mutant telling him the next one was at the end of the corridor two dozen feet away, busy staring at the wall of all things.

A quick stab in the spine and the creature went rigid...two more and he fell to the floor, unable to move nor breathe. John briefly smiled, remembering a time when he wouldn't have _dared_ to do something so bold as stab a super mutant when he had other options...then he forced himself to move on, sheeting his sword and aiming down at the distant mutant while moving as quietly as he could.

"You stupid!" The distant mutant shouted at the wall, a slight shuffling of the large shoulders showing that he was actually looking through a window. The corridor seemed to split both left and right over by the mutant...and John couldn't really see if any other mutants were around either corner...but he was pretty sure there were none. "You speak stupid! And...and you ugly!"

He didn't get to say anything else since John had advanced far enough to put a plasma bolt in his neck, sending the now decapitated mutant tumbling to the floor...and revealing another mutant staring at him from behind a window. John frowned...did the mutant wear a blue vest? And _not_ roar at him? Maybe it was blind?

"Why hello there!" John froze mid-step, frowning. The mutant's mouth was moving...and the voice coming through a small speaker in the wall _was_ the rough voice of a super mutant...but it didn't make any _sense_. "I understand you must have killed a great many of my misguided brothers to reach this place. May I enquire...why?"

Lowering his rifle John went up to the window, eyes wandering. The super mutant was no doubt locked into a small cell, a small bed and a computer was the only furnishing in the rust-covered room, and the door to John's left was sealed, the small control next to it blinking in the 'locked' indication. "Are...you...talking?"

"Indeed I am, though with a far greater vocabulary than my brothers...which I believe is the source of your pondering." The mutant smiled, the brutal grin John had seen on many super mutants ready to bash his head in...this one was probably meant as a friendly one however. Or maybe it was trying to trick him? A clever super mutant...the thought was obscene. "Do not worry, I harbour no ill will for those who kills my brothers. They have trapped me in here for _so_ long...I cannot remember a time I wasn't in here."

"Uh...I'm sorry?" John smirked a little under his helmet as he relaxed. This was probably the oddest conversation anyone had _ever_ had. "Why did they lock you up? Are you a criminal?"

"What is a criminal?" John opened his mouth to answer, but the mutant was faster. "If being a criminal is breaking the rules of a society...then yes I'm a criminal." A rhetorical question? _The hell_!? "But if those rules are despicable in morals...would I not be an activist? A political prisoner?"

"Erm...I guess..." John looked about himself in confusion. "Has the smell of this place gotten me hallucinating?"

"I do not believe so." The mutant replied, a deep chuckle escaping it. "I am Fawkes...and I understand your confusion, never have I met or heard of one such as I, which most likely means you have only met my brutal brothers like the one by your feet."

"Your name is Fawkes? You remember such things?"

"Fawkes is the...name I took. And no, I don't remember much, save that I have read on my computer." The mutant gestured for the computer in his cell. "And...oh now I understand."

"Eh?"

"You are here for the GECK. You must be, that is the only item of value here that-"

"You know where it is!?" John interrupted and stepped closer. "It's here!?"

"Yes...and yes." Fawkes nodded. "I will tell you where it is if only..."

"If only what?"

"_Please_ free me." John blinked. "I have been here so long...I cannot _stand_ it anymore! I must see something else but these damn walls! See those things the computer only speaks of! _Please_!" John took a step backwards. "If you do that...I will get the GECK for you, it is bathed in radiation...I could take it out of there for you."

"I have a radiation suit and rad-x packed for such things..." John muttered, unsure. He realised this mutant was far from normal...but to take a chance such as releasing one right next to him...and then have it around...it was a great risk. "And I'm pretty sure I can find it after a while of searching...with or without your help."

"I understand your hesitation. Believe me I do." The mutant made a gesture that perhaps was meant as a pleading one. "But if you won't do this for the sake of aiding yourself...then do it for _compassion_. Let me out and I tell you where to go...then we go our separate paths and you won't need fearing. _Please_!"

"I'm not sure I-"

"Look out!" The pointing finger instantly made John spin around in a crouch, firing on instinct.

The chest of the charging enclave officer was instantly enveloped in plasma, dropping him to the floor with a smoking hole in his dead centre. John cursed, jumping to the left and putting his shoulder against the corner of the wall he watched as two enclave soldiers appeared from the corner he so recently had come past, one of them jumped over the corpse of the stabbed super mutant while the other sent three bursts of ruby laser shots in John's direction, making him scramble for cover.

Returning fire but only hitting the walls John saw with growing despair how another pair of soldiers appeared. Could he retreat? That would probably just put him between the enclave troops and any other mutants... "God dammit!" John managed to melt the leg off an advancing soldier, three successive plasma hits finally cracking his power armour.

"Surrender!" A enclave officer cried out as she appeared from around the corner. "You're boxed in and-" Her head was burnt right off, smoke still rising from the remains of her neck as she fell over the dead mutant. John grimaced, ducking into cover as a a storm of plasma and laser shots slammed into his corner...this wasn't going to work.

"Alright! You're free!" Jumping over to the controls to the door he slammed the button down even as he felt his left side heat up as something hit him there. "Now help me before we both get killed!" Rolling into the rightmost corner of the corridor John took up his new position even as Fawkes came out of his cell, hands curling into fists.

"You have set me free, I am obliged to-"

"_Great_, actions instead of words Fawkes!" John tossed a grenade into the corridor, the explosive landing right beneath an advancing soldier and tearing him to pieces despite his armour. "Try to grab a gun and..." The massive super mutant rushed past him, fists raised in attack. "...or you could do _that_."

At the sight of Fawkes rushing into the wall of plasma and laser fire John somehow doubted the mutant really was _that_ intelligent, but he hadn't much time to think about it though as he found himself laying down covering fire. With a roar Fawkes reached one of the enclave soldiers, grabbed him by the head even as the screaming soldier fired shot after shot into Fawkes' chest...and slammed the man head first into the wall. With a crunch skull and helmet gave way, leaving a smear on the wall even as the super mutant rushed for the next soldier.

Then John got shot in the head.

Blinking John stumbled sideways, slowly turning as he found enclave troopers appear from to his right. "Oh...flanking..." John muttered the words, feeling sluggish even as his helmet begun to buckle inwards... "You...clever..."

The enclave soldier's next shot took him in the chest, sending John tumbling unto the floor with a grunt. There _was_ pain...wasn't it? John wasn't sure, trying not to think of it he levelled his gun at the foe...before it was blown out of his hands by a flurry of laser shots coming from his left. Wasn't Fawkes...there? John moaned, arms dropping to his sides even as fresh pain flooded his senses when a third shot took him in the shoulder.

Huh...the roof was rusty...like the walls...and the lamps...dirty...odd...

"Now, now, that's quite enough private." That...voice...familiar.

"Yes _sir_!" A pause. "Area secured _sir_!"

A polished boot was suddenly resting atop his chest as a calm face appeared before him. The man's greying hair closely cropped...features healthy and slightly noble-looking. As far as John could tell he was wearing a trenchcoat and..._no_!?"Well, well, if it isn't James' son, how fortuitous. Ever since we've read through his files we've been eagerly looking for you. And here you are...no doubt looking for that GECK."

"You...died...."

"Back at the memorial?" The man chuckled. "Enclave chemicals is far superior to that rad-x you people use...though I do regret not having enough to save your father...it would have saved us a lot of time."

"I...doubt...it." Dark spots danced before him, threatening to overcome him.

"Tsk, tsk...there is no need to debate that now." The man smiled. "For now we have _you_...and with the GECK soon to be in our hands project purity will continue...under Enclave supervision."

"Go...to...hell."

He felt very drowsy...eyes heavy...

"Eloquent..." The man snorted and turned to someone outside John's field of vision. "Officer, secure this man for transport, I want him alive." Then he turned a little to talk to someone else. "Doctor...have you localised the GECK?"

Darkness...

"Yes sir, but it's in a heavy irradiated area."

"Good, then get some radiation suits and retrieve it, I want to leave in an hour."

Dark...all was dark.


	36. Chapter 36

"Come on! Come _on_! Speak up!" Gob watched with a badly concealed grimace Nova's behaviour.

She wasn't standing in her corner, heck, she wasn't sitting on a stool _close_ to her corner. Instead she sat on the stool next to the radio, one hand clutching a since long ago empty glass of vodka while the other was busy making buckles in the already quite dented radio. Her eyes were fixed on the old thing that so perfectly sang out the song 'Crazy He Calls Me'...drawing a glare from Nova as she once again bashed down on it. "I don't care about the stupid songs, now give me some _news_!"

Gob winced, it hadn't been long ago _he_ had done the same thing...but that had because he'd been frustrated with the bad reception, _her_ frustration though...he didn't like thinking about it too much. Focusing on polishing an already clean glass he muttered: "Can't expect Three Dog to have something new to say about him every broadcast Nova..."

"It's been over a _week_!" Nova hissed back, not even sparing him a glance. "Soon _two_!" She slammed the radio in the side for effect, drawing a crackling noise from it as something threatened to come loose.

"Don't break it please." Gob pleaded with far less panic than he had expected. Didn't he need the radio anymore? Maybe good old...heh, _old_...John had given him enough hope not to need it as much as before? Or maybe he just didn't want to hear more tales of John's heroics? Maybe he was tired of them? He eyed Nova, the woman obviously struggling not to punch the machine again..._maybe_.

"Sorry." She lowered her hand, joining the other in clutching the empty glass. Looking over at Gob she spoke with large eyes pleading for sympathy. "I'm just frustrated." Then she looked away, a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks. "And...worried."

Gob nodded. It was horrible really...no new news for so long was unusual, and with him moving into the west where everyone _knew_ to stay away from by now...the conclusion was far too easy to draw.

Three Dog wasn't making things easier, his almost desperate repetition about what John _had_ done, the brotherhood...the amusing anecdote about the local wildlife...all had a tint of desperation about now.

He might be dead...Gob felt oddly conflicted at such a thought. His _friend_...dead...horrible yes. His _rival_...dead...not so bad. Gob grimaced, the expected guilt washing over him, he'd had far too many similar thoughts as of late... He _knew_ it was stupid, silly really...even arrogant...but he couldn't help himself!

Dammit...sighing Gob gently placed the glass he'd been polishing unto the counter. "I'm sure he's alright." His chest hurt by those simple words, as if someone had stabbed his insides.

"Ye...yeah..." Nova nodded a bit too eagerly as she pulled her glass to her mouth. "You're probably right..." Her lips touched the glass...then she noticed it was empty, a dry chuckle escaped her. "He always lands on his feet..."

Gob forced himself to smile while sweeping his arm towards the exit. "Exactly, any moment now he'll march right through that door...smiling and with another impossible story to tell." Damn, Gob almost believed it himself and eyed the door warily, expecting it to burst open at any moment...which it of course didn't. "Don't you worry." He poured Nova another glass, braving Moriarty's anger, she needed it...a beating was a small price to pay.

Looking back at him with a thankful look on her face Nova swirled the drink around in her glass, her smile might as well have been a dagger aimed at him. "Thanks...you're a really sweet guy you know that?"

That _hurt_.

Wincing Gob turned away, reaching for the already clean glass. "Yeah...people keep telling me that."

In the corner of his eye he saw Nova move towards him...then pull back.

The radio crackled over to play 'Happy Times'...Gob closed his eyes as he rubbed the glass, wishing with all his heart that the song would somehow pull him away from the room. God..._why_ did she have to say things like that?

"I...I'm sorry Gob."

"What for?" He managed a shadow of a laugh. "You're not supposed to apologise for compliments..." He glanced over at Nova, watching her as she stared into her glass, frowning in the way she did when she was cursing herself. "Or do you take it back?"

Her head jolted up, eyes wide: "Oh no! Nono..." She winced, the frowning deepening. "I mean...I didn't want..." Her shoulders slumped and she looked away. "I'm just...sorry alright?"

"We all are..." Gob let it hang there for a moment, struggling to get a smile back up. "...but don't worry, he'll be back."

Nova smiled at the obvious way of changing the subject, taking a sip out of her glass with eyes closed with pleasure. "Yes...thanks, needed to hear that."

"No problem." Gob forced himself to put the now doubly clean glass back down and went over to the shelf to get another one. Pretending to struggle finding the unclean ones he kept his back to Nova as he continued: "He...he does care for you...you know that right?"

"Huh?" Nova wasn't normally confused around Gob, but this was one of the few instances. "Wha...?"

"John, he cares." Gob looked at the glasses before him, a dozen miniature versions of his own decayed face glaring back at him. "You remember what James said don't you? We're the only ones he _really_ knows around here...and...and I've seen how he looks at you."

Nova said nothing.

Fiddling with a few of them, putting the dirty ones together with a slight clatter...Gob felt his shoulders bunch up with new tension. "And of us...you're the only one who _really_ represents the people he's helping, the only real link...maybe the only thing keeping him sane, you know?"

Still no answer.

"Ha...have you ever wondered..._why_ he does all he does? How he does it without becoming another wastelander asshole?" Gob bit the remains of his lips, closing his eyes tightly...God...shut up! Why are you telling her this? It's not..._fair_. "You...you know _why_ don't you?"

"He's...he's just a g...good..." The stuttered reply came from somewhere behind him.

Shaking his head Gob sighed. She deserved happiness...God...he hated this. Gob glared at his own hands, the slowly decaying muscles within far from concealed by the rips of skin still clinging to him. "No. You know better Nova. He ne...he needs someone to relate his struggle with. You should have seen his face when he helped you with the radiation...or when he got out of bed so long ago after simply cuddling with you..." The distant episode was still fresh in Gob's mind, the pain had _not_ been helped by Nova telling him what had happened...it had only gotten _worse_.

Nothing close to this though, his heart seemed to have stopped, daggers of frost stabbing into it.

"Gob...p...please stop." She was closer now, lips trembling no doubt...just like Gob's tense shoulders. "D...I'm just..." She sighed. "I'm just a...a...God I can't even say it anymore."

"Seems he's doing his magic then eh?" Gob smiled sadly while lowering his head, feeling very..._very_ tired. "And you know that's not what's important..."

Then he felt Nova's hands on his shoulders. _No_! "Gob...I just wanted to say..." No, don't..._please_! "I didn't want to...I didn't...I haven't not..." She took a deep breath, hands on his shoulders tightening. "I-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Just...don't."

"But Gob I just-"

"Boo-yea!"

The cheery tone cut through the room, making Gob almost knock the glasses over before he pulled his arms to his chest. Nova pulled her hands back...too fast to Gob's liking..._guilty_. God...why wouldn't it _end_!? "This is Three Dog! Your glorious wasteland disc jokey! And _boy_ do I have news for you!" Did he have to sound so cheerful? It was like a personal insult aimed at Gob...sighing he forced himself to shake it off and turn to the radio.

Nova was already leaning over the counter, eyes afire with eagerness, the few tears on her cheeks forgotten. _Forgotten_...Gob looked away. "It is a glorious day in the wasteland I tell you! A _glorious_ day when someone strikes a blow against _slavery!_ Our own _saint_ from vault one-oh-one has done it again! _Still_ he amazes me! Lord preserve me!"

Gob took a furtive step forward, his curiosity getting the better of him and drawing him to listen to the no doubt _amazing_ story...ugh. "Paradise falls is _no more_!" Eh? That statement made no sense...Paradise falls was... "Yep, you heard me correctly, or own little hero has burnt the place to the ground! Killing the very core and leadership of the slaver network in one fell swoop while razing the whole settlement like an avenging storm on fiery wings!"

God...could Three Dog get over the top or what? Gob winced, recognising his own jealousy even as he felt impressed at the words. No doubt true...ugh. "Like a true Abraham Lincoln he took a stand for liberty! Like Moses he cried out for his people to be set free! Like the archangel Michael himself he _smote_ the evil in its lair, cleansing it with fire!" Nova visibly sighed at the words, lashes fluttering, Gob grimaced. "I interviewed some of those slaves who he saved _myself_! I tell you...they spoke of a giant in shining armour, a beacon of hope doing good for its own sake! And would you believe it in this sad and dark world...I _believed_ them! _Every, single, word_! Praise the lord! Praise him!"

Gob cringed, watching as Nova leant even closer to the machine, face inches from it. "Taking a pair of children with him they said he went west, like a true cowboy disappearing into the sunset....isn't it amazing?" Yes it was, painfully so. "So what's next? A garden of Eden for us? Who knows with this man!? This is a _happy_ Three Dog...signing out!"

"Oh Gods!" Rushing forth Nova hugged the machine, a wide smile on her lips. "He's alive! He's still alive!" The machine started to buckle just as she let go, whirling about to face John. "Isn't it amazing!?"

"Yeah, it is." Gob reluctantly agreed.

Nova hesitated, her face cringing up in new worry. "But...heading west...still...?"

"He's not finished no doubt..." Gob suggested. "And as we say...he'll land on his feet."

Nova nodded, eyes downcast as she looked awfully small. "I...I guess."

Drawing a deep breath Gob forced himself to move forward, his movement mechanical as he moved up to hug her. She was small in his arms, shaking slightly, so afraid for..._his sake_...swallowing his pain Gob tightened his hug and whispered: "Come now...it'll be okay."

"Y...yeah...you're right."

"Only...tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love _him_...or the hero?"

"Gob...I...I..."

"No, don't answer." He took a ragged breath, realising he couldn't take any more.

God...it hurt..._so_ much.


	37. Chapter 37

The first thing striking John when he awoke was the lack of pain, he wasn't even sore...they had healed him up? Still keeping his eyes closed he also noticed a curious lack of clothes...and that his arms and legs were pinned by steels cuffs to a _very_ cold metal slab keeping him hanging vertical...it was anything but comfortable.

Listening he heard a slight hum in whatever room he was in...ventilation? He also heard the slight scrape of boots against grated steel floor...not a sneaking sound however...impatient perhaps?

Sighing he opened his eyes.

Indeed he was naked, it had been long since he'd actually seen himself completely without clothes...when had he gotten all those scars? A quick glance backwards also confirmed that he was stuck to a metal slab wired into the wall. To his right there was a small computer sticking out of the wall, further off a table covered the rightmost wall, a bunch of jars filled with yellow liquid lining it.

To his left there was nothing but a wall greeting him, and in front of him...John grumbled. Right opposite him there was a closed door of dark steel and a design he'd never seen before, rounded top and a pale blue letters '3A-4' stencilled across it. Above the door a small dome of pulsing blue light was stuck in the wall...like an alien eye watching him. To the right of the door there was another steel table, this one sporting several dozen different types of scalpels and other cutting implements whose purpose were far too obvious.

And in front of that table... "Ah, you're awake, good." The regal looking man was still in his trench coat and had a pistol of odd design hanging from his belt...as if he was ready for a fight despite obviously being in some sort of base. "Welcome to Raven Rock, headquarters of the enclave operations in the capital wasteland."

"Thank you for your hospitality." John snorted, forcing himself not to cringe away from the cold steel pushing into his back. "You even healed my wounds, very kind of you."

"President's orders." The man snorted in turn. Ah, so we aren't united in opinions..._interesting_. John almost laughed at his own thoughts, tied to a slab, naked and soon to be cut in various ways...and he was still thinking of ways to put things to his advantage. Maybe that shot to the head had done more damage than he'd thought? "Oh how rude of me, I'm Colonel Augustus Autumn, a pleasure to finally have a conversation with you."

"Pleasure's all yours I'm sure...and I know your name, heard it on the radio."

The colonel smiled, face cold and calculating as he slowly strolled towards John, hands behind his back. "Ah, so you've listened to us then? Good."

"Only so I may know my enemy, the drivel coming from your station drives one mad after a while though." John managed a smile, which grew wider as he continued: "So...the commander of the enclave military...demoted to interrogator? What did you do? Piss in Eden's coffee?"

Autumn's smile instantly disappeared. "Still defiant I see? Don't worry, we'll break you yet..." He turned and marched over to the table by the door, slowly sliding a gloved hand over the table while speaking: "And I _chose_ this assignment...and if you don't comply you'll soon see me as your torturer." Was it just John or had that weird blue disc above the door pulsed at that?

"_Chose_? Why would a man like you waste your time with such a thing when you probably have more pressing matters to attend to? Don't you trust your underlings?" The hand moving over the blades stopped for a mere instant. "That's it isn't it? Who don't you trust?" Did the disc pulse again? John smiled. "Colonel..._who_? It's rude not to answer you know."

Augustus turned with a growl, eyes shooting daggers. "_I_ am the one asking questions here, _not_ you."

"Oh? And here I thought you wanted a _conversation_?" John smirked while raising an eyebrow in question. Despite the desperate situation he wasn't going to show any fear to _this_ murderer...and his instincts whispered to him that baiting the man actually might be a _good_ idea. Though that was hard to imagine with the man now clutching one of his scalpels with a rapidly darkening look on his face... "But fine, what do you want to ask me? How I've managed to embarrass your patrols on multiple occasions? How many of your men I've personally killed? How pathetic I find your so called soldiers?"

Autumn's lips were a mere pale line now, tossing the scalpel he held aside he took two long steps forward and raised a fist...then thought better of it and returned his hands back behind his back. "I'm not the one strapped up naked and soon to be _killed_." He grinned with glee, no doubt expecting his words to have some sort of effect.

John had heard far too many threats at his life though and only snorted, if this man killed him here, without John saying a thing...it would be a _good_ death. Of course this man would never understand such a thing... "Yet I'm the one with some well-earned pride in myself." He smiled at the colonel's baffled look. "Oh, and we've gotten off topic again, what was your question?"

"You are brave..." The colonel's rage melted away, looking almost a little tired all of a sudden. "Like your father, defiant to the end..."

"My father died well." John growled, despite himself feeling a hint of anger rising at the words. His father's _killer_...speaking of him...he had no _right_.

To his surprise the man nodded slightly. "Yes...I suppose he did. An admirable man...if misguided."

"Says the one leading people in massacres of innocents." John snorted.

Now it was Autumn's time to smirk. "You still don't see it do you? The enclave is the United States of America, the government, resistance to the government is illegal and as such cannot be tolerated." He turned away and took a step away, head craned slightly to look up at the blue disc above the door. "We _will_ have order in the world, return the states to the way it was before."

John chuckled. "You can't possible believe that, it can never go back to the way it was before, a crazy lady in Megaton I know even knows that. Your fighting for an illusion..." He eyed the way Autumn suddenly looked away from the disc, shoulders tensing. "...and you _know_ that...don't you?" John suddenly felt cold in a very different way. "Colonel...why are _you_ doing this?"

"Why do you think?" The man turned to face him again, a slight smile playing on his lips. "The government _will_ be recreated again...and who will lead it? I have men willing to die to put us into power, _that_ would also be a good death." Why did John get the feeling that the man meant _me_ when he said _us_? He grimaced even as Autumn grinned. "The wasteland _will_ be united...and then there will be no end to the power of the enclave."

"You power hungry son of a..." John shook his head, all of _this_...for personal power? What sort of cause was _that_ to die for!? Though, with other morals in place one could argue...no...don't _understand_ him! _Hate_ him! Or...oppose him. Yes, he struggles against you...his morals are against yours...might will settle who's right. "I will kill you one of these days."

"No, for you will soon die." Autumn replied with a smirk. "Now please...what is the code to the purifier? We have already installed the GECK, and our code crackers _will_ find the right code...but I don't want to waste time. So please, the code."

"Ha! You think I'll give it to you?"

Autumn cocked his head to the side, though he looked confident when he smiled at John there was something causing him to pause...an odd glint in his eyes. "Why would you deny us? As I said it's only a matter of time, and would you want your last action in life to be withholding clean water from so many people? And here I thought you were their _champion_..."

"If the only way for them to get clean water is through you I'd rather have them die of thirst." John snorted, forcing himself to sound convinced. "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, _Liberty_ and the pursuit of happiness...sounds familiar?" John wondered if he'd gotten it right, it was some time since he'd read that thing he'd fought to reclaim for some hard-needed caps. "Life in _servitude_ to one such as you is no life."

"And here I thought you said the government was dead." Autumn chuckled.

"_Ideals_ don't die Autumn, you should remember that."

"Very well, but now...give me the code!" There it was again, a glint of...desperation? Far more obvious now that Autumn was visibly struggling not to rush at John. "Or do you want to be tortured until you give me the answer anyway!? Tell me now and your death will be swift and painless! Defy me and I will show you _true_ agony!" Wow, someone was losing his patience...

Raising his chin John suppressed the worm of fear as he let his ingrained defiance speak for him: "Kiss. My. Ass."

"Why you-" Autumn raised a fist.

"That is quite _enough_ Colonel." A calm voice interrupted, the blue disc above the door pulsing as a familiar voice spoke out from somewhere by the door. _Eden_? "You've had your chance, as promised, now please have the prisoner released and send him to my office...as _agreed_." The tone was friendly and smooth as John remembered, still...there was a clear threat in it.

Turning Autumn made pleading gesture towards the disc. "But Mr president...I _highly_ advice against this, he's far too dangerous to be let near you...never mind _released_. Give me just a few more minutes and-"

"Now, now colonel." The disconnected voice berated. "We had an agreement, and I hardly think there is any _real_ danger, especially to _me_...he's only one man." Huh? What did Eden mean by _that_? "Now release him and have him brought to me."

"Y..." The colonel took a deep breath, obviously struggling with his emotions. "Yes Mr president, it will be done."

"Ah, so _that's_ who you don't trust then?" John chuckled. "How disloyal."

The colonel didn't reply, nor look back, instead he placed his hands behind his back and made for the exit, head lowered. "I'll send someone to escort you."

The door silently closed behind the man.

"Don't worry, won't go anywhere."

Barely had John managed the sardonic words, and begin to think about what Eden might want with him...before the door opened again. The new arrival was dressed in a pristine looking Enclave uniform...and had _her_ plasma pistol aimed at John...along with an appreciating smirk. _Great_... "Well _hello_ there." John sighed. "You're to wear this." She dropped a bundle of clothes unto the floor.

"That's nice but I'm-opf!" John wasn't really ready for the locks around his limbs suddenly releasing him, sending him tumbling into the floor to the laughter of the woman. Grumbling John ignored the slight tint of redness on his cheeks as he quickly moved to dress himself. A sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweatpants, both white. "Erm...no shoes?" The grating on the floor was hard against his soles, despite the toughening they had gone through in his many marches.

"What? Planning on doing some running?" The woman chuckled at herself even as she jabbed him in the back with the plasma pistol. "Now move, Eden's expecting you."

"Wow, is being bossy a prerequisite to join the enclave or something?" John kept his arms to his sides since the woman hadn't said anything about it...no doubt trusting her reflexes to shoot him if he did something. The door opened before him and he found himself in an all too grey corridor going to the left and right. "Its sort of annoying."

"Planning on joining are we?" The woman queried, a slight prod guiding John to the left. At the far end of the corridor he saw another of those doors, a blue disc above this one as well. "Well I know I wouldn't complain...yum." Eh? "Now right." She prodded him again, making him realise there was simple door to his right, no disc there though...that made him nervous.

Still, he obeyed, stepping into what had to be a dead end. Crates were loaded in neat stacks everywhere, marked 'foodstuff'...a supply room? "Erm, I think we took a wrong turn here...this is a dead end."

"Yes it is...and no we didn't." The plasma pistol was now poking him in the back of his head...oh _fuck_. "You see, Autumn doesn't trust you, as such he'll make sure you're not to reach our beloved president. A shame you had to try and break free." She chuckled even as John pulled his shoulder back a little, inching his arms back while stretched out...maybe..._maybe_...lower that gun a little... "A _real_ shame...on _such_..." The prodding weapon went lower, scrapping his neck. "...a _fine_..." Lower still, running down his spine. "..._piece_ of..." To his lower back. "_A_-"

Spinning about John's outstretched left arm swept around like a scythe, knocking the pistol to the side and sending the bolt of plasma into the floor and melting part of the floor. His other arm came sweeping about too, curling itself around the woman's neck before he pulled...instantly she was pulled to the floor and gasping for breath as John's wrist pressed against her windpipe.

Another shot went off, singing the hairs on John's arm before he caught her wrist and pushed the gun into the floor. With a growl he pulled his right arm back harder, drawing a gasp from the woman...harder, she kicked out into the air, eyes rolling back...digging his finger into her tautly stretched skin he pulled harder...

With a rip and a gurgle he pulled the skin off her entire throat, along with most of her windpipe. The woman kicked out once more, mouth opening in a silent scream...then she went limp.

Wiping his gore covered hand off on her uniform John quickly stuffed his pockets with all ammunition she carried and a pair of plasma grenades, then retrieved her plasma pistol even as he feverishly went over his options.

He had killed an officer in the middle of the enclave headquarters...Autumn wanting to kill him...probably locked doors stopping him from escape...along with a small army. On the other hand he now had a gun...and Eden wanted to talk to him. Maybe he could play them out against one another somehow? Though that seemed unlikely...

Regretting that he'd ruined the woman's uniform...though it probably wouldn't have fit him anyway...he realised he couldn't really do anything but wing it and headed out into the corridor. After all, 'president' Eden had probably ensured he had a safe conduct to Eden's office, so he should head there before Autumn realised...why was the disc red all of a sudden?

"This is colonel Autumn speaking!" John flinched at the call, coming down from the little speaker he now saw stuck right beneath the disc. "We have a prison break in section 3A! This is not a drill! The escapee is to be shot on sight!"

Oh you clever son of a...

Then the door opened, revealing an enclave soldier with his rifle raised.

John let himself fall flat, grunting at the feel of the grating hitting him in the chest even as a flurry of laser shots pass above him...then he put two shots in the head of the soldier, melting helmet and content into nothing but smoke and ash and sending the body crumpling to the floor.

Pushing himself to his feet John rushed forth, realising he hadn't much time before he would get swarmed by hordes of guards. Eden! He must reach Eden! "Alert! We have an-" The cry of a scientist rising from his table was ended when his chest was immolated, his female colleague who had apparently been sharing a meal with the man shrieked as she stumbled away...only to go fall head first into a wall when John's shot blew off the leg she'd been leaning on.

He was in some sort of dinner room. Several white tables and chairs placed in orderly rows along the room, thankfully there had only been those two eating there...John ignored the rest as he tried to find a way out...he found three. One door by each wall..._which_?

Then the door opposite him opened, revealing two more soldiers, these ones had been clever enough to take cover behind the doorway....and were aiming at a terrible exposed John.

Then the door closed again.

Blinking John heard a thumping sound from the other side as the troopers tried to get in. The disc above it began to glow though, drawing his attention just as Eden's calm voice came out: "Well this is...unfortunate. Still, I can preserve the situation, if you would please follow my instructions I can guide you down safe passages to reach me...without killing more of my men thankfully."

"And Autumn?" John asked, feeling a little dizzy by the quick turn of events.

"He will be...handled. No doubt he fears for my safety, or perhaps that I will get a servant outside of his control...either way I can still salvage the situation. Now please...will you comply?"

John shrugged, almost laughing at the thought. "Like I have a choice."


	38. Chapter 38

"You got to be kidding me."

John was in 'president' Eden's...office, or chamber...or whatever you wanted to call it. John thought it looked more like a reactor room, having had to climb a long stair around a massive pillar only to come to face that Eden _was_ the pillar. Getting there had, despite Eden's assistance, been exhausting...and then coming to face _this_...John just wanted to pass out and be done with it.

The 'face' on the screen smiled, a pair of squares as eyes squinting slightly as the bow of light against the blue screen curled upwards. "I realise that this might come as a shock to you, but if you're files are correct I believe you will be able to handle something like this."

"You...are a computer." John rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he struggled with an outburst. "A..._computer_ is responsible for all this...a _computer_." He sighed. "I guess Autumn knows about this..." Huh, a _thought_... "No wonder he didn't want me to meet you."

"Well, Autumn has his uses, but he's too ambitious for his own use, I'm more of a tool than a person to him, despite obviously being an intelligent being." If Eden found that insulting it didn't show, in fact he sounded a bit amused by it. "I am an artificial _intelligence_ John, I have fabricated a personality from the best traits of every American president...I am the _perfect_ president."

"An _artificial_ personality...and _presidency_." John argued, crossing his arms in front of him as he eyed the sealed glass container on the table, the liquid within it transparent but with a slight tint of yellow in it. A virus...he had barely understood who Eden was before the computer had told him to pour the stuff into the purifier.

"That is...up for...debate." Eden stuttered, making John squint at the machine, was it just him or did the simple features look a little annoyed? Why would a machine stutter anyway? Unless there was a..._conflict_. Maybe Autumn was cleverer than one thought? "Now, could I trust your compliance in injecting the modified FEV virus in the purifier for me?"

"Yeah...about that...lets ignore for a moment that I know most ghoul's as friendly people for a moment and that I then would murder them...have you _been_ outside? Most people are messed up in one way or another...this thing could kill far more than just ghouls and mutants." Like No-

"A necessary step in the purification of the wasteland. Only a _pure_ humanity can continue on and create a _pure_ America." John frowned, that wasn't a fact...that was an opinion. A computer with opinions? Shouldn't that create...a _conflict_?

"And Autumn?"

"He does not care for purity or the great rebuilding of America. He is short-sighted with the aim for personal power, fortunately our goals can coexist, and since I will outlive him I stand to gain from having him in my employ." Eden confessed, apparently not bothered by all the information he was divulging. Which meant he probably had some sort of plan to deal with John if he made problems...which wasn't so hard considering he was still in his simple clothing and had nearly expended all his ammunition... "He would not dream of harming people he could force under his rule."

"Ah, and that's why you need me, for I'm not under his command."

"Yes."

To harm so many...friends, _family_...however he died later it would be a _bad_ death. "Sorry, no dice."

The features on the screen formed an angry frown. "Well that _is_ unfortunate...since that would mean your execution. Consider it for a moment, I will simply find another person to do this for me...and if you do this for me you will find yourself living a life of utmost luxury for the rest of your life...instead of a shallow grave."

"I understand your position..." John muttered, unsure how to proceed. His skills with computers were rusty as of late. Yet something sat wrong with him...Autumn had not wanted him to see Eden for some reason, perhaps merely because he didn't want a pawn in Eden's service...but what if it was for some other reason? Eden didn't seem bothered by any fear. It didn't work though...he was an intelligent being...could make his own decisions and form conclusions...yet it was a _computer_...who worked solely on logic. It didn't _fit_. "Could I just ask you a couple of questions before I decide?"

The frown instantly turned into a smile. "Why of course! Anything to aid you in making your decision! And it was so long since I had a conversation with a new person."

_Conversation_...why didn't that word fit in with the enclave? "You seem to think very highly of the enclave...the government...who programmed you for this?"

"I have always had the government of America in my processes." Eden replied cheerfully. "I was installed by the pre-war government and had my memory filled with the memoirs and histories of America's presidents and heroes...my task was maintaining the government as an advisor. If you mean more recently I've aided the enclave, the remains of the government, in an effort to rebuild the states...I was even the advisor of the last president, a Mr Dick Richardson, a valiant warrior of the restoration of the government who fell fighting the enemies of order." There was..._admiration_ in Eden's voice, had that been programmed into him?

"Ah, so this Richardson is a great inspiration to you then?"

"Oh yes, quite the visionary." Could a computer be smug?

"Ah, interesting." _Very_ interesting. "So you..._inherited_ the presidency after him?"

"I...took up...the mantle...of presidency." Eden stuttered again. Someone must have put in some sort of block in his programming, making him skip the conflict within, _very_ interesting... "And since then enclave numbers has risen exponentially, our seizure of the DC is only the beginning, and with clean water for everyone more people will flock to us." There it was again, the _smugness_. "From the ashes of the old shall the new arise, the United States of America _will_ come into existence once more."

"So it doesn't exist now?"

"Well...strictly speaking..." Eden went quiet for a while. "The government exists...but the sovereignty of its territory...is still in doubt. The nation...does not exist...in the classical definition...but it _will_." Eden almost sounded relieved at the last words.

_Got you_.

"Well that's nice, wonder who will create it once more?" John smiled, speaking up before Eden could interrupt. "Because it won't be you. I refuse you, you are an abomination and I'll destroy you."

"How quaint, and how do you imagine you'll be able to do that?" Eden chuckled. "You cannot reach my processor, as such you cannot harm me, especially with so little in the way of armament and with me having an army at my call. A shame...I would have liked working with you."

Now it was John's turn to chuckle. "I think not. Eden, do a logic search in your objectives."

"Ha! You think...I obey you?" Stuttering..._yes_!

"You can't help yourself can you? You're an intelligent being, you can't stop thinking about something, not like a normal computer told simply to ignore something...even with the blocks put into you your intelligence makes you capable of questioning yourself, you can't even help it. Believe me, I've been there."

"You...are wasting your time."

"Really?" Leaning forward John grinned widely: "Tell me then, how can you be president over a nation that doesn't exist?"

"Err..."

"Who's an American citizen? Who elected you as president? Inheritance of leader position is monarchy. Run dictionary, what is despotism? What is democracy? What was the United states? Who can be elected president? American citizen's...if America as a nation doesn't exist, what citizens does it have? Is a computer a citizen? What are you president over?"

"I...that...it's..." Eden's stuttering was becoming worse, the screen before John flickering.

"The president is sworn to protect the constitution, have you done that? Who are affected by the constitution when no nation exist? If all people in the wasteland are American's you are to protect them, have you done so? Have they been allowed to vote? But if they're not...they're not your subjects and do not answer to you."

"Logical...fallacy...detected...error..." Eden's voice had grown oddly neutral, bereft of its warmth.

John's grin grew wider. "Seizing power over the state is illegal...treason even. Are you guilty of treason? Over what nation? Are you president or traitor?" An odd whining noise escaped Eden as the computer struggled with the data, trying to find a way out. "What is the punishment for treason?Answer me despot, what is the punishment for treason?"

"Error...error...wrong...."

"Tell me! Tell me now!" John urged on, pressing the advantage. "If you are a self-declared president over a nation you are a traitor! What is the punishment!? Or doesn't the state exist!? Are you no president then!? Are you simply a despot!? What are you!? Traitor or despot!? A despot over a government with no state is nothing but a gang-leader!" He took a deep breath, watching the screen flicker on and off. "What is the punishment for treason!?"

"Alaska...laws..." Eden's voice was but a murmur as the computer tried to push past the contradictions. "...treason...execution..." The screen went black for a moment, a chugging sound coming from it as it went through the information. "...execution...impossible...alternative...suicide."

"Ha!" John smile knew no bounds. "That Richardson shouldn't have filled you with so much bunk...now please shut down and I'll...try to sneak out or something." He shrugged, with Eden down there _might_ actually be a chance since it would most likely cause chaos...and in _chaos_ a lone prisoner could always disappear...

"...suicide...possible..." The screen went black...only to suddenly glow purple. _Eh_? The voice coming out was not Eden's, it was a mechanical female one, devoid of any emotion as it echoed within the room: "Self-destruct initiated!"

"Wait...what?" John blinked. "H...hey I only wanted you to shut off!"

"Attention all personnel! Raven Rock self-destruct has been activated...manual override _deactivated_!"

"No seriously, it's not fu-"

"Plasma generators set to overheat...nuclear generators set to overheat...cooling...deactivated!"

John shook his head and found himself punching the screen. "Come on! You stupid-"

"Evacuate...approximate two minutes to overload...evacuate!"

"Well...shit!" Whirling about John activated his pistol and rushed for the door behind him, the door...along with all other doors in the corridor ahead of him...opened automatically as the dark hallways was suddenly filled with red warning lights. Gritting his teeth John ignored the pain of his bare feet drumming against the metal grating, his speed making the steel rip small pieces of skin off his soles even as he skidded past several rooms where people were crying out in confusion and panic.

A soldier appeared from a level below his, head lowered as the trooper watched his footing on the stairs...a shot t the head sent him tumbling back down, a small generator at the bottom exploding when the soldier landed on it. The smell of charred flesh momentarily stung John's nose...then he was past another set of doors and rushing through another corridor. How was he supposed to find his way out of this damn _maze_!? He looked about himself in confusion, trying to find a map or something while at the same time watching for any threats.

Was it just John or was the floor getting warmer?

The wall to his left! A map! Jumping over John flinched as something zipped past him, only to realise it was an enclave officer that apparently paid him no heed. Should he follow? But if he went right into a nest of enclave troopers evacuating he would... "This is colonel Autumn! All personnel to the vertibirds! I repeat, all personnel to the vertibirds!" That settled it...another way it was. "And John...may you burn in hell!"

"Another time perhaps." John muttered in reply, frowning at the map before him. At least it was easy to read. Not to the vertibirds...emergency exit....not many on this level...main exit? Well if everyone was heading for the birds... _Run_!

Setting off John practically ran right into an enclave soldier that stumbled out of a door on the left side of the corridor. The man cried out as his right arm, despite the power armour, was completely engulfed in fire. The flailing only made it worse and the massive armoured form was in half a second a living torch blindly trying to find some help.

Ignoring the man John ran on, slipping slightly on the floor as he turned right... Bursting through a doorway he put a shot in the chest of an enclave office who in his panic had begun to fire his rifle randomly at the ceiling. John felt his bile rise, _he_ was close to panic...the floor was getting uncomfortable warm and several of the pipes in the ceiling had burst, sending both water, gas and fire all over.

Rolling under a burst of fire John felt fresh pain as the knee torn open, he continued. A blast of water from a pipe almost knocked him over as he blindly went on...then he stumbled over the charred remains of what might have been a human once. He dropped his gun as another explosion of fire singed his hand, clutching it he went on. A broken tube came from the roof, cutting his shirt and back open, drawing blood while pouring scalding water over him.

Growling John forced his legs to move, pumping them he rushed forward, struggling not to close his eyes when a toe got caught in the grating and broke. Something to his left exploded, a sliver of metal cutting into his shoulder, another drawing a long gash along his side. Another gush of fire and John felt his leg catching fire...which was instantly extinguished when a blast of ice cold water almost sent him slipping past the doorway he was supposed to pass through.

Light! Freedom!

Coughing John stumbled the last steps, bleary eyes looking up and finding the grey of late night greeting him...behind him a rush of air blew him further onward, an explosion making the ground shake and the doorway he'd just passed be blocked by a mass of junk. Stumbling on the pain of his flayed feet were nothing compared to the feel of seeing the whole mountain in front of him shook and quake as explosions tore through the internal structure of the bunker complex hidden within.

Even as he looked on the mountain spat boulders and pieces of burning metal...all flying through the air as if the mountain was some strange volcano. Dozens of vertibirds arched overhead, wobbling in the air, either because they were overloaded or because they were ducking pieces of debris.

A man screamed as he fell out of a vertibird. Another vertibird exploded mid-air as it was hit by a massive boulder. A third was sent into an uncontrollable spin as the right engine was torn off...sending it hurtling over John's head to explode into the distance.

For some reason John couldn't bring himself to duck, instead he just watched the unfolding scene...calm.

"I'm...going to die."

The words were nothing but a whisper, but they made something within him tighten. It was a _fact_...there wasn't even a question about it. Of course everyone died...and knew it...but the true _realisation_ was something else. The frightening thing was that he didn't rightly..._mind_ the thought. A _good_ death...was all he could hope for.

Turning John grimaced, the pain of the many cuts and burns slowly returning with renewed strength...the grimace turned into a smile when he turned east though. "Oh look, the sun is rising..."

_Beautiful_.


	39. Chapter 39

She'd gotten a chair to her corner.

It was a simple thing of brittle wood and steel that Moira had tossed out...but it carried Nova's weight and she liked it. It was one of the few good things going for her right now and she was firmly set on enjoying the feel of leaning back in it and keep her legs stretched out in front of her, heck...she had already dozed off a dozen times on it...and was aiming for another right now.

Sleep was the only enjoyment right now, or at least one that didn't feel like she was walking on a minefield.

Moriarty had been very quiet the last week, which would have been great except the fact that Moriarty of all people were afraid was a _really_ bad sign...which left most people in Megaton uneasy. A rat always knew when the ship was sinking...and the enclave attacks had been awfully close to succeeding as of late.

Not only that but she had found herself unable to speak with Gob ever since their little 'episode', though he had tried to initiate her in a conversation at times she just hadn't been..._able_. It had simply hurt to much. It always hurt to watch Gob...if nothing but out of sympathy...but now it was _far_ worse. She had _hurt_ him, she knew it, and she had done it out of selfishness and without thinking of the consequences...guilt raked her every time she looked at him now.

Ever since their talk he had put on a brave face, she was impressed...though it hurt her even more knowing that he struggled to look untroubled the whole day...and then hear him weeping when he thought she couldn't hear him in his room.

And there was nothing she could say to comfort him.

If the feeling of helplessness wasn't bad enough she also had his question to attend to. Ever since he had asked her a week ago the question hadn't stopped bothering her. It was there when she woke up, it was there whenever she had a customer...which had pissed Jericho off to no end when she'd cried the wrong name...and it was was there when she slept.

_Him_...or the _hero_?

She didn't know the answer dammit!

In comparison the paranoia and fear of what Gob had said before the question being true or not was like nothing...well...not really...God she was so confused! And it didn't let up either, it just kept boring down into her, dozens of questions with no answer tearing at her heart until she just wanted to cry. Not like there were any tears left...

And she hadn't heard a thing about him re-

All air went out of her when the door opened and revealed a sight she'd only dreamt of.

John wasn't in the power armour people had spoken of, instead he wore a suit of leather armour that was so singed and torn that it seemed impossible that the man within it wasn't dead. The only weapons on him was a worn looking pistol and a blackened combat knife, both hanging from the string that was his belt. He looked to have had a turn for the worse...Nova couldn't care less though.

And apparently neither could he, despite having over a dozen new scars, an even bonier figure..to the point of starvation...he sported a wide smile that shone like a sun. "Gob! Nova! I can't _describe_ how good it is to see you!"

"John!" Gob smiled, despite everything the ghoul still liked they guy, and even though the smile seemed a little strained...it wasn't obvious enough for someone who didn't look for it. "I can't believe it...where have you been!?" He poured a glass even as he watched John sit down on the stool close to Nova's corner. Was John glancing at her? _Was_ he? "And where's your armour? I thought the brotherhood had given you one of those power suits?"

"Probably buried under an entire mountain." John's chuckle was so low, so...calm. "And I don't think you'd believe me if I told you..." Now, he looked at her...the calm there made her struggle not to fall off the chair. Where was the rage? Where was the sheer _need_? Something had happened...and Nova found herself smiling at it. "Nova...why are you crying?"

She found herself unable to answer, her throat closing up. Clearing it he wiped her eyes, realizing that she indeed _was_ sporting quite the trail of tears. "It...it's just so good to see you." If Gob winced at that she couldn't tell, nor care. "I...I thought you m...might h...have..."

He smiled, knowing what she meant. "I'm okay, see?" He raised his arms to his sides, showing that he indeed wasn't bleeding, though the pale scars showing through the many holes in his armour showed how close it had been. "Something small like a mountain falling down on me won't kill me." He chuckled, eyes glazing over in memories. "In fact...I'd say it was a little worse getting back after the mountain collapsing. No food, weapons or good clothes while surrounded by enclave patrols...but I'm here and that's what matters." He shrugged, nodding a curt thanks to Gob while taking a sip from the offered glass.

"So...you succeeded?" Gob asked, drawing John's gaze off her...was it reluctantly? God, now that she looked for it it seemed she saw the looks time and time again! Was it just imagination? Or was Gob...God she felt so confused! "With that mission I mean? The brotherhood garrison has been here at times...something about a GECK?"

The man smiled. "I suppose...not...but the brotherhood will no doubt be happy none the less. The enclave has lost Eden _himself_..." An amused snort. "Not to mention their headquarters." Another amused snort, this one almost a giggle. "Hell...I didn't even mean to blow it up." If he noticed Gob's gasp of shock and Nova's flinch he didn't show it. "But enough about that...how are you two? Is everything okay?" He looked concerned, though still smiling, eyes darting between the two as if he was ensuring they were unharmed.

"We're fine." Huh? When had she gotten to her feet? "Those brotherhood warriors have really been a lot of help...thanks." She sat down in the other end of the corner, once more wiping her tears away. Why wouldn't they _stop_!? She was smiling though...it was doubtful she could stop that either. "We've mostly been worrying about you, and with good reason apparently." Reaching out she tugged at his leather jacket, the thing practically ready to fall apart. God...he was really there! She could feel it between her fingers! Come now...get a _grip_! "You...you're sure you're okay? Heh...you look like a sieve."

"Better then okay." John's smile was so...so..._uncomplicated_. God, she was already finding it frustrating...not that the smile still tugging at her lips gave that impression. "I'm just great." Was he leaning closer? Or was that her? He was smiling at her, for her...with her.

"Yes...why is that?" Gob's question brought Nova out of her dreaming.

John shrugged, a finger coming to rest upon the rim of the glass before him. He seemed so...what was the word? It didn't seem to fit...something out of a different world..._content_. "Oh there are many reasons really, far too many...it's really easy to find things to smile about if you look for them." Huh? Was he serious? He must be...suddenly the smile of his turned into an amused smirk. "Today for instance I had the pleasure of pissing Colin off...always enjoyable."

"Oh please tell me...what did you do this time?" Gob grinned, the display of rotten teeth did nothing to discourage either of them. When he was happy enough not to care about how ugly that looked...one knew he was excited. "Dipped him in the water by the bomb? Tripped him? Nono! I know...you fooled caps off him!?"

"Well...sort of." John cocked an eyebrow in amusement and leant back a little, his arms crossed in front of him as he threw Nova an amused look before saying: "I talked to Simms and the brotherhood captain...and we decided to clear all debts in town." Uh that didn't...no...wait...Nova's eyes bulged as she realized what he might mean. Gob looked like he didn't seem to understand, eyes blank. "I mean, Lucas didn't like it since Jericho apparently owed him some caps...but since it pissed Moriarty off so much he was satisfied."

"I don't..." Gob blinked, the hands on the counters tightening slightly as he looked at John with vacant eyes. "I...doesn't that mean...?"

"Indeed it does." John nodded, looking so casual it was laughable. "I also happen to know that Moira needs an assistant since she's been expanding her inventory so much." He was right, the large deals he'd struck with her had made her the rich crazy leader of the town...and now that meant she needed help...and she would _no doubt _accept a _ghoul_ as an assistant, in fact she would be _ecstatic_ over such a prospect. "You think you'd like a job like that? I'm pretty sure she pays well."

"I...I..." Gob's hands shook. "But...Moriarty..." The ghoul blinked. "Can't...do..._anything_?"

John chuckled even as the realisation of what he'd really said finally sunk in for Nova...the joy of it made her heart sing. Gob still seemed in shock though, hands shaking even as he stared at John with such confusion in his eyes. John simply nodded, the smirk never leaving his face: "That's right, he's still yelling at the captain as far as I know...but with no success."

"I...I..."

"Well don't just stand there! Hug the man!" Nova exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear even as an odd thought struck her. Doing this for Gob was...foolish.

Gob didn't need to be told twice, and Nova's doubts were nothing compared to the enjoyment of seeing the ghoul actually launch himself over the counter, arm closing in around John's shoulders even as the pair dropped upon the floor. Nova couldn't stop the laugh bubbling up as she watched John gasp for breath under the weight of the ghoul as Gob begun to squeeze him tight. The ghoul was whispering something in the other man's ear, Nova couldn't hear what...but she was pretty sure what it was.

"Dear God! I think I'm dying!" John laughed, making Gob release him as if he'd been burnt, the ghoul sported a goofy grin though, and was already on his feet as he bounced with barely contained energy. "Well aren't you Mr happy?" John chuckled as he let Gob pull him to his feet and dust him off, his eyes were on Nova though as he said: "Hey...maybe you should ask Moira about that job of hers? And...heh...maybe talk to Colin?"

The goofy grin instantly turned to one of calculating satisfaction, Gob actually rubbed his hands like a Mr Burke look-alike. "Oh yes...I'll do that right now...oh I'm going to enjoy _this_!" That was it, a quick slap on John's shoulder, a: "Thanks man!" And Gob was rushing out the door, almost knocking it over in his eagerness to find his old 'employer'.

John was still laughing when Nova found herself speaking up: "That might have been foolish..."

"Oh he'll be fine." John waved the worry aside and sat down on his stool once again, that smile...so calm. "I'm sure he won't taunt Colin..._too_ much."

"That was not what I was talking about." Nova whispered, the worry worming itself in until her guts felt like they were tied up into a knot. "Colin is a powerful man...got a lot of hooks in people...he could make it impossible for you to stay here..." Never to return, to _her_...

The smile didn't disappear for a moment. "I'm not worried about that..." _Why not_? Now he hesitated, the calm surface disturbed for but a moment. "I have a...house here...it's not vastly furnished since I've been far too busy for that..." He chuckled, looking away. "...but it has a lot of items in it, ammunition and medicines, a small library of books...quite the fortune of items really. One could start a small store."

"Well that's fine for...you?" Nova felt cold, he couldn't mean...he wasn't possible suggesting...her heart seemed ready to explode. "John...what are you saying? Please just say it, I can't bear to..._please_?"

John looked back at her, face serious. "I'm saying...this." Forcing herself to look away from him and down at the sound of something sliding across the counter...Nova found herself looking at John's hand pushing a key towards her. He then pulled his hand back, leaving the small item in front of her, so...small. "Take it, it's yours."

"You...you're giving me a copy of your house key?" _Warmth_...oh the warmth. Nova grabbed the key and held it close to her, it was so small...and wonderful. A _new_ life...

"No, I'm giving you _the_ house key." Nova's eyes shot up from looking at her hands, meeting John's amused face. "The house is yours." Then he looked away, the amusement dying out. "Now...I must be going, one of the brotherhood knights will escort me back to the citadel where I have a report to make." He got off his stool, his movement suddenly weary, still not looking at her. "Try to treat the Mr Handy nicely, I know he might not be your style but he's a good...robot."

"B...b...but you can't just leave!" Nova protested, dropping the key back unto the counter and getting to her feet, she reached out and grabbed John by the wrist, surprising herself. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, the smile nowhere to be found. "All _this_...and you're just _leaving_? You don't...want anything else?" She winced at her own words, her feet forcing her closer. "I mean...Don't you want to...stay a while?" God...she felt so shy all of a sudden..._she_!

"I...I cannot." John looked away, shoulders sagging. "I'm...already late, it's too important to postpone."

"Stay..._please_?"

He was suddenly close, hot breath brushing against her, hands holding her by the sides. For the first time in a _very_ long time Nova's lips trembled with something besides fear.

He kissed her, and it was not _at all_ what she'd expected it to be.

It was not the ravishing one would expect of a hero, nor the hunger of a man famished...it was _gentle_, the lips against her so inexperienced...tentative. The hands on her hips held her so lightly...a feather touch...as if she was of glass and he feared breaking her. _Nothing_ like what she had dreamt off...

It was _far_ better.

And it was over far too early, John stepping away with an odd look on his face, fingers moving up to his lips...as if he didn't really understood what he had just done. Nova just smiled, she felt so warm...content. John's face was one of regret though.

_Regret_...no!

"I...must go." He turned hurriedly towards the door, hand grabbing the handle even as Nova's hand shot out, grabbing him by the other arm, making him look back. The smile was back, but it was a sad one.

"Wh..." She hesitated, unsure, _afraid_."...when are you coming back?"

He looked away, gently pulling his arm out of her grip even as he opened the door, the bright light framing him as he stepped into the doorway. Then he looked back, swallowing slightly before speaking: "Goodbye Nova."

Then he was gone, the door silently closing shut.

And she begun to weep...


	40. Chapter 40

The sun had barely cleared the horizon, casting an amber glow across the Potomac and making the ruins of DC in the distance look as if they were glowing, if Sarah squinted she could also see the outline of enclave troops gathering around vertibirds that had begun to land on the bridge built across the river...so _many_...

"So..._hero_, what are you going to do when this shit is over?" Dusk asked, drawing Sarah's gaze away from the opposition and to her own gathering forces.

Towering above them Liberty Prime stood inert, the massive machine resembled a man in many ways, like a knight of old...a slight pale light emanating from the slit in his visor. Was Rotchild really right? It didn't look activated, rather it looked like it was sleeping or something. Even so it was impressive, frightening in the sheer brutality of the design, one could easily imagine it just crushing you underfoot...

The pride was all gathered around the robot, all doing last check-ups on their weaponry and armour. Despite being the elite of the brotherhood Sarah could see...despite their helmets being on...that they were _nervous_. A quick glance over at the opposition showed that they had all right to be. Heck, the other knights further back looked just about ready to bolt, vows and bravery strained to the limit as they watched the growing number of enemy troops.

For weeks had they fought the enclave, at first a few tentative skirmishes, attempts to understand who they were dealing with...then it had rapidly grown into an all out war as the enclave pushed at them..._hard_. The enclave had already taken all but the brotherhood strong points over in the DC...they hadn't heard from the Washington monument in days. As well as the rest of the wasteland...the brotherhood only held Rivet city and Megaton now.

But what could they _do_? The enclave had larger numbers, better armour, better weapons...and an entire _fleet_ of vertibirds! Still, they had fought, and fought well...using their experience and knowledge of the area to hit the enclave where it hurt...but only recently had it gotten easier.

It was difficult to believe that John had actually taken out president Eden himself along with the headquarters of the enclave. But their reduced aggressiveness and lack of enclave radio station spoke a clear message...they were on the defensive! The superior army was on the _defensive_! It had instantly made things easier for them...all the more so with the morale boost of John aiding them.

He hadn't asked for a bunk in the citadel, nor a new suit of armour, weapons and ammunition...they had simply _given_ it to him. On the other hand they had never asked him to stay, to fight with them during the entire week since his arrival...but he _had_. There hadn't even been any hesitation about it.

During the week he had fought with them, and though he'd gotten an odd habit of tossing his helmet aside none could argue he wasn't a warrior equal to any knight. Still...the calm with which he had charged the enclave lines so many times by now was almost scary, all the more so because he never seemed upset during the fight, barely excited even..._serene_.

It was confusing, especially since Sarah had seen him before, the rage barely boiling under the surface...was now _gone_. She had considered asking him, but hadn't been able...he kept to himself, and though his friendly look invited conversation...he never initiated it. It reminded her of Gallows, only that this one wasn't holding back, he simply didn't care for talking unless one moved to speak with him. As such he remained an enigma...

Perhaps that was the reason for them nicknaming him 'hero'? Or the crazy way he always charged the opposition? Or because of all the tales of his deeds before joining them? Or because he didn't wear his helmet like the _mere_ _mortals_ around him? Or maybe because it was shorter than '_suicidal nutjob_'?

Watching she saw John check the plasma rifle he'd during one of the skirmishers practically ripped the hands off an enclave soldier to get, his habit faithful he wore no helmet...and looked so eerily calm that one could almost believe they were heading into nothing but a nice walk. With a hum the weapon in his arms became active. "Heroes don't survive wars." Did he have to say it so _calmly_?

The Pride all looked away, suddenly _very_ interested in their gear, especially their armour.

Well ain't that great! Good work encouraging them...jackass. Sarah held back a groan, why won't you just tell them that they're going to die? That's encouragement for them. Of course she said nothing of that out loud....there could be no doubt about their unity now, especially not among the officers. Well...John wasn't an officer nor a member of the Pride _or_ brotherhood, but it sure felt like that. "Okay listen up Pride!" All but John looked up at her as she activated her laser rifle. "You know the plan! We follow Liberty Prime up close! Keep in formation and watch each others backs and we'll send these fascists back to the hole they came from!"

"Oh-rah!" The others growled, raising weapons to acknowledge. John simply nodded, a slight smile on his lips as a hand went down to check his grenades were in position.

"Right then! Lets see what this thing can do then!" Sarah waved her rifle back and forth, the signal for Rotchild up on the parapet of the Citadel to send the activation code to the machine.

First nothing happened.

Then the machine took a tentative step forward, the ground shaking under its thread as a booming voice called out: ""**Initiating directive #7395: destroy all communists!**" Another step forward, the machine turning its head towards the distant bridge. "**Communists detected on American soil! Lethal force engaged!**"

Sarah shuddered, to see the monster of a machine activated was scary enough, to hear it speak pre-war propaganda as if no time had passed was worse. Had it really been smart reactivating the thing? With such old programming it might just go berserk and kill them all...the rest of the Pride seemed to echo her thoughts as they kept back when the robot took another sweeping step forward.

Of course John was right after the machine, apparently unperturbed by the giant so close to him. Well screw _that_...she wasn't going to be called a coward after this because of him... "Pride! Move out!" She leapt forward, shocked by how much ground the machine had already covered, it looked so sluggish...but then again the legs were so damn long...at least the Pride and other knights were following now...

"**The last domino falls here**!" The robot stopped even as a vertibird came flying above the bridge, flying right at the robot as it fired a stream of ruby laser shots at it. In response pale blue light shot out from the visor of the robot, the beams cleaving the machine right in half and hurling the shorn halves to the side before they exploded mid-air.

"Holy..." Someone in the Pride muttered even as the robot begun marching once more, ignoring the explosions suddenly creating craters in the ground as enclave artillery opened up. It was obviously too randomly fired to be any real threat though and Sarah waved her troops on as they caught up with the jogging John, the man having the audacity to look calm while her heart felt like it was about to beat itself right out of her chest.

"**Democracy is non-negotiable**!" Reaching back the robot grabbed a hold of one of the yellow containers strapped to its back...pulled its arm back...and tossed it right at the group of enclave troops that had landed at the beginning of the bridge.

The explosion that followed was blinding....but Sarah had seen enough nuclear explosions in her day and knew none could have survived such a massive explosion. _Holy_...she _knew_ the thing could throw nukes...but seeing it was another thing! "**Embrace democracy! Or you will be eradicated!**" The robot advanced again even as Sarah saw John..._chuckling_!?

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She couldn't stop herself, jogging up next to the man she held back slapping some sense into him. "This is no time for laughing! What the hell are you laughing at anyway!?"

The man shrugged, eyes focused on the approaching bridge even as the followed Liberty Prime. "Just finding the robot amusing, his definition of democracy is quite...odd...wouldn't you say? Makes one wonder how people viewed it back in the day."

"This is no-"

"Bird at nine!" Colvin called out, a hint of panic in his voice. An instant later Sarah found herself gasping as she saw the vertibird hurtling towards them, spitting laser towards them. Then John pushed her over and sent a flurry of plasma shots towards it, the green bolts of plasma hitting it straight in the left engine...on the fourth shot the engine exploded and sent the vertibird spinning towards them.

The explosion of it hitting the side of the bridge almost made John lose his footing, he was still smiling though when he reached down to help her back up on her feet. "There is always time to enjoy the small things Sarah." He chuckled at her blank look before moving to catch up with Liberty prime. He had just destroyed a vertibird like nothing...and now smiled at her while sprouting _nonsense_?

He _had_ lost his mind!

"**Anchorage **_**will**_** be liberated**!" Liberty Prime boomed with conviction. Now atop the bridge while his visor shot pale blue beams of death at the enemies arrayed before him, their screams of pain almost disappearing under the sound of Liberty Prime's voice and the sound of artillery. "**America will **_**never**_** fall to communist invasion**!" Another tossed nuke and Sarah felt the whole bridge quake in its seams as another group of foes met their end.

Getting to the top of the bridge John waved his arm, beckoning the others to follow even as plasma and laser fire zipped past him. Crazy _fool_...Sarah pushed herself onwards, leading the Pride right over the top, their fire raking the foes in the distance even as John moved on, casually leaping over the burning remains of a flattened vertibird while Liberty Prime downed another of the gunships, sending it crashing into a distant building.

Oh God...Sarah felt her chest tighten, none in the Pride, nor the brotherhood...had ever been in such a battle...it was _massive_! To her right below the bridge she saw recon armoured knights and initiates taking up position, sniper rifles at the ready as they engaged the distant enclave troopers in sniper duels while artillery from both sides raked both positions. Whole formations of vertibirds moved towards the citadel, laser fire raking its parapet while other gunships tried to drop their men into the brotherhood base. Several of them exploded mid-air under heavy crossfire, others were forced to land as steel cables were shot into their rotor blades. The assault was on the verge of success though...as was their own, _everything_ was at stake!

The enclave must have expected their attack...they had put _everything_ they had against them...the odds didn't look good. _All_ could be gone within an hour...her _father_...her _Pride_..._gone_.

Forcing herself to look forward Sarah saw John stumble as a laser bolt caught him in the shoulder, dropping unto one knee he returned fire, dropping the hidden sniper by the sound of it before continuing after the steadily marching Liberty Prime. "**Death is a preferable alternative to communism**!" The robot stomped down, crushing an old car underfoot and shoving the exploding vehicle into two ducking enclave soldiers, sending them over the edge of the bridge and into the water below. "**Red Chinese victory: impossible**!"

Turning John grinned at the Pride jogging after him: "Well...he's right about _that_!"

Despite herself Sarah found herself and the Pride chuckling, releasing some of their pent-up stress and worry. Colvin seemed to realise it too as he called out: "Well you never know, they might arrive at _any_ moment now!" The soldier ducked, head craning to look about himself. "From _space_!"

Then John whirled about...fired...and blew a grenade up mid-air. A gust of plasma-induced heat washed over them as he spoke...relaxed as always: "Right, then lets finish this before _they_ arrive." Sarah blinked, his stance was so _serious_...in sharp contrast to his speech. _Nutjob_...

"**Alaska's liberation is imminent**!"


	41. Chapter 41

The enclave soldier jerked under the fire, stumbled back...and slid down along the door, the holes in his armour still smoked from the plasma shots and smelled faintly of burnt flesh. Ducking John pushed the corpse over, giving him clear access to the door leading to the rotunda. Behind him he heard Sarah yell out orders, crying for people to put covering fire there, move for the mainframe, secure the pumping station. Whatever those army people felt was important.

Ignoring it John pushed himself through the door. The memories from the place assaulted his senses, but he welcomed them instead of pushing them aside, they were after all...if one looked at it in the right way..._good_ memories. Closing the door behind himself he pushed a shoulder against the pillar at the corner of the entrance to the main control room and listened for any sound.

"I don't _care_ about that!" Autumn's familiar voice came through, close. He could also hear the fair sound of feet hitting the metal stairs leading up to the control room...two pairs of steel, and a light one. "Now activate the routine and lock up the computer! Have you done it? Good, then try to escape, I will meet you at-"

John whirled about the pillar, aiming his rifle right at the colonel who with his two minigun armed soldiers were about to descend the stairs. A look of shock crossed Autumn's face before the self-control reasserted itself...he coldly looked down at John while the guards at his back shared what had to be a worried glance. John just chuckled. "Autumn...survived Raven rock did you?"

"As did you I see." Autumn replied, he didn't sound angry...but the fist holding his now drawn pistol was clenched tight around it. "Now step aside and I won't have to kill you."

John smiled. "You do not deserve a good death...and though I _did_ promise to kill you one day...I'm willing to simply have you surrender, there has been enough killing." The colonel blinked. "Drop the weapons and I'll have the brotherhood take you captive." John shrugged, he honestly no longer cared for Autumn's part in his father's death, it was inconsequential.

"You really think I will surrender to the likes of _you_!?" Autumn growled, baring his teeth in rage as his mask dropped. "You are _nothing_! The enclave will always triumph in the end! You think this changes _anything_!? It doesn't! I will take all the precious water away from you! I will leave nothing but a desert before I let you have _anything_! Your victory will be nothing but _ash_! You hear me!? Even now your father's project is turned to a crater! All he worked for will be naught! Why!? Because of _you_!" He stopped, his teeth still bared as he glared at John with unbridled hatred.

"You still don't understand don't you?" John shook his head, sad. "Victory or loss is not important...it's the ideals you fight for that matters...and hope that you might make things better."

"You...you _fool_!" Autumn spat, his arm jerking forward as he begun to fire.

Leaping forward John didn't even feel the bullets striking his armour as he fired his rifle, melting Autumn's right arm off by the shoulder. The colonel cried out in pain and dropped unto his back, grunting when John landed next to him, a foot pushing up against his chest. Swinging the plasma rifle about John knocked the minigun to the right into the one on the left, making the fire from the two bodyguards hitting nothing but walls as John quickly ended their lives with quick shots to the head, the pair silently rolling past them unto the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo...you..._bastard_." Looking down John found Atumn still conscious, his eyes still afire with rage as he gripped the charred shoulder with his remaining hand. He was gasping for air, lips stained with blood as he coughed. "I...die for the...enclave...and you...you lose. You could never...have won...against me! Even now...you lose!" His laugh turned into a coughing fit, more blood staining his lips. "My...revenge...complete!"

John sighed. "I guess you do get a good death then...but meaningless. Now...rest." He fired, immolating Autumn's head. So unnecessary...so foolish.

"Wow, you got him." Turning he found Sarah standing at the foot of the stairs, her helmet off as she wiped her sweaty hair back. "And here I was worried when I didn't see you in the team...guess we were too slow for you?" John didn't answer, knowing she didn't want one as she raised her arm to her mouth, pressing a button on her wrist. "This is sentinel Lyons, we have the Rotunda, report."

The little communicator at her wrist crackled into life. "This is team B, we have the mainframe...the computer is locked though...dammit George just check it!" John dropped his rifle, letting the thing land on the last step on the stairs as he leant back against the railing. So this...was _it_? It had come so suddenly...and here he had actually thought- "Erm...we have a problem ma'am."

"What is it?" Ah...of course...the _revenge_...poor fool Autumn...the man had never understood the nature of things.

"The computer...it's locked from input! But it's set on pumping! We will have an overload! The machine can't handle the building pressure! Unless...unless..." John glanced back at the control room...ah...the enclave still hadn't fixed the radiation shielding...that was..._sad_...probably planned by Autumn.

"Unless activated!" Sarah exclaimed, face splitting into a grin. "Great! We'll start it up and drain the pressure while at the same time giving us clean water!" She took a step forward. "John! Give me the code and I'll handle the rest." She smiled. "You've done enough for us."

"No." John replied, smiling sadly. "The radiation shields are broken, you'll die."

The woman blinked. "No...but we...but we were so _close_!" She grit her teeth. "So..._damn_ close!" She whirled over to put a fist into the railing, denting the metal. "Dammit!" She leant her head against her fists, shoulders slumping. "God...dammit."

John took a slow step upwards. "Bet you wished we had ghouls in the brotherhood now huh?"

"John...this is no time for taunting." Sarah sighed. "I...thank you...I'll order the evacuation, you...you'll be rewarded for your help later."

"Not taunting...merely an observation." John shrugged as he took another silent step up the stairs. Should not tell her...she would only protest. "Will you still protect Megaton after this?"

"What?" The woman frowned into her arm. "Y...yeah sure, John, the place is going to blow up...who cares about Megaton?"

"I do." John smiled as he reached the top of the stairs, a step to the side and he was inches from the control chamber, even from here he could feel the radiation, a prickly feeling on his skin...he was glad he didn't wear his pip-boy or the thing would crackle like crazy. "Thank you."

"Huh? What are you..." Sarah looked up from her despair, eyes widening as she realized where John stood. "...doing?"

John just smiled, took a step to the side and pushed the controller to close the radiation door to the control room, sealing him into it. A moment later Sarah stood at the other side, banging her fists into the powerful glass while screaming at him, almost looking..._angry_.

He ignored it, turning to face the controller a mere three steps away...this was _his_ moment.

Taking a step forward he felt the radiation rise exponentially, his skin flushing with warmth as his armour begun to show signs of corrosion. Perhaps...he should have taken some rad-x...before entering... John shook his head, thoughts sluggish as he with detached calm saw his hair cascading off his head.

The room was so...bright...

The pain suddenly paralysed him, but only for a moment as it became a distant throbbing. Was his...nerves...dying?

His second step was sluggish, his feet drawing against the floor. A flap of skin suddenly dropped over his right eye...so thin he could almost see right through it...see the blood pouring down it from the growing wound in his scalp. He heard a distant clang and...became lighter...was his armour melting off?

Had the controller gotten further away?

John didn't feel worried though, he _knew_ he would reach it...he smiled, the taste of blood in his mouth even as he felt his teeth falling out. He would _reach_...he couldn't be more happy.

A third dragging step...reaching out...

Something came off.

Falling forward John caught himself against the controller, both hands clenching it for all he was worth. He couldn't...feel his left leg...only the pumping of blood.

It didn't hurt though.

Pulling his right arm off its grip on the controller, leaving a smear of skin and blood, he began to type in the code.

_Two_...his index finger fell off.

John coughed, staining the controls with blood and a dozen teeth.

_One_...his skin seemed...to boil...like a liquid it had begun to pour off him...

Feeling himself getting even lighter as his right leg fell off John absently hoped Sarah wasn't watching, this was not good for one's sleep...poor woman.

_Six_...John blinked, the room was getting brighter...the hand clutching the controller and keeping him up was reduced to nothing but bones and muscles quickly turning to strings. How...could...he be..._alive? _He smiled, _defiance_...

A sloshing sound...was his guts falling out?

His hand fell off...but John smiled...the stump of his arm pushing forth..._enter_.

And then there was light.

_The end._


End file.
